DxD: Gamer
by The BadAss Writer
Summary: When I died after making my first bad decission I wasn't expecting to be reborn in a world of Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels and Yokai. I wasn't expecting to the be the 'main character'. I wasn't expecting for my life to become a game. I will, however, make the most of this peculiar situation. SI OC as Issei! Badass Main Character! MassHarem! Lemons!
1. Game Over not

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Gamer Manhwa nor do I own High School DxD or any other non-original concept I put on this. They belong to their rightful owners and I am not making a profit of this fictional work. Please go to the end of the chapter to read the A/N. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Game Over… not.**

* * *

 _I really shouldn't have gone drinking that night with my friends. I mean, sure, I had just graduated from high school and I needed to celebrate that somehow but I had never gone drinking before. I was what you would call a boring guy because I never went out drinking, partying and doing drugs. I just knew better –results of spending most of your time reading random stuff on the internet-._

 _Anyways, I really shouldn't have gone drinking that night. I should've gone home, celebrated the fact I was out of school with my parents, the ones I knew really gave a damn about what happened to me, and after that I should've done what I do best: play videogames until I gave myself brain damage and passed out until the next morning to repeat the same thing every day until it was time for me to go to college._

 _Heh. College. I was really looking forward to that. I really wanted to get a degree in graphic designs and graphic animation so I could get a job in the video game development industry. Those had been my plans. But no. But fucking no! I had to ruin them just because I couldn't say no! Come with us, they'd said. It will be fun, they'd said. I did went with them. And I did had fun –made out with three different girls, two at the same time even-._

 _What they didn't tell me, however, was the fact that I was going to stare my own death in the face while I was too drunk to see that the green light was one for the vehicles on the street, not the people walking through the city. I knew how to drive but my parents knew I was going to go drinking so they didn't give me the vehicle for obvious reasons. I was supposed to call them so they could pick me up but in my drunken brilliance I decided to walk home._

 _A load of good shit that did me. I had stumbled forward, ignoring the warning of the homeless guy who was sitting next to the lamppost on that corner, and slowly rose my head when a bright light and an annoying loud sound suddenly blared against my drunken senses. I don't know how I can recall this with even half of the clarity I am but this is what I remember. That night I saw my life flash before my own eyes before I was hit by a car._

 _I remember half of my bones breaking and puncturing most of my internal organs. The pain had been excruciating. Milliseconds –don't ask me how I could a perceive such a tiny time frame because I do not know- after that I felt my head been separated from my body due to the strength which the car had hit me. I remember seeing my body sent flying meters away before my eyes turned to the horrified eyes of the man as he stared back at me._

 _But most of all. I remember ten words appearing in front of me as everything dulled as I began to die._

 _ **GAME OVER**_

 _ **Would you like to try again?**_

 _ **Yes/No**_

 _I don't know if it had been the survival instinct of a dying being making the choice for me. I don't even know if my mind even questioned the absurdity of words appearing out of nowhere as my head flew away from my body. The only think I knew was that I saw an opportunity to keep living. So, moved by instinct, I said yes in my mind. The words had disappeared. My head continued flying away as my body was crushed by the car that had killed me._

 _My consciousness, however, was transported elsewhere._

 **-DxD: Gamer-**

 **You have slept in your bed. Your HP and MP have been fully restored. All ailments have been cured.**

 _What_

 _In_

 _The_

 _Actual_

 _Fuck!_

While my thoughts were raging a mile a second I was sure my face –or what I believed to be my face- was kept blank as I stared at the blue box with black letters in front of me. Not a moment ago I was reflecting of the decisions I took that led to me dying when I suddenly find myself laying comfortably in a bed staring at a message box suspiciously similar to the ones that appeared on 'The Gamer' manga I have been reading lately.

I looked around in panic trying to discern where I was but there was nothing distinctive of the room other than it was filled with posters of naked females that were very beautiful and very well endowed. When I was sure I was going to start hyperventilating, a wave of calmness overwhelmed the anxiety I was feeling me and my brain directed my consciousness into thinking about the situation at hand.

I was in an unknown place. First priority: Learn where I am. Secondary objectives: Find out why those letters appeared in front of my face when I woke up and why they resembled a manga I had been reading in the past and why I found myself calm all of sudden when I should be getting a heart attack.

That was when another box appeared.

 _ **Quest Alert!**_

 _ **Where in the hell I am?!**_

 _ **You have found yourself in an unknown place and weird stuff is happening around you not even ten seconds after you woke up! Find out where you are! Secondary objectives: Learn about the weird things happening around you.**_

 _ **Reward: 500 XP. 1000 XP if the secondary objective is completed. Skill Book. Not being a clueless idiot.**_

I narrowed my eyes at the message box appearing and realized that it was exactly like the ones that would appear before Han Jee-Han when he got a quest. Meaning that this 'weird things' were actually The Gamer ability manifesting before me in its default form. My deduction was proven correct when the secondary objective in the quest message box became grayed out and a plus sign appeared beside it meaning I had completed it.

When I didn't panic because of this knowledge being learned, I realized this was indeed the real deal and the skill Gamer's Mind was already changing me. Deciding to go with the flow as I didn't feel like I was in some kind of dream and I distinctly remembered everything from my live to the point I 'died', I rose up from the bed and went to search for a mirror to look at myself. Maybe it will give me a clue into where I was. I suspected that I was in the world of The Gamer for obvious reasons.

There was a small mirror in the room and I approached it with some trepidation that was quickly washed away by Gamer's Mind. I was surprised, however, when brown eyes stared back at me from the surface of the mirror. Dark brown hair was messily sitting on top of 'my' head and it was also framing and slightly above average looking face. I had already deduced who 'I' was but the letters floating above my head only served to confirm it.

 **Issei Hyoudou. Lvl 1.  
The Gamer**

I was in the world of High School DxD and apparently my consciousness has replaced that of the main character. Immediately after I thought that a ping was heard in my mind and a message box telling me I had completed the quest appeared. Immediately after a bright light appeared on my suddenly cupped hands as a white thin book appeared in my hands. I heard another ping sound and another message box appeared in front of me.

 **Your level has increased by one! Your level has increased by one!**

Okay so let me get this straight. I died. Of that I had no doubt. And then I was reborn in the world of one of my favorite anime/manga/light novels series as its main character wielding the abilities of the main character of another series I had recently began to read…

Surprisingly –or maybe not- I felt not at ease with that revelation but more like content in a very grim fashion. I have to admit that more than once I had wanted to live in a world of fantasy wielding incredible powers, fighting bad guys and doing what it needed to be done with the hot girls that kept appearing on the shows and manga I have read. As I dismissed all the message boxes that had appeared on my field of vision I realized that this was my chance to do exactly that.

The first thing I needed to do was to find out exactly when I was in the timeline of the DxD universe. Looking at myself –Issei- on the mirror once again I realized that I couldn't be far from where the light novels began since I looked around Issei's age when that happened. That's when I realized that I did have my memories of my previous life but I didn't possess Issei's from this life. I can recall being friends with Irina Shidou and thinking she was a boy but only that from the past and I was sure it was because I have already saw that in the light novels.

The next thing I needed to do was prepare myself for when shit hit the fan. I decided I was going to go by the timeline as it was presented in the light novels and alter it as little as I could because the slightest thing I did could heavily alter how stuff happened. I admit I was afraid of getting caught off guard –try not being when you were killed because you were caught off guard drunk- and I certainly didn't want to die again.

That line of thinking made me recall the book that I was still holding in my hands so I brought it up to my face. Even though it appeared out of light it felt like a real book but according to the quest that rewarded it to me it was a skill book. I focused on it and as I expected a blue window appeared.

 _ **You have acquired the skill book 'Mana Manipulation'. Would you like to learn this skill?**_

 _ **Yes/No**_

I pressed the yes button and I stared as the book was enveloped in bright light before I absorbed said light. As it died down and the window disappeared automatically I became aware of the magical energy swirling inside of me and knowledge on how to manipulate it filled my mind. As I began to marvel at the sensation of it –it was like a warm limb deep inside your core waiting to be used- another window appeared.

 **Mana Manipulation. Passive. Lvl Max. Allows the user to freely manipulate mana which is the energy within most living beings. Passively increases INT by 10%. Passively increases mana pool by 10%.**

I nodded at that and dismissed the window as I moved away from in front of the mirror and took a seat on my bed. I knew that I was still incredibly week even by the standars of this world and my previous one but I still needed to know where I stood at the moment. I took a deep breath and decided to use my voice for the first time since waking up as Issei Hyoudou.

"Status."

 **Name: Issei Hyoudou  
Title: N/A  
Status: N/A  
Race: Human Job: The Gamer  
Level: Lvl 3 Next Level: 0.0%**

 **HP: 325/325 R: 0.5% (1.6) per Minute  
MP: 907/907 R: 1.4% (12.7) per Minute**

 **STR: 4  
VIT: 5  
DEX: 3  
INT: 33 (30+3)  
WIS: 14  
LUCK: 10**

 **Stat Points: 10  
Money: 0$**

I got over the fact that my voice sounded different and that I spoke a different language even thought I still perceived it as English very fast once I saw my stats. They were definitely better than I was expecting them to be but to be honest I was not surprised by them. They actually made a lot of sense once I spent a minute analyzing them.

STR was the Strength modifier and it governed the physical damage I could deliver and the amount of weight I could carry. It was pretty accurate as far things go. From what I knew about Issei's character he never trained nor performed any physical activity before he became a devil and was forced to do so. I was tempted to put points into it immediately but I knew that since it was so low I could rise it up by training physically and that I should save those points for later.

The same happened with VIT and DEX, the Vitality and Dexterity modifiers respectively. Vitality essentially governed the amount of stamina and max HP I possessed. I deduced that VIT modified the amount of HP on a 25/1 ratio if the amount I had a level one was 100 without taking into account my VIT of 5. Dexterity governed how fast I was physically, my reflexes, my reaction time, my coordination, my body awareness and my aptitude for acrobatics and flexibility. The same occurred here as with STR so the modifier was pretty accurate.

INT was the Intelligence modifier and it governed the potential I had to acquire new knowledge and the amount of mana I possessed. And as humbly as possible I realized that it was very accurate too. Before I died I had been a very good student. Not only that but I spent my time reading and learning new stuff along with playing a lot of games that forced me to think things through so I knew that my mental capabilities were above average.

The amount of mana I possessed was also accurate if the same happened with INT and MP as with VIT and HP: a ratio 25/1 if my base MP without taking into account my INT at Lvl one had been 50, half of my initial HP at 100, which was the common on most games if you choose a class with an average affinity for everything which I knew I was.

WIS was the wisdom modifier and it governed my ability to make the correct decision, how I used the knowledge in my possession and mana regeneration. I think it was also pretty accurate since I like to think that all the choices I made through my short previous life had been the correct ones –except for the one that had made it so my previous life was short of course-. It seemed like the regeneration of my mana was directly proportional to the amount of WIS I had calculated in percentages. And the same seemed to happen with my HP. Good to know.

LUCK was the luck modifier obviously and it governed, you guessed, how lucky I was. However, I know that it also governs the quality of the drops I get from fighting mobs and how prone I was to getting a critical strike. A lot of people would think that luck is a useless stat to increase, and it normally would be because you can normally raise your stats through stats points, but since I could modify my other stats by training and doing other stuff I can see the potential here. But I wasn't going to get ahead of myself.

Looking at my stats I realized that I had the perfect build to become a mage class character just going by how high INT and WIS were when I was in level 3 but this 'game system' allowed me to get points in all stats by doing certain actions. I knew I could rise my STR, VIT and DEX by doing specific exercises for each. I could raise my INT by studying and I could raise my WIS by making correct during difficult situations. LUCK was the only one that I needed stats points to raise because there was no way to get lucky on purpose.

Because of that I decided that my best path was to become a Battlemage. It was a sub class of wizard type characters that focused on mixing physical prowess with battle magic to create a very devastating battle style suited to face any kind of situation, which was exactly what I wanted. I wanted to be able to go against anyone who crossed my path.

 **You have made a wise decision. Your WIS has gone up by 1.**

I smirked as the game itself confirmed that my decision was one of the best I could make. I dismissed the message box and decided to look at my skills. I had a fairly good idea what to expect but it was a good thing to be sure. "Skills."

 **Gamer's Mind. Passive. Lvl Max. Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Grants immunity to psychological status effect.**

 **Gamer's Body. Passive. Lvl Max. Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. After sleep in a bed he restores HP, MP and all status effects.**

 **Mana Manipulation. Passive. Lvl Max. Allows the user to freely manipulate mana which is the energy within most living beings. Passively increases INT by 10%. Passively increases mana pool by 10%.**

I nodded my head as I looked at the three skills. Like in The Gamer Manhwa I began only with the skills Gamer's Body and Gamer's Mind which were by far the most useful skills. Gamer Body prevented me from having permanent physical damage and Gamer's Mind allowed me to always be calm and collected no matter the situation. To be honest, Gamer's Mind was a much overpowered ability because I couldn't be affected neither by anxiety, stress or panic attacks and neither by illusions nor abilities that affected the mind.

That meant that my mind was absolutely protected. My body was different. Why any permanent damage would heal with just sleeping or eating anything I could still feel pain, as brief as it would be. And I wasn't very fond of pain. I had felt most of my bones breaking and puncturing my organs and unless it was required, I refused to feel something like that again. Let's not talk about how it felt to have your head ripped off. It was not… pleasant to say the least.

At the moment I needed a skill the gather information and the perfect one for that was Observe which I was going to 'create' in a few minutes. I also needed close, mid and long range skills to attack and dice out damage. I needed a defensive skill to protect myself from damage. And lastly I needed support skills that augmented my battling prowess. Those were the skills I needed at the moment and luckily I had enough mana to accomplish at least that for today.

"Issei! Come down and get your breakfast or you'll be late for school!"

I perked up at the voice and realized that it was 'my' mother calling for me. Looking at myself I realized that I was still wearing pajamas and cursed myself for spending so much time marveling at my new found life and abilities. Deciding to manage my time better for the future I rushed out of the room and into the bathroom to quickly get myself cleaned up and ready for the day.

After brushing my teeth I exited the bathroom and went into my room with a smirk on my face. I had found out that Issei was very well endowed down there –I mean it was obvious he was because there was a reason all those girls were after him- and was feeling very good with myself right now. Recalling another feature that my gaming abilities gave me I opened up my inventory and put my uniform into it and then equipped it.

I was about to put my hairstyle into the one Issei used but stopped short. Smirking again I decided to start changing things a little so I grabbed a comb and styled my hair so it was completely brushed back with a bang loosely hanging between my eyes and the top part of my hair was slightly spiked upwards. After nodding approvingly I unbuttoned the bottoms of my jacket, exposing the red undershirt beneath, I went out of 'my' room and towards the kitchen.

All that only took me fifteen minutes.

When I arrived at the living room 'my mother' was already sitting at the table and she was patiently waiting for me but I had to stop dead when I saw her. I knew that it was wrong in so many levels but I couldn't help it. I remember that High School DxD was of the ecchi genre –bordering almost on Hentai- and I should've been expecting this but nothing prepared me for the beauty that was Issei's mother.

With long brown hair that reached the small of her back, a mature face full of natural beauty, brown eyes full of love and a full voluptuous figure that was perfectly proportioned with big round breasts, a small waist, super wide hips and a plump ass it was no wonder why Issei turned into a pervert. With a mother like her there was no question how Issei turned the way he did. Issei's that was a lucky bastard. I smiled at her and she returned my smile with a soft one of her own.

If she only knew what I was thinking she wouldn't be smiling like that of that I was sure. I stared at her for a few more seconds, deciding to use this opportunity to create one of the most useful skills Han Jee-Han had acquired –the fact that I was also using this opportunity to strip her down in my mind had nothing to do with my decision.

 **A skill has been created through a special act. The skill 'Observe' has been created.**

 **Observe. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. Cost: 10 MP.**

I wanted to confirm another thing about my abilities. I recalled that Han Jee-Han would say the name of the skills to activate them. Instead of that I focused on the skill I wanted to use and thought about using it. I smirked as I felt the slight drain on my mana and the skill activating before I focused on Issei's mother.

 **Hana Hyoudou. Lvl 7.  
The Caring Mother**

 **HP: 400  
MP: 50**

 **Hana Hyoudou is the mother of Issei Hyoudou and the one the provides him with everything he needs be it food, clothes, money and education as long as she thinks he needs it or has earned it. She loves Issei with all her heart and doesn't want him to end up like his father who she had recently separated with because he couldn't control his lust around other women.**

My eyebrows shot up as I read the last part but I realized that I shouldn't expect things to be exactly like in the light novels of the DxD universe. I myself was an anomaly and my powers were and even bigger one so Issei's mother having divorced her husband was nothing too surprising but it was still unexpected. It was a good thing I developed Observe while checking her out because that was something that I had to know seeing as I was Issei and I was directly affected by that.

"Good morning Kaa-san," I said as I approached the table and deciding to take advantage of the situation of being the son of this hot peace of female flesh I wrapped my arms around her neck from behind and kissed her on the cheek. I was rewarded with a beautiful smile for my actions.

"My, my," she began in a teasing tone as I took a seat next to her. I used observe on the traditional Japanese breakfast she had prepared for me to start levelling the skill up as listened to what she had to say. "Such a good greeting this morning from my handsome son. Do you want something?" I could hear the mirth in her voice as she said that.

After swallowing a mouthful of rice and eggs I turned to her with a smirk of my own. "Nothing of the sort Kaa-san. I just wanted to express how much I love my beautiful mother this morning. It's not always that you have to have an ulterior motive to show love to your mother," I replied with the same mirth on my voice as she had used.

She rose an eyebrow at me. "You seem different today and it has nothing to do with your news hairstyle. It suits you quite well by the way," she complimented me as she kept staring at me with curious eyes as if searching a reason for my change in character.

I knew I appeared nonchalant in the outside but I was cursing up a storm on the inside. Of course Issei's mother would notice something off with her own son just by exchanging a few words. I had overlooked that in my lustful haze of watching such a beautiful female specimen and didn't take into account the repercussions but at least she wasn't taking it as seriously since she was probably thinking it was her son trying to mess with her if the slight amusement in her eyes was anything to go by.

So I calmly shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know what you are talking about Kaa-san. I just think that I haven't showed how much I appreciated you and decided to change that. I don't think there is something wrong with that," I said as I allowed Gamer's Mind to do its job to keep me calm and collected in situations like this. I have never said such a blatant lie in my life and it showed because a notification box appeared in front of me less than a second after I stopped talking.

 **A skill has been created through a special act. The skill 'Lying' has been created.**

 **Lying. Passive. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. A skill that lets you spew lies through your teeth while putting a promising act and making even you believe what you are saying is the truth. 5% chance of lie being believed.**

 **Lie successful!**

She looked at me in amusement for a few seconds before she shrugged her shoulders. "If that's the case I can't and won't complain. I hope that this isn't a onetime thing you know," she said before she pinched my cheek and gave me a loving kiss on the other before she leaned back and smiled. "Now if you would stop being a blatant pervert that would be a godsend," she sighed in defeat as she leveled a disapproving look on me.

I chuckled nervously as I knew it was a sore topic for her. "That is a work in progress mom. I promise I will get rid of everything perverted on my room and I'll try to stop being lustful but…" I trailed off and decided to be a bit bold. I blatantly looked at her wearing clothes that accentuated her figure and jokingly gave a wolf whistle as I smirked. "With a beautiful mother like yourself it will be kind of difficult. But I will try. But I have to say that Dad was an idiot for letting you go."

I was rewarded with an almost unnoticeable blush before she swatted me hard on the head. My HP even dropped by five when she hit me. "Control yourself young man. I am your mother," she said sternly but I still could hear the mirth in her voice. She then stood up and picked up her plate and glass. I stared at her perky and plump ass as she walked away. "Now finish your breakfast or you'll be late for your first day at school." When she said that two quest message box appeared in front of me.

 _ **Quest Alert!**_

 _ **Your mother doesn't likes blatant perverseness even if she is a closet pervert bigger than even you herself. Get rid of your perverted games, posters and magazines today or tomorrow and show her that you are willing to change your ways for the sake of her feelings.**_

 _ **Reward: 1000 XP. Increased closeness with mother.  
Failure: Decreased closeness with mother.**_

 _ **Quest Alert!**_

 _ **You are dangerously close to being late for school. Finish your breakfast and arrive within fifteen minutes to school and start showing your peers that you are not the same Issei from last year.**_

 _ **Reward: 1000 XP. Better reputation with the Student Council. Better reputation with the girls of Kuoh Academy.  
Failure: Bad reputation with the Student Council. Girls of Kuoh Academy will think that you are the same pervert from last year.**_

Well that answered the question on when I was in the DxD timeline. I was at the beginning of Issei's second year in high school which was more or less a few months before the events of the main storyline began to happen. With my abilities I deduced that it was enough time to build a solid foundation for my battling style. It was perfect for what I had planned for myself even.

I accepted both quests without too much thought. A mini map appeared on the upper most left side corner of my field of vision telling me where Kuoh Academy was located and a countdown of fifteen minutes appeared right below the map. If I recalled correctly Kuoh Academy was more or less ten minutes away if you walked leisurely meaning that if I walked normally I would arrive there with minutes to spare if I got out now. I finished my breakfast quickly and surprised Issei's mother again when I deposited the plates and glass myself on the sink. I kissed her cheek again and gave her a hug, enjoying how soft her body felt pressed against mine, before I said good bye to her.

I picked off my backpack and waved goodbye to my hot mother who kept staring at me in pleased amusement as she waved back. It was time to make this reality, and all its girls, my bitch.

 **-DxD: Gamer-**

As I walked toward Kuoh at slightly faster than normal speed I spammed Observe on everyone I got within my sight. Thanks to that I found an interesting thing. Normal people's level ranged from 1 to 10 depending on whether they were kids or adults. The only ones that surpassed that level range where athletes who were rounding on 11-13 depending on how fit they looked and how they carried themselves. Thanks to me using Observe over and over again I managed to level the skill twice meaning that I could see their apparent weaknesses and some additional information.

This skill was the ultimate information gathering skill and I will using it for future endeavors of blackmailing and extortion.

I arrived at Kuoh Academy with exactly five minutes to spare and I dismissed the quest message box that told me I had successfully completed the quest. I marveled at the sheer size and beauty of the school facilities as I walked towards the front gate. It was massive and while it was described as such in the light novels I felt that the anime and manga didn't give it justice to just how big it was.

When I stopped looking at the school's buildings I discreetly began to look at the students and to my amusement many where giving me almost disbelieving looks. I was on time on the first day to starts things off and secondly I wasn't staring at girl's tits and asses as I know Issei would normally do. While I took notice on how beautiful all the females are I wasn't been obvious about it. I just smirked to myself and kept walking forward doing as if I wasn't noticing it.

I reached the school gate and I was caught off guard once again by the beauty of one of the important characters of the DxD plot. Sona Sitri was a beautiful bespectacled young woman with short black hair in a bob cut and violet eyes that complimented her incredibly beautiful face. She was petit on the chest area but her thin waist, wide hips, incredible ass and toned thick legs more than made up for that. I decided to use observe on her before she noticed that I was staring at her.

 **Sona Sitri Lvl ?  
Heir of the Sitri Clan**

 **HP: ?/?  
MP: ?/?**

 **Sona Sitri is the Heir of the Sitri Clan, one of the 72 Pillars of the Underworld. She is the President of the Student Council at the Kuoh Academy. She is very strict with her charges but kind and understanding. Her hobbies are playing chess with her friend and rival, Rias Gremory, and studying. She loves her sister dearly even though she becomes easily exasperated and annoyed by her.**

It seemed like I was still too much of a low level to get a full scope of her abilities even with observe which meant that even I had my limits. However what Observe told me was more than enough to get a fair idea on Sona's character. I admit that she is one of the girls I want to get… close to and I decided that I should start appealing to what she likes. I approached the gate and she finally took notice of me and I noticed she was fairly surprised by my appearance.

"Good morning, Hyoudou-san. It is a surprise to see you arriving early," she commented in greeting as I approached her. I stopped by her and I noticed many males looking at me with murderous eyes as I began to talk to who I knew was the third most popular girl at the academy. As a matter of fact…

 **A skill has been created through a special act. The skill 'Detect Bloodlust' has been created.**

 **Detect Bloodlust has gone up by 1!**

 **Detect Bloodlust has gone up by 1!**

 **Detect Bloodlust has gone up by 1!**

 **Detect Bloodlust. Passive. Lvl 4 [37.4%]. A skill that detects any bloodlust directed at the user. It is an instinctive skill. Detects bloodlust within twenty meters of the targets location. It also alerts the user of the location.**

I smirked at that and ignored the pitiful attempts at intimidating me away from talking to Sona so I directed a shrug in her direction. I recalled her alias and that I wasn't supposed to know her real name until later thankfully. "Good morning to you, Kaicho. You're looking very lovely today. As for me arriving early certain situations back at home made me realize that the way I had been acting wasn't the correct one and I wish to change my ways and how people perceive me. It is my hope to not cause you any problem nor anyone else," I replied as nonchalantly as I could.

 **Lie successful!**

Sona seemed surprised by my admission but she gave me an approving nod in my direction. "I see. Then I am glad. Your actions last year left a lot to be desired but if you are willing to change for the better then whatever happened to you was a good thing all things considered. I look forward to see you living up to your full potential," she said and dismissed me with a look. I nodded at her and began to walk away towards the school with the eyes of Sona Sitri glued to my back.

As I walked towards where my schedule told me that homeroom was located I began to spam Observe on my fellow students. I managed to get another level on Observe by the time I arrived to my classroom and took a seat on the back next to the window. I noticed that I was the only boy at the classroom but I ignored the surprised looks of the girls when they realized that it was me who had just entered the classroom and that I wasn't ogling them. I can literally feel my reputation with them increasing as I began to look out of the window my chin resting on the palm of my hand.

I was shamelessly abusing of the fact that girls were attracted to guys that seemed to have an aloof kind of personality because it turned them into a mystery they wanted to solve. I hoped it would help with my reputation gains with everyone at the school which would help to make my life here easier. It was also my hope that a few girls would feel attracted to this new personality I was creating so I could hook up with them and have fun. I was not going to become addicted to this videogame ability like Han Jee-Han and seeing as I was living in an absurdly perverted world then the best way to have fun was to do lewd stuff with girls.

And speaking of girls that I wanted to seduce the three main ones that I had been thinking about stepped into the classroom. Muruyama and Katase were the hottest members of the Kendo Club and in the anime they beat up Issei and the other two perverts for peeking on them any times. It would be very ironic if I as Issei managed to bed them both so I decided to do just that. Then there was Aika Kiriyuu, another hot girl who was known for being a big pervert, probably even bigger than Issei, Matsuda and Motohama themselves.

Murayama was a brown haired girl with an athletic build and fierce hazel colored eyes the complimented her cute face. Katase was slightly less voluptuous than her friend but she shared the same athletic build. Her hair was a colored a dull pink and her eyes were a warm brown that showed she was kinder than her best friend. I don't know if Issei had peeked on them yet but judging by the fact that they were equally surprised by me not blatantly staring at them as the other girls then it was safe to assume he had begun peeking on them this year. Aika on the other hand didn't have an athletic build but her assets were certainly fuller and plumper then those of the other two. I am sure that she would be easiest one two seduce since her lust was on par with that of Issei, Matsuda and Motohama put together. The appreciative look she gave me and the smirk gave it away.

A few minutes after the arrival of those three Matsuda and Motohama arrived and I almost pitied them. The girls gave them disgusted look as they began to blatantly ogle them and I shook my head in disappointment. Had Issei managed his lust better he could've had every girl here eating from the palm of his hand because his only short coming was that he was obvious with his lust and perverseness.

"Yo! Issei!" Matsuda called out and I turned my eyes towards him and Motohama who were now approaching me. I realized that the girls were now frowning at me in disappointment that I was still friends with the two of them but I won't be their friend for too much long. Call me cruel all you want but Motohama and Matsuda were friends with Issei Hyoudou, not me.

I nodded at them. "Good morning to you Matsuda, Motohama," I replied with as much disinterest I could muster and I was almost surprised when the two of them began to look at me with narrowed eyes.

"What have you done to your hair?"

"And what's up with that unenthusiastic greeting?"

I ran my hand through my hair and shrugged my shoulders. "About my hair I think that I needed to change it seeing that I want change the way people here perceive me so you can say I am using it to announce that. As for my greeting I find it to troublesome to be too chirpy in the morning," I answered both questions in the same tone of voice before I looked at them. It was not surprise they seemed shocked by my admission as where the ones who had heard me. I wasn't trying to have the entire class hear it but I was not whispering either. I was speaking normally actually.

"Can I ask you two a favor?"

That seemed to do the trick on bringing them out of their shocked state and Motohama fixed his glasses as he nodded his head shakily. "Erm, yeah, sure. What did you need?"

I leaned back into my chair and crossed my arms over my chest as I looked at the two most open perverts of Kuoh Academy. "As you probably know my mom separated from my dad because he couldn't control his lust around other women even if he was married to my mother. My room is still full of perverted stuff and I feel like that is a reminder to what my father did to her. It was my hope that you two would be willing to take them away from my hands. I don't want my mother to suffer any more than she had already and everything I can do to help in that I will do it."

 **Lie successful!**

 **Lying has gone up by one!**

I mentally dismissed the message box and I almost smirked at the shocked looks on the faces of Motohama, Matsuda and those who had been hearing my conversation. I could already feel my reputation with the girls increasing as they realized I was willing to depart of something I liked for the sake of my mom. That had been my intention all along. Katase and Murayama were already looking me in a new light, like most of the girls, and where those hearts on Aika's eyes? Never mind.

 **Ill intent detected! In front of you!**

As soon as the box appeared in front of my face I was grabbed by the scruff of my neck by Matsuda. He was glaring daggers at me as he held me up and I saw Motohama also looking at me in a threatening way. "Who are you and what have you done with Issei?!" He almost growled at me in a comedic fashion.

Motohama nodded in agreement. "Yeah! The Issei I know would never depart of his precious ecchi possessions! SO tell us who are and what have you done with our dear Issei?" He asked in the same threatening tone.

I narrowed my eyes down at them and I was sure it surprised the others that I wasn't becoming angry at them for being idiots because I know that is how Issei Hyoudou would've reacted. Instead I began to channel mana through my body to strengthen myself because what I was about to do required strength I did not possess. I was sure Matsuda was physically stronger than me because he used to do sports so I needed an advantage here. I was pleasantly surprised when a message box appeared a second after I began to channel mana through my body.

 **A skill has been created through a special act. The skill 'Reinforcement' has been created.**

 **Reinforcement. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. By channeling mana through your body you can double your base capabilities or if you channel your mana through an object you can double its durability. Increases STR and DEX by 100% when active. Increases object's durability and damage by 100% for 10 days when activated and used on an object. Cost: 30 MP.**

I felt the drain on my mana immediately after the skill activated and I also felt myself getting a temporary boost to my strength so calmly I grabbed Matsuda's wrist and forcefully made him release me. I could tell he was surprised by my sudden strength as he immediately let go of my shirt and he cradled his slightly injured wrist. I arranged back my upper clothing before I glared at him.

"First of all: Do not touch me like that ever again. Second of all: If you don't know why I am willing to let go of something I like for the sake of my mother then I don't see myself speaking to you two ever again. I will take my stuff to your house after school today," I said before I dismissed them with another glare before I went back to look outside the window.

I felt their eyes on me for a few more seconds before they moved away towards their seats probably still disbelief. I could feel my reputation with them decreasing but my reputation with the rest of the class, the girls mostly, was augmenting steadily and in my eyes it was more than worth it.

A few minutes later after that silly confrontation the teacher arrived and he began to give us the introductory speech of the year. I toned him off as I have already gone through this and I could still recall more than ninety five percent of the stuff I was taught in school so whatever they talked about will not help raise my INT. Instead I began to think about how I could go about recreating some of the most useful skills I have seen in manga, anime and videogames. If 'Reinforcement' was anything to go by then everything was literally possible with this game ability of mine as long as I had a good grasp of what I wanted.

The amused smirk on my face went unnoticed by everyone in the class.

 **-DxD: Gamer-**

Lunch came by fairly quick all things considered and I as currently sitting under the shade of a tree in the school yard eating my lunch of soda and chips. I spent the entire morning thinking about the techniques I needed to develop so I could grow stronger and build the foundation for when shit hit the fan in a couple of months from here. I have already created Observe, Lying, Detect Bloodlust and Reinforcement and learned Mana Manipulation from a skill book I earned this morning so I was set to start developing skills.

I needed attack skills that used mana so I decided to emulate Han Jee-Han but I will give it my own twist. Instead of the Spinning Mana Sphere he created I would create something that resembled more the Rasengan from the Naruto series. It was a too much of a strong close range technique for me to ignore and the coolness factor of how the technique would look was an added bonus. For mid-range I will look into a way of making a shotgun like attack from mana that would hit targets at least five meters away from me. For long range I decided to go with the Spinning Mana Arrows since I couldn't come up with something better at the moment.

For defensives techniques I will try to recreate the Hierro technique from Bleach that the hollows and Arrancar used along with the layered Mana Shield Han Jee-Han came up with. It was my hope to increase my mana pool and my mana regeneration rate by a big amount so I could keep those two techniques always on without too much thought. That way I will never be caught off guard because a surprise attack would need to first break through the outer barriers surrounding me and then through my –I hoped- hard as diamond skin.

For supportive techniques I needed one that let me create weapons out of mana and one that would actively augment my speed. Reinforcement augmented my body capabilities but I needed something more direct. I decided to take inspiration in Bleach and their Hoho techniques. I really hoped that I could recreate Sonido instead of Flash Step because the sound it made resembled that of a jet breaking the sound barrier. It will help with the intimidation and coolness factor.

I also realized that I needed a lot of passive and active/passive skills that gave me passive boosts. Mana manipulation was a perfect example of what I wanted because it increased my base mana pool and INT by ten percent. If I could stack up a bunch of passive buffs then I could become incredibly strong at a relatively low level which would help me catch most opponents off guard.

My gamer ability agreed with the decision I made and rewarded me with two WIS points just after I decided to go on that route a few minutes ago. After school ended I would go home to gather the stuff I would give to Matsuda and Motohama before I would go to the biggest park of the city to create the skills and maybe grind them a little if I had enough time. Thinking of time made me recall the skill ID: Create and I put it into my 'Must Create' list along with ID: Escape. After I built my foundations I would spam that skill to grind myself and my skills to become stronger on a daily basis. And when I got to the point I could create Instant Dungeons with a time distortion then my life will get many, many times easier.

I also needed to get in contact with Ddraig. I'm sure that if I unlocked the Boosted Gear I will get a passive boost to my abilities and I could make a contract with him. I recalled how Issei gave up his human arm and got a dragon arm in exchange for power to defeat Raiser so he could save Rias from marrying. That had me thinking on the possibilities and I was giddy but I won't get ahead of myself right now. Skills first and possible Dragonslayer Magic later.

"Ah! Issei Hyoudou. There you are."

My thoughts were interrupted by a pleasantly husky sounding voice and I looked up to see Aika Kiriyuu approaching me, striding forward with a subtle sway on her waist, an amused smirk on her face and her eyes were filled with no so innocent intent. I was honestly surprised because I didn't think she would approach me so fast. I was expecting her to approach this new 'me' a few days from now but I guess she was bolder than what I gave her credit.

I nodded at her as I gave her a pleasant smile. "Good morning Aika-san. You are looking lovely today. How can I help you?" I asked her and motioned her to take a seat next to me on the bench. She gladly did so after smirking in triumph at the compliment I gave her. I was not surprised when she sat so close to me that our legs were touching and her shoulder was brushing mine ever so slightly. She smelled life wild flowers and it sent a pleasant thrill through my mind and my body.

Aika gave me that sexy smirk of her as she looked into my eyes. "I want you to ask me one question. Are you really Issei Hyoudou? I am not complaining of this new you but I find it hard to believe that in just two month you changed this much."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Like I said to Matsuda and Motohama. Something happened during the break and it caused me to see the errors of how I had been acting towards girls in general. That's doesn't mean I'll stop being a pervert, that's impossible and we both know that. The thing is that I will be more discreet about it. And yes. I am Issei Hyoudou. At least as far as I am aware of my own person," I said in slightly joking manner as I smirked at her.

 **Lie successful!**

Aika hummed in thought before she nodded. "I see. If that's the case then I'm really glad for you. I admit that I always thought you as an attractive fellow but your blatant perverseness and silliness was a serious turn off for me," she said easily before smirking widely and putting her hand on my thigh as she leaned forward. Her scent filled my nostrils and I raised an eyebrow at her but kept my own smirk. "But I'm seriously liking this new you. Show me that you are really going to change your ways and I will reward you with a date and if you please me I'll reward you with something even better."

 _ **Quest Alert! The Perverted Hypocrite Attacks!**_

 _ **Aika Kiriyuu has found your new personality unbearably attractive and she is not wasting time on making her move on you. Show her that your change in the way you act is not a one-time thing and that you are serious about changing for the 'better'.**_

 _ **Reward: 2000 XP. A date with Aika Kiriyuu. Increased closeness with Aika Kiriyuu.**_

 _ **Secondary objective: Impress Aika Kiriyuu if you managed to get a date with her.**_

 _ **Secondary Reward: Greatly increased closeness with Aika Kiriyuu. Kinky sex with Aika Kiriyuu. New quest!**_

I mentally accepted the quest and I widened my smirk towards her. "You've got yourself a deal Aika-chan," I told her cheekily and I even managed to say her name in a sexy growl that she absolutely loved if the way she shivered was anything to go by.

"Definitely like this side of you better," she said huskily before she gave me a sensual kiss on my cheek. She then stood up and with a smirk still in place she told me, "Remember. I'll be watching you Issei Hyoudou. Don't disappoint me." With that said she walked away with the same subtle sway on her hips she had used when she had approached. I stared at her great perky ass –It was noticeable because of the short skirt she wore- as I watched her go for a few seconds before I leaned back and looked at the sky.

I smirked almost haughtily.

Almost.

 **-DxD: Gamer-**

School ended that day without nothing else of noting happening. The last classes of the day went by in the same fashion as the first ones before lunch, with the teachers droning out on their plans and objectives for their respective subjects and me ignoring everything they say and thinking of ways on how to become stronger.

I arrived at my house and saw a note Issei's mother left on the kitchen saying that she went out shopping. I had been thinking how she got money because I remember her being a housewife but if her divorcing Issei's father was anything to go by then she could be working her delicious ass off at an office for all I knew. I will use my improved Observe on her when I saw her again so I could know more about her and prevent her from asking question she didn't want to have the answers for.

Other than that it was really convenient if she wasn't at the house right now. I quickly went into my room and put everything ecchi related into a box that I put in my inventory. After that was done I took a shower and put on a comfortable set of clothes of a non-descript blue shirt, black jeans and sneakers. Then I wrote Issei's mother a note telling her that I will be getting rid of the perverted stuff in my room and that I will be back before eight. I even got a quest that rewarded me with XP and increased closeness with her if I indeed arrived before eight pm rolled around. I of course accepted it before heading out towards Matsuda's house which I marked on the apparently permanent mini map on my 'HUD'.

It didn't take long to arrive to his house and I ringed his bell before stepping back and crossing my arms over my chest after I pulled out the box containing Issei's perverted stuff –I made sure no one was looking of course- and waited. Not a minute later and Matsuda's face appeared and it contorted into a surprised expression. I guess he wasn't expecting for me to have been serious.

He was about to say something but I stopped him before he could and pointed to the box resting at his feet. "Inside that box there is everything perverted I have collected from magazines and posters to eroges and Hentai. I was thinking of selling it but that was too much trouble so consider it a gift," I said simply before I turned around and walked away. I didn't have to see him to know that he was ignoring me and was instead worshipping the box I left him. Not that I really cared but the announcement that I have completed the quest of getting rid of that stuff was rewarding. I was even so close to levelling up again that if I went back to the house before eight I will reach level four.

With that taken care off I made my way towards one of Kuoh's big parks. It take me longer to arrive there since Matsuda's house was further away from the park I had chosen to develop my skills than my house but the walk was worth it because I was rewarded with a point to VIT by the time I reached the park. I moved towards where I was the less likely to be spotted by anyone and checked the clock on my HUD. It was barely pass three in the afternoon meaning that I had more than for hours to create the skills I needed and grind them as much as I could.

Seeing that more assurance on not been discovered didn't hurt anyone I decided to develop ID: Create first. I focused mana on the palm of my hand and raised my hand to the sky as I concentrated on having the world around me changing but at the same time staying the same. I willed my mana to create an exact copy of the environment surrounding me but to put said copy and myself on a parallel plane of existence. It took me a few minutes but in the end I was successful and I watched the world shimmering around me before the sky settled on a red color.

 **A skill has been created through a special act. The skill 'ID: Create' has been created.**

 **ID: Create. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. Used to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeons may be created at higher levels. Cost: 20 MP. Available Instant Dungeons:  
-Empty ID. Monsters: None.**

I nodded to myself as I saw this and went to confirm that there was indeed no one. When that was done I decided to start creating the skills I needed and went to start with the ones I would use to deliver damage. I began with the most basic one but the one that I was sure was going to be the strongest for quite some time. I gathered mana in the palm of my hand and focused into a ball. I ignored the message box telling me that I created Mana Sphere. I then focused on the core and began to slowly make the energies within the ball spin in multiple direction at the same time. I realized this wouldn't have been possible had I not acquired the Mana Manipulation skill because I was focusing very hard on this even if I knew I was taking the correct steps on developing this technique. A few minutes later the technique was complete and I was surprised to see that it looked exactly like the Rasengan.

 **A skill has been created through a special act. The skill 'Spiraling Mana Sphere' has been created.**

 **Spiraling Mana Sphere. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. A close range technique developed by 'The Gamer' based on past experiences. Mana is focused on the palm of the hand and is forced to spin in multiple directions while at the same time maintaining the shape of a perfect sphere. 50% Defense penetration. 1000% of INT Damage when taking a direct hit. Cost: 200 MP.**

The first thing I did after I used the newly created skill to destroy a nearby tree was too rename it to 'Rasengan'. After that I began to analyze its properties and found out that I was now a direct hit from Rasengan would cause 330 damage which was quite a lot considering I was only level 3 –almost 4. The cost was fairly accurate since a technique that powerful needed a large supply of Mana and since I as planning on using it as a finisher then I didn't have an issue with its high cost.

Then it came the mid-range technique. I focused mana into the palm of my hand and built it there until I felt it was sufficient energy. A drew my hand back before I threw it forward and released my hold on the energy I had built up as my hand came forward. A blast of spread mana was released from my hand and it forward loosing force the further it went until the energy dispersed into the air.

 **A skill has been created through a special act. The skill 'Mana Blast' has been created.**

 **Mana Blast. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. A close to mid-range technique developed by 'The Gamer'. The user focuses mana into the palm of their hand and it is released as hand is pushed forward towards the enemy. The longer the technique goes the weaker it becomes. 100% of INT Concussive Damage. 20% chance of causing the 'Stunned' ailment. Range: 10 Meters. Cost: 20 MP.**

After that skill was created and I used it to almost upturn a small three from its roots I went and developed the Spinning Mana Arrow skill. It was fairly easy and it cost an insignificant amount compared to Rasengan and Mana Blast. I directed the arrow I created and pierced the three I had used Mana Blast on previously. I looked towards the part of my HUD that marked how much MP I had left and I still had more than 80% and it was already refilling. I wasn't filling tired either so I forgone a break and continued developing the skills I had set myself to develop.

The defensive skills were next.

 **Iron Skin. Active/Passive. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. A defensive technique developed by 'The Gamer' based on past experiences. The user coats their body in a layer of mana that it's absorbed into the skin passively strengthening it. The defensive properties of Iron Skin will stack up as the user keeps supplying mana into the skin. Cost: 30 MP.**

 **Mana Shield. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. One of the most basic defense skills using mana. Handling the energy called mana has existed for a long time, and mana shield is one among many. Blocks a portion of the damage depending on the INT and the max amount of mana the user has and the power of the attack that it's attempted to be blocked. Cost: 40 MP. Maintenance Cost: 60 MP.**

The moment I developed Iron Skin I realized it was a long term type of skill due to its stacking up feature and that suited me perfectly and I was sure I was going to get very fond of the technique. I wasn't too worried about the immense cost of Mana Shield since it will lower as I grinded it up until the point bringing it forward would be the only costly thing. After I was done developing the defensive skills I went ahead and created the support skills.

 **Weapon Creation. Active. Lvl Max. A technique developed by the gamer to create solid weapons from mana. The usefulness of this technique will depend on the knowledge and imagination of the user. Weapons created through this skill will not have a set durability but instead will remain for as long as the user keeps feeding mana to the weapon created. Cost: 40 MP to create weapon. 10 MP per minute to maintain weapon created.**

 **High Speed Movement. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. A technique developed by 'The Gamer' based on past experiences. The user focuses mana on their legs and takes a step as he releases the built up mana in a bursts making them reach incredible speeds for as long as that step reaches. With enough experience the user can easily break the sound barrier with this technique. Cost per step: 10 MP.**

After I created something that was as close as I was going to get to Flash Step or Sonido –I'm so glad its cost is insignificant! I recalled two other skills that were very useful. The first one was directly involved with what I decided was going to be my main weapon of choice: Swords. The second one however made me apprehensive for what I needed to do create it but Gamer's Mind did its thing and made me convince myself that it was necessary to further myself towards my goals. Using Weapon Creation I created a generic double edged one handed sword and gave it a few swings against a tree slashing it deeply until a message box appeared. The sword disappeared in blue particles of light as I read the new message.

 **A skill has been created through a special act. The skill 'Sword Mastery' has been created.**

 **Sword Mastery. Passive. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. Allows user to freely handle any type of swords. 5% increase in attack damage with swords. 5% increase in attack speed with swords.**

I dismissed the message box with a wave of my hand before sighing and groaning at what I was going to do next. I walked forward towards one of trees and prepared myself mentally to what I was about to do. Gamer's Mind helped a lot and after the fifth time I took a deep breath I reared my hand back, curled into a fist and punched the tree with all my strength without using mana. I cried out in agony as I felt the bones of my hand breaking and my wrist dislocating. I cradled my hand and noticed through teary eyes that while I felt the effects of me punching the tree my hand did not break nor my wrist was dislocated but my HP had dropped by almost a 10%. A few seconds later the pain stopped and a new message box appeared.

 **A skill has been created through a special and stupid act. The skill 'Physical Endurance' has been created.**

 **Physical Endurance. Passive. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken. 2% decrease in damage taken by attacks.**

I decided to call it a day after I was finished creating the support skills. I have been at it for more than three hours and my mana pool was almost depleted with less than ten percent of it remaining but I still had enough mana for the final skill I was going to create that day. I focused mana into my hand and raised it high in the sky before telling it to take me out of the place it had created and to deliver me back to where I had come from. Ten minutes later everything around me broke as if it was made off glass and all the damaged I had caused to the park disappeared as if it hadn't been there on the first place.

 **A skill has been created through a special act. The skill 'ID: Escape' has been created.**

 **ID: Escape. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. Used to escape instant dungeons.**

Looking up to the sky I realized that it was already tinted a slightly dark orange meaning that night was nearing and it was time for me to return home. Tomorrow I will come back to grind my skills as much as I could because the day after tomorrow I will be doing some undead hunting.

* * *

 **You must be thinking right now: OhmygawdOhmygawdOhmygawdOhmygawd! He is back! THE man is back! He will update his older stories! Especially DEN! YES! WOHOO!**

 **Sorry to burst your bubbles but I don't think I'll be writing Deus Ex Naruto. It doesn't really have a direction and it was just a lemon fest… which it isn't bad per see but I guess I just wanted something more meaningful in my writes.**

 **So I came up with this. I became enamored with the concept of The Gamer and I have recently read all the volumes on the High School DxD light novels. So I decided to do a Pseudo SI OC as Issei with the gamer abilities. It will be a story filled with action –badassery on the main character's part, romance –a lot of lemons because I am still a pervert and whatever I come up with.**

 **I'll be posting a 'Character Sheet' on a different story with each chapter so you can keep track of the main character's progress each chapter which I promise will always be significant. This sheets will describe the stats of the main character at the end of each chapter along with all the skills, details and their currente levels. You'll se what I mean. No go en read the next installment. I'll try to post 3 chapters a month at least but I make no promises but you should at least get two chapters.**


	2. Spoilers Are not Always Bad

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Gamer Manhwa nor do I own High School DxD or any other non-original concept I put on this. They belong to their rightful owners and I am not making a profit of this fictional work. Please go to the end of the chapter to read the A/N. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Spoilers Are not Always Bad.**

* * *

 **You have slept in your bed. Your HP and MP have been fully restored. All ailments have been cured.**

I woke up the next morning feeling as refreshed as ever. My bed was very comfortable and with my gamer ability curing everything I could possibly have with just eight hours of sleep then it was no wonder I woke up feeling refreshed. My good humor also had to do with the fact that I had leveled up yesterday immediately after completing the quest of returning home by the time I wrote I was going to return. After that followed a cheerful dinner and I even helped mom with the dishes, which also earned me some good XP and very much desired reputation points with her. I was well on my road on banging Issei's mother and I felt damn proud of myself so cut me some slack okay.

I looked at the clock on my HUD and noticed that it was five in the morning –three hours before the time I needed to be at school- which gave me exactly two hours to start grinding stats points by doing physical activity. I already told Issei's mother my plans and she was once again pleasantly surprised by my decision of start exercising. I had to tell her that it would help me stop thinking about females out the time so she accepted it without too much issue. She was even proud and I got more reputation points with her which was a plus. Oh and when I used observe again on her I found out that she had put the substantial amount of money she had gotten from my dad into the bank and she was being paid by the bank because she was letting them use her money for investments and stuff. According to that we were pretty much loaded but if we took into account the fact that I could basically create legit money…

I equipped a generic red colored tracksuit and the most comfortable sneakers I owned before I sneaked out of the house trying to make as little sound I could. I wasn't surprised when a box appeared in front of my face telling me I earned a new skill for doing that.

 **A new skill has been created through a special act. The skill 'Stealth' has been created.**

 **Stealth. Active/Passive. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. Stealth is the one of the bases of combat. If you can go through your enemies undetected then it's half of the battle won. You only have to hit them to put them down for good. Passively increases perception of surroundings by 10%. When actively using Stealth chances for getting a Critical Hit are augmented by 200%. Cost: 15 MP.**

I gave a pleased smile as I thought of the possible uses I could give to this skill in combats situations before they even started before I dismissed the message and began to limber up for my run. I stretched my extremities until I felt they weren't stiff before I gave a few jumps in place to warm up. Five minutes after my warm up began I felt ready and began to throttle at a steady pace making sure to breathe correctly and keep my core tight to get the most out of the exercise. I traced a route that will have me running for an hour more or less until I arrived at the park which was actually a fifteen minute walk away from my home where I would do other exercises for forty five minutes giving me enough time to go back home to get ready for school with time to spare to get there on time.

Ten minutes into the run I got bored. Oh sure I was already getting out of breath but I didn't want to think about it so I decided to get myself some headphones and put some badass music into it which would motivate me into continued exercising without giving it too much thought. You could go longer and push yourself forward if you weren't thinking about how tired you were so if I got some music to concentrate on then I won't feel as tired as I was feeling at the moment.

I barely managed to complete my run and I arrived at the park at the mark of one hour an ten minutes. It seemed like I was not still in the condition I required to make that route under an hour and I made that my goal for the next few days. I was at least rewarded one point to VIT for doing the run so feeling nauseous at the moment was worth it. Thanks to all the deities out there I didn't eat anything before I began this madness.

What followed next –after a short break of course- was me attempting to correctly do the most push-ups, sit-ups and squats my poor physical capabilities allowed me. It was excruciating. It was painful. But it was fucking worth it. By the time forty five minutes rolled around I had gotten another point for VIT, and one point for both STR and DEX. And now let me tell you a secret about working out. It was all about 'destroying' your muscles so they would heal and become stronger than what the previously were and this is where Gamer Body allowed me to cheat. Any damage done to my body would immediately heal meaning that I did not have to wait days to see the result of my physical training. That was why my stats points rose so fast. My body was practically healing the damage and adapting as it was done. I still needed to put more effort into training the stronger I got but I would at least see the results right away.

Like Sun-Il would claim constantly. The Gamer ability is seriously broken but I wasn't complaining.

Anyways since I was done with what I decided was going to be my daily workout until further notice I began to hastily make my way back to the house. There were people already walking through the street and I wasn't going to let the opportunity to waste I spammed Observe on them. I didn't get a new level but I managed to grind it significantly. Like any other game the stronger you got the harder it'll be to grow but to me that just made it all the more interesting.

When I arrived at the house I was tempted to give Issei's mother a joking hug, seeing as I was sweaty as hell, but decided against it the moment she gave me the most evil eyes I have ever seen in my life. Detect Bloodlust even went up by a level and I was even rewarded by a WIS point for deciding against doing that. I guess it was the wisest decision I have ever made in both lives.

I quickly cleaned myself up and when I was done I equipped my uniform and combed my hair into the same style as yesterday. I didn't noticed it before but I kind of looked like Sousuke Aizen from Bleach and it somehow suited me. I shrugged my shoulders. The more badass I looked the better.

When that was done I went down and had breakfast with my mother who looked like she was flaying clouds and I was sure it was due to the fact that I had gotten rid of my perverted stuff. She had been overjoyed yesterday and it seemed like her good mood was going to last for a while and I have an internal smirk. I won't be long before I could have sex with her on a daily basis and I couldn't really wait.

I took my plates to the counter and looked at her as picked off my back pack. "After school I'll spend some time catching up with a few friends from the last year. I'll be home roughly by the same time as yesterday. Would that be okay?"

 **Lie successful!**

I did not feel bad for lying to her since while I was doing what I was doing for painfully obvious selfish reason as long as I could protect her then it wasn't wrong in my mind. She nodded her head at me with a gracious smile. "Of course Ise. As long as you don't go looking for unnecessary trouble, get good grades and get home before too late I don't have a problem with you being outside the house," she replied calmly before taking a sip of her coffee.

I grinned at her and gave her incredibly smooth cheek a kiss that I knew just made her day and increased a lot my reputation with her. "Thanks mom. You are the best!" I declared with conviction as I have her a loving look.

She winked at me and haughtily flipped back her hair. "Of course I am. Anyways off you go young man or you'll be late. I will be doing some errands during the day but I'm sure I'll be done before you come home so you won't have to wait long for dinner."

I nodded at her and have her a wave goodbye before I went out of the house. The moment I stepped out two quest appeared. They were the same as yesterday about no arriving late at school and at home with the difference that they only gave me reputation gains. I nodded as I accepted the quests and began to make my way towards the school. I hoped that today would be as interesting as yesterday.

 **-DxD: Gamer-**

Through the school day nothing of interest really happened other than surprising Sona by arriving early once again two days in a row –which also earned me very appreciated reputation points with her and another confrontation with Matsuda and Motohama about me 'going to the light side'. I had dismissed them again, earning more reputation points with the girls at school, and instead used the time to grind observe. I used it on everyone I came across and managed to get another level on it putting it at level five. I needed three more levels on it before I could see the stats on the objective.

Another thing that happened was another conversation with Aika during lunch time in which she commended me on my dismissal of Motohama and Matsuda and she reminded me that she was watching me closely before she sexily had sauntered off driving me more than a little crazy. It had been then when I felt the eyes of a person on me and I turned to the source to see the impossibly beautiful Rias Gremory looking at me curiously. I had used observe on her and was not surprised at what had come up.

 **Rias Gremory Lvl ?**

 **Heir of the Gremory Clan**

 **HP: ?/?**

 **MP: ?/?**

 **Rias Gremory is the Heir of the Gremory Clan, one of the 72 Pillars if the Underworld. Rias is very kind, soft and loyal to her servants and she treats them as family. Rias loves her family dearly but becomes exasperated by them quite easily. At the moment a rift is being created between her and her family due to them insisting on the arranged marriage even against her will. She hopes someone will be able to help her deal with that before it comes to pass.**

When I realized that she was watching me then it mean that the events of the DxD story happened quite early in the year and that I had less time than what I had expected. I admit that what I was doing was for purely selfish reason but I didn't want anyone who didn't deserve it to suffer so my resolution grew to become stronger. I had smiled at her and waved and she had seemed surprised for a second before she had returned the smile with one of her own and waved back.

That moment I had also realized that I could protect and be the cause of that smile and that was something I decided to do.

After lunch break I had been pretty impatient for school to finish and when it finally did I began to make my way out of the school to reach the park I used yesterday to develop my current skills. My plan for today was to grind them all as much as I could and then tomorrow I will tackle the Zombie ID to start grinding character levels and skill levels in the more normal fashion.

The plan was however met with a setback when not too far from the school I saw Katase and Muruyama being harassed by a group of what you would call generic thugs. They were all wearing black leather and their hairstyles ranged from mohawks to bad imitations of Elvis Presley's incredible hairstyle. I used observe on them and was not impressed by what I saw.

 **Lowly Thug. Lvl 8.**

 **A despicable member of society who does nothing other than harass girls and steal from respectable men.**

 **HP: 400/400  
MP: 50/50**

 **Lowly Thug. Lvl 8.**

 **A despicable member of society who does nothing other than harass girls and steal from respectable men.**

 **HP: 400/400  
MP: 50/50**

 **Lowly Thug. Lvl 8.**

 **A despicable member of society who does nothing other than harass girls and steal from respectable men.**

 **HP: 400/400  
MP: 50/50**

 **Lowly Thug. Lvl 8.**

 **A despicable member of society who does nothing other than harass girls and steal from respectable men.**

 **HP: 400/400  
MP: 50/50**

 **Lowly Thug. Lvl 9.**

 **A despicable member of society who does nothing other than harass girls and steal from respectable men.**

 **HP: 450/450  
MP: 50/50**

 **Lowly Thug. Lvl 9.**

 **A despicable member of society who does nothing other than harass girls and steal from respectable men.**

 **HP: 450/450  
MP: 50/50**

 **Lieutenant Thug. Lvl 11.**

 **A despicable member of society who does nothing other than harass girls and steal from respectable men. He is stronger than his minions but not by much.**

 **HP: 800/800  
MP: 100/100**

I quickly realized what they wanted since their lustful eyes and the way they were leering at them was anything to go by and judging by the expression on Muruyama's and Katase's they were also aware of their intentions. While I couldn't fault them, because those two were hot, what they were trying to do was despicable –only passable in roleplaying of course. Anyways, the only real threat was that 'Lieutenant Thug' and seeing that Katase and Muruyama were carrying their shinai and they were individually higher level than him then then could deal with him and I could help with the 'Lowly Thugs'… why were these humans treated as mobs? I eventually shrugged and chalked it up to game mechanics and logic.

 _ **Quest Alert!**_

 _ **Rescue the princesses that don't really need help!**_

 _ **Mina Muruyama and Miko Katase are being sexually harassed by Lowly Thugs and their Lieutenant. Help them by taking care of the Lowly Thugs and show them how much of a badass you are and how much you have changed.**_

 _ **Rewards: 2000 XP. Greatly increased closeness with Miko Katase. Greatly increased closeness with Mina Murayama.  
Failure: Decreased reputation with Miko Katase and Mina Muruyama. A wasted opportunity.**_

I quickly accepted the quest and immediately after the thugs advanced on Murayama and Katase who tensed as they began to reach for their shinai in preparation. Seeing this I decided to prepare myself for a fight –the first one since coming here I quickly realized. I used Reinforcement on my body and since my MP Regen was half of what it cost then I could keep it active for quite some time seeing as the amount of Mana I in comparison to the amount of Mana I was spending per minute meaning that I now had double the STR and DEX for the duration of this fight. For the lowly thugs I supposed it would be enough.

I then activated Stealth and quickly sneaked behind one of the lowly thugs. Nobody took notice of my presence and Stealth even went up by a level much to my pleasure. When I was within striking range of the thug I drew my hand back with all the strength I could muster in my reinforced body and punched him heavily on the back of his head. He fell down into the floor like a sack of potatoes with surely a concussion.

 **Critical Hit!**

I paid the message box no mind and moved to the closest lowly thug and delivered a backhanded punch into his temple sending him to the ground too. It was also a critical hit due to where I hit him and he like the first one was rendered immediately unconscious and out of the fight. I ran towards the third one and kicked him in the balls –it was a dick move but it was necessary if I wanted to complete the quest. I was rewarded with another critical hit and another unconscious lowly thug. I'm sure he lost his ability to have children but I couldn't care less about that. I checked their remaining HP with Observe and while I had just taken away around half of their max HP I have given them the 'Unconscious' status, probably due to the nature of my blows and the pain I delivered with them.

"What the-?!" I heard the leader of the crew shout as he realized three of his cronies have been rendered unconscious in less than ten seconds by admittedly a scrawny looking teen. The shock gave away to anger quickly enough and he snarled. "Kill that motherfucker!" He shouted and not a second later Katase and Muruyama where on him with their shinai swinging fast and gracefully in a deadly dance. The Lieutenant Thug pulled out a bat from somewhere –game logic I suppose and began to defend himself but I'm sure it won't be enough to deal with Katase and Murayama.

I couldn't appreciate the impressive display however as the three remaining thugs advanced on me their faces pulled into horrendous snarls of anger and hate. I felt nervous, knowing that I didn't have the element of surprise anymore, but Gamer's Mind calmed me and I my head was cleared. They had numbers on me but I was definitely smarter and thanks to reinforcement I was probably stronger and more skilled than them. I had this on the bag but I had to be smart about it.

I smirked as I made a 'come hitter' motion with my left hand. "Why are you guys taking your time? Come and get me! Or... let me guess, are you afraid I will punch the living daylights out of you like I did to your worthless friends?"

 **A new skill has been created through a special act. The skill 'Taunt' has been created.**

 **Taunt. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. You know when to be an asshole to rile up your enemies into attacking you and make foolish mistakes. Taunted enemies will gain a boost of 100% in their strength but will make stupid mistakes in their anger.**

Well… I wasn't expecting that but it was appreciated very much. I saw the three of them becoming angrier before they ran towards me to give me the beating of my life… as if I would let them. The first one reached me and he tried to punch me on my face but it was slow and telegraphed. It had power behind it, probably enough to seriously injure me, but like I said it was slow and my mind directed my body into what to do.

I grabbed him by his forearm as I stepped to the side and used his momentum and my own strength to twist around myself and I sent him directly into the path of the second thug. The collided into each other and a generous chunk of their HP was taken away by the very hard hit they suffered. They were sputtering in pain on the floor and they won't be getting up in at least a minute meaning that I had time to deal with the last thug until those two recovered.

The only standing thug was a few feet away from me when I turned towards him and he lashed towards my head with punch that I managed duck under thanks to my higher DEX and I moved into his guard shoving a hard elbow blow into his stomach that almost doubled him over. I leaned stepped back a little before twisting my body to the left, pivoting with my right leg, and delivered a roundhouse kick to his temple. I sent him flying a few feet and with Observe I saw he was unconscious the moment he hit the ground.

Then I turned towards the two remaining thugs who were now trying to rise to their feet. I rapidly walked towards them and I spartan kicked him on the side of his face back to the ground and finished him up with another kick to his head that rendered him unconscious. The last thug was about to run towards me if I read his intentions right but I swiftly neared him, grabbed his head with my hands and pulled it down as my knee rose. The result was a broken nose and for the last thug to be pulled into unconsciousness as he bleed from his nose.

 **A new skill has been created through a special act. The skill 'Hand-to-Hand Combat' has been created.**

 **Hand-to-Hand Combat. Passive. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. Hand-to-Hand Combat is the art of using your body to attack your enemies and also using it to defend yourself from unharmed and harmed enemies alike. Increases STR and DEX by 10%.**

 **By fighting against multiple opponents STR and DEX rise by 1!**

 **By fighting against multiple opponents VIT rises by 2!**

 **Quest completed!**

 **Your level has increased by one!**

I looked at the announcements and smirked in triumph knowing what this meant for me. It seemed like things were going to be easier than what I was expecting but seeing that I basically came from another dimension then it was… understandable? No? Meh. I don't care. I just wanted to become powerful, get an Harem in the process and look like a badass while doing it. It was not a lot to ask for and it seemed like... the universe? Gaia? I don't know what but it was on my side.

I dismissed the alert boxes and looked towards were Katase and Murayama were fighting to see Muruyama deliver a strike to the Lieutenant's got making him double over and for Katase to finish him off with a hard blow to his head. He was rendered unconscious but other than a quick observe I didn't pay him too much attention as I instead focused on Murayama and Katase with a slightly concerned look on my face that was partially faked.

"Are you two okay?" I asked them before I made a show of looking at their slightly ruffled states and then at the unconscious thug. I chuckled sheepishly scratching the back of my head. "I guess I should be asking _him_ that question instead."

Murayama smirked almost haughtily while Katase gave me a small smile. "The concern is appreciated Issei-san. As was the help," said the pink haired one of the pair and the most gentle of the two as she looked at the six unconscious thugs behind me. "I wasn't aware you knew martial arts," she mused and I could see the interest in her eyes as she looked at me.

Murayama kept her smirk in place as she whistled when she looked at the prone bodies. "First you stop being a worthless pervert and now it turns out you can fight pretty well. You have been certainly keeping secrets from us Issei-san," she said with a teasing tone as she put her shinai away as did Katase.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Like I said yesterday, I became aware of some things and realized I couldn't be blatantly looking at girls because it will only bring forth problems for me in the future. As for me fighting like I do, well, that's also a quite recent development if I'm honest," I said almost smirking but I held back to appear nonchalant about the fact. Cool, collected and somewhat aloof. That was what attracted girls. You kept them by being romantic and all the lovey dovey stuff after all. "And it seems that fighting has its uses after all."

Katase nodded in agreement. "Indeed. While I was sure Mina and I would have been able to get rid of these guys easily on our own I'm glad you helped Issei. If there is anything we could do to repay you…" she trailed off and she gave me an expectant look.

There was a smirk on Murayama's –Mina's face as she also gave me the same look and I realized this was a test to see if I was really going to change 'my' perverted ways. I almost smirked myself but held that in and shrugged my shoulders getting surprised looks from them. "Reward? Nah, what are you talking about? I didn't do this expecting a reward. I did this hoping to help two of my cute classmates that were being harassed. If you want to reward me I'll accept it but I don't really ask for anything."

It took them a moment to process what I had just said and Katase gave me an impressed look and there was a wider smile on her cute face and Murayama smirked at me in approval. "You are seriously going to change, eh?" She asked rhetorically.

"I am."

Katase nodded her head. "Then if not for helping us then let's reward you for going out of your way to stop being a nuisance to us girls. Would you like to hang out with us tomorrow after school? We don't have club activities and I think I can speak for both of us when I see that Mina and I want to know this new you," she proposed with disarming and cute smile on her face.

I saw Murayama nodding in agreement and shrugged my shoulders and returned her smile with one of my own. "Sure. Why not? I'll be a fool to not to accept such a proposal from two beautiful girls, won't I?" I said rhetorically and I almost smirked as the blushed a little and giggled. This was proof enough that what attracted girl wasn't physical attributes, though they certainly played their role, but attitude. And my current one was doing wonders for myself.

Murayama then nodded at me. "We'll see you tomorrow then. Let's go Miko," she said before she grabbed her friend's hand and they began to walk away. I stood in between the beaten thugs watching them walk away staring at their swaying backsides and I have to admit that it was quite the great view.

 _ **Quest Alert!**_

 _ **Two Girls. Double the Fun.**_

 _ **You have greatly impressed Mina Muruyama and Miko Katase with your desire to change your blatant perverted ways and your ability to fight. They have invited you to spend an afternoon with them hanging out. Use this opportunity to impress them further.**_

 _ **Rewards: 1000 XP. Greatly increased closeness with Mina Murayama. Greatly increased closeness with Miko Katase. A good time with Mina Muruyama and Miko Katase  
Failure: Greatly decreased closeness with Mina Murayama and Miko Katase. **_

Mina Murayama and Miko Katase. They'll be excellent additions to my harem once I got my hands into them and if the quest was anything to go by then it will happen way sooner than what I was expecting like it happened with Aika. I wasn't going to complain however. Not in a thousand years.

I closed the window mentally and looked around to most curiously note that none seemed to be on the streets. I rose an eyebrow at that but shrugged it off as coincidence before I moved towards the thugs and liberated them from the money they carried on their person. Even though I collected it in yen, when I put into my inventory it converted into dollars but I shrugged it off too as game mechanics. After that was done I quickly abandoned the area whistling a merry tone as my hands slipped into my pockets. It was time to grind some.

 **-DxD: Gamer-**

I arrived at the same park from yesterday and after moving to a secluded part of it surrounded by numerous trees I used ID: Create to move myself from my home dimension to the one of my own creation –It rhymed! After that was done I checked my new stats to confirm what I briefly thought about after I finished the last quest which granted me another level.

 **Name: Issei Hyoudou  
Title: N/A  
Status: N/A  
Race: Human Job: The Gamer  
Level: Lvl 5 Next Level: 1.9%**

 **HP: 550/550 R: 1% (5.5) per Minute  
MP: 932/932 R: 1.8% (16.8) per Minute**

 **STR: 6.6 (6+0.6)  
VIT: 10  
DEX: 5.5 (5+0.5)  
INT: 33 (30+3)  
WIS: 18  
LUCK: 10**

 **Stat Points: 20  
Money: 300$**

Just like I thought I had twenty points to spend on stats and my mana regeneration increased with both the augmenting of my mana pool (Whether it was by leveling up or by increasing my INT) and my WIS. As those two where right now it would quite impractical for me to grind and fight but luckily my INT was already pretty high and I had the points to quickly correct that right now.

So without too much preamble I put the twenty points into INT increased the base stat to fifty putting it at a total of fifty five thanks to the passive boost Mana Manipulation gave me. Not a second later three alert windows appeared in front of my face and I smirked as I looked at them. It seemed like different from the Manhwa I will gain two passive skills and a random active skill every fifty base points per stat. That was awesome.

 **The skill 'Mana Affinity' has been granted by reaching 50 on INT!**

 **The skill 'Medium Mana Capacity' has been granted by reaching 50 on INT!**

 **The skill 'Knowledge Absorption' has been granted by reaching 50 on INT!**

 **Mana Affinity. Passive. Lvl Max. A skill that allows the user to become more sensitive to mana and handle it better.** **10% increase in MP recovery rate. 5% increase in total MP amount. 5% increase in magic attack. 5% increase in magic defense. 30% increase in MP related skill effects.**

 **Medium Mana Capacity. Passive. Lvl Max.** **An ability given to the few users that are born with an exceptional ability to handle mana. Mana Based attacks are 15% stronger. Uses 10% less mana for all abilities.**

 **Knowledge Absorption. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. A skill that allows the user to use mana to directly absorb the knowledge from any written source. The time spent to absorb the knowledge depends on the amount of knowledge and the amount of mana used. Cost: Depends on the user.**

I closed the new windows after basking in the feeling of increasing exponentially in power and becoming more in tune with my mana before I opened my status window and my skill window to see how much my actions have affected and I was more than pleased. I now had almost sixteen hundred MP and my mana regeneration rate was above thirty which was pretty damn good. The cost of the skills had dropped fairly and I couldn't be bothered to check how much damage I could dis out now but I was sure it was significantly more than yesterday.

And the funny thing was that I wasn't done. I sat down on the comfortable grass and leaned my back into the bark of tree behind me and took a deep breath as I relaxed. I then began to count focusing on the numbers and forgetting about everything else. It was very easy to do seeing as I had a very Gamer's Mind, high INT and I was sure my WIS also had role in how easy it was for me to concentrate on what I wanted to do.

 **A new skill has been created through a special act. The skill 'Meditation' has been created.**

 **Meditation. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. Through continuous inner focus, a skill to sharpen focus, order thoughts, and increase clarity of mind and awareness of body was created. Passively increases VIT, INT and WIS by 20%. HP and MP regeneration increase by 100% when active. Warning: Cannot be activated during combat.**

With that done I know sported eighteen hundred MP and a recovery rate of forty two per minute. My HP also increased to six hundred thanks to the bonus Meditation gave my VIT. A part of me wondered if I was growing too fast in power by I ruthlessly squashed it. I recalled that DxD character normally grew strong fast, Issei was the best example, but The Gamer ability would take that growing rate and multiply it many times over. So I guess I was growing fast but not as much as one would think without this ability.

And now I felt ready to start grinding my skills. I looked at the time on my HUD and realized that I had more or less six hours to level up my skills as much as I could to get ready for tomorrow which was when I would tackle the ID: Zombie to grind my levels and that of my skills further. It was the reason why spent those points. I was low level, yes, but I was way stronger than what my level would suggest just because the skills I have gotten. Meaning that at this point raising levels will be literally a piece of cake. And since I will grow stronger as I rose levels…

Letting that sink in I decided that it was time to begin. The first thing I did was to activate meditation which put my MP regeneration rate at eight four. Then I activated mana shield, the transparent blue sphere of protective energy, forming into existence into a cocoon around me. While activation the skill now cost me thirty six and maintaining it cost me fifty four my MP didn't go down since the process of activating it and maintaining it were independent from each other. I still had thirty MP on my RR so I activated Reinforcement, which now cost twenty seven, and decided to grind those two skills at the same time seeing that I only needed to keep them activated for them to rise.

It only took ten minutes for them to go up by two levels and it took twice that amount of time to get one more level. By the time an hour and a half passed the two skills barely reached level five and I stopped feeding mana to the skills and let out a breath as I relaxed. Reinforcement and Mana Shield were not at level five each and their effects had improved a bit and their cost had dropped a little too. Meditation when up by two levels in that time as well but nothing seemed to change with the skill.

Satisfied with the results I activated Meditation and then Reinforcement again. Then I activated Iron Skin and began to feed mana into my skin and I suddenly saw a new bar appear above my HP but instead of green it was colored purple and the acronym DP was next to it. The numbers began to increase as I kept using Iron Skin every second by one. DP probably stood for Defense Points and if I was correct that bar must be depleted before my HP began to get hit directly. That was incredibly useful and another reassurance to my life.

Seeing that I had MP to spare I formed a Spinning Magic Arrow and launched it towards a tree and saw it explode against it doing some damage. Smiling as I saw that my MP bar was untouched I began to continuously fire arrows at the three and by the time it was destroyed I had gotten another level and the amount of arrows I could create increased by one. That meant that each non par level of the skill I will get to increase the number of arrows I could do at a time. Smile widening, I directed the arrows to another tree and began my barrage in earnest.

I spent an hour and a half doing just that and reinforcement went up by another level. It was at the point that I knew I needed to use it on battle to increase its level fast. When I reached the hour and a half mark Iron Skin reached level five and the amount of MP it consumed went down along with the amount of DP per second it gave me increased by one. Spinning Magic Arrow went up to level seven easily and the number of arrows I could create at a time were four and the cost was reduced by one when it had reached level five. Meditation also got one level but nothing changed again.

I relaxed again with deep sigh and appreciated the damage I did to the trees with my arrows. I destroyed at least twenty trees during that hour and a half and I still wasn't done. I activated Meditation once again and concentrated as I then activated Weapon creation as I began to create one of my favorite weapons from one of my favorite games: Skyrim. I imagined the design similar to a scimitar with a curved handle and a blade that swept backwards. I imagined the deep black color of the blade weapon with its red accents. And finally I imagined the sharper edges, the serrated blade and all the decorative etchings. And finally I projected it.

When I felt the weight on my hand I turned towards it and grinned in delight as now I was holding an exact replica of the Daedric Sword. After a few seconds of admiring my handiwork I created another sword on me free hand and then used observe on them.

 **Projected Daedric Sword**

 **A weapon created by 'The Gamer' from his imagination. The Daedric Sword is a one handed sword created of the heart of a Daedra which makes it perfect for obscure enchantments. It's believed that these blades are cursed due to the nature of their origin. Base Damage: 14. Durability: For as long as it stats in contact with the user and it's being fed mana.**

With both blades in hand weapon creation consumed less than ten MP so I once again activated Reinforcement. After that I activated Stealth, which now cost thirteen, and then I began to use High Speed Movement –I'll rename it Flash Step later and charged towards the trees. During the next two hours I used my swords, slashing trees left and right like a madman, to increase Sword Mastery and my legs to also kick the trees and level up Hand-To-Hand Combat. I was at the same time grinding Meditation, Reinforcement, Stealth and High Speed Movement.

By the time I was done I got three points in VIT and two points in STR and DEX due to the high physical activity I just performed. And if that wasn't enough both Meditation and Reinforcement got another level but only Meditation got an improvement on its passive bonuses to VIT, INT and WIS. Stealth went up by four levels putting it a level five and it improved very well. High Speed Moment, which I changed to Flash Step, also got four levels and only it's cost per step decreased by one along with getting a bit faster. Sword Mastery and Hand-To-Hand Combat both reached level five and their bonuses improved.

My HP, HP RR, MP and MP RR ended up improving by proxy.

Seeing that I still had an hour and that I haven grinded Mana Blast and Rasengan I activated Meditation and spent the next half hour using Mana Blast with both hands and managed to put it at level five getting the by now expected improvement on the skill. Then I did the same with Rasengan and began to destroy trees with my most powerful technique. I exhausted my Mana with twenty seven uses in less than ten minutes and managed to put it barely on level three.

Panting hard I saw I was rewarded with another point to VIT but I dismissed the window and sat down at the center of the mayhem I caused. As I kept Meditation going I began to appreciate the view of roughly one hundred square meters of total destruction. It took me twenty one minutes to regenerate al my mana, which thanks to all the improvement now was at a staggering two thousand one hundred and thirteen with RR of fifty. That was all thanks to my INT and my passive bonuses.

Seeing that I had more or less twenty minutes to arrive to the house to get more reputation points I stood up and raised my hand and activated ID: Escape. I watched the damage I have done to the park disappear in broken shards of glass as I was transported back to the original dimension. I wiped off some sweat from my body with shirt before shoving my hands into my pocket, whistling a merry tune.

Today was a good day.

And I'm sure tomorrow will be even better.

 **-DxD: Gamer-**

"Mom I'm going to hang out with some friends again today. Or do you need me early here today?" I asked her as I stood up from the table with my plate but instead of taking only my dishes, I picked hers up and went to the counter to wash them. It was a blatant way of telling her I wanted to go hanging out with my friends and if the amused look she gave me was anything to go by then she caught on with my intentions.

She shook her head at me lightly. "Don't worry Ise. I still have lots of errands to run and I will start going to the gym to improve my figure. Can't let the goods go to waste after all," she said sagely closing her eyes and nodding her head.

"Of course," I agreed with her as I closed the window that alerted me of the creating of the skill 'Dish Washing' (Really?) and finished off the cleaning of the plates, vases and utensils we had used before I dried my hands with a towel. "Since you are going to the gym should I buy food for myself?"

She shook her head. "Don't bother. I'll buy it myself on my way home from the gym since I'll be arriving roughly at the time we eat. It won't be daily mind you since I'll just be going three days a week."

I nodded at her and picked up my bag from the floor. "I'll be on my way then. See you tonight mom. Love you," I said and kissed her on the cheek before walking away. I was sure telling her that I loved her came out as easily as it did thanks to Gamer's Mind. I was thankful because it made my deceit easier.

I stepped out of the house and after accepting the normal reputation gain quest of arriving at school early and coming back home early I activated Observe and began to leisurely walk towards Kuoh Academy, looking at anything and everything that was interesting and mundane. I needed to improve observe as quickly as I could to gain the most information I could from just a glance because that was my most powerful weapon after Gamer's Mind and Gamer's Body.

It didn't level up, didn't come even close, by the time I arrived at Kuoh because I was sure that after level five skills will only level up fast in combat situations and sadly I didn't have too much time with school and sleeping…

Wait…

Did I even need to sleep?

I mean it was a fair question. My health was not 'monitored', for a lack of better words, by normal means. It was monitored by my HP and Gamer's Body made it so any fatigue or physical pain I felt only lasted for a few seconds top before it being willed away. Gamer's Mind would also take care of any mental fatigue I developed for lack of sleeping. Slowly a monstrous grin grew in my face as began snickering to myself.

Ah. The brokenness.

Anyways my evil moment of the day ended just before Kuoh came to view and it thankfully spared me of the strange looks I would surely get if I walked in randomly laughing like your every cliché evil villain. Anyways after greeting Sona, who lacked the surprise at seeing me so early from the previous two days, with a nod that she returned as I felt my reputation with her and the school slowly increase I walked towards my classroom and took a seat.

There was a skill I didn't get to test yesterday and I was sure it will come in handy. I pulled out one random book from my bag and looked at it with observe, which had been active all the time since I left home and it hadn't leveled up. Sighing in annoyance I sent that to the back burner and stared at the mathematics book I pulled out. Making sure that no one was looking I focused on the book.

"Knowledge Absorption," I whispered and I was glad it was a subtle technique. I felt my mana going from within my core towards the book using the contact with my skin as a medium and my eyes widened in surprise as I felt my mana copying what was written in the book and implanting it on my head. Most of the stuff I already knew or vaguely recalled it but thanks to this I had the feeling I won't be having any problems recalling what I learned through the use of this technique.

I was about to start salivating like a subnormal fool when I noticed Katase and Murayama entering the classroom. The noticed me looking at them and Katase smiled in greeting and Murayama smirked at me. Katase made a motion with her hand telling me she wanted to speak with me later and I was sure it was about where we were going to hang out after school. I nodded at her and her smile widened a tad before she and her friend took their seats.

I admired their beauty for a second before Aika entered the room. She gave me the sexy eye and I returned it with an amused look that had her giggling like a well, erm, schoolgirl. I shrugged my shoulders as she took her seat and admired her supple curves, to grind Observe of course (hehe).

A moment later a decided enough ogling and tore my eyes away from her and blatantly ignored the overbearing entrance of Motohama and Matsuda as I pulled out another book from bag. There was a hungry gleam on my eyes that had anyone caught I would have been suspected of being a psychopath.

"Knowledge Absorption."

I was so going to abuse the shit out of this.

 **-DxD: Gamer-**

After spending the first half an hour of the first period absorbing the knowledge on the books I will be using for the school year I decided I could grind the skills that weren't flashy at any time and also didn't consume mana due to my regeneration rate of fifty. Along with observe I kept Reinforcement and Stealth activated which amusingly enough allowed me to sneak up on unsuspecting people, scaring them.

I also spent the whole morning annoying teachers with my now perfect knowledge of the school material –Knowledge absorption was a level three now. I hadn't been bothering myself with paying attention and all of them had taken notice of this and had called me out on it. When the asked me questions about the subject to embarrass me they were in turn embarrassed by my perfect text books answers. If I kept this up for a week they'll know not to bother me, which was what I wanted.

The reputation gains for knowing the material and not showing off was also appreciated.

Thanks to the constant use of Stealth around people and managing to sneak up on them on went up to level ten, making it my highest skill –the bonuses it got at that level had me salivating. Reinforcement only got two levels after seven hours of constant use. I wanted to get it to level ten for the increase in bonuses that apparently happened every five levels of skill. Observe likewise got two levels and that was because I was even observing ants and plants. It now sat at level seven, meaning two more levels until I could see attributes and feelings.

When school ended I stopped using my skills to get a break for a few minutes, not that I needed it but it was an issue of commodity. I wasn't going to get consumed by this. I will be the one consuming this ability and that best way to do that was being selfish. So if I wanted a break, I will get a break. I walked towards where, curiously enough, I had helped Katase and Murayama with the thugs and they were both waiting for me.

I waved at them. "Hello Mina-san, Miko-san," I said easily with a smile on my face. They smiled, well Katase smiled and Maruyama smirked as they gave me a short wave. I approached them and shoved my hands into my pockets leaning on my right foot on a relaxed fashion.

"Issei-san," said Katase in greeting as she nodded at me. "How are you today? Sorry we didn't get to speak earlier bot you we couldn't find you during the break," she said a tad sheepishly and she looked very cute like that.

Murayama rose an eyebrow at me. "Yeah. It was like you weren't in the school on the first place," she commented.

I rubbed the back of my head. "Ah. Sorry about that. I was actually taking a nap during the break behind the sakura tree. I'm sure anyone would be hard pressed to find me there," I said with a chuckle. It was true I was behind the sakura tree but they didn't need to know I had been meditating to grind skills faster.

Katase waved off my apology. "Don't worry. We just wanted to tell you we were going to go to a sweet's store not too far from here," she said and she motioned with her head as she began to walk, Murayama doing the same. I fell into step beside them easily and Katase rose an amused eyebrow at me. "Aren't you going to complain about sweets being too girly for you?" She said in a mocking voice teasingly.

I shook my head with a shrug and smiled lazily. "Nah. Unlike most guys I don't mind sweets even if I don't go out of my way to eat them. Except chocolate. Chocolate is awesome," I said sagely as I closed my eyes and sighed in bliss just thinking about chocolate. If you haven't figured out, I love chocolate.

Murayama kept her smirk in place as Katase groaned. "Well at least someone knows what the good stuff is," she said and I grinned at her as I heard that and I extended my hands towards her closed into a fist. Her smirk widened and she fist pumped me. Girls like it when you slightly treat them as if they were boys occasionally because in their mind you are seeing them as equals.

"Not another one," I heard Katase mutter and if the cheeky grin Murayama threw her way was anything to go by then she also heard her. I smirked at Katase and she took notice of our amusement and she took out her cute pink tongue at us. "Don't matter what you say vanilla will always be better than chocolate. And that's final!"

I scoffed but kept my smirk. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night," I told her and watched in amusement as she narrowed her eyes at me and huffed before crossing her arms under her bust and looking away, seemingly annoyed.

Murayama snickered and she mouthed 'Nice' to me and I nodded back at her just as amused. We lapsed then into a comfortable silence as the girls led me towards the sweet's store. It only took about five minutes to arrive and it was slightly plain but it looked inviting enough. We went inside and took a table by the window and we were immediately attended by a cute waitress. I ordered a chocolate milkshake with caramel, Miko ordered a vanilla ice cream with strawberry syrup on top and Mina ordered chocolate and Neapolitan ice cream.

As we waited for our orders Miko turned towards me with an interested look on her face. "I didn't get the change to ask yesterday but I was wondering where and when did you learn to fight like that? You don't look like a fighter at all."

Murayama also looked interested and I nodded towards them. "Like I said yesterday it was a recent development. A few days after last year ended I was mugged and I was quite angry at myself because I was helpless. I decided to learn martial arts and went to a dojo outside of Kuoh and the master took pity on me. He thought me the basics which I picked on very fast and then he had me fight the other students which is the reason I learned so fast," I lied calmly to then and thanks to Gamer's Mind the lie was quite believable.

 **Lie successful!**

Mina nodded her head. "That makes sense. You fought like you had experience but you didn't look like you were fighting for long. However since you were taught only the basics, which I suppose are how to punch, kick, block, dodge and throw, and then you began to fight people more experienced than you then is no wonder you can actually fight without looking the part," she deduced easily.

I nodded at her in confirmation. "Indeed but I have been exercising recently so it's my hope I will look like a fighter soon. I want thugs like those of yesterday to think twice before crossing me. I will not start fights but I'm going to make sure I end them," I said with a smirk.

Mina shared my smirk and nodded her head in approval while Miko shook her head but there was an amused smile on her face. "Savages," she muttered loud enough to be heard and Mina swatted at her lightly while I shrugged my shoulders with an amused chuckle. It didn't take long after that for our orders to arrive and it was an unspoken unanimous decision that our sweets were best enjoyed in silence.

After we were done we kept talking about ourselves and I have to admit that the original story didn't make justice to Mina's and Miko's characters. They had too much potential and they were portrayed even lesser than a filler character. Well I'm going to change that. The fact that they were both supper hot only added to my motivation. And I could feel, thanks to my Gamer Ability and the reputation points, that they were taking the best kind of interest in me. I was not going to complain.

We spent an hour in the store and while I wanted to spend more time raising my RP (Reputation Points) with them I needed to go grinding my levels to get stronger as fast as I could to get stronger. If Rias was already observing Issei and since I was "Issei" then I had two weeks at the most to get as strong as I could before shit hit the fan. And with the gamer ability and with my knowledge of games and manga/anime I know I'll get very, very strong.

We walked out of the store and I turned towards the two girls with a smile on my face. "Thanks for inviting me and for letting me pay. I hope that it'll be enough to repay anything perverted I have done to you in the past and that it allowed you to see that I'm serious in changing my blatant ways."

Mina nodded her head with a shrug of her shoulders while Miko smiled. "You are certainly on your way to redeem yourself in our eyes and if I'm honest you're not far off. We can see that you are serious about changing the obvious part of your perverseness. We women find it flattering when men look at us, but we like it better when they do it like you have been doing today, than the way you used to did it in the pass," she said with a cheeky smirk and her face was slightly flushed.

Mina smirked as I blushed slightly and I chuckled nervously as I scratched the back of my head. "Sorry. It's hard not to look when you have two beautiful girls in front of you. I'll try harder. I promise."

Mina waved me off and shook her head as Miko giggled in amusement. "We don't mind as long as you don't are blatantly obvious about it. Like Miko said, we find it very flattering," she said with a smirk on her face.

I chuckled nervously and shrugged my shoulders. "Well if that's the case then…"

I was interrupted by feeling ill intent directed at us and as the window popped out I turned towards the source to see a slightly bandaged Lieutenant Thug –The same one from yesterday walking towards us with a nasty glare on his face. Walking next to him was a bald man that was taller and bigger than him and was probably nastier than his friend. He had some scars on his face and he was hefting an aluminum bat.

 **Boss Thug. Lvl 15.**

 **A despicable member of society that leads a gang of thugs committing minor crimes which include thievery, public harassment and the destruction of property. Nobody will really miss him if he were to suddenly disappear forever. He might be big and strong but he is very slow.**

 **HP: 1000/1000  
MP: 100/100**

I idly noticed that there weren't people around again for what obviously was going to be a violent confrontation. I noticed the girls looking alight nervous and I saw that I was because they weren't carrying their shinai. It was understandable since they were trained in the use of it and not unhanded combat.

"Those are the ones I told you about Boss! Those two girls practice kendo and that guy knows martial arts! And they took our money too! Please avenge us boss!" He cried petulantly once they were a few feet away from us as he pointed and I was surprised to see real, pitiful tears on his eyes.

The Thug Boss looked at us and snorted. "You idiots are weaklings if you were beat buy this scrawny little shit. But you are my subordinates and it is my duty to take care of you so I will avenge you," he then brandished his bat and a perverted smirk appeared on his face as he licked his lips, his eyes roaming the bodies of Miko and Mina. "And we are done we will have fun with those two beauties. You'll get dibs."

Mina and Miko gulped as they moved closed to each other and my eyebrow twitched in anger. While I wasn't against roleplaying a rape situation what this guy wanted to do was stepping over boundaries I wasn't willing to cross. I moved protectively in front of Mina and Miko and I set my face into a blank expression. "I'm afraid you'll have to get through me first," I said evenly and I almost smirked when I saw the lieutenant gulp in fright.

The girls looked at me with wide eyes and Miko opened his mouth to say something but I turned towards them and smiled reassuringly with my eyes closed. "Don't worry. As long as I am here nothing will ever happen to you," I said and I turned around so I didn't see how they reacted to my words.

The Thug Buss snorted and shrugged his wide, muscled shoulders. "If you insist then I will oblige, fag."

 **Quest Alert!**

 **The Cool Protector**

 **Yesterday's actions had consequences for today. The boss of the gang you humiliated yesterday seeks revenge for his subordinates and he won't stop at nothing until he hurts you bad and takes Miko Katase and Mina Murayama to do the unspeakable to them with the help of his gang. Defeat him soundly and protect the girls!**

 **Reward: 2000 XP. Greatly increased closeness with Mina Murayama and Miko Katase. A surprise!  
Failure: Severe injuries. Mina Murayama and Miko Katase will be raped and then killed.**

The quest appeared and I couldn't decline it so I just waved it away as I activated reinforcement, doubling my strength and dexterity, and thanks to that both of those stats were above a normal human's now. The boss thug gave a battle cry before he charged at me with his bat raised high above his head and I almost snorted at how slow he was and seeing that made me feel comfortable. I already knew how this was going to end.

Moving forward swiftly a few steps I met him head on and he swung his bat downwards to cave my head in but I almost casually stepped to the side and there was a clang as the metal bat met the floor. I ignored it and I stepped on the bat as he began to bring it up, stopping him short, and I used the momentum of my step to jump and grab his shoulders with both of my hands to give me more leverage to hit him with a rising knee strike right in the nose. Cartilage broke and he yelled in pain as he dropped the bat, stepping backwards as he grabbed his broken nose.

 **Critical Hit!**

I ignored the wailing nose for a second to pick up the bat and I threw it towards the girls. Mina grabbed it and I smiled as she turned more confident as she now held a weapon that was close to what she had trained with –at least in general from. I heard the thug stop screaming and I turned towards him to see him glaring at me. There were tears on his eyes and the lower part of his face was covered in his blood, which was still gushing out.

"You fucker! I'm gonna murder you!" He said in a funny voice that had I not had Gamer's Mind I knew it would've cracked me up.

I almost sighed when he charged at me, again painfully slow. I noted that my hit had taken almost twenty percent of his HP and I shook my head. I ran towards him to meet him head on and he threw both hands forward to grab me. I had other plans so moving slightly into his guard and to the side I redirected his arms, grabbed his wrist and forearm, twisted my body and used my hips and out combined momentum to flip him easily, clearly, smoothly and beautifully –at least in my mind eye over my head.

There was a dull thud as he hit the floor back first and I saw that his breath was taken away from him by my maneuver and I noticed that his remaining HP was less than half. I decided end this as quickly as I could so I rose my feet and kicked him in the face as hard as I could. The back of his head hit the pavement harshly and I saw him go limp. I noticed that his HP was less than fifteen percent and that he was unconscious.

I let go of his arm and turned towards the lieutenant who was shaking in fear. "Take him away and get lost. If I ever hear that you lot have been causing trouble I'll hunt you down and get rid of you myself," I said as darkly as I could while still keeping my voice passive and my face blank. Portraying yourself as an emotionless machine was one of the best way to intimidate someone by using fear.

 **Quest Complete!**

The lieutenant thug nodded his head shakily and despite the size difference managed to pick up his beaten boss with some difficulties before he bolted away as fast as he could. I kept the façade until he was out of sight –which coincidentally after that happen people began to walk across the street again. I decided not to give that too much thought but I instead turned towards Mina and Miko and I was not surprised to see them looking at me in awe with blushing faces.

I walked towards them and put my hands in my pockets and looked towards the retreating figure of the two thugs moving swiftly away from us. "I hope that teaches them not to mess with Kuoh Academy students," I commented almost cheerily as I let a smile appear on my face. I deactivated Reinforcement but kept Observe on. The brake was over and it was time to keep grinding.

Miko was apparently at a loss of words but Mina managed got her wits together and she smirked, still looking at me with a red face. "That was honestly one of the most badass things I have ever seen on my life. I don't know in Miko's case but in my eyes you are more than redeemed," she said her smirk turning almost sultry as her voice dropped a little.

Miko recovered and while she was still blushing she was apparently thinking clearly now… for the most part. "Yeah. Totally redeemed. Yes. Uh-huh," she mumbled refusing to meet my eyes but she kept taking glances at me.

I chuckled. "That's nice." I then made a show of looking up at the sun and then put a slightly disappointed looked. "I'm sorry girls but I need to go to the dojo. Master gets angry if I arrive late and the usual punishment is a fight with him… and he doesn't know how to hold back," I said in a scared voice and even managed to fake a shiver. Yep. I could be a wonderful actor.

 **Lie Successful!**

The two of them looked disappointed but I smiled. "He will, however, understand if I arrived late because I was using the skills he taught me to defend two beautiful girls and then I decided to escort them home to make sure they arrived safely."

They smiled at me, still blushing and I returned the smile as we began to walk towards their houses.

In the inside, however, my smirk of triumph would've make Sousuke Aizen proud.

* * *

 **I said everything I wanted to say on the A/N of the first chapter. Expect an update before the twentieth. Hope you enjoyed. Please feel free to review and point out any typo I missed and any inconsistency. Remember to check out the Character Sheets. I will refer to the main character as Issei since he is essentially him but not exactly. He also is me –SI hello anyone, but not exactly.**

 **Next chapter we will se Issei fighting against zombies, his date with Aike –which I promise will end in a very and explicit fashion and many more things you should fin interesting.**

 **The BadAss Writer.**


	3. This game is awesome!

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Gamer Manhwa nor do I own High School DxD or any other non-original concept I put on this. They belong to their rightful owners and I am not making a profit of this fictional work. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter three: This game is awesome!**

* * *

It was with a satisfied smirk on my face that stepped into a secluded alley after I had dropped Mina and Miko at their houses. Both girls had been very grateful and I got a kiss on each cheek and they made me promise we would hang out more often from now on. It was obvious they both were attracted to me and if I noticed it then they sure as hell noticed each other's attraction towards me and had not done a fuss about it. Which spelled good news… for now.

Anyways, it was time for me to grind and with smirk still in place I used ID: Create and ID: Escape two times each to level them up. I had already used them two times and each time I used them they went up by twenty five percent, meaning that I only needed to use them two more times to level them up and get the Zombie ID, the lowest ID that could be created.

 **ID: Create has gone up by 1!**

 **ID: Escape has gone up by 1!**

That done I looked up at the time and saw that it was already five in the afternoon. While I 'wasted' some hours with Mina and Miko in my eyes it had been worth it because I now had two girls that I was sure I was going to hook up with and another one that I was more than sure I was going to end up having sex with in two days' time. And if that was how I was going to waste time then I was going to make sure to do it more often.

Moving to more serious thoughts I thought about the Zombie ID. As I was now I knew that I could fight both the normal zombies and Legion Zombies and win, which if I managed to pull off was going to give me a lot of levels right of the get go. But I needed to be smart about it, which was a given seeing that my INT was high and my WIS was above the average for a human my age.

I didn't really need to worry about the normal zombies since they were very slow and thanks to my DP of Iron Skin they were no threat to me. The Legion Zombie, however, I needed to tread more carefully with it because while slower due to its size it was incredibly strong for a basically First Level boss. I decided that my best bet was to fight the normal zombies in closes quarters and mix close quarters combat and long range combat with the Legion Zombie.

I knew that I was stalling for time and I shook my head slightly. It was not time for me to have doubts. I needed to do this. I knew that logically I was more than ready to face the Zombie ID but I was also aware of the fact that plans rarely survive contact with the enemy and that particular fact was bothering the hell out of me.

Gamer's Mind proved to be the necessary bitch it was when I suddenly felt eerie calm and I raised my hand to the sky. "Let's get this over with. ID Create: Zombies," I muttered in annoyance not delusional enough to think that I was way over this task but more annoyed at Gamer's Mind. It practically made the decision for me.

 **Bloodlust detected!**

I watched the world bleed into darker colors as the sky turned dark red and the sounds of the city that normally faded into the background disappeared as everything went eerily silent. Not a second later I began to hear the low groans and savage snarls of undead looking to feast on the living and I sighed again as Gamer's Mind shattered the primal fear those sounds evoked on me and I went into auto-pilot.

The first thing I did was to use Reinforcement and since that was activated along with Observe I still had twenty MP I could use without losing it at a steady rate. I then created a Daedric Sword on my right arm which left me with enough MP to use Flash Step without worrying. My left hand was free to use Mana Blast in case any zombie got uncomfortably close. Since it cost sixteen MP I was comfortable with using it at a moment's notice.

Not wanting to waste any more time I walked out of the alley way and not a second later a zombie began to walk awkwardly towards me and I grimaced in disgust at its appearance. Its skin was a greenish gray, chunks of meat were missing on some places and one of its eyes was out of its socket. It was glaring at me with baleful red yes surrounded by sickly yellow sclera and its rotten teeth were shown when it snarled at me.

Gamer's Mind overtook the fear and its appearance went to the back burner as I paid more attention to what Observe told me about the zombie.

 **Zombie. Lvl 8.**

 **A walking corpse. No matter how it died. It hates the living, attacking and eating its flesh. It is very slow but it compensates with superhuman strength, durability and stamina. Individually they aren't a threat but beware of hordes.**

 **HP: 800/800  
MP: 50/50**

I nodded to myself at the information and quickly stepped towards it. It lunged at me with a snarl of hunger and I easily side stepped it thanks to my reinforced DEX and did a generic diagonally downward slash at its side, making meat and blood fly. It recoiled and shouted in pain as it twitched away from me but I paid it no attention but focused more on its HP and how much damaged I had caused to it with a normal slash attack.

 **HP: 314/800**

I blinked in shock at taking almost sixty percent of its HP with just one generic attack and my mind quickly went through the calculations and after a few seconds a grin so wide that it almost split my face in half appeared. It seems like at least with bladed weapons the total damage output depended on the base damage of the weapon and much STR and DEX I had. The most like calculation that went there was the base damage of the weapon I was using plus the total amount of STR and the result of that multiplied by the total amount of DEX.

I can definitely work with that.

I flash stepped towards it and rammed my weapon into its face ignoring the critical hit massage that appeared right after I did so. I backed away and pulled my blade out of its head and I watched it twitch erratically as the zombie's HP steadily went down until it reached zero and when that happened it stopped moving and fell forward, hitting the concrete of the street face first. A second later it disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke that smelled disgustingly like piss and shit. Ugh.

I noticed that it awarded me with almost twenty percent of XP it left some loot and I was about to move towards it to see what I have gotten when I heard more groans and snarls and I turned towards further forward on the street and I saw at least twenty zombies moving slowly but purposely towards me. They would be on me in less than a minute and I didn't want to be caught off guard and had the zombies not been such blatant and slow opponents that would've happened due to my interest in the loot.

It only took me a few seconds to recall a feature that would help me solve that problem and I smirked at the incoming zombies. "Enable Auto-Loot," I said and I watched as the loot from the first zombie I killed disappeared and on the lower left corner of my HUD an icon in the form of a back with a red six pointed start appeared wiggling occasionally. I would be best to leave that option enabled always so nobody asked why corpses would leave item after they were killed. The fact that they would disappear out of nowhere would be suspicious enough.

My full attention on the incoming mob of zombies I grinned and brandished my sword. With an application of flash step I appeared before them taking them off guard with my speed and a swing of my weapon later the second zombie of the session was killed with an obviously critical hit. My foot lashed out in a roundhouse kick once I settled on the ground and I sent a third zombie off the ground into two of its brethren while my free hand unleashed a Mana Blast that sent three others away scrambling ridiculously.

I saw that the zombies I had not killed had received significant damage but not as much as a normal strike of my blade. I knew that I could kill them all in minutes if I used my long range skills but I had a grinding plan in which I would use purely short-mid range combat against these one and deal with the boss at long range. That way I'll be able to grind both set of skills safely and at the same pace more or less.

Grin turning positively savage I stared at the suddenly not-so-sure-of-getting-a-easy-meal group of zombies.

"Let's dance."

 **-DxD: Gamer-**

 **A new title has been obtained through a special action!**

 **[Undead Hunter]  
Obtained by killing any 100 undead.  
You have a special talent and interest in extermination the undead!**

 **60% increase in attack damage when attacking undead.  
60% increase in defense when attacking undead.  
All stats plus 10 in attacking undead.**

 **Due to extreme physical activity and strain VIT has gone up by ten!**

 **Due to extreme physical activity and strain STR has gone up by five!**

 **Due to extreme physical activity and strain DEX has gone up by five!**

 **Your level has increased by one! Your level has increased by one! Your level has increased by one! Your level has increased by one! Your level has increased by one! Your level has increased by one! Your level has increased by one!**

As the last zombie of the horde disappeared in a small explosion of disgusting smoke I grinned as notification after notification appeared on my HUD. Killing off a hundred zombies had been laughingly easy when I was both faster, stronger and more intelligent than them. It was just a matter of staying in the move and killing them fast enough that they didn't have time to react and that strategy had worked perfectly.

The first thing I noticed was the significant boost in strength after I gained those levels and subsequently the passive boost to my HP and MP and everything related to them gave me. After that there was another boost of power due to the increase of my VIT, STR and DEX. With just that I was already stronger than what I had been when I first entered the ID. I absently equipped my new title which made me take notice of the thirty five points I know had which I was going to be using shortly.

The next was how the skill I had been using constantly through the fight (read slaughter) leveled up exponentially a lot compared to the grind of the day before. Observe went up to level thirteen and its cost dropped so much that I could maintain it running without fear of wasting mana that I could use on another technique. Now Observe will tell me the person's stats along with their feelings and possibly even a backstory. Detect bloodlust also went up a lot thanks to the desire of the zombies of inflicting harm on me and its range increased a lot.

Reinforcement also got a lot of levels thanks to me using it constantly while I fought and it now sat at level fifteen with its bonus increasing along with the amount of MP it cost decreasing. Mana Blast also went over level ten and the entirety of the skill improved nicely. Since weapon creation was an active skill with passive characteristics it didn't improve but I gained invaluable experience on using a sword a long with putting Sword Mastery at level fifteen.

I let some zombies bit me to level up Physical Endurance and it now sat comfortably at level ten because I let zombies bit me in really sensitive spots which I won't go into details into explaining them because of reasons. Thanks to my Iron Skin the bits felt as if the part they were biting was under the effects of pain numbing narcotics which meant that while I felt them bite into my flesh it didn't hurt.

Because I kept using kicks when fight them zombies Hand-to-Hand Combat went up to level fifteen and it was now giving my STR and DEX a nice bonus of twenty five percent of the base stats with stacked up to the power boost that I was already given by the natural rise of those stats through physical and nonstop combat.

That was the extent of my improvement by just fighting a hundred zombies but I still wasn't satisfied. I could become stronger right now and that was exactly what I did. As I heard the desperate and horrified groans of zombies beginning to congregate a few hundred feet in front of me on the middle of the street I brought up the stats window and promptly dumped enough points in WIS to get it to fifty.

 **The skill 'Mana Regeneration' has been granted by reaching 50 on WIS!**

 **The skill 'Basic Elemental Knowledge' has been granted by reaching 50 on WIS!**

 **The skill 'Mana Perception' has been granted by reaching 50 on WIS!**

 **Mana Regeneration. Passive. Lvl Max. An ability given to those of special heritage that allows faster recovery of MP. Effect: 100% increased MP regeneration.**

 **Basic Elemental Knowledge. Passive. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. You have reached a deeper understanding of yourself and the world around you and through that understanding you have learned to instinctually harness the elements of wind, fire, lightning, earth and water. Elemental skills cost is reduced to half. Elemental skills damage output rise a 100%.**

 **Fire Affinity has been granted!**

 **Lightning Affinity has been granted!**

 **Wind Affinity has been granted!**

 **Water Affinity has been granted!**

 **Earth Affinity has been granted!**

 **Mana Perception. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. Every living being has mana and through continuous experience you have learned to detect and understand the flow of mana of all living individuals into the environment around them. Range: 20 meters. Cost: 20 MP.**

The grin on my face was as wide as it was painful and I couldn't help the maniacal laugh the escaped my lips as I saw and felt the effects of rising my WIS to fifty in one go. My MP RR was at a staggering three hundred and twenty point seven meaning that I was already at the point at which I could span most of my skills without worrying about going out of mana. I could say without a silver of doubt that I was extremely OP. And it felt good.

I also felt knowledge suddenly appearing inside my head about the five basic elements. I now knew how to turn my mana into the elements of wind, fire and lightning and how to channel my mana into water and earth to weaponize them in my favor. I felt like I had known how to do this all my life and I was just remembering the steps I needed to take in order to turn the latent power inside of me into harnessing the forces of nature.

At the same I also became aware of the fact that living beings always let leak slivers of mana into the environment and that I could use those slivers to track them down by using my own mana in a similar fashion as a sonar but more permanent and not in intervals. It was like creating a dome of mana around the limit of my range so everything related with mana was under the 'eye' of my power.

My maniacal laugh dwindling into the occasional chuckle I waved away all the notifications and focused on the absolutely massive horde of groaning zombie that was slowly starting to unify into one being. The process was as fascinating as it was bizarre and disgusting as the hundreds of zombies conglomerated and fused into a gigantic androgynous giant with now distinguishing features other than its sickly gray skin and blank eyes that shone with unholy fury.

 **Legion Zombie. Lvl 34.**

 **An assembly of zombies full of resentment. When a large amount of zombies feel threatened due to mass hunting, they merge into a Legion Zombie. It has no magical abilities but it has immense strength, stamina and doesn't feel pain. It is very slow but should it find itself in a pinch it will lash out against its enemies with unpredictable moves.**

 **HP: 15200/15200  
MP: 1200/1200**

 **STR: 233  
VIT: 221  
DEX: 5  
INT: 0  
WIS: 0  
LUCK: 0**

My eyes widened at how much STR and VIT the thing had but seeing that its DEX was ridiculously low and that its other stats literally none existent all my worries disappeared as I decided to kill this thing which was going to be laughably easy thanks to my skills. I dismissed my Daedric Sword since I was not going to be using it and that motion was enough to garner the attention of the apparent Boss of this level.

It roared in fury and it began to walk towards me. It would be on me in seconds despite the distance and its slowness and that was thanks to its sheer size. I estimated that the thing was at least twenty meters tall, dwarfing every building of the neighborhood we currently where at. Its giant strides covered enough ground to almost cover its painful lack of speed. Almost.

"This is going to be so fun," I muttered to myself eagerly as I made sure that both Reinforcement and Observe were activated and then I activated Mana Perception and Stealth. I decided that for now those skills will stay always on so I will never be caught off guard ever and the increased bonus of 300% of getting a critical hit was too good to pass up. Suddenly I was aware of everything immediately around me and would take something that didn't have mana and was completely silent to bypass my perception.

I then activated Mana Shield just because it never hurt to be overcautious and that was another skill I could grind constantly because the shield was essentially invisible. I already proved that when I brought it up around a bunch of people and nobody noticed. It seemed like I was the only one that could see the transparent blue spherical construct around me and that was only because I was then one creating it. And then I put two more layers of it, thickening the blue hue of the spherical construct, to grind it thrice as fast and to give me the same increase of protection just because.

And I still had one hundred and forty five MP to burn before my total amount of mana began to drop.

By the time I was done preparing the Legion Zombie was upon me and the earth shook as it finally made reached me. I looked up at it and I raised an eyebrow and it rose a leg to attempt a stomp but when it began to bring its clumsy leg down I simply flash stepped backwards to put distance between us. The foot stroke the asphalt of the street with a tremor and upraised burnt alloys and dirt and dust.

I braced myself easily and seeing that it was confusing at not squashing anything I began to prepare my retaliation attack. Four Spinning Mana Arrows swirled into existence on top of me and I smirked as I began to apply my elemental knowledge of fire to ignite the neutral mana and turn it into burning energy. There was a crack and a hiss signifying a chemical reaction and my arrows became burning constructs of churning, shifting and constantly spinning bright red, orange and yellow fire that lightened everything around me and myself. A notification appeared in front of me as I finished putting power into my new technique.

 **Through special action you have attempted and succeeded in improving upon an existing skill! The skill 'Fire Twister' has been created.**

 **Fire Twister. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. A long distance elemental attack made of fire that creates literal twisters made of burning hot flames that are controlled by the caster's will. This skills causes 400% of burning and exploding damage in contact with the target. Cost: 22 MP. Max number of twister: 4.**

The light of the fire illuminated my grin as with a wave of my hand the four constructs for a lack of a better term began to burn towards the still confused Legion Zombie, tongues of fire and still burning oxygen on their wake as they approached their target at even greater speeds then the technique they were based on. When the attack reached my enemy there was a loud grunt of surprise –it didn't feel pain as four explosions of fire and smoke obscure my vision of the Legion Zombie.

 **Critical hit! Critical hit!**

I nodded at the notifications and waved them away. Two of the four twisters of fire had hit the Legion Zombie on its head and neck and the other two had hit on the chest and abdomen and now the smoke was hiding the visible damage. I could, however, still see it's dropping HP and it was with glee that I observed the steadily dropping numbers until they settled after the total amount of damage I caused was accounted.

 **HP: 13714/15200**

That was an impressive amount of damage taking into notice that it was the first time I used the skill and it was at its lowest. With time I was sure that it would grow so strong that only one of them will be more than enough to one shot a Legion Zombie easily. But for now I was going to use this opportunity to more or less experiment and create more elemental skills. I technically had all the time in the world to make this course of action not stupid after all.

With the black smoke and tongues of fire still covering the still form of the Legion Zombie I began to focus mana into my right hand. More and more power was drawn from my core and into the end of my upper limb and I began to easily manipulate its form into that of a spear. I pushed mana until I began to feel a slight strain but not enough that my pool of power began to deplete.

Looking at the spear in my hand I was vaguely reminded of Ulquiorra Cifer's Lanza del Relampago by its general structure and I smirked as that gave me the final inspiration for my next technique. Using the new knowledge of the elements I was bestowed I forced the molecules of my mana to generate kinetic energy, forcing them to collide against each other until with a bright flash of light and the cry of a thousand birds I was holding a literal thunderbolt easily on my hand.

 **A new skill has been created through a special act. The skill 'Thunder Spear' has been created.**

 **Thunder Spear. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. The power of lightning has been granted to you and now you can harness that chaotic power to do your binding. The spear of lightning created by your power can both be used as a close range weapon and can be thrown at your enemies. This skill causes 1500% of piercing damage. 500% electrical damage. Causes momentary paralysis. Cost: 100 MP. Maintenance cost: 150 MP per minute.**

Gamer's Mind was the reason I didn't start salivating at the absolute masterpiece I have created. This was the second skill I created that was many times better than Rasengan… which I was going to improve with elemental power of course but that will come later because I doubted I had enough power to safely use a technique on the caliber of Rasen-motherfucking-shuriken yet. That was going to have to wait for some time.

I heard a roar full of pain and hatred and I turned my attention towards the Legion Zombie as the spear of lighting I held in my hand let loose stray small arcs of lightning, a thousand birds crying for blood as it brilliantly and arrogantly displayed the power I could wield now. There was a smirk on my face as I spotted the burned flesh on the places I had hit it with Fire Twister and the disgusting smell reached my nostrils even through my shield. That was something I needed to keep in mind for possible encounters with enemies that used gas like poisons.

The Legion zombie roared again and began to move even faster towards me but it was still painfully slow due to its size. Not wanting to waste mana I reared the arm holding the Thunder Spear back and after carefully aiming I chucked it at it. The thousands of birds went up in a crescendo as the spear screamed through the air at incredible speeds and the attack reached the Legion Zombie striking it in the upper part of the chest and its throat.

 **Critical Hit!**

It was a testament to its durability that instead of going right through it merely imbedded halfway in between where the neck met the chest. The Legion Zombie tried to scream but no sound came forth, only the chirping of the thousand birds as the spear dissipated, leaving thousands of thousands of volts of electricity running through the entire body of the first boss level monster I ever faced in this world, causing a massive amount of damage.

 **HP: 9514/15200**

As I was now the Thunder Spear would cause roughly three thousand points worth of damage but I realized that I also had to take into account that electrical damage wasn't just immediate but it kept doing damage as long as the excess electricity was kept in the body. Meaning that continuous damage would be done until the body got rid of the excess electricity which was the reason why I did more than four thousand points of damage.

Electricity clacked between my fingers as I looked at the twitching Legion Zombie with a smirk on my face. "I fucking love this game." The perfectly circular hole with the blackened and cauterized insides and the branching lightning like marks that could be seen on the aftermath of my attack were something to behold. It was… beautiful. In a morbid kid of way of course but still beautiful.

And I still wasn't done yet. Focusing on my mana, I extended it outwards without altering my shields and focused it on the air itself around me. I began to gather air and shaping the particles that made it up into two twin blades of air particles that began grind against the other, creating a high pitched humming sound that reminded me of the Rasenshuriken but not as high pitched and intense. In less than ten seconds there was a visible distortion on the air itself in the shape of a crescent moon.

 **A new skill has been created through a special act. The skill 'Flying Swallow' has been created.**

 **Flying Swallow. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. The wind is everywhere and you have learned to direct the freedom loving spirit of the air to do your biding. A extremely sharp blade made of raging winds that can cut through almost everything. This skill causes 1200% of cutting damage. Causes 'Bleeding' status effect. If a body part is severed damage ads up accordingly. Cost: 130 MP.**

I waited for the still paralyzed zombie titan to look at me shakily before I grinned at and flicked my hand on its direction. The blade of wind made a straight line towards it intended target and in less than two seconds and in a spray of black, gelatinous, thick blood the massive right arm of the Legion Zombie was separated from its body at the shoulder neatly. The severed arm fell beside it on the destroyed street, the disgusting blood of the creature pooling beneath it as it twitched erratically.

The Legion Zombie for its part tried to scream in pain I have already destroyed its windpipe so there was no wind to pass through its vocal cords to create sound so it resembled a person dry heaving as its remaining arm went to grab the stump that remained where its other arm had been. While this skills was seemingly less powerful than Thunder Spear could see that behind the zombie boss there was a building with a deep carving into it and I wasn't sure if it went beyond that.

 **HP: 6474/15200**

 **Legion Zombie is bleeding!**

If I did the math correctly then I have caused exactly twenty percent damage to its total HP pool, meaning that the damage of a limb was directly proportional to the overall percent of the body part in relation to the body that was removed, not the damage of the skill used to do the skill, which I was sure would've done way less than what it did by severing the limb. What was so good about this skill, however, was the bleeding status and I could see the Legion Zombie's health dropping steadily by the seconds as droplets of whatever ran through its circulatory system fell to the pool done by the severed arm.

Looking at the now massive pool of thick, jelly like liquid that was the blood of the Legion Zombie made me recall that almost everything liquid inside of a 'living' being was made out of water which was one of the elements I could now command. So I focused my mana, ignoring the frantic Legion Zombie trying to move its not existent arm, and had it latch in the still growing pool of blood and grinned when I fell a connection.

Merging my mana with the water in the blood on the street I began to direct it into a specific form and I watched the pool of blood stop growing as crystal clear water began to rise from the center of the pool near the arm on the floor. The black substance began to dry as the water rose and rose until it was a shifting mass of clear liquid that churned this way and that, with only my will powered by my mana keeping it from like that.

I rose my hand, which was turned into a fist, and the waters calmed down as I began to focus more on it and I shaped it into a ball that began to rise up and slightly away from Legion Zombie that was now looking at the ball of water in confused pain. It only had time to open its mouth and try to reach towards the sphere of water before I opened my hand grinning like the maniac I was sure I was.

Five thick tentacles rose from different parts of the sphere and lashed towards the alarmed Legion Zombie, the tips morphing into wicked pointed ends just before they reached their target. Three tentacles pierced the upper body and two of them pierced its knees with a wet, meaty, disgusting sound. As the eyes of the Legion Zombie widened in pain I twisted my wrist, slowly making a fist again and the tentacles coiled around the monster, binding it in place.

 **A new skill has been created through a special act. The skill 'Water Convergence' has been created.**

 **Water Convergence. Active. Lvl 1. [0.0%]. Water is fluid and you have learned that one can only direct it, never truly control it. It flows and it follows the directions given but water never obeys. Gathered into a compressed sphere the water within it will follow instructions as long as mana is supplied. Cost: 60 MP. Maintenance: 100 MP.**

Looking at the steadily dropping HP bar of the enemy boss I realized that this technique will be very useful indeed. I could mold the water gathered in the spear into virtually anything as long as I kept supplying it mana and I had fairly enough to make it a very dangerous skill. Also depending how I used it I could deal constant damage just like in this instance but I will need to level it up first. With the new power at my disposal it was not going to be too difficult.

I began to slowly walk towards the Legion Zombie, bringing my hand down harshly and with that motion the tentacles of water sent the undead titan to the ground with barely some effort, its injuries taking their toll on it. I noted that it's HP was already below three thousand and still dropping steadily. The beast was groaning in apparent pain and while I didn't give a shit to what happened to it, I did give a shit to the rewards it will give me after killing it.

So with that thought I dismissed the Water Convergence technique, further soaking the undead titan, and focused on the last element, the one I haven't used until now. I focused on the soil beneath the Legion Zombie and when I channeled what I felt was enough Mana I stomped the ground after pausing for a second before raising my hand harshly upwards, my hand pulled into a spear form.

It was at that moment the Legion Zombie raised its head to look at me shakily and its remaining arm twitched but it was too late to do anything. It was already but it just didn't know it and it wanted to try and defy fate on its last moments. Sadly for the Boss Mob, it was not to be, as a spike rose from the ground at fast speeds and speared the undead titan through the had from lower jaw to the top of its head.

 **A new skill has been created through a special act. The skill 'Earth Spike' has been created.**

 **Earth Spike. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. Earth is strong and unyielding but you have managed to tame it in order to call forth its strength to aid you in battle. This skill allows you to create spikes made of the soil you are standing on. Cost: 25 MP per Spike.**

 **Critical Hit!**

 **0/15200**

 **Your level goes up by one! Your level goes up by one! Your level goes up by one! Your level goes up by one! Your level goes up by one!**

I sighed in pleasure at the growth of power and dismissed all my techniques as the Legion Zombie began to dissipate and I scrunched up my nose at the absolutely horrid smell. I called upon my affinity with the wind and focused on pushing the odor and the smoke created by the decomposing boss away. A few seconds later I dismissed the window telling me I had created the skill 'Breeze' and opened my Inventory to see what I had gained.

I got a lot of money. Plain and simple. Before I had gone into the ID I had three hundred dollars. Now? I had a swooping fifty thousand dollars that I could use in whatever I wanted but I was sure I will just leave there until I needed for something really needed. I had gotten one soul gem for each zombie I killed, meaning that I now had one hundred of those which I while leave there in case I needed them to enhance a skill or needed them to craft something really powerful.

There were other unimportant stuff that the normal zombies had dropped like teeth, ribs and meat that I was sure I was never going to need so I took those out and destroyed them. From the Legion Zombie I got health potions, mana potions, a skill book and a piece of equipment. The skill book I immediately used after seeing the skill 'Life Drain' which I always wondered why Jee-Han never bothered to use. The piece of equipment however…

 **Coat of Deathly Midnight. Rank: Ethereal**

 **While seemingly looking like an ordinary leather black cloak that looks plain awesome, this article is nothing but. Created with the essence of those that died it gives the wearer an understanding of the undead, allowing the wearer to control the undead to a certain extent. The cloak also gives the wearer the ability to control the shadow element and improves stealth. Durability: Eternal.**

 **Allows the user to control the Undead.**

 **+50 to Stealth skill.**

 **+10 Shadow Affinity.**

I admit without shame that I almost got a hard on when I saw the cloak and read about its properties. I say almost because at this point in my life I only got a hard on from extremely beautiful and hot girls so I reigned myself in. The cloak eerily resembled that of Kirito's from SAO only that this one seemed almost alive with the way it was shifting but I realized that since it was ethereal and made from energies then the rippling and shifting made sense.

With some difficulty I put it back into my inventory since it was not going to use it right now. Tomorrow certainly when I came back to gain more levels which was going to be insanely easier to do with the Cloak now at my disposal. That done I checked over my skills and seeing that almost nothing had changed except for the additions of the new skill and the ones I had activated while fighting the Legion Zombie leveling up a few times I closed the window and went to open my status page.

 **Error! Error! Error!**

 **Display Glitch Detected!**

 **Scanning…**

… **Problem Isolated…**

… **Solving…**

… **Problem Fixed! HP and MP will now be displayed accordingly in relation to level advancement and modifiers increase.**

My eyes widened at and I couldn't hurry more to see what had changed but as the window opened and my eyes went to the HP and MP bars I relaxed as a monstrous grin appeared on my face. I don't know why I was so worried about for that moment.

I hadn't felt a decrease or increase in power.

But now the massive increase in power made so much sense.

 **-DxD: Gamer-**

I was almost skipping as I made my way home. Such was my happiness because of the twelve levels I had gotten and with them the new stats, abilities and overall power. While I was still aware of that fact that I was painfully weak in comparison with even the weakest devil, fallen angel and youkai I was still growing by leaps and bounds and with my newfound power I was just going to grow stronger faster since there were more things I could do at the same time.

Eventually I arrived to the house and Hana was already waiting for me with the food she bought already displayed on the table. I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, making sure to feel her up without being obvious about it but it looked like she didn't mind the prolonged hug if the way she smiled beautifully at me was anything to go by. I was sure that without Gamer's Mind I would've felt terrible for manipulating her like this but I wanted to fuck her and I will make sure to everything I could to achieve that goal. And besides, it wasn't like I was going to discard her as soon as I did. This world was perverted by nature. I was going to keep her and do whatever I wanted with her.

"How was your day at the gym?" I asked her and with and she smiled at me.

"Pretty good, honey. Everyone there is very kind and helpful and the trainers seem to know their stuff because…"

She went on to explain me everything she did and I listened on, nodding and actually paying attention to her so I could make questions of what she was talking about to show her that I was interested in what she did. I wanted her to stop seeing me like her son and for her to start seeing me as the man I was. That was all part of my plot to bang her and I was not going to be pulling any punches with her.

She finished her tale at the same time the food was eaten and when she stood up to start washing the dishes I shook my head. "None of that, kaa-chan. I'm sure you are tired and sore from your first day at the gym and there is now way I will make you do the dishes knowing that. With that said, you are going to take a relaxing, hot bath and then go to sleep while I take care of everything else here, alright?" It was worded like a suggestion but it was none of that as I was basically telling her what to do.

She looked at me with amusement before she shrugged her shoulders, doing wonderful things to her massive chest with that motion, before smiling at me in a very beautiful manner. She approached me and wrapped her arms around my head and pressed my head into the chest I had been discreetly looking at as she cooed. "Thanks, honey. You are so considerate. If you keep this up I seriously will need to reward you in some fashion," she said as she rubbed my hair affectionately.

I enjoyed her soft body against me before whispering into her chest loud enough for her to hear. "That's not necessary, kaa-chan. With everything you have done for me it'll be me who will be looking for ways to repay you through my whole life and I doubt I ever will."

I smirked when she shuddered in what I assumed was pleasure at the feeling of my voice and breathe on her chest before she suppressed her reaction and leaned back away from me with a smile on her face. She gave me a kiss on the forehead before she shook her head. "Don't say that, Ise. You are my precious son and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you," she said lovingly.

I returned her smile and did my best to return her tone of voice. "The same goes for me, kaa-chan."

She seemed very pleased with response before she hugged me and kissed me again but this time on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow Ise-kun. I'll hit the bed as soon as I am out of the shower so good night," she said before she walked away and I smirked openly as I watched her go, delighting my eyes with her wonderful ass covered in short gym. My methods of getting her to think differently of me were working splendidly.

Because she didn't even noticed it when she put that extra sway on her hips as she walked away from me. But I sure did and I give her two weeks tops before she cracks. Ah the joys of being a pervert with loose morals and a broken ability. Anyways, I stood up and picked up the plates and utensils that had been used during dinner and set them on the sink before I proceed to wash them.

Today I'll find out if I needed to sleep or not.

 **-DxD: Gamer-**

Turns out I didn't need to sleep at all. Gamer's Mind and Gamer's Body dealt with any fatigue and exhaustion I could've felt due to lack of sleep and that meant that I didn't have to waste time doing something as silly as sleeping when I didn't need it. With more than ten hours before the time I needed to go to school I dedicated myself to physical training, wanting to do the most exhausting actions I could do to test my theory.

I created heavy weights using my Earth Affinity and the rich soil of my backyard and did all the exercises I could think off while also maintaining active the skills Meditation, Observe, Iron Skin, six layers of Mana Shield and Mana Perception. To get the most of the time I spent grinding I also created two Daedric swords for Sword Mastery and used Hand-to-Hand Combat to level those skills up at the same time I trained my body in the process.

And the results spoke for themselves. When I was finished with my training my base physical stats were almost on the forties and the passive bonuses I had only served to take them higher than what they were supposed to be. Meditation went up by five levels and as expected the bonuses of the skill went up. Observe was reaching level twenty due to being activated for so long and I was actually doing it subconsciously at this point so there was that. Iron Skin was kept activated for eleven hours strait meaning that it was activated for six hundred and sixty minutes which equaled to thirty nine thousand six hundred seconds which meant…

 **DP: 84600/84600**

Yep. Iron Skin was a most OP skill and I decided right there and there that it was going to be kept on at all times because in this world with ridiculous strong beings there was no such thing as exaggeration and overkill. Mana Shield was already at level thirty three due to all the layers I put on it as the cost began to go down for each level until it didn't go down anymore went the cost of activating the skill was five MP and keeping it up was ten MP. Right now there were twenty layers of Mana Shield around me and that was not going to change anytime soon since the shield was invisible to everyone but me.

Mana Perception reached level twenty and that was another skill that was going to be up at all times. My range was one hundred and fifteen meters and I could feel everything that had mana that was at that distance. With my detect bloodlust skill there was nothing alive that wished me harm that could sneak up on me and I was very satisfied with that fact. Sword Mastery and Hand-to-Hand Combat went up by ten levels and I think their growth was so fast due to the fact I had been using weights.

The growth in powers was very much appreciated and I didn't feel guilty about the fact that I was using the properties of Gamer's Body to quickly become physically stronger. My muscles healed instantly and if I forced them to heal continuously using that skill then to get stronger I just had to keep making my weights heavier as my stats increased. I was sure I just needed another training session like this one to reach fifty in the physical stats and gain nine more skills that will only make me stronger.

And now that I thought about it I also activated Reinforcement and Meditation, the last one to level it up for the bonuses and for the accelerated HP and MP increase I could use for training. With Reinforcement on STR and DEX were over a hundred making me exponentially faster and stronger than the normal human and thanks to Gamer's Mind and Gamer's body I was aware of it and could control it perfectly so there was no danger of a 'not knowing my own strength' moment. I sighed, pleased with myself, and felt ready for everything that could come my way. That didn't mean I was a strong as I could be, far from it, but at the moment I felt satisfied with what I accomplished in a few days. As I was now I felt I was ready to deal with everything until Riser and I will only get stronger with time.

That morning I prepared breakfast for me and Hana and I gained even more closeness with her and I thoroughly enjoyed her lingering hugs and kisses in the forehead and cheek. She didn't realize it yet but she was already changing her views on me and it was just a matter of time before she was begging o choke on my, Issei's or whatever, cock. After that I left her to do her business deals so get us more money than what we were already receiving thanks to her savvy mind and intellect.

School was boring as usual except for the eye candy in the form of all the girls and female teachers but I also took my time to Observe Rias, Sona and their peerages and I was surprised that I couldn't see Rias nor Sona's level yet but I could see most of their peerages levels, Kiba Yuto being the highest I could see at level sixty seven. I was beginning to suspect that if the recipient of Observe was fifty levels above me then I couldn't see nothing but very basic information on them but I needed more proves to be sure of this.

The highlights of the days were when Mina and Miko greeted me with kisses on the cheek after they told the whole class how I helped them with the thugs and I felt my reputation with everyone soar through the roof and I was now being looked at in a new light. Matsuda and Motohama were of course jealous and proud at the same time but I couldn't care less. I was basking in the fact that I changed their views on the body I was inhabiting in a mere three days. I was in a too good of a mood.

Another highlight came when school ended and Aika approached me with a gleam on her eyes and her body language telling me she wanted me to have my way with her. And I was going to oblige of course so I smirked at her when she finally approached me. "So… did I impress you enough to get a date with you?" I asked her.

She nodded her pretty head as she smirked sensually at me. "That goes without saying. What you need for Murayama and Katase…" she trailed off as her face got red and she began to squirm in place. "I can't hold back any longer. So we are going to have a nice date tonight and if you impress me and give me a good time I will give you something that you clearly want," she said huskily as she wrapped her arms around mine and pressed her generous chest into my arm.

I grinned down at her. "You've got yourself a deal, my dear." I said as I began to lead her away from the school. "Bear in mind however that you brought this upon yourself and I will not be held responsible when you inevitably become addicted to me." I said with confidence and smiling suggestively down at her. Aika responded with a challenging, excited and lustful grin and I knew that today I was going to get laid with a very hot girl that was probably into very kinky stuff.

Contrary to what ninety nine percent of the world populations believes, girls don't like guys with money because they are materialistic, quite the contrary actually since they were the sex that focused mostly on feelings and the way you held yourself. Girls like guys with money because it showed they could indulge them in whatever they wanted, be it food or clothes. Once you figure them out girls are not so hard to predict and decipher. It was still difficult but with experience you can overcome the difficulty. And I was smart, I was observant and I had enough experience in dealing with girls so 'impressing' Aika was fairly easy.

I didn't own a car nor did I have a license in this world (Which I was going to correct as soon as I had the time) so we took the bus to Central Kuoh and walked through the very urbanized city visiting shops and anything we fancied. Since I had a lot of money I could easily indulge Aika in whatever she wanted to eat, clothes that she thought were cute and jewelry she had been wanting for a while but didn't have the money to buy them herself. We then went and had dinner at one of the best restaurants in the city that didn't have a dress code and finally we went to see a movie that Aika wanted to see.

Through our date I held her hand and made sure to shower her with expression of affections ranging from hugs and pecks on the lips without being too overwhelming but it was enough to get the point across that I found her attractive and that she meant something to me and while that wasn't true at the moment it could and would become like that. But a little manipulation never hurt anyone and she genuinely enjoyed herself. Heck, during the movie she instigated a few of the make out sessions we had. So I was fairly confident that I did a good job 'impressing' her. Why, you ask?

Well…

"Harder! Fuck me harder you magnificent bastard!"

We were now at the park, in the middle of the night and I was pounding into her from behind as she supported herself on a tree behind some bushes. I had wanted to take her home and do something at least slightly romantic but she had gotten impatient and demanded I take her right there, right now. And I wasn't anyone to deny a girl what she wanted so we have been doing the nasty for several minutes right now.

I was grinning like a loon as I fucked her tight pussy, which didn't have had a hymen but I wasn't surprised given her nature as a pervert, but I paid no attention to that as let myself lose in the moment. I looked down at her and grabbed a handful of her rippling ass as the wet sounds of our fornication echoed through the forest. It was music to my ears and I was sure it was music to hers as she moaned and screeched in pleasure.

"HARDER!" She shouted as she began to throw herself back into my thrusts and I thanked my VIT score and Gamer's Mind that allowed me to keep going for as long as I wanted without feeling overwhelmed by the pleasure. I obliged her request and with a smack to her shapely rear, rendering her slightly tanned skin red I grabbed her by her hips and put more force into my movements.

She screamed and shuddered as she clamped around me but I kept going to prolong her orgasm for as long as I could as I held her easily while she experienced the highest peak of ecstasy. This was the third time I made her cum since we began and that was all thanks to my knowledge on anatomy, previous experience in my old life and the big package that Issei's body had been blessed with. Aika had been very pleased when she saw it.

Almost a minute later she stopped shuddering and I slowed down my thrusts so she could become coherent enough to look back at me with incredulous eyes full of lust and wonder. "How… how… " She couldn't complete her sentence and I couldn't hold back any longer with that flushed and sweat covered face looking at me. It was so erotic and sexy that it was almost painful not to continue fucking her so I went back to it.

"What are you- YES!"

I had pulled out of her, turned her around and put her flush between the three and my body. Her legs automatically came around my waist and I shoved my dick inside of her and began to pound her pussy relentlessly, the position allowing me to hit spots inside her tunnel that had not been pleasured before in our previous position. Our lips met and I grabbed her ass cheeks as her arms a wrapped around my neck so she could deepen the kiss.

Our tongues wedged war against each other's and I steadily increased the tempo of my thrusts and it wasn't before I felt Aika reaching the edge for the fourth time and I felt it was time for me to cum for the first time with her. I ended the kiss with her and looked into her eyes smirking at her whorish grin and almost crossed eyes. "Where do you want my cum Aika-chan? Tell me where do you want it and I'll give it to you!" I declared huskily and latched onto her slender neck with my mouth still pounding into her with abandon.

She panted and moaned as she answered my question. "In… inside! Paint my insides white with your cum! Fill my cunt with your seed! Mark me as yours!" She declared as she began to move her hips in tandem with my thrusts and her moans and pants became screams of pleasure as she tightened around me after my dick twitched inside of her at her words.

I grinned at the absolute ahegao expression on her face. "If that's what you want…" I grunted and then hissed as I began to empty my balls inside of her while still moving my hips to prolong my own orgasm. Aika began to shudder and another scream left her body as her orgasm intensified due to my semen filling up her tunnel and then her womb to the brim. In other words I gave her an epic cream pie.

 _ **Quest completed!**_

 _ **Quest updated: The Rise of the Harem King!  
You have successfully wooed the first of many women that will get to ride the roller coaster that is Issei Hyoudou. Now you only need to expand the number of girls that you call your own so you can get the tittle of Harem King! But first you need to make sure that Aika Kiriyuu is 100% willing to go with the idea so convince her by any means necessary so she can help you achieve your dreams!  
Rewards: XP to be determined. An indefinite amount of girls to have kinky sex with.**_

I grinned at the quest and accepted it mentally before dismissing it in the same fashion. I turned towards Aika who was still recovering from what I was sure the best experience of her life and called for her attention. "Aika-chaaann…."

She raised her head slowly and while she was still panting and shuddering in the aftershocks of her powerful orgasm she was still able to give me a very slutty smile. "What is it Ise-sama?" She purred my name and she squealed as my still hard dick twitched inside of her and she looked at me with eyes so wide and full of lust that it was a wonder how she didn't cum right there and there.

"I have a proposition for you." I began as I started to fuck her slowly and she moaned in delight at the sensations it provoked on her. I had all of her attention now and I was not going to waste the opportunity. "We both know that I am still a pervert, the only difference being that I no longer ogle and peep on girls so I still want to be the King of Harem. So…" I trailed off as I began to piston in and out of her faster and she gasped and then moaned louder, her excitement at what I was obviously proposing clear.

"Do you want to help me gather a massive harem of beauties? I assure you that if we are successful our days will be filled with endless debauchery and pleasure. What do you say, Aika-chan? If you accept you'll be the first girl in my harem and you'll manage it, meaning that you'll get to sample every…" She gasped when the head of my cock poked the entrance of her cum filled womb. "… single…" She sighed as I pulled out only to scream in pleasure when I forcefully shove my dick inside again. "… one of those girls and even I don't know how many of them I will get. Ten? Thirty? Fifty? Who the fuck knows?"

She was already sporting another ahegao expression but I could feel that she was still coherent enough to hear what I had to say. "So? Do you accept?"

 **-DxD: Gamer-**

As if there was any chance she wouldn't accept! After she accepted my proposition I took Aika to her house –she apparently lived alone with her older sister checking on her weekly and her parents paying for her apartment fees and all expenses and I quite possible fucked her for two hours straight until she just couldn't continue and feel unconscious after the thirtieth orgasm. This world's logics worked were so fucking awesome!

So after I left her covered in my semen and it also gushing out of all of her holes I made my way back to my house. It was almost eleven but I had called Hana to tell her that I will be arriving late since I was on a date with Aika and if everything went well it was a possibility I will be arriving at this hour. So she didn't bate an eyelash when I merrily entered the house using my keys. It looked like she had been watching T.V. while she waited form me.

"I take it your date went well," she commented in amusement and I had to smirk when I caught the almost imperceptible annoyance in her voice. Oh yeah. I'll be tapping that MILF soon enough and there was nothing that could be do about it.

I grinned at her. "What gave it away? The spring of my step? My whistling? Or the massive grin on my face that yelled to the world 'I am the man!'" I replied cheekily.

Her amusement was honest now as she raised an eyebrow at me. "So… did you go all the way on your first date with her?"

"A gentlemen never does and tell!"

Her eye twitched. "So you did go all the way with her. I'm sure you didn't force yourself on her because I raised you way better than that even if you are trying to stop being a pervert… which is not going very well from what I can see."

This time I deadpanned at her. "Kaa-san… that girl is a pervert worse than what I ever was. If it didn't sound so ridiculous I would tell that she was the one who forced herself on me. Have some faith, geez."

She nodded her head slowly. "Did you use protection?"

No. But Aika was clean and she told me she was on the pill. This, however, made me make a mental note on developing a skill that negated fecundation or something like that. I didn't want to stop fucking some of my future girls for a few months because of pregnancy and I wasn't ready to be a father, not now not ever. "Of course I did. You raised me and you made sure to give me the Talk. So yeah. I was responsible."

She nodded again. "What are your plans for this girl?"

I shrugged my shoulders and at her narrowed eyes I elaborated calmly. "It's up to her kaa-san. If she wants a committed relationship then I am all for it. If she wants us to be friends with benefits too. While I do care about her because she is nice, beautiful and intelligent it is not like I love her. While that may come to pass I will not rush this even if we are having sex already. We do have a connection other than the obvious physical one but we want to explore 'us' a bit more before we come to a decision."

She seemed placated and pleased with my answer. "And I have to approve."

I beamed at her and went over to kiss her on the cheek. "Of course. You are my number one girl so any other one that wants to come into my life should be approved by you first. I always keep that in mind."

She crossed her arms under her bust and nodded sharply. "Good to know you have your facts straight. Now go take a bath. While you had the decency of cleaning your teeth you reek of sex. Don't make a habit of it." She warned me but I could see that behind her annoyance there was real humor.

"You've got it!" I gave her a cheesy thumbs up and she rolled her eyes before she shooed me away. I could feel her eyes glued to my back until a disappeared up the stairs. So now she was sure I was responsible about sex, she knew I knew what I was doing and that I was willing to deal with the consequences of having sex with someone. It'll take a few more days for her to finally see me as an adult but I can wait and I already had someone to fuck whenever I wanted. So yeah. I could wait for as long it would take.

After my mandatory shower I found myself in my room laying on my bed with my eyes closed and I wasn't sleeping. I was Meditating and meditating at the same time looking deep inside of me for something that I had been postponing ever since I got here. The reason why I didn't do this before was because I wanted to be strong before encountering the likes of him and I knew that he respected strength, both of mind and body, before anything else so it was not a bad idea to prepare myself.

Not too long after I began a window appeared in front of me.

 **A sentient being has been found within The Gamer's body. Would you like enable communication?**

"Yes."

There was a pregnant and tense silence before a deep, gravelly voice was heard deep within my head, feeling almost like I was using headphones or something similar.

You are not what I was expecting, ningen.

I grinned. "Hello Ddraig. There is so much we have to talk about."

* * *

 **I don't have an excuse. It's just that I got caught up with a lot of things and my mind was left scrambling. I am back now, however, and better than ever. So in this chapter we saw Issei/Sort of SI OC reaching level seventeen by being beating zombies and a titan zombie and being badass about it. He also got closer to fucking Hana Hyoudou and he actually fucked Aika Kiriyuu and managed to procure her help in Harem matters.**

 **Just your regular day in the life of a 'Gamer' character in the world of DxD. Before anyone complains I have been planning to use the shadow element long before I read 'Dragon of Dragons: Game of the Year Edition' by Silent Songbird so I am not ripping it off him. You should go read his story if you haven't done so yet. It'll blow you away, especially chapter nine. I have to admit I was not expecting that.**

 **Expect the next chapter soon and it will be filled with epicness and lemons. The canon storyline will start either on chapter for of five depending on the word count of the chapters. The Character Sheet, which is more detailed, will be posted in half an hour to give you gives time to read to chapter without spoilers… even if they are not always bad.**


	4. Man and Dragon

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Gamer Manhwa nor do I own High School DxD or any other non-original concept I put on this. They belong to their rightful owners and I am not making a profit of this fictional work.**

* * *

 **Chapter four: Man and Dragon**

* * *

Okay, let me get this straight. You are not really Issei Hyoudou but a consciousness from another dimension entirely inhabiting his body with reality modifying powers that lets you interact with it as if it was a game basically giving you literally unlimited potential and a ridiculous growth rate even by normal standards. And if that isn't enough you have seen future events of this dimension and you are planning to get powerful enough to deal with all of them as they come while at the same time attempting to gather the biggest harem with the most beautiful and sexy girls you encounter in the process. Did I get all that right?

I nodded my head with a smirk. "Yeah that's basically the gist of it. Normally I wouldn't have revealed that much but you are inside my head technically speaking so you'd only need a glance to my memories and you'd find out so I want to nip that problem in the bud right now before it becomes an issue that would undoubtedly get me killed."

I see. And I you sure that Issei Hyoudou would've been a, and I quote, 'Admittedly very strong guy eventually but mentally a wimp that would freeze up at everything and would let everyone walk over him before he did something about it even if his hear was always in the right place'. He doesn't sound like a bad guy but if what you is true, and given the prove you've showed me I am very inclined to believe you, then I would've probably gone insane while dealing with him as my wielder and partner.

I nodded again. "That is right. While Issei became incredibly strong in the future a lot of things happened that could've been avoided if he had been more proactive and trained more. I admit that my ability is utterly broken and that even if I only am strong enough to fight one winged fallen angels and low-class reincarnated devils, you have to take into consideration that I am just a human and I have been in this world for less than a week. Imagine were I am going to be a year from now. Exciting, right?"

There was a significant pause before Ddraig responded.

I would go with terrifying, really. But I have to admit that your potential has its appeal seeing that you can become stronger than the current host of that prick Albion. This is an opportunity I cannot let go to waste and you are already strong so my pride will not be wounded by supporting you and besides it haven't been ten minutes and I am already involved in plots that could mean the end of existence. Might as well go with the flow and get used to all the insanity I feel coming before I end up depressed or something like that.

My smirk turned into a grin at that. "Excelent! Let's begin right now with what you can do to help me. Can you partially modify my body so specific parts resemble that of a dragon's? I know that dragons are resistant to magic while at the same time having a high affinity for it, especial raw magical energy and elemental magic, so I was thinking if it was possible to change some parts of my body to better harness that kind of magic."

Oh great. I have a smart nut job as a host. The joy. I ignored the jab even if I felt amused at the groan in Ddraig's gravelly voice. And yes. I can do that. I was even willing to offer you that option since you'll be needing a lot of power to comfortably deal with what is going to happen if who you tell me is going to be involved is actually going to be involved. Ugh. This is giving me a headache and I don't even have a body. Anyways, what were you thinking about?

"According to my visions you are better a channeling raw magical energy and fire magic so I was thinking about changing my skin for dragon scales to better use that, both to enhance physical combat and my own natural affinity to that element. It will also make me more durable. I would also like a dragon's sense of sight, smell and hearing because there is no such thing as over awareness and finally I'd like the lungs of a dragon because breathing fire and shooting energy blasts from my mouth is just cool." I would also allow me to use the cool intimidation tactic of letting smoke flow out of nose. I couldn't forget that.

That's surprisingly sensible and well thought out. I have to tell you that I also dabbled in Lightning Magic to diversify my arsenal and Wind magic to enhance my natural elemental magic so if we go with what you requested then you will also be able to use those elements easier. Again, I am surprised. I would've figured that you'd ask for the dick of a dragon seeing that you are planning on gathering a harem.

"In the process of gathering my harem since I just got my first girl today." I corrected him. "And can you really give me the dick of a dragon?" I wasn't excited at the premise but I was definitely intrigued.

Yeah. We dragons have a mix between a turtle's dick and a kangaroo's dick. I never got complains from any of my mates so it could work for you.

"I'll pass."

Oh, well. I literally felt him shrugging ethereal shoulders at that and I almost sweat dropped. Back to the important topic: I have to tell you that the process is going to hurt like a bitch and then some. The benefits, however, are going to be very worthy. I did this with me previous wielders and the only exchanged their arms and sometimes and eye or two and they always got incredible boosts physical and magical wise. And you want to exchange your skin, three of your senses and your lungs… I don't even know how strong you'll get when that happens.

A nod was his answer. "I figured that and it is precisely the reason while I am willing to go with this. If some pain in a controlled environment now is going to save from getting killed in the future then I can go with it even if I am not very fond of pain." I never thanked Gamer's Body enough for making any pain I felt non-permanent.

That's a good reasoning that I can agree with. So… are you ready?

I nodded my head. "Yeah. But there some other stuff we need to talk about first. For some reason I know I'm going to pass out and I don't want to waste any more time that I have to. I want to spend every waking time getting stronger somehow and seeing that I don't have to sleep because of how my mind and body works then that means I will always be improving. And that's a habit I don't want to even risk losing."

Very well. What is that other thing you want to talk about?

"Your manifestation of the Sacred Gear."

What it's wrong with it?

I heard the indignation a defensiveness in his voice and it only served to amuse me a lot but I just shrugged my shoulders. "To tell you the truth: Nothing. It's just a matter of personal preference and convenience. While the gauntlet is very awesome is also very bulky and will mess up my speed based fighting style. I was hoping that the appearance could be change to suit my needs."

Oh. I see. What did you have in mind?

"I know that you are a fan of cool looking this as much as the next guy so I was thinking about a pair of light armored boots, gloves and vest. The jewel can go in the center of the vest but I want to keep as much as an aerodynamic design as I can. You think that can be done?"

Hmmm… Can I put claws and talons?

"Of course."

I could feel the draconian grin on Ddraig's face and it also made me grin savagely. As cliché as this sounds I believe this is the start of a very beautiful friendship, partner.

"Likewise, Ddraig, likewise. Now. Begin the changing process. I am as ready as I ever will be. And don't hold back on the pain either. I have a skill that reduces the damage I get and it grows as I feel pain. This will most likely drain my DP and HP but as long as it doesn't kill me then I can deal with it. So whenever you are go ahead and make me half dragon."

Alright then. Don't hate me when you wake up of you pass out.

I shook my head. "Don't worry. I won't."

How bad it could be anyways? I doubted that it'll be worse than what happened to my original body when I got killed and…

I just jinxed it, didn't I?

Here I go.

I felt my skin melting as if I was inside a boiling pot, my eyes exploding while inside their sockets because someone shoved something into them from all directions, my lungs burning as if they were lacking air and were being filled with water instead, my ear drums rupturing as if there was a sudden and extreme change in atmospheric pressure and finally my nose burned with the worst scents known and not known to mankind before it was ripped off.

Before I passed out I saw a notification appearing.

 **Physical Endurance has reached Lvl Max! Congratulations!**

 **-DxD: Gamer-**

My eyes snapped open when I became aware of myself and I shot up to a sitting position on my bed. I glance to the upper part of my HUD, just below the mini map where I digital clock had appeared after my first quest involving time, and I saw that it was just before six in the morning. That probably meant that whenever I slept I will always sleep six hours since that was what the body needed to recharge. While eight hours was the amount recommended, six hours was the amount needed and a normal human could function with just four hours but since I wasn't a normal human by a long shot now then that didn't concern me.

What was of my concern, however, were the sheer amount of notifications that appeared before me. It was the biggest I had gotten in one go and it began to get overwhelming until Gamer's Mind calmed me down and I decided to look at them one by one.

So that is how it works.

"Shush you."

 **Dermis, Epidermis and Sub cutaneous fat modified. You now possess the Skin of a Dragon.**

 **Ocular globe modified. You now possess the Eyes of a Dragon.**

 **Hearing canal modified. You now possess the Ears of a Dragon.**

 **Nasal structure modified. You now possess the Nose of a Dragon.**

 **Respiratory system modified. You now possess the Lungs of a Dragon.**

 **Acquisition of the Skin, Eyes, Ears, Nose and Lungs of a Dragon while still being mostly human has changed your race. You are now a Human/Dragon Hybrid. Change of race into that of a Human/Dragon Hybrid has granted the status Humanoid Dragon.**

 **Humanoid Dragon [+30% HP, +30% MP, +30 to all physical stats]**

 **Fire affinity goes up by 30 due to the nature and origin of your modifications.**

 **Lightning affinity goes up by 20 due to the nature and origin of your modifications.**

 **Wind affinity goes up by 20 due to the nature and origin of your modifications.**

 **A skill has been created through a special act. The skill "Dragon Fire" has been created.**

 **A skill has been created through a special act. The skill "Dragon Lightning" has been created.**

 **A skill has been created through a special act. The skill "Dragon Wind" has been created.**

 **Dragon Fire. Passive/Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. The mighty flames of the dragons of old are yours to command thanks to the high fire affinity you possess and the dragon like properties of your body. This fire is magical in nature and burns hotter than most fires of both mundane and magical origin. This skill turns normal flames created by you into dragon flames and assimilates skills that use Elemental fire. The skill grows using Fire Elemental skills and creating Fire Elemental skills.  
Increases damage of Fire Elemental skills by 100%.  
Decreases cost of Fire Elemental skills by 10%.  
Grants immunity to Fire Elemental attacks that use flames weaker than that of a Dragon's.  
Assimilated skills:  
Fire Twister. Cost: 20 MP.**

 **Dragon Lightning. Passive/Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. The powerful lightning that was harnessed by the dragons of old is yours to do with as you please due to the lightning affinity you poses and the dragon like properties of your body. This lightning is magical in nature and glows brighter and more powerful than lightning of a similar nature. This skill turns lightning into dragon lightning and assimilates skills that use Elemental lightning. The skill grows using Lightning Elemental skills and creating Lightning Elemental skills.  
Increases damage of Lightning Elemental skills by 100%.  
Decreases cost of Lightning Elemental skill by 10%.  
Grants immunity to Lightning Elemental attacks that use lightning weaker than that of a Dragon's.  
Assimilated skills:  
Thunder Spear. Cost: 90 MP. Maintenance Cost: 145 MP.**

 **Dragon Wind. Passive/Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. The indomitable winds created by the might flaps of the dragons of old are yours to direct due your wind affinity and the dragon like properties of your body. Wind generated by you will possess inherent draconian energy infused in it and will be more powerful than normal magical winds. This skill turns wind into dragon wind assimilates skills that use wind. The skill grows by using Wind Elemental skills and creating Wind elemental skills.  
Increases damage of Wind elemental skills by 100%.  
Decreases cost of Wind Elemental skills by 10%.  
Grants immunity to Wind Elemental attacks that use wind weaker that of a Dragon's.  
Assimilated skills:  
Flying Swallow. Cost: 90 MP.**

"Holy motherfucking shit!"

Do you seriously have a hard on now? I get it that you are totally overpowered for your level right now but c'mon you can't just have a hard dick for something like this. Really, partner. That's just messed up.

I ignored Ddraig and willed my totally natural response to my excitement to go down for the moment and began to relish in the massive boost of power I could feel. Bringing up my arms I realized that my skin tone was noticeably different. While I previously had a very, very light tan now I looked like someone who practiced sports every day during the harsh sun. Thankfully my skin still looked like skin and you could only notice the scales if you looked really, really, really close.

I jumped off from by bed and walked towards the front of the mirror and smirked in success. Previously Issei's face ad been barely above average but now I was in the league of the likes of Yuto Kiba and Sirzerchs Lucifer and hat was thanks to the fact that my face was now narrow, with little to no baby fat and my previously brown eyes turned a vibrant green with slightly slit pupils.

Then I pulled off my shirt and smirked at the muscular body I now possessed. It reminded me a lot of Natsu's from Fairy Tail and I realized how ironic that was since the status that gave me this body was called "Humanoid Dragon" which was what Dragonslayers basically were, that and I was going to be recreating a lot of his and Laxus' spells along with creating my own for Wind. This also reminded me that I will probably be changing my fighting style again but I supposed that was normal since in games the same happened when you had a new character and it kept growing and acquiring skills that you substituted for others and such.

My HP went through the roof along with my HP R and it was because my status of Humanoid Dragon increased both my HP and my VIT, which affected my HP. And if that wasn't enough Physical Endurance reached max level, effectively negating eighty percent of the damage done to me. That was reassuring even if most guys and girls here could still kill me taking all that, my max HP and my defense skills that were always on.

Thankfully I was on the right path on correcting that.

"With this everything is going to be way easier. Thanks, Ddraig." I was planning on also becoming a Devil because the bonuses to my stats and my bars will be worthy and since I now have dragon skin and dragon eyes I will be very resistant to light magic or at the very least I won't have the deep weakness normal devils have to that nature of magic.

Meh, you're welcome. We can unlock the Boosted Gear now if you want.

I shook my head. "Not now. I need to go to school and deal with some stuff but after that I'm going to grind some more. I think that the events I saw in my visions are going to be happening a lot sooner than I expected so I have deal with as much as I can before everything goes to shit."

Alright, then. I'm going to take a nap now. Wake me up when its time.

"Sure, sure."

I waved him off and severed the mental connection and activated all the skills I had decided were always going to stay on no matter what except for Meditation, that couldn't be activated while in combat and I smiled in satisfaction at the powerful feeling of strength. Like I was now I should be able to deal with the lower tier of super natural beings without too much trouble… if I didn't underestimated them and played it smart… which was what I was going to do.

I nodded my head and made a fist in resolution before I moved towards the door so I could go to the bathroom and like in the typical Harem anime tropes that was when Hana decided to open the door instead of calling for me. I saw her clouded-with-lust eyes drink in my new figure before she shook her head to get rid of that train of thoughts and I cursed not knowing how to explain my new appearance.

It seemed, however, that there was no need for that. She grinned at me. "I see that working out has been giving you results, Ise-kun," she commented lightly but could still see the no so light desire deep in her eyes and her tone was just a tad deeper than the one she would normally use.

I smiled at her and flexed my biceps, laughing mentally as she flinched trying to contain her normal reaction to my actions. "You can say that, yes. I've been on it for a while but there's still some more time left before I reach my goal."

She hmmed at me before smiling toothily. "Well at least now I see how you managed to get a girl with your 'In-the-process-of-repairing-perverted-reputation'."

I grinned. "Is that jealousy I hear, kaa-chan?"

She snorted. "You wish, sochi. Now go get a shower and get ready while I make breakfast. You don't want to be late to school today."

I nodded at her nonchalantly. "Yeah, yeah."

She gave me another look before she walked away, her hips swaying even more than last night and I smirked. Forget about what I said last night. I'll be fucking Hana by next week. I couldn't thank the creators of this world enough for making it so perverted and for letting me plot to do with it as I pleased.

- **DxD: Gamer-**

"Suck my cock like that, slut."

I leaned my head back into the concrete wall as Aika began to suck my dick harder thanks to the use of dirty language and demeaning words, which were actually a turn on for her. She was kneeling in front of me with my dick inside of the wet and warm vacuum she called a mouth as she pleased me orally. We were at the roof of Kuoh Academy during the break and she basically dragged me here the moment the bell rung.

My hand rested on her bobbing head as she used her knowledge to please my phallus and cockhead with her mouth, lips and tongue while her hand cupped and massaged my balls. She had been more energetic than yesterday and I think it was due to my new appearance. While my skin and face seemed to go over the conscious notice of everyone, even my mother, but my new musculature didn't. I think it was the typical game mechanics in which nobody questioned your appearance even if they noticed it on a subconscious level. If these were the results I was not going to complain.

"Fuck yeah! Keep doing that!"

She swirled her tongue around the head of my cock as she suctioned the part at the same time somehow and the feeling as almost overwhelming but I could control myself thanks to Gamer's Mind. Her left hand was twisting the skin on the base of my cock while her left hand still massaged my balls tenderly. This continued for almost a minute before she seemed to get tired of doing the same thing and she released my cock with a wet 'pop'.

She looked up at me with big, lust filled eyes as she smirked. Her left hand, which couldn't fully wrap around my cock much to my amusement and her delight, jacked me off slowly as her expression got more and more lustful. "Is master liking what this underserving slave whore is doing to his mighty cock?" She asked throatily and with my heightened sense of smell I detected an increase of horniness and flow of juices from her cunt.

I grinned down at her and she mewled in pleasure as I massaged her scalp. "Of course, pet. As a matter of fact I believe you deserve a reward for once," I said and she squealed in delight before she nuzzled my cock tenderly with her soft cheek before she kissed the head surprisingly in a chaste fashion as she rose to her feet.

She continued to jack my dick off as she locked eyes with me now standing up. "Are you going to use my cunt as your cock sleeve, master?"

My answer was to reach behind her and grab her by her perky and fleshy ass and bring her up and towards me. She stopped handling my cock as her arms wrapped around my neck and her incredible legs wrapped around my waist. My dick found her incredibly wet slit and she moaned in pleasure as she began to grind herself on me. It was a good thing I was not wearing pants at the moment since she would've get them wet and while I could deal with that, the smell was another thing entirely.

Even though it had not been modified my cock did get bigger after what Ddraig did and I was no sporting ten inches long monster that was almost as thick as my wrist. It was so big that Aika could literally sit on my dick, which she was doing, as she rubbed her cunt on my length. Her arms tightened around my neck and she shoved her mouth into mine and after our lips met our tongues began to dance with each other's.

A minute later Aika separated our mouths and she looked down at me with clouded eyes and a flushed face as she panted. Her hips were working erratically grinding her pussy on my cock and while it was incredible pleasurable for her I knew she wanted more. "Please, Ise-sama. Wreck my cunt with your mighty cock and ruin me for anyone else."

I gave her ass a squeeze and she groaned loudly as my finger sunk into the soft flesh of her derriere. "Remember, slut. If you keep doing good and pleasing me this will be your everyday reward," I told her before I pulled back my hips, supporting her entirely with my hands now and I aligned the head of my cock with the entrance of her pussy before I grinned at her and I shoved ten inches of hard man meat into her in one go.

She shrieked like a banshee as her pussy walls clamped around me in her orgasm but I covered her mouth with my own before the sound could travel very far. I didn't one to get discovered by a teacher after all. Aika's back arched and her big, uncovered tits pressed against my covered chest as she shuddered. She was already drooling and her eyes went cross eyed which filled me with pride.

I shifted her position so now her thighs rested in my forearms and before her high ended I began to move my hips, first slowly to just keep her cumming in an orgasm of medium strength before slowly building up the speed and strength of my thrusts. Aika could only let out muffled short squeals and shrieks as she held onto me limply as I basically used her to please myself while coincidentally giving her incredible pleasure at the same time.

This continued for ten minutes, ten minutes in which Aika never stopped having an orgasm. She was already hoarse and I deemed it safe to stop waging war with her tongue using my own and I leaned back to see her expression. She was surprisingly still conscious but she was close to going catatonic with pleasure overload. She had an ahegao expression on her flushed and sweaty face.

In my eyes this was art of the finest quality.

Soon the pleasure became too much and without prompting I emptied my load deep into Aika, recalling that she was protected so there wasn't any problem with me dumping my semen inside of her. Her orgasm intensified at this and her back arched even further as she shuddered in delight. Her walls constricted tightly around my dick, milking me exquisitely as I hissed in pleasure, shooting spurts of semen deep into her.

Soon enough our state of euphoria began to fade but I could tell Aika was still too weak on the knees so I held her up, her legs and arms wrapped around me and my dick still inside of her. She panted harshly as she looked at me with almost fanatical devotion and I chuckled. "I can say without doubt that having sex at school is more thrilling than doing it at a park or at your house."

She grinned saucily as she pressed her big chest further into my own and kissed me on the cheek. "Of course it is, Ise. The kinkier the situation is, the more rewarding is the sex. For example now we have the fear of getting caught in the throes of passion and that just drives us further into feeling pleasure and excitement," she preached sagely as she began to recover her breath from our ten minute long session of fucking.

I grinned down at her. "Oh? Then how is your plan going? The one about getting a harem of beautiful women to have kinky sex with, I mean." It was actually my plan but in the process of fucking utmost loyalty into her I made her believe it was her idea all along. You've gotta love psychological warfare.

The walls of her pussy tightened around my dick and we both moaned. She grinned as her blush became redder. "As good as it can go. Most girls have a sexual interest on you, obviously but most of them aren't selfless enough to share, much less perverted enough for the things I'm planning on doing to and with them and you. Surprisingly Murayama and Katase are the ones that are willing to share the sexual experience if it is as great as I say it is, which actually is greater than that," she grinned proudly at me.

The plan was simple. It was public knowledge that Aika and I went on a date yesterday and knowing our natures, even if I was changing, we were going to have sex regardless of anything. That fact alone made everyone curious and curious people asked questions. Aika had the answer to those questions since the norm double standards of society women can say whatever they want about their relationships, sexual or otherwise, to whomever they want without trouble while men become assholes if they do the same.

As wrong as that was it worked in my favor. I vehemently refused to say anything to Motohama and Matsuda when they had asked me about it in front of the class and with that I became an even more decent guy in the eyes of the girls. Aika however had been bragging nonstop on how I fucked her into unconsciousness after four hours without stopping. And whether you want to admit it or not, everyone is a pervert, the only thing that differs is how open they are about it.

The results? I was positive the every girl in the school wanted at least one night with me. And while I normally wouldn't object, I didn't one to fuck a random girl that had no importance or relevance whatsoever just to satisfy their curiosity. I had plans for any girl fortunate enough to get my interest or had a relevance to the plot of DxD. And while my main reason for wanting an harem was for the constant orgies that it would ensue, it will also be a symbol of power and power itself.

The "Plan" was going excellently. Miko and Mina already talked to me and they wanted to hang out again tomorrow. They had been blushing and looking at me with lust all the time so I was sure that we were going to have sex after we hung out. This also served to confirm that I was wrong about the beginning of canon in relation to the start of the school year (Which was never specified in the light novels) because it was general knowledge that things began to go to shit when good things start happening to the MC, which is me. Also I could feel the eyes of Sona's and Rias' peerage looking at me discreetly and not-so-discreetly. The only ones not ogling me were Saji, Kiba, Rias, Sona, Tsubaki and Koneko and I think those four girls were just good at hiding it until they figured me out.

Sometime next week Raynare is going to approach me and I will start fucking up the canon storyline and I could really wait. There were so many things, and girls, I wanted to do that the thought had me so excited that I wanted to get back to fucking Aika again.

I grinned down at her. "Excelent my dear. In no time at all we will be having daily orgies. I am already making good money, don't ask me how but I will tell you when the time is right, and soon enough we will be moving out of our current living conditions so we can have sex as often as we want." I began to languidly thrust in and out of her, our combined fluids from earlier keeping us lubricated.

Aika moaned throatily and shuddered in pleasure. She didn't say anything but I could see the approval in her eyes before her lips smashed into me. After we made out for a minute straight I pulled out of her, to her disappointment and confusion, before I set her on the floor and swirled her around until her upper body was pressed against the wall I had been previously reclining on. Her majestic plump and fleshy ass was bare and I spanked her hard, getting a squeal as her ass rippled and turned an angry red.

From her pussy leaked both semen and vaginal lubrication juices due to the previous cream pie I gave her but II paid no mind to that as I grabbed one of her pigtails with my right hand and her hip with my left hand. Not a moment later I shoved my dick deep inside of her and soon enough Aika became once again a moaning and shuddering mess as she began to experience orgasm after orgasm as I fucked her.

Break wasn't over for another fifteen minutes and I was going to make them count. Marital Arts was not going to train itself after all.

 **-DxD: Gamer-**

 **Wearing 'Coat of Deathly Midnight' grants you Shadow Affinity.**

 **Wearing 'Coat of Deathly Midnight' enhances Shadow Affinity.**

 **Wearing 'Coat of Deathly Midnight' grants you the skill Shadow Manipulation.**

 **Wearing 'Coat of Deathly Midnight' grants you the ability to control Undead Class monsters with a lower level than yours.**

 **Wearing 'Coat of Deathly Midnight' increases level of Stealth by 50.**

 **Shadow Manipulation. Passive/Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. There cannot be light without darkness as there cannot be darkness without light, and yet, you thrive in the darkness produced by light itself. Shadows are everywhere and they are your to command and harness. This skills allows you to materialize and manipulate shadows as if they were physical constructs of the world. Set Cost: 100 MP. More MP can be used to make techniques stronger. Shadows can merge with Elemental Skills to make them more powerful.  
Increases Shadow Affinity by 10.  
Increases efficiency in damage and defense of Shadow Techniques by 100%.  
Decreases cost of Shadow Techniques by 50%.  
Known Techniques:  
Shadow Bind**

I grinned in delight at the windows. "I'm sorry Gasper but I'm keeping this for myself. I'll help you with your Sacred Gear and your own ability to manipulate darkness and shadows after we meet each other," I muttered in excitement as I looked at myself over. The cloak fit snugly around my muscular chest, wrapping around my upper body snuggly and it was loose on the lower body. The hood was pulled down at the moment but I knew that if I put it over my head it would cover my face entirely in darkness.

I can see the appeal in wearing a piece of garment like that. It suits your image of perverted-insane-and-astral-plane-travelling mastermind quite well.

I grinned at the compliment. "Thank you, Ddraig. Now, let's see just what I can do with shadows before activating the Boosted Gear."

Very well.

I slipped into the Zombie ID and not a minute later I began to hear the snarls, moans and shouts of flesh seeking undead. This time I didn't even feel an ounce of fear and I felt quite cheeky so I decided to have some fun. My eyebrows went up a little seeing zombies wearing military clothes walking with little to no troubles towards me instead of dragging their feet around. I hit them with Observe and was surprised at the new information.

 **Nazi Zombie (Walker). Lvl 16.**

 **A soldier that in his live believed in the Nazi ideology and as payment for his sins he now walks the earth seeking to feast upon the flesh of the living. Tougher than a normal zombie due to its soldier back ground but still slow and without intelligence whatsoever. The head is its weak point.**

 **HP: 1300/1300  
MP: 100/100**

 **STR: 50  
VIT: 50  
DEX: 15  
INT: 0  
WIS: 0  
LUK: 0**

 **Current emotions: None. But it's pretty hungry and you look like a fine meal.**

There was a bit more of information on the walker but it was irrelevant. It seemed like every time I cleared an ID it will generate stronger enemies for me to beat. That was pretty useful since I'm sure these zombies, which I now realized where an exact replica of Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies, will give me more XP. Now enough to get twelve levels again but enough for another session of grinding and skill development. Which suited my needs just fine.

I grinned at the incoming horde, the glowing eyes of the zombies making for a rather intimidating sight. "Alright. All of them are at a lower level than me so... mmm… oh! There it is! Ugh. It feels like thirty unresponsive limbs. Let's get this over with." I took a deep breath and raised my hand towards the incoming zombies and locked eyes with them. "Halt!"

It took a second both the zombies stopped walking and now they stood there shuffling around and looking at me stupidly, bloodied drool leaking out of their mouths as they continued to snarl and moan. I scratched my head before shrugging my shoulders. "Kill yourselves."

Absolute cannibalistic carnage ensued. The group of thirty zombies began to tear at each other's fleshes with abandon and no regard of anything else. They ripped each other's limbs and heads. Took out chunks of decaying meat with powerful bites and so on until just one remained. It was missing an ear, an arm and a leg but it was munching on what looked like a kidney, snarling like a dog.

I saw that the zombies were not fading away in black mist and deduced that that certain effect took place when things were killed directly by me. That was good to know for future instances. But now I needed to get rid of the gory mess.

"Let's see how strong your flames are, Ddraig."

Be careful with them. You can get burned.

"I'll keep that in mind."

I brought my palm up and created a Rasengan before igniting it with Dragon Fire. There was a spark before the spiraling raw energy became a tightly focused inferno of golden, orange, red and white that shifted beautifully as it rested just above the palm of my hand. I grinned at the warm feeling and the notice of creating the skill Spiraling Fireball but with my MP R I could go further without issues.

I began to pump mana into the raging ball of fire and focused it on expanding while keeping its shape. The ball of dragon fire began to grow and grow until it was the size of a two floor house and I was holding it above my head. I had begun to drain some of my mana so I stopped feeding power into it since I wanted all me skills to be usable without wasting MP while at the same time keeping up all my buffs.

I recommend you retreat as soon as you use that.

I nodded in agreement before I hurled the fiery ball of death at the mangled forms of the zombies and without waiting for prompt I began to use flash step to get away from the epicenter while still facing towards where my attack will hit. I was two hundred meters away already when the ball of fire made contact with the street and the resulting explosion still threatened to reach me so I had to back off at least another hundred meters.

The heat was bearable since it was more warmth than heat thanks to my high affinity with fire. The attack generated an explosion of fire that expanded outwards in a diameter of six hundred meters in all directions, burning away everything on its path, including zombies. It took ten seconds for everything to die down and where once stood the defining parts of an urbanized segment of a city there was just a barren territory devoid of anything except for burned concrete and ashes.

It looked like the fallout of a nuclear attack, just without the radiation and exponentially smaller. My eyes widened at the incoming messages that notified me of the fact that I had just filled over a hundred Nazi Zombies, both Walkers and Runners, in that just attack. It was obvious that the skill had two effects. The initial explosion and then the burning AoE aspect of the skill. To sum it up: It was perfect. And very badass looking.

 **Your level goes up by one! Your level goes up by one! Your level goes up by one! Your level goes up by one! Your level goes up by one!**

 **A new skill has been assimilated. What would you like to call it?**

I hmmed in thought for a few seconds before shrugging and grinning. I guess I'll just pay homage to the most powerful fire mage I have ever seen in manga and anime. "Brilliant Flame of the Red Dragon." It was a good thing that I just needed to think about the techniques to use it. I turned inwards towards Ddraig with crossed arms. "So what do you think?"

It was… acceptable.

I heard the grudging respect in his voice and chuckled. "Alright, Alright. If more power is what you want…" I trailed off as I opened my profile and put fifty points into INT, bringing the base stat to one hundred. "Power is what you'll get."

 **The skill 'Mana Affinity' has become 'Awareness of Mana' by reaching 100 on INT!**

 **The skill 'Medium Mana Capacity' has become 'High Mana Capacity' by reaching 100 on INT!**

 **The skill 'Psychokinesis' has been granted by reaching 100 on INT!**

 **The skill 'Eidetic Memory' has been granted by reaching 100 on INT!**

 **The skill 'Perception' has been granted by reaching 100 on INT!**

I began to laugh maniacally as incredible power and knowledge surged through me. This was perfect. If before I was prepared to deal with the first batch of enemies coming my way then now I was ready to deal with a lot of things to come. Thankfully, I wasn't complacent and I had plans to become the strongest being in DxD, comparable to that of Great Red and Ophis. My goal was to surpass those two.

The most terrifying fact is that with this ability of yours you can actually do that in relatively no time. I don't know whether to feel jealous of how strong you are going to be, pity the fools that are on your shit list or giddy for the same reasons. Shit. Now you are affecting me.

My grin was feral as I agreed with Ddraig's words. It was just a matter of time and encountering the right kind of enemies for me to grow strong enough to match those two entities. Thanks to my skills I was many times stronger than what my level suggested so the best course of action was to create more skills. With the amount of Mana I now had and the MP R that came with it I was more than set to do that and more.

"So, Ddraig. What do you say about preparing the introductory speech for the Red Dragon Emperor? It will involve lots of fire, sparks and wind to enhance the fire. You in?"

Do you even have to ask, partner. Of course I'm in! Can we manifest Boosted Gear now?

"Sure! Gimme!"

There was an ethereal red glow surrounding my arms up to my elbows, my legs up to my knees and around my chest and stomach as I felt pure draconic energy surging from within me and taking physical form in the real world. Soon enough the process ended and I was covered in my ideal version of the Boosted Gear. The metallic red vest for some reason appeared over the Midnight Cloak but it didn't look bad like that and the hood could still be put over my head. The vest was sleek and it had the emerald colored jewel just where the middle of my chest seemingly held by six claws that surged from the vest.

My arms were covered up to my elbows in a sleek, scaled and wickedly clawed gauntlets that had golden and emerald details at the edges of some scales and thankfully they weren't bulky at all, meaning that I barely felt their weights. I made two fists and the sound of two metal sticks hitting each other multiple times was heard. I looked down at my feet and my legs were covered up to the knee in boots that resembled greatly the gauntlets. Just like Ddraig said he would, he gave me four front clawed fingers and two wicked talons. I was sure it was going to take a while to get used to them but I know I'll manage.

 **A skill has been created through a special act! The skill "Boosted Gear" has been created.**

 **Boosted Gear. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. Also known as the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet is a Sacred Gear listed as one of the thirteen Longinus, it has the spirit of the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig, residing within it. The Boosted Gear has the ability to "** ** _Boost"_** **which doubles the user's physical and magical power every 10 seconds. Maintenance: 100 MP.  
Annoucements:  
Boost: Doubles the user's HP, MP, STR and DEX. This call is announced every 10 seconds until the user reaches his/her physical limit.  
Explosion: Releases the Boosted Gear's stored power in a beam of raw magical power from the Jewel of the Welsh Dragon.  
Reset: This announcement is called after all the Boosted Gear's stored power during Explosion is drained. Once called, the user cannot use Boost again until he releases another Explosion, so long as his body is not near its physical limits.  
Burst: This announcement is called when the Boosted Gear's wielder reaches his/her physical limit. Once called, all of the user's increased powers are drained.  
Transfer: Transfers increased power to other people or objects.**

I was slightly disappointed, but no overly so since I had more sense than that, for not getting Balance Breaker and Juggernaut Drive right off the bat. For some reason I think that I'll need to reach level fifty on the Boosted Gear skill to get Balance breaker and then max it to get Juggernaut Drive. That was going to take a while but if I used Boosted Gear constantly while training I could get Balance Breaker by the time of the Young Devil's Gathering, just like Issei did in the Light Novels. I will try my best to get it before Kokabiel shows his war obsessed ass but that wasn't something I could be sure off.

I shook my head and smacked one armed and clawed fist into another, a metalling clang resounding through the empty streets of Kuoh that were soon going to be destroyed. "Let's go wild, Ddraig!"

The following encouraging and approving roar from the Red Dragon Emperor was something I wanted to be capable of doing in the future.

 **-DxD: Gamer-**

 **Dragon Fire. Assimilated skills:  
Fire Twister: 18 MP.  
Spiraling Fireball: 100 MP.  
Brilliant Flame of the Red Dragon: 400 MP.  
Red Dragon's Roar: 300 MP.  
Iron Fist of the Red Dragon: 50 MP.  
Flaming Claw of the Red Dragon: 50 MP.  
Scorching Wings of the Red Dragon: 100 MP.  
Crimson Lotus: 800 MP.  
Fire Annihilation: 700 MP.  
Dragonic Fire Aura: 250 MP.**

 **Dragon Lighting. Assimilated Skills:  
Lightning Spear: 80 MP.  
Lightning Bolt: 50 MP.  
Lightning Blade: 100 MP.  
Pale Lightning: 20 MP.  
Red Dragon's Lightning Roar: 350 MP.  
Dragonic Lightning Aura: 300 MP.**

 **Shadow Manipulation. Known techniques:  
Shadow Bind  
Shadow Murder  
Shadow Travel**

 **Your level goes up by one! Your level goes up by one! Your level goes up by one!**

 **A new title has been obtained through a special action!**

 **[Bane of the Undead]  
Obtained by killing any 500 undead.  
You have a special talent and interest in extermination the undead!**

 **150% increase in attack damage when attacking undead.  
150% increase in defense when attacking undead.  
All stats plus 30 in attacking undead.**

It took me murdering four hundred plus Nazi Zombies along with two Legion Nazi Zombies to get three more levels and develop the skills I wanted at the moment. It took me almost all night but I managed to do so and in the process I increased the level of everything except meditation since it couldn't be used in combat. My base physical stats went over forty five since I was constantly moving around using Shadow Travel and Flash Step without stopping.

Massive general improvement was not the only thing I got from the killing spree I just participated in. I had many, many Soul Gems now ready to be used when I got my hands on a healing skill and also I was now the proud owner of more than two hundred fifty thousand dollars. Never thought I would say this but thank you Nazi Zombies for the monetary contribution and aid. I promise I'll use it for good things… for me.

I now stood in the middle of a burned and blackened wasteland. I had destroyed Kuoh almost completely except for the really gigantic buildings. Everywhere I turned it was just smoke and ashes. This was what I needed to realize that I was more than ready for anything. If I could destroy eighty percent of a city as big as Kuoh in just one night then it meant that I could protect it from anyone stupid enough to attack it.

"How do you think I compare to devils right now, Ddraig?"

I would say that without the Boosted Gear you are on the top tier of Low Class Devils. Should you use Boosted Gear until your current limit you can easily match a High Class Devil. And of you are smart about how you fight then you can beat an Ultimate Class Devil before they decided to stop playing with you eradicate you from existence.

I nodded my head as the Boosted Gear dispersed in particles of red light. "I thought as much." I unequipped the Cloak of Deathly midnight, leaving me wearing my black jeans and white T-shirt, and one eyebrow went up when I still feel the connection to the shadows around me. It was very weak but it was still there. "That's interesting. And useful should I for some reason cannot equip the Cloak and am in need of use shadows."

Indeed. Also that Psychokinesis skill of yours is very useful. You can make hands out of mind power and with them use skill that require your hands as focus. With the Boosted Gear full power you can create an overwhelming barrage of attacks while you engage your opponents in close range at the same time.

I grinned. Telekinesis, or Psychokinesis whatever you wanted to call it, was the most versatile skill ever. I could do anything with it. Literally anything. It was a skill I will try my best to max it because very five levels the amount of force per MP I could generate increased by one. It was 1MP/1 pound of force at level one but when it reached level five it became 1MP/2 pounds of force. If I maxed it will probably become 100 pounds of force per MP and that was Franklin Richards level of insane.

I sighed as I used my Eidetic Memory to walk towards a location where I knew an alley had been before I burned everything. "I should go home before Hana realizes I am not inside the house. Even if she thinks I'm working out I'm normally home by this time. I have school today and after that I have that date with Miko and Mina, which I know is going to end in kinky sex. After that I'll continue to grind my skills. I should also grind ID: Create so I can fight stronger monsters when I am in need of a levelling spree."

That's a sensible plan. If that's all for now I'll take a mental nap. Wake me up if anything interesting related to battle or you making a fool of yourself happens. Otherwise don't.

"Lazy overgrown lizard."

You are just jealous I'm cooler than you.

"Give me a few more months and we'll see who is cooler."

You are on, puny human.

 **-DxD: Gamer-**

"Issei Hyoudou. Can we speak for a moment?"

The background chatter of teenage students ceased abruptly as I hear the request. It was the end of class and I was on my way to meet Miko and Mina for our date after a boring day of grinding non flashy but extremely useful skills when Sona Sitri approached me out of the blue. She was looking as hot as ever but there was something in her gaze that told me that whatever she wanted to speak with me was serious matter.

I nodded at her after a second. "Of course. Lead the way." She inclined her head and turned away and began walking. I ignored the jealous looks of everyone as I followed her. It was obvious what she wanted to talk me about and I was more surprised she hadn't approached me sooner. While I was trying to keep my activities secret from normal humans it was almost impossible to do so from super natural beings like devils.

While a little worried since I could see her level, which mean she was at least fifty levels above me, I was confident she wasn't going to harm me. I haven't detected any bloodlust from her and her emotions were more around intrigued and slightly aroused, which made me smirk. It seemed like I was right above her. She was interested in me, more now due to my exponential increases in power, but she was over being blatantly obvious about it. And if observe wasn't enough to tell me that then the subtle sway of her hips was enough to tell me that she wanted me to look and look I did.

A few minutes later we reached our destination and I wasn't surprised to see that it was the Student Council Room. She opened the door and slipped inside and followed her without hesitation. I rose an eyebrow when the Vice-President and Sona's Queen, Tsubaki, closed the door behind me before there was a noticeable shimmer of energy.

 **You have entered a sound proofing and energy cloaking barrier!**

"Overkill much?"

There was an amused giggled that didn't come from Sona nor Tsubaki and turned my head lazily towards the alluring forms of Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima, the redhead sitting on a leather couch and the dark haired seductress standing behind her with arms folded in front her, the biggest breast I have ever seen being subtly pushed forwards. The two of them smiled amusedly at me and I knew they were the source of the giggles.

Sona cleared her throat and I turned towards her with a raised eyebrow. She motioned towards the where Rias and Akeno where, specifically a chair in front of the couch. "Please take a seat, Issei-san. We don't wish to harm you, merely speak and come clean with you." She explained.

I shrugged my shoulders and nodded and made my way towards Rias and Akeno and smiled boyishly at them. "Good evening to both of you. How is it going?" I asked nonchalantly as I let my bag rest against the foot of the chair after I got comfortable on it.

Rias' smile widened, and what a beautiful smile it was, as she looked at me. "Hello to you too, Issei-san. I'm doing fairly well, thanks for asking. I would ask the same but I know for a fact that you have been having a really good time in the past week." She said with amusement before she giggled sultrily. Another beautiful thing about her.

Akeno gave me a saucy smile and looked at me with eyes just as lustful as Aika's. Well at least I know I'll be tapping the girl with the hottest body in DxD, even if she was into really kinky stuff that normally would've made me pause but this was Akeno so small sacrifices would be made. "Oh yes. Kiriyuu-san has been quite descriptive with what you have done to her. I wonder… fufufu."

Rias looked back at her Queen. "Akeno. Settle down." She admonished gently but I could see, and read it from the window created by Observe, that she was wondering and wanting the same thing Akeno did. Alright. Another hot girl for future sexy endeavors. I'm in.

Akeno inclined her head elegantly. "I apologize, Kaicho." She then turned towards me, now looking regal but still seductive. "Would you like some tea, Issei-san?"

I nodded at her. She supposedly brewed the best tea in the world and I have to see for myself if that is true. "Of course, Akeno-san. That'd be lovely." Akeno nodded and walked away to brew the tea and she was followed by Tsubaki, the both of them subtly swaying their hips for, I hoped, my viewing pleasure. Tsubaki was also interested in me but not to the extent of Rias and Akeno but more than Sona.

Sona took a seat next to Rias and she crossed one leg over the other and while I caught the movement and a flash of black lace my eyes never moved away from hers. I was rewarded with an approving smile as she subtly relaxed. Another test of character? Good thing I had more common sense than Issei then.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush and will be direct with you, Issei-san. Are you aware of the super natural world?" Asked Sona directly, crossing her lithe arms under her perky boost. Her eyes became slit with demonic power as she began to subtly express her presence on the room. Her message was clear: This is a serious matter so don't fuck around with me.

I wasn't about to do so I shrugged my shoulders. "I cannot say I know about it because what I know is that during the break I woke up with the ability to use this energy called mana. Also I have been growing in power almost every day in the past week."

Rias looked at me in deep interest now. "It is obvious you have a Sacred Gear, which are items with powerful abilities bestowed upon humans by the original God from the Bible, and that you awakened it when you began to grow in power so fast."

Sona nodded in agreement. "That much is obvious," she admitted before she leveled a hard stare on me. "The question is what kind of sacred gear makes you grow twenty times stronger, at least magically speaking, in less than seven days."

I smirked at her. "I don't know if it has to do anything with it but my 'Sacred Gear', as you so call it, was given to me by a red western dragon that called himself The Welsh Dragon and Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig." I activated Boosted Gear and chuckled when their eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and I caught a similar expression from Akeno and Tsubaki as they looked at my armored vest, wicked gauntlets and boots with talons. "He called it Boosted Gear. He has also been teaching me a lot of stuff. Something about not wanting a weak wielder or something like that."

"Boosted Gear…" Rias muttered and she was now looking at me with open lust and hope. I knew for a fact that devils were beings driven by desire and were attracted to power. I possessed the Boosted Gear, a Sacred Gear that had only myself as the limit to how powerful I could be, and Rias saw in me a way to get what she desires, which is not to marry Riser Phenex. She knew she needed to power for that and I suddenly became her best bet.

"One of the Thirteen Longinus…" Sona's look was more lust and avarice than anything else. One of her ambitions was to be recognized as an accomplished High Class Devil with a powerful peerage to get out her sister's shadow. And like Rias, I became one of the possible opportunities to be exactly that. I knew that Sona had at the moment one Rook piece, one bishop piece and three Pawns.

I grinned in glee. "By your reactions then that must mean that this is one powerful Sacred Gear, right?" I asked in wonder as I began to make the show of inspecting the Boosted Gear in a new light. I already knew that this Sacred Gear had the potential to be the most powerful out of them all just because the gear itself didn't have a limit. While True Longinus is a one shot kill cheat, the damned thing has to hit you first, which made it the perfect weapon for a glass cannon fighter. The problem is that Cao Cao is not a glass canon fighter and the fucker is very, very skilled. And will have to fight him and kill him. The joy.

Rias calmed down after a few seconds when I dismissed Boosted Gear and there was barely concealed greed in green eyes. "It is one of the most powerful Sacred Gears, as a matter of fact, it is on the top tier of the Thirteen Longinus: Sacred Gears that are believed to be strong enough to kill gods."

Sano followed after her. "Indeed. And because it is so powerful you have gathered some unwanted attention." She said with some hesitance in her voice and that was enough for me to see through them. They wanted to offer their protection in exchange of the power of my Boosted Gear. Well not the Boosted Gear per see, because they just found out about it, but they probably wanted the power of someone who grew twenty times in strength in just a week.

I rose an eyebrow at her skeptically. "Unwanted attention?"

Rias nodded in agreement. "Yes. You see we are not humans, Issei-san. We are devils." Cue epic unfolding of black wings from every devil in the room, meaning, everyone else but me. "And Kuoh is our territory in the human world. But since we are at a tentative peace with the Angel Faction and the Fallen Angels Faction we must let them come and go under supervision to keep the peace. Recently you have been followed by a Fallen Angel that we don't know what she wants to do with you but I doubt is something you'd like."

I hmmed in thought. I haven't detected Raynare or anyone so she probably observed me from further away of the limits of my perception range. They, however, didn't need to know that. "So that was the reason I've been feeling like I am being followed everywhere." Both Rias and Sona twitched and I smirked. "I take it that you too also had people follow me around right?" I didn't know that but I think it was sensible to believe that likewise.

Sona fixed her glasses. "Yes. We have. I'm not going to say something cliché like it was for you our safety but that wouldn't be a lie either. We also were curious about your sudden growth but other than the fact that you are capable of concealing your presence completely for hours and now that you have the Boosted Gear, we don't know much about you. I suppose it would be the same for the Fallen Angel that has been following you around."

When Sona finished Akeno approached us with very nice smelling tea and she and Tsubaki passed us our cups. I took a whiff of the heavenly aroma, made better by my overdeveloped senses, before taking a sip. My tastes buds exploded pleasantly at the extremely good flavor and I calmly set the tea down before looking at the expectant Akeno. "Without a doubt the best tea I've ever had. I'm willing to do anything to have it every day." I said seriously.

Akeno smiled sultrily and my loins stirred. "That can be arranged, Issei-san."

Rias coughed to gain my attention and I turned towards her, absently noting Tsubaki standing behind Sona now. "We now that you aren't a fool Issei-san so we want to offer you protection from the Fallen Angels in case something happens. You live in my territory, you are aware of the supernatural and you have a Sacred Gear, one of the Thirteen Longinus notwithstanding, and as such you are my, our, responsibility. I just wanted to be upfront with you about it, that's all."

I took a sip from the wonderful tea and caught Sona nodding in agreement. "That's a very generous offer." I set the tea down and locked eyes with Rias. "And what would you want in exchange from your protection?"

Rias' eyes widened. "What? I don't-"

My chuckle stopped her and I shook my head. "Stop, Rias-san. You said it yourself. I'm not a fool. And I know for a fact that deals with devils involve something being exchanged. I know for sure that you are well intended and that you have my safety as your priority but… I saw the hope in your eyes when you realized that my Boosted Gear was one of the most powerful Sacred Gears in the world. So… what is it that you want from me?"

Rias eyes were wide before she looked down at her lap suddenly shy and nervous. "I don't want to talk about it at the moment." She said and I hear the slight despair in her voice. It amused me a little since she believed I was not going to help her because I was questioning her about it. Girls, men, I tell you. Always jumping to conclusions.

"Why are you so sad all of the sudden?" I saw the other girls beginning to glare at me and hurried to elaborate. "It's not like I'm not going to help you since it is obvious you need help if this is your reaction to being reminded of the problem. The moment you warned me about me being in danger was the moment you earned at least a favor with me, even if you haven't offered me protection. I just wanted to know about it in case it was something outrageous like devastating a city or something like that. Pleas, Rias-san, smile again. You look more beautiful when you do."

Rias looked up at me in surprise and she wasn't the only one. I shrugged at their looks. "I like to help people with their problems, even more when they are willing to look out for me like gals are doing. I don't have problem with helping as long as it is not something involving killing someone without reason."

Tsubaki rose an eyebrow. "Without reason?"

I nodded. "If there is a definite and unquestionable reason to end the life of a piece of shit that only contributes to the worsening of society I'm more than willing to do the deed myself, eagerness depending on the reason."

There was silence for a moment before Akeno spoke softly. "You've killed before."

I didn't know if killing something that was already dead that just came back to life but still mostly dead counted but I think it did. "I have, yes. And while I don't feel proud about it, I can sleep soundly knowing that the ones I've killed did messed up shit in their worthless lives." They nodded in understanding and I smiled at them. "So… devils, huh?"

Sona nodded. "Yes. Rias and I belong to two of the seventy two most prominent houses of the Underworld, called the 72 Pillars of the Underworld. Also we are Kings of our own peerages, a system for reincarnating humans into devils based on chess pieces. Our race took a lot of damage in the previous Great War and this way we can repopulate back."

I nodded in understanding even if I already knew that. "I get it. It would be sensible to think that you wanted to offer me protection in the form of me joining one of your peerages to deter the Fallen Angels from approaching me or harming me, right?"

Rias shook her head. "While that crossed our minds, and were going to offer you that option, it is ultimately your decision. It will be easier to protect you that way than, say, having to send people of our own to keep an eye on you twenty four seven. We are willing to do that but if you were a member of a peerage we can teleport directly to you in an instant should you be in danger." I could see she wanted me to join her peerage, and I will –The perks of being a devil are way too good to pass up and I doubt I'll suffer the same weakness since I was a dragon/human hybrid already.

"The problem is," Sona continued, "that we are not sure if that will be enough to stop the Fallen Angels from doing whatever they wanted to do with you. A situation like that could escalate quickly and be what triggers another war and that is something we just don't have the luxury to afford happening."

I shrugged my shoulders. "The solution is easy. I won't join any of your peerages." I saw the protest coming my way and I rose a hand to stop them. "I really appreciate your concern and I know it is genuine, and for that reason, and don't want to cause you the stress of possibly being the reason of the start of a new war. You did enough by warning me of what was happening and thanks to Ddraig I know I am capable of defending myself."

Rias pouted and that made me want to kiss her. "I really wanted to join my Peerage. I won the right from Sona in a chess match that lasted twelve hours."

I chuckled at the sour look in Sona's face and I shook my head. "I only said I'm not willing to join now because of what might happen. When I solve this issue and if you manage to convince me that being a devil is more worthwhile than be a human with draconic characteristics then I'm all for it. Ever since I discovered my powers I realized that I wanted to be strong enough to protect my ability to have fun. Selfish and childish, I know, but that, along with the safety of my mother, is what matters the most to me." A half-truth at best but I know it will work with them.

Sona nodded in understanding. "We devils are creatures of desire an ambition. If what you desire is to always be able to pass a good time without it being jeopardized and protect your family, I can respect that. If you join Rias' peerage you'll be technically her servant and while most devils do treat their peerage like slaves," I saw the four of them twitch in irritation and I was sure they were thinking about a certain Phoenix. Was Riser worse here than in the Light Novels? "Our families believe in that we need to treat our peerage members as if they were our own family. There would be some rules you'll have to follow and task you'll have to do as a devil but other than that you can do whatever you want."

Rias continued. "The pros surpass the 'cons' by a lot. As a devil you'll have a weakness to light, be it light magic, the day and holy artifacts. But other than that there isn't another thing necessarily bad when you become a devil: Lower inhibitions, a tougher body depending on the piece that is used to reincarnate you, increased stamina, increased power growth rate, night vision, the ability to fly and you already can use magic power so that will be just enhanced."

I chuckled in a slightly perverted manner as I gave the four of them a lustful look, drinking in their literally sinful bodies displayed in sexy school uniforms. "Alright. You had me in the lower inhibitions and increased stamina part. I'm in after I deal with the Fallen Angels myself so a war doesn't start." I chuckled as Rias, Sona and Tsubaki flushed red and squirmed in obvious arousal, knowing what I was implying with that. Akeno for her part licked her lips sensually before she winked saucily at me, that sexy minx. "That reminds me that I have a date with two lovely girls and it would be rude if I kept them waiting."

Sona was still blushing but she gave me a skeptical look. "I thought you were going to stop being perverted."

I shook my head as I stood up, grabbing my bag and settling it over my shoulders. "I said I was going to stop being blatant about it. There is no problem with being a pervert in private or in my mind. For example," I smirked cheekily at them. "I know what you four are think about me right now. I know that is probably more perverted than what I am thinking about you and I know that I don't mind one bit."

Their entire faces became red at the moment, even Akeno's, and I chuckled again. I shook my head and turned around and walked towards the door. The barrier shimmered down and grabbed the doorknob before turning towards them with what I hopped was a sensual smile. "As a matter of fact it makes me look forward to becoming a devil so we can all reap the benefits of that. Won't you agree?"

With that said I slipped out of the room. After the door closed I heard Akeno groaning in want before she whispered. "I'm so fucking him once he becomes a devil. I have dibs you three. You can have him after he ravishes me."

"I will be next!" Rias said.

"That's not fair, Rias! I want him too!" That was Sona.

"Akeno, would you mind sharing your dibs with me?" And that last one was Tsubaki.

I smirked and shoved my hands into my pockets.

I was the man.

* * *

 **I really wanted to include Issei's date with Mina Murayama and Miko Katase and the following threesome but I got excited and ended up writing 12k words before that. I promise that next chapter will include that, Hana finally given to her desires for who she believes is her son and the start of the canon timeline. I hope you liked what I did with the Boosted Gear and what are going to be Issei's/OC's main combat magic powers. At the moment Issei/OC is on par with Kiba and Koneko without using Boosted Gear and he can easily beat Rias and Sona if he uses Boosted Gear to its current limit.**

 **Review, please! Love y'all.**

 **The Badass Writer.**


	5. Prologue End

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Gamer Manhwa nor do I own High School DxD or any other non-original concept I put on this. They belong to their rightful owners and I am not making a profit of this fictional work. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter five: Prologue End**

* * *

Managing two girls at the same time while on a date is surprisingly easier than one would think. While a normal guy would've had trouble with just one girl, I was so over normal standards that is not even funny how easy it was to pay attention to both girls and make sure that both were having a good time while at the same time showing the both of them the exact same amount of attention.

Our date was similar to the one I had with Aika. We again went to the sweet store but this time I paid for everything and told the girls to get whatever they had wanted. After that we went through another part of Kuoh, which focused more on sport related stuff and I helped them get new equipment and training gears for Kendo. I didn't pay for it because they had taken the money from their parents but I did tell them which the best equipment to train with were.

After that we went to a buffet in which I also told them to get whatever they wanted and I made sure to pay. Through the entire day I also made sure to shower them with the right amount of attention in equal parts. This was done with two reasons in mind: First I wanted to show that I was equally interested in both of them and second that I could easily manage both of them at the same time without being overbearing.

It was thanks to that and the fact that I was, in their words, a hot piece of ass that we now found ourselves inside Mina's home seeing as her parents were always away from home, this week not being the exception. We were on the living room and both Mina and Miko were pressed against my sides, one of their legs crossed over the one next them and heavily making out with each other as I watched them with a perverted grin and leer on my face.

They moaned in delight and separated from their lip lock as I grabbed their firm asses and gave them a strong squeeze. "That was so fucking hot you two. I guess you really learned everything about sex with each other," I said with leer still in place.

Mina grinned at me as she pushed her body further into mind, letting me feel her athletic and defined figure through the sexy Kuoh Academy uniform she was still wearing. "Thank you. And I don't know about Miko but proving you wrong makes me feel really good for some reason."

Miko nodded her head as she mirrored Mina's actions. "I agree with you."

I laughed and gave their asses another through squeeze, marveling at how big, perky and firm they were in almost equal measures. I turned towards Miko and smashed my lips into her own and made out with her for a few seconds but it was enough to leave her breathless and as she recovered I went and did the same with Mina. Ending the hot kiss, I smirked at them and nodded towards my crotch area which had a noticeable twitching bulge they had been rubbing with their knees for a while now. "I'm still not quite convinced. Why don't you show me more of what you have learned?"

They got the cue immediately and after giving me sexy smirks they slowly let themselves trail down sexily, their bodies rubbing all over me before they were kneeling in front of me and in between my parted legs. Mina, the more impatient one, didn't waste any time and swiftly undid my belt, buttons and pulled down my zipper. She gave me a look and with a smirk of my own and I lifted my hips and the next thing I know my slacks and underwear are flying away.

"Holy shit! She wasn't lying!"

"What a huge cock…"

Mina and Miko said respectively as they stared at my not so little friend standing up waiting for attention. I laughed at them, honestly half expecting their reactions because they probably thought that I was going to be just slightly above the Asian average of five to six inches. And it looked like they thought Aika was exaggerating about my size when she bragged about me. Oh well.

"Start sucking," I commanded and they wasted no time to get to it. Mina began kissing my balls and taking them into her mouth while Miko attached her mouth to the head of my cock and began worshipping it like it was the best popsicle she had ever had… which probably was, in my most humble opinion. Mina focused heavily on my nutsack as she pulled one into her mouth and massaged the other while Miko rolled her tongue around my cockhead.

I sighed in delight, enjoying the sensation of my first double blowjob ever and honestly it was taking everything Gamer's Mind had for not to cum due to the sensations and the situation on itself but I was immensely grateful to my mental skill and my stamina. I twitched slightly when Min exchanged balls so the one that had been on her mouth was now being massaged while the one that had been massaged was now on her mouth.

I grunted. "Fuck that feels so fucking good," I said as Miko finally decided to stop just using her tongue and she wrapped her delicious lips just between the head of my cock and its body. She pressed her tongue on the undersize and began to suck my cock like she had been doing it her whole life.

Mina let ball out of her mouth to give me a smug smile. "Do you believe us now?"

My fist clenched and I nodded as she cupped my scrotum with one hand and began giving it and intense and slow massage that I couldn't describe how it felt with a word other than fantastic. "Uh huh," I managed to grunt as I focused on the sensations these two girls were provoking in me. Miko was worshipping the upper part of my cock while now Mina massaged my balls and used her tongue to bath my shaft with her saliva.

I focused on Gamer's Mind and managed to last more than three minutes under the incredible ministrations of Mina and Miko. A normal guy would've cum by just thinking about the situation. Me? I managed to last this much thanks to my abilities. And, in the end, it wasn't enough to last for as long as I wanted in order to enjoy being serviced like this. When I was about to reach the four minute mark the pleasure of having to tongues licking the head of your cock as if it was a tasty ice cream became too much.

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum!"

That was the only warning they had but they didn't stop pleasuring me. As a matter of fact, Mina pushed Miko away with her head and engulfed my cockhead, much to the visible annoyance of her friend. A second later I grunted and sighed as I began to empty my load on Mina's mouth. Her eyes widened at the impressive amount, thickness and flavor of my semen. According to Aika it tasted very good. Mina was likely experiencing that flavor right now.

I leaned back into the couch and smirked as I finished cumming. I looked down at Mina who, with lustful eyes, opened her mouth and revealed it to be full of thick white male cream. I only had a second to burn the erotic image in my head before an even more erotic image took its place. Miko, with a playful growl, grabbed Mina's jaw and turned her friend's head towards her and pouted sexily.

"Gimme some of that," she said before shoving her tongue into Mina's open mouth. Instinctively Mina began to respond to the sloppy kiss as best as she could and I watched as they exchanged semen and saliva between them. Said substances began to smear the lower half of their faces and several trails of semen and saliva leaked down from their mouths, to their chins and dropped on their bra covered breasts, their uniforms having been taking off sometime during the double blowjob while I was otherwise occupied focusing on not cumming and enjoying the ministrations.

After almost a minute of heavy, dirty and erotic making out, Mina and Miko separated from each other, lustful smiles on their faces as they licked their lips, apparently trying to enjoy the moment even after it passed. I gazed at their sweating, flushed and kneeling forms as they panted erotically before my dick twitched. I needed to fuck them right now.

"My turn," I said before I reached over and grabbed Miko by her waist, making her squeal in excitement. I used inhuman strength to easily maneuver her around so her back was facing me and her wonderful tight and fleshy ass was pressed against my cock so tightly that my man meat was pressed against my stomach. Letting go of her for a moment as she began to slowly grind her ass into my cock I grabbed the strap of her bra and the hem of her panties and I made her squeal again when I ripped them off.

She moaned as her sex was now in direct contact with my cock and she shuddered as she turned back to regard me with steamy eyes. "Ise-kun you beast," she purred as she began her grinding movements again. Her pussy was already leaking and my dick became lubricated with just a few movements of her hips. She whimpered in delight as my overly warm cock stimulated her labia.

I chuckled and grabbed her ass, making her moan out loud. "Let me give you a legit reason to call me that," that said I pushed her off me enough to aim my cock into her entrance. I saw her pussy quiver in anticipation just before I let her fall on my dick, letting it sink completely into her.

"AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIHHH!"

Immediately her body shuddered and the walls of her tight pussy clamped around my cock as she experienced an explosive orgasm due to my intrusion. I didn't give her respite as I began to trust into her as fast and hard as I could, which resulted in her beginning to screech like a banshee as her orgasm was prolonged due to the constant stimulation. Soon enough, Miko was using her hips to match my thrusts with sexual movements of her own.

I smacked her ass and turned towards Mina who was looking at us with wide eyes, and I saw in them something that made me put even more vigor into fucking Miko. I realized that the movements of her hips were completely subconscious as I saw that her eyes had crossed and rolled up, there was a stupid grin on her face and her tongue was hanging out. It was the typical Ahegao expression that let me know that Miko was experiencing pleasure beyond comprehension at my hands.

That made me feel more pride than anything else.

Focusing on Mina as Miko gasped in rhythm with my thrusts I grinned at her as I noticed that there was a pool of vaginal fluids forming beneath her and she had gotten even redder and was panting harsher than before. I reached towards her. "Come here and help me."

She nodded in a daze and hurriedly joined us as I continued to plow her best friend, who was by now a panting mess than only knew how to work her hips to get even greater pleasure. I was approaching climax myself but I could hold out for more time. I turned towards Mina wrapped one arm around her before kissing her. She responded eagerly and moaned as our tongues danced with the other for a few seconds before I pulled back. I snorted in amusement when Mina tried to reach for my lips subconsciously with her wet tongue. "Let's get her truly over the edge."

Mina nodded in agreement and finally grinned as was true to her normal persona as she reached towards were me and Miko were joined and she began to rub Miko's already stimulated clit. As we began to make out again I myself reached forward and grabbed a handful of Miko's firm breast and began to pinch and tweak her nipple. The result was as explosive as I had been expecting.

Miko shrieked again as she began to work her hips frontward and backwards as she apparently lost the strength of her upper body and collapsed towards me, her back hitting my chest as she continued to rapidly grind on me as she squirted on her carpet, her juices passing in between Mina's furiously rubbing fingers. Her pussy clamped so hard on my dick that I lost control for a second and that was enough to trigger my second orgasm of the evening. I grunted into Mina's mouth as I emptied my load into Miko's quivering and milking pussy, which continued even after my orgasm ended.

"Holy shit," I gasped as Miko finally stopped moving a full minute after she triggered my orgasm and she went limp, not falling thanks to Mina and me holding her up right. I pulled her off my still hard dick, which was covered in a mix of my semen and Miko's pussy juices, and deposited her face up on the free side of the couch. I stared with satisfaction as thick semen began to leak out from her twitching and partially dilated fuckhole. Miko looked beautiful with a slightly bloated belly, flushed, quivering and sweat covered body and ahegao expression still firmly in place as she panted while seemingly in lala land.

I turned towards the squirming Mina and nodded towards her seemingly unconscious friend, specifically her leaking folds. "Are you going to let that go to waste?"

Mina grinned in delight. "Fuck no!" She claimed with a thick voice full of lust before she dove forward and shoved her mouth into Miko's gushing and quivering cunt as she began to lap at the combined juices. In response, Miko began to moan in delight and her arms slowly rose and her hands reached towards her perky breasts, which she began to massage. Mina then grabbed Miko by her athletic legs and pushed them wide open to get better access to her best friend's pussy.

I grinned and my hard dick twitched as I got a good look at Mina's firm ass, her thong being the only thing that covered her pussy. Mina's perky behind was twitching as she moaned into Miko's mouth, the test of our combined juices most likely sending pleasant thrills through her body if they way she shivered and how the flow of juices from her pussy began to increase was anything to go by.

Not wasting any time, I positioned behind her, one leg on the couch and the other on the floor so my dick was level with Mina's pussy. I then grabbed Mina by her wide hips and the was the only warning she got before I shoved my dick into her. Like Miko, her walls constricted around my dick immediately as she screeched into Miko's pussy as she experienced an immediate orgasm and I began to piston in and out of her with all my non-enhanced might. Miko moaned in approval as her pleasure was increased by Mina's shrieks of pleasure.

"Take this!" I roared as I pummeled from behind. Soon enough Mina was meeting my thrusts as she threw her ass back at me to enhance the pleasurable experience. She also began to eat out Miko with more enthusiasm, much to the vocal approval of said girl, who was grinding her crotch into Mina's face in seek of even more pleasure from her friend. The situation was so erotic and surreal that I was close to cumming after just ten minutes of constant hip and calf work.

I gave Mina's ass cheeks a hard smack that rendered her skin an angry pink and that caused Mina to go over the edge to the unexpected mixture of pain and pleasure and she clamped even harder around my prick, screaming like a whore into Miko's pussy, causing the girl to have another powerful orgasm. That triggered my own orgasm and I emptied my load into Mina's pussy as her juices soaked my thighs even further. I made sure to prolong her orgasm as much as I could as I continued to thrust in and out of her even as I filled her to the brim with semen.

Eventually I finished cumming and I pulled out of her slowly with a wet sound and let go of her and she fell limply on the couch. I leaned back and watched my handwork with pride as I stared at the two girls that would've beaten this body to a pulp should I not be the one inhabiting it. I saw semen still flowing out of Miko's pussy and it was now gushing out of Mina's pussy too. They were both panting, sweating and flushed as they descended from their high.

They turned towards me and their eyes widened when they saw that my dick was still hard and eager to go. I grinned at them.

"Did you really think we were done after only half an hour?"

They gulped but the excitement in their eyes was obvious to anyone.

* * *

 **-DxD: Gamer-**

* * *

 _ **Quest completed!**_

 _ **Quest updated: The Rise of the Harem King!**_ **[Never ending quest type]**

 _ **You have successfully added three women to your growing list of conquests and have successfully started your way into becoming the most powerful and most badass Harem King of all time. It is now time for you to really start gathering women.**_

 _ **Objective: Constantly expand and have sex with your harem.**_

 _ **Rewards: Daily XP gains depending on the number of women you have sex with every day. Increased gains and bonus XP gains for every new woman you add into your harem.**_

 _ **Failure: XP gains stay the same. No new women to have kinky sex with.**_

I waved the window away with a grin on my face as I stepped out from Mina's house after four hours of constant intercourse. The two were currently passed out on Mina's room, covered in my semen from head to toe and the same liquid leaking out from out of their gaping holes. I successfully turned them into my loyal slaves, like I did with Aika, corrupting their minds with pleasure until their sole purpose was to please me. Evil? Not really as it didn't hurt anyone. Amoral? Not to me. Satisfying? Fuck yeah.

Anyways, it was time to go home before Hana became to worried. She was aware of what I was going to be doing and for some reason she was proud and angry at me. Well I knew the reason. Hana was a pervert too and she was lusting after her son because of how I changed him, both mentally and physically, and he was showing to be everything she needed in a man. Add that to the fact the she knew that I was getting experience in pleasuring woman I was becoming more than a little appealing in her eyes. It was not going to be long before she was gagging on my cock.

Shrugging my shoulders, I activated the skills I deemed were going to be active always (Observe, Reinforcement, Iron Skin, Ten layers of Mana Shield and Mana Perception). With those skills activated I was constantly burning one hundred and fifty-two MP constantly, which I considered I fair pay for the ability to not get caught off guard. And thanks to my MP R of one thousand and nineteen I still had eight hundred and sixty-two MP to use before my MP bar began to start going down. I was prepared and ready for anything and due to the Game system, I will only get stronger the more I used my skills.

It was thanks to that precaution that I wasn't killed ten minutes after I began walking towards my house.

 **Bloodlust detected! To your right!**

 **A new skill has been created due to a special act! Do to having an attack directed at you the skill Sense Danger has been created!**

 **Sense Danger. Passive. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. A natural survival instinct. The higher the skill level, the earlier it can sense danger. It allows the user to sense when a bad thing might happen.**

 **Sense Danger goes up by 1!**

 **Sense Danger goes up by 1!**

 **Sense Danger goes up by 1!**

 **Sense Danger goes up by 1!**

I ignored the pop ups and turned to the right just in time to see a fucking light spear with a blue tint coming at me at incredible speeds an angle slightly from above. It was on me so fast that I was unable to move out of the way but thankfully my Mana Shield was up and it flashed brightly into existence as it met the light spear. My eyes widened when one layer shattered like glass, followed by six more before the light spear detonated, taking with it two more layers.

Following the path the light spear had come from I heard the distinct sound of wings flapping and my eyes focused on the figure slowly approaching me. I was a seemingly middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes. His attire consisted of a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora on top of his head. Even if I recognized him immediately from the anime, Observe did its thing.

 **Dohnaseek. Lvl 57.  
Fallen Angel of Grigori**

 **HP: 9825/9825  
MP: 5075/5075**

 **STR: 178  
VIT: 165  
DEX: 175  
INT: 89  
WIS: 75  
LUK: 40**

 **Dohnaseek is a Fallen Angel that Fell a few hundred years after the Great War due to pairing up with a devil to massacre a town that worshipped the God of the Bible in a fit of rage. After killing his Devil partner Dohnaseek was cast out of Heaven and he spent a few dozen years killing anyone that even thought about the God of the Bible in any fashion. He was found by the leaders of Grigori and was taken into custody where he was somewhat curved out of his more violent tendencies but he is likely to go back to them should the God of the Bible be mentioned in his presence.**

 **Current emotions: Intrigue, Anger and Disgust.**

 **Opinion about you: He doesn't know what is so important that you are worth Raynare's squad being assigned to watch you, and thus to him you are a waste of his time. He hates you and is disgusted by you because you are human.**

"Well isn't that interesting?" I muttered as I mentally dismissed the windows and focused solely on him when he finally approached me. Suddenly the song 'Into the Night' by 'Disturbed' began to sound in my ears. It was… fitting, taking into consideration what I was sure was going to be happening in a few seconds if the desire to harm me that was coming from him was anything to go by. Detect Bloodlust had already gained two levels and it was slowly going up.

He regarded me with a pompous look before scoffing. "I have to admit that you are more interesting than what you look judging by the barrier you put up that barely managed to stop my attack. That, however, is not going to save you tonight. I'm sick of doing nothing but sitting on my ass. You die tonight boy. I don't care if Azazel-sama deems you interesting or whatever."

I stared up at him silently without making a sound before mentally calling for my inventory and using Psychokinesis to equip The Cloak of Deathly Midnight, its sudden appearance resulting in Dohnaseek tightening his stance in the air. I had the pleasure of seeing his eyes widening when I used Flash Step to appear in front of him, grabbing into his shoulder with enough strength to rattle his bones there thanks to my Reinforced strength, which was superior to his.

I stared blankly into his wide eyes before speaking in an even tone. "Not here. ID Create: Zombies."

The sky turned red and the city of Kuoh became post-apocalyptic as perfectly fine buildings and houses became decayed and destroyed. There was smoke coming from many sections of the city and the snarls and groans of the undead filled the air around us. Dohnaseek was understandably unnerved but that didn't prevent him from lashing out at me with a light sword that snapped into existence on his hand. I managed to pull back but the attack destroyed the last layer of Mana Shield in a flash of light and the shattering of a window.

Dohnaseek pointed at me with a shaking light weapon and snarled as he looked around wildly. "What have you done?! What is this?!"

I looked at him without emotions on my face, which served to rattle him even more, before I responded in a flat voice devoid of emotion. Gotta love Gamer's Mind that helped me pull this act off, even if I was slightly nervous. "I pulled us into a dimension of my own creation so Kuoh City isn't affected by this fight." Thanks to my skills I was superior to Dohnaseek in every way except on the amount of HP we possessed but he was way more experienced than me so I needed to tread lightly and hold nothing back. It was the reason why I pulled on the Cloak and pulled us into a Zombie ID. Boosted Gear was a last resort in case I was overwhelmed. Without preambles, I began to use the Cloak to connect with the many Nazi zombies close by.

This piece of information made his eyes widen in fear as he realized I was capable of creating entire dimensions on a whim and pulling anyone I wanted into them. He gulped audibly as sweat began to leak from the pores of his face. It seemed like he realized how stupid he was when he attacked me and he was regretting it like nothing he had regretted in his life. His paleness and facial expression said it all.

A second later he managed to compose himself somehow and he growled, pointing his light weapon at me, which was noticeably shaking even more than before. "So what if you have a Sacred Gear that lets you create dimensions?! I will kill you before you become a threat to us Fallen Angels, human!"

I cocked my head to the side slowly at his declaration and without saying anything I pointed my hand at him, making him visibly flinch and put up his guard. He seemed confused when nothing happened for a few seconds but he had to sharply pull back when a snarling zombie three itself at him from the top of a store. Dohnaseek looked around and his eyes widened when he saw the army of Zombies dressed in military uniforms snarling at him from the rooftops around us.

"Devour him."

My emotionless voice resounded and Dohnaseek's eyes widened even further when the contingency of undead leaped at him with inhuman strength, rotten bloody teeth bared and ready to tear his flesh and arms posed to rip his limbs. The Fallen Angel pulled back as he created a light shield on his free arm as he began to defend himself from the zombies that had managed to approach him. I watched in interest as many light spears appeared above him which began to shot forward and attack the zombies that haven't approached him. From what I could deduce, it was to thin out the number of zombies that approached him.

While Dohnaseek took his time to gracefully dispatch the army of zombies I sicked on him I took my time to analyze his reaction time, his awareness, his habits and how fast he was. I was glad to see that while he was inhumanly fast, it was nowhere fast enough to overwhelm him. As a matter of fact, I was sure I was faster than him. Our stats confirmed that but I needed more than numbers to be sure of that. I didn't know if Dohnaseek had skills, or equipment, which enhanced his abilities like I did and wasn't told to me by Observe. Thankfully he didn't I was confident I could kill him without too much trouble.

I was sure I told you to wake me up if anything interesting happened.

Smirking a Ddraig's annoyed voice I shrugged my shoulders as I watched Dohnaseek successfully thin out the undead army. "He attacked me less than thirty seconds ago, and he is level fifty-seven while I am just level twenty-five. You cannot expect me remember that when my life was threatened by a Fallen Angel that was more than twice my level, can you?" I spoke rhetorically in a low voice so as not to have my opponent hear me. I could speak mentally but that always pulled me slightly out of focus and I couldn't lose that during a fight to the death.

Ddraig scoffed. Please. That Fallen Angel is a weakling. You are not even going to need Boosted Gear to beat him.

I nodded my head in agreement. "Indeed. However, I don't want to get into the habit of over confidence. You told me that was one of the reasons you and Albion got killed in the past and I'm not keen on that happening to me."

I smirked when Ddraig's defensive voice resounded in my head. Well excuse me all mighty dimension traveler. Seeing that my presence is not required I will go back to napping. Make sure to get any information you can before killing him. You never know what the enemy might know and since he is after you specifically it could be invaluable.

I nodded my head. "Of course," I agreed easily, seeing the logic and Ddraig's connection faded and I focused completely on Dohnaseek who was just about to be finished killing off the zombies. The next horde was a few miles away and while they were faster than normal humans it would take a few minutes to get here and besides, I already had everything I needed to successfully face off and kill Dohnaseek.

Before the Fallen Angel killed the last zombie, I slipped into Flash Step and appeared in front of him to his apparent shock as his eyes widened. I cocked my fist back and threw a punch towards his chest. Dohnaseek managed to put his light shield between us and my fist connected with it, resulting in an expanding wave of displaced air as a loud clang filled the air. Dohnaseek's eyes widened further at the sound. I noted a few points dropped from my DP but it was negligent as they kept increasing thanks to the activated Iron Skin skill. Not giving any respite I slipped into Flash Step and appeared on his flank, a reverse punch already heading towards his temple.

Dohnaseek was unable to do nothing more than noticing the attack before I hit him and sent him flying into one of the many stores that flanked the streets. He destroyed a wall and his form was obscured by the dust and falling debris he flying into the building caused. I could still see his HP bar and I noticed the amount of damage I did on him. It was double the amount of the sum of my STR and DEX plus the bonus of Hand-To-Hand Combat skill. I guess momentum also influenced the amount of damage I did and seeing as I had come out of Flash Step…

Dohnaseek was definitely feeling that punch.

I stood patently in the middle of the street for a few seconds staring blankly into the destroyed store but soon enough I exploded into action when a volley of light spears came at me from within the stores, visibly bigger and more powerful than the ones he had been using before. Without changing facial expressions, I began to dodge them all without moving from my spot on the street. I twirled and bent my body, successfully evading the incoming attacks and letting them pass by me, ignoring the explosion and damage they were doing behind me.

Finally, there was a respite for a second before another spear came flying at me, this one twice as big as the one I had ben evading and I decided to demoralize Dohnaseek even further. Just when the spear was about to hit me in the face I stopped it with my bare hand, which began to smoke as the light magic began to damage my Iron Skin, slowly taking points from my DP bar but again it was negligent as they filled right back up.

With the spear still in hand I lowered my hand and with a wave of my other hand I used Dragon Wind to generate a gust that got rid of the smoke, dust and debris so I could see Dohnaseek. Like I was expecting, his form was trembling in both terror and anger and hate when he saw me negligently holding onto his spear, seemingly ignoring the damage it was causing to him. At least that was I thought it looked to him as his eyes trailed towards the smoking hand holding his spear.

"What are you?" He asked me with a trembling voice as he backed away until his back hit the wall. I saw that he had spent all his MP and then I took notice of the bruise forming on the side of his face where I had hit him. There was blood trailing down from the corner of his mouth and I noticed that some teeth had been absent from his mouth.

Without saying a word, I slipped into Flash Step and appeared in front of him, my eyes becoming slit like a snake's and I let him appreciate that for had a second before I shoved his light spear into his stomach.

 **Critical hit!**

I saw his Health Bar to rapidly decline as he coughed up blood and that same liquid began to soak the front of his clothes. The light spear suddenly disappeared, leaving Dohnaseek with a hole the size of a basketball on the middle of his abdomen. His stomach and spleen dropped down to the lower part of the hole along with even more blood as he dropped to his knees panting, his pupils shaking.

I grabbed him by his hair, now noticing that his fedora was nowhere to be seen. I shrugged mentally and forced him to look up at me. "I hope that you realized how big a mistake it was to mess with me. I recall you saying that you were tasked with observing me. Taking that into account I decided to take any information you might have. And to answer your previous question…" I paused for a minute and decided to be a bastard. "I am God."

His eyes widened but I didn't let him respond as I grabbed his head forcefully with both hands. Deciding to do something I've been thinking about recently with one hand I began to use Knowledge Absorption and with the other I used Life Drain. The results?

 **A new skill has been created through a special act. Using two skills simultaneously you have created a completely new one. What would you like to name it?**

I had the perfect name for the skill.

 **Human Path. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. Through the ingenious use of the skill Life Drain and the skill Knowledge Absorption at the same time, the Game created a skill that allows him to drain information directly from the victim's mind. The skill allows the user to rummage through a being's mind and extract the exact information that is wanted. When the user is finished, they can decide between absorbing a person's soul, extracting it from its body and letting it join the Circle of Reincarnation or leave it within the body. Cost: 500 MP.**

Dohnaseek began to scream as I invaded his mind. Thanks to my high mental stats I could go through hundreds of years of information in less than a minute, only taking information on how to use Light Magic and everything he knew about the Grigori and their current and planned operations. It wasn't much, seeing that Dohnaseek wasn't a very high standing member but it was enough to be very useful. And I got an affinity for Light and the Light Manipulation skill. Which were going to be mighty helpful the moment I began to fight against devils and creatures of darkness.

 **Light Manipulation. Passive/Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. There cannot be light without darkness as there cannot be darkness without light, and yet, you thrive in the light that chases shadows and darkness away produced. Light is everywhere and it is yours to command and harness. This skill allows you to materialize and manipulate light energy as if they were physical constructs of the world. Set Cost: 125 MP. More MP can be used to make techniques stronger. Light can merge with Elemental Skills to make them more powerful.  
Increases Light Affinity by 15.  
Increases efficiency in damage and defense of Light Techniques by 100%.  
Decreases cost of Light Techniques by 50%.  
Known Techniques:  
Light Spear  
Light Sword  
Light Shield  
Light Barrier  
Light Bullet  
Light Barrage  
Light Bomb**

After I finally got everything I wanted, I took my hands away from Dohnaseek's head. He was looking up blankly with an unfocused look on his pale face but he was still alive as he still had ten percent of if HP. I decided not to prolong his suffering further and I pressed to fingers into his forehead. Lightning crackled to life from my fingertips and the smell of burnt ozone filled the air as a bird chirped and then Dohnaseek's head was performed by a lightning beam that was at the most as thick as my wrist.

"Pale Lightning," I uttered as I retracted my smoking fingers and I took sick fascination on what I could see of his cauterized gray matter before he fell forward and hit the floor with a thud. His HP bar dropped to zero instantly. A second after it happened Dohnaseek's body and the pool of blood that had been forming began to glow the same way his light magic did before he disappeared in particles of light.

 **Your level goes up by one! Your level goes up by one! Your level goes up by one! Your level goes up by one! Your level goes up by one!**

I sighed as the increase in power settled in and even though I still didn't have enough points to take WIS to one hundred, the power up, the levels gained, the information and the skills gained was enough to curve my annoyance. I grinned in delight, finally letting go of mi Killing Machine persona, which was going to be default for fights because it was perfect for intimidation purposes. And it made me look like a badass.

The battle song slowly came to an end and I dismissed all the notification windows and unequipped my Cloak. I took notice of the lot I had gotten from defeating Dohnaseek. One hundred thousand dollars and a silver chain collar with a silver cross, which I equipped and made sure to have it beneath my T-Shirt which augmented my affinity for Light Magic by ten before happily stating, "ID Escape."

The apocalyptic world of the Zombie ID shattered around me and the first thing I noticed were Rias and Sona standing in the middle of the street looking worried while a very pretty, blue haired girl with an athletic figure named Tsubasa Yura, who belonged to Sona's peerage, stood in between them with a nervous look on her face. They noticed my arrival right away and their eyes widened when I supposed they noticed I was both stronger and was unscathed. Surprisingly I still couldn't see Rias' and Sona's level. Tsubasa was barely stronger than Dohnaseek at level six. Unlike him, she was lusting after me, was worried about and wanted nothing more than me to have my way with her. Patience my dear, your time will come.

I raised an eyebrow at them. "Mm, well, I guess this prove that you have indeed been keeping tabs on me. What's up?"

The approached me briskly and I rolled my eyes when they began to look for injuries and they found none Sona locked her eyes on me, a non-nonsense expression on her beautiful face which matched her tone of voice. "Tsubasa told us what happened… or at least what she saw happening. A fallen angel sprung a surprise attack on you which you blocked with a magical barrier. Then she told us that you suddenly moved faster than she could track, grabbed the fallen Angel and disappeared. And now you appear on the same spot you disappeared from, without the fallen angel, unscathed and slightly stronger than before. What happened?" She spoke politely with a monotone but the demand was clear for everyone.

I shrugged my shoulders. "One of the abilities Ddraig taught me to instruct me in use of Boosted Gear is to create a parallel dimension filled with monster. I pulled Fallen Angel Dohnaseek of the Grigori Organization into it to prevent collateral damage. We fought and he proved to be underwhelming. I killed him after absorbing some of his power into myself to make it mw own and learning everything he knew about his organization, which I'm going to share with you tomorrow seeing as a squad of Fallen Angels is planning to use Kuoh for something… unpleasant." I was of course talking about the mess with Asia. This gave me the excuse to tell them what I know and them not question just how I knew.

They stared at me for a few seconds in silence before Rias chuckled and shook her head in fond exasperation. "Only you, Ise. In any case, you have proven that you can certainly take care of yourself if you managed to deal so efficiently with a Fallen Angel, even if he was as weak as you claimed." Her smile turned sultry and she approached me sensually. She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a lingering kiss on my cheek before she whispered in my ear. "I will do everything in my power to convince you of joining my peerage," she said with a lustful voice before she pulled back and winked at me. She waved and a magic teleportation circle appeared underneath her and in a red light she disappeared.

Sona followed suit after shaking her head and giving me an appraising look that did not quite hide her own lustful thoughts, Tsubasa with her. They disappeared in a blue light.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked at the time on my HUD. "I hope mom made that pizza she promised this morning."

* * *

 **-DxD: Gamer-**

* * *

"HA!" I finished my Hand-To-Hand Combat kata with a powerful round house reverse kick and panted for a few seconds before Gamer's Body did its thing and healed my sore muscles and returned my stamina back to full. I then let the stone made forearm bracers, vest and boots disintegrate in particles of dust that returned into the soil of my backyard. When that was done the result of my eight-hours-long-non-stop training session became known to me as several notification windows appeared.

 **The skill 'Heroic Strength' has been granted by reaching 50 on STR!**

 **The skill 'Iron Body' has been granted by reaching 50 on VIT!**

 **The skill 'Amazing Grace' has been granted by reaching 50 on DEX!**

 **Heroic Strength. Passive. Lvl MAX. An ability given to those blessed with tremendous power. The user possesses great physical strength, casually reaching beyond the limits of most men. 50% Increase to Physical Attack Damage. 50% Increase to STR related skill effects.**

 **Iron Body. Passive. Lvl MAX. An ability given to those rare few born with surpassing vitality. The user possesses a body with great resistance to harm and unending strength to endure. 50% Increase to Stamina recovery rate. 20% Decrease in Damage from physical attacks. 10% Increase to total HP amount. 10% Increase to total Stamina amount. 30% Increase to VIT related skill effects.**

 **Amazing Grace. Lvl MAX. An ability given to those with tremendous mastery of their own bodies. The user possesses refined control and coordination, displaying elegance in everything they do. 50% Increase to Movement Speed. 30% Increase to Attack Speed. 10% Increase to Evasion. 30% Increase to DEX related skill effects.**

At least this time you didn't get a hard on after getting a power up.

I ignored Ddraig's comment as I basked in the feeling of becoming completely aware of my body and its properties. I looked at myself and my muscles had noticeably increased in size and definition but thankfully, I still possessed that streamlined build that was the perfect mix of speed and power. I didn't want to suddenly become bod builder like. If that was disgusting to me, I couldn't begin to imagine what women thought about it.

I dismissed the notifications, idly wondering why I had gotten only one skill by reaching the milestone of 50 on STR, DEX and VIT while I had gotten three when I had reached the same milestone on INT and WIS. After a few minutes, I shrugged and decided that it was because those were physical stats and game mechanics were designed like that. Or it could be laziness. I don't really care since the skills were passive and gave me a lot of bonuses.

Noting that it was time for breakfast I slipped into the house and the kitchen, to a sight that completely crumpled my patience regarding Hana.

Now THAT's a reason to get a hard on. Good luck, partner.

I ignored Ddraig once again as I focused on Ise's mother. She was wearing her sleepwear and nothing more. It consisted of a cotton shorts that did absolutely nothing to cover her ass, its shape and the shape of her pussy lips and to cover her upper body she opted for a tight sleeveless shirt that displayed her fit figure and the fact that she was not wearing any bra, as her nipple were clearly straining against the fabric.

That's it. I'm going to fuck her. NOW.

I approached her silently and got lost slightly as she worked her hips to imaginary music as she apparently washed some dishes. I noticed that there wasn't food on the table which made me smirk. I know how I am going to go about this. After I was immediately behind her I took another step forward and deliberately pressed my crotch, which had my stiff cock straining against my shorts, into her ass.

She stiffened and looked back at me with a flushed and scandalized expression on her mature and beautiful face. "Sochi!"

I grinned at her as I reached up towards the cupboards above, my dick further pressing into her plump and gigantic ass. "S'up Mom? Do you know in which one of this is the cereal?" I asked, seemingly unaware of what I was doing.

She got redder in the face as she noticed my muscles and got visibly conflicted as forbidden lust began to shine in her eyes. I became amused when she decided to fight a losing battle. "S-stop doing that," she almost whimpered as she tried to scowl, but the effect was ruined by her voice and the way she bit her lower lip.

I pressed my crotch even forward into her ass but didn't look down at her as I made a show of still looking for a nonexistent cereal box. "Hm? Doing what?"

She shuddered in apparent delight as my dick twitched directly in her ass crack I smirked as I saw her losing the battle, lust shining in her eyes as she flushed. "Fuck it," she muttered thickly before she grabbed the edge of the counter and deliberately began to grind on my crotch as fast and hard as she could. Hana began to moan in delight as her pussy was beginning to be stimulated.

I began to match her movements as my dick twitched like crazy, knowing that I was essentially going to commit incest. I admit that it was one of my main fantasies back when I was on earth. I had a hot younger sister that liked to tease me wearing skimpy clothes and pressed herself against me… and my mother was no different but she was subtler because of my father. My cousins, who were also hot and sexy, never wasted an opportunity to arouse me, even going as far as teaching me how to kiss. In the end, I regretted not acting on my lust with them before I died but there was nothing I could so about it now so I focused on the mother of the body I was inhabiting right now.

My hands came down on her twerking wide hips and I grabbed her firmly and she visibly shuddered before moaning as I began to press my dick even more firmly on her ass. She pushed herself upwards and her sensual back encountered my hard chest and she moaned again. Her right arm snaked back and wrapped around my head. My left hand left her left hip and I directed it to grab what I could of her left tit. It was as soft and pushy as it looked and I idly wondered how it never sagged.

Hana moaned and she turned her head to look at me and she glared at me with half lidded eyes. "You are a naughty boy," she growled sexily, her face flushed and her eyes full of incestuous lust towards me.

I grinned at her perversely. "And you are my naughty mom," I said back to her, giving her breast a rough squeeze and making her moan deep in her throat before she shoved her mouth into mine. Out tongues met and twirled around the other as we continued to grind on each other. She moaned into my mouth as we exchanged saliva in an incest filled lustful kiss.

When the French kiss ended, she turned around and looked at me with shimmering lust. "You have been a bad boy. It's time for punishment," she said lustfully before crouching in front of me, her shorts straining against her crotch as she began to rub my dick through the fabric of my shorts.

I grunted and smirked down at her. "I gladly accept the punishment."

She grinned up at me before she pulled my shorts down and I sighed in relief as my dick sprung forward and hit my mother's cheek. I noticed how her eyes widened and her nipples got even harder as she began to pant even more as she beheld my mighty cock. She shakily reached towards it and groaned in want when she realized her warm hand couldn't fully wrap around my girth. She looked up at me and pouted lustfully. "You are so much bigger than your father."

My dick twitched in her hand when she said that and the way she said that but I couldn't think more into it as she shoved my dick into her mouth, half of my dick disappearing her oral cavity as her mouth was forced open wide so she could swallow my cock. I groaned in delight as she began to bob her head, her luscious and soft lips applying magnificent pressure and her tongue licking and massaging the surface of my flesh pole.

I tilted my head back and tucked her brown hair out of the way. "Fuck yeah, mom, keep doing that," I said as she used one of her hands to softly stimulate what she couldn't swallow with twisting motions and her other hand cupped and massaged my balls tenderly.

After a few minutes, I looked down at her only to almost lose control as she was looking up at me with a stupid and sexy look on her face as she gagged on my cock. The situation at hand and the sensations coming from my dick overwhelmed me eventually and I began to empty my first load of that day into my mother's throat, who eagerly received it if the way she shuddered and eagerly swallowed my semen as she tried to milk me dry with her mouth was anything to go by.

When my orgasm ended and she freed my cock from the confines of her mouth I grabbed her and made her sit on the counter. She squealed with a giggle and she licked her lips as she locked eyes with me. I kissed her, not minding the taste of my own semen, and grinned after I ended the lip-lock. "You are the best mom. Let me return the favor."

I chortled at her eager look and more eager nod and she opened her legs wide and I put her thighs on my shoulders and I felt her shudder as I took a deep whiff of the sweet scent of her moist nether regions before I ripped of her cotton shorts. She moaned as I looked up at her from between her legs and she quickly disposed of her upper clothing, revealing her gigantic chest to me, which she began to massage, pinching her nipples in the process. "Thanks for the meal."

Hana squealed in delight as I began to feast on her pussy, using my tongues and lips to stimulate everything I could except for her erect clitoris, which I was going to leave for the end. I focused on her labia and the entrance to her pussy, French kissing her nether regions and enjoying the way she was moaning my name and encouraging me to continue. She even began to grind on my face and her face contorted in pleasure.

Eventually it came time to make her cum so with one hand reaching forward I inserted to fingers into her entrance and began to stimulate her tunnels, making her abdomen contract and her face contort even further in pleasure. Then, to take her over the edge, I focused my oral skills solely on her erect clitoris. The result? Hana began to shudder and buck in place as she shrieked like a banshee, her juices bathing the lower half of my face as she came.

I made sure to prolong her orgasm for almost twenty seconds and when she began to pant after her orgasm ended I pulled away and stood up. I grinned when her legs fell limply and she barely managed to stay sitting on the counter. I took in the sight of her sweat covered body, panting form and bouncing tits as she came down from the high of reaching the ultimate pleasure.

"Let's go to the main event," I told her and she barely managed to nod when I already had her grabbed by her calves and had her folded in half, her thigh squishing her massive tits together. The tip of my cock teased her entrance and she shuddered in pleasure and groaned. "But before that I want you to say that from now on you'll become my mommy-slut and cock-sleeve for me to use whenever I want to dump my cum."

Her eyes widened and dilated before a stupid grin appeared on her face. I raised a mental eyebrow as Observe never told me she had a degradation fetish but oh well. "Of course, Ise-sochi-sama! I'll be your mommy-slut, your cock-sleeve and your cum-dumpster! I'll even give birth to my own granddaughter so she can help me with my new duties!" She said in a lust filled voice as she looked at me with adoration. "I just want to be filled with your big, fat cock Sochi-sama!"

My dick twitched wildly and I growled before I shoved my dick dep into her pussy in one go. Hana screamed like the slut she was as I filled her to the brim with man meat. Her pussy walls clamped around my dick as she came from having all her G-Spots stimulated at the same time and her face controlled into the sluttiest ahegao expression I've ever seen, counting the ones I've seen Aika, Mina and Miko do.

I made sure to piston in and out of her so her continuous orgasm only increased in intensity and the ahegao expression on her face only became sluttier and dumber as I destroyed her pussy and reshaped it to only feel pleasure from my cock. A few minutes later I could resist no longer and grunted before cumming directly into her womb. Hana screeched like a dumb slut as her orgasm intensified even further and we rode out our high for almost a minute.

Eventually I pulled out of her and admired the way my semen leaked out from her gaping pussy. I turned to Hana and smirked as I saw her looking at me with a stupid ahegao look of adoration, love and lust as she panted, her flushed and sweaty body only making this situation kinkier for me. "I love you, master Sochi-sama," she declared dreamily, staring at my cock, making it clear what was that she loved the most about me know that she accepted her lust and true feelings for who she believed to be her son.

"I love you too, slut," I said and smirked as she moaned when she heard me say that. "However, we are not done. We still have more than an hour before I need to start preparing to go to school and there is another hole that I need to reshape to my cock."

I raised an eyebrow and chuckled when, with renewed energy, Hana scurried to her feet and gave her back to me and presented her ass, pulling her ass cheeks apart. She looked back at me with a dumb grin on her face and eyes full of lust as she wiggled her ass enticingly. "Everything I have belongs to Sochi-sama! Please enjoy!"

I grinned and stepped towards her and gave her a hard smack on her ass, making the flesh jiggle and rendering the skin and angry red. I pressed my lubricated cock into the puckered hole of her ass and began to slowly push inside. I grabbed Ise's mother by the hips and grinned at her as she groaned throatily in pleasure.

"That's a good mommy-slut!"

* * *

 **-DxD: Gamer-**

* * *

Following my kinky encounter with Hana I went to the school after leaving her in a sex induced coma bathed in my semen with it leaking out of all her holes. When I arrived at school I was the subject of jealous but worshipping looks from the boys and lustful and wanton looks from the girls. The reason became obvious when I spotted Aika, Miko and Mina idly chatting with a group of girls, apparently, detailing their sexual encounters with me.

I shrugged and approached them, greeting the three of them as if we were just friends but they apparently didn't want none of that and the three of them kissed me passionately in front of the entire class. I ignored the muted silence and shrugged and went with the flow. During the class periods after that pleasant incident I focused on leveling up meditation, Mana Shield, Reinforcement and Iron Skin as I didn't want to risk my defenses and awareness being rendered useless as what happened yesterday with Dohnaseek.

Following the end of the school period I was approached by the only male member of the Student Council, who was named Genshirou Saji and was deeply hateful towards me, most likely because I had the attention of his crush: Sona. I didn't care about that but I followed him after Aika, Miko and Mina told me they were going to wait for me, an erotic promise in their eyes that annoyed Saji even more, much to my amusement.

In the Student Council room, I talked with Rias, Sona, Tsubaki and Akeno and told them what they thought was the only information I managed to get from Dohnaseek. I told them that there had been a mission from Grigori which was to merely observe me and decide whether I was a threat or not and if I was, they were to report back to Azazel who was going to decide after that. I told them about Raynare, Kalawarner, Mitlelt and Freed and their off records plan to kidnap a nun who had a powerful Healing Type Sacred Gear so they could steal it for Raynare. I told them I was going to stop them.

When I did, a new quest appeared.

 _ **New quest! Saving the Holy Priestess!**_

 _ **The kind and pure Asia Argento is in danger due to her Sacred Gear Twilight Healing and the ones that want to take it from her. Save her from the fate of death and permanently deal with the ones that dared harm an innocent soul that only wants to serve others.**_

 _ **Objectives: Don't let Asia Argento die.**_

 _ **Bonus Objectives: Don't kill any of the female Fallen Angels.**_

 _ **Rewards: 100000 XP. A new love interest.**_

 _ **Bonus rewards: 25000 per female Fallen Angel left a life. Loyal servants to make your life easier and to have kinky sex with.**_

 _ **Failure: Asia dies. Utter guilt for the rest of your live and possible suicide.**_

I rolled my eyes and accepted the quest discreetly. The girls were worried about me putting myself in danger but ultimately agreed me to let me deal with the issue as Kuoh was Devil territory and if they tried to solve the issue by themselves it could lead to another Great Holy War. I thanked them from comprehending and letting me deal with it before I walked out of the Student Council room only to be met with the grinning Aika, Miko and Mina.

The three girls led me to the Infirmary, which was thankfully empty, and we proceed to fuck each other's brains out until the school nurse, who had apparently forgotten something, walked in on me fucking Aika while she ate out Mina who was engaging in a triple make out session with me and Miko. After blushing and sputtering before shrugging the curse had shrugged and joined us and the foursome had turned into a fivesome.

"Damn that was awesome," I sighed in relief and grinned when I looked at the four girls bathed in semen in one of the infirmary beds. Mina was on top of Miko, their pussies and assholes dripping with my cum and Aika was sprawled face up next to them, a stupid grin on her semen covered face as the same liquid leaked out of her gaping pussy and asshole. Finally, the nurse, an orange haired and big titted woman named Matsuko Ichiya, was face down next to Aika and her twitching ass was up in the air as my semen leaked out from both of her holes. From here I could hear her mumble incoherently about how can a male produce so much semen, which made my chuckle.

I made sure to lock the door just in case before I stepped out and whistled merrily as I made my way out of the school building. When I was out I frowned as my senses were slammed with the feeling of an energy very similar to Dohnaseek's but significantly stronger. My eyes looked around for a second for the source of the energy and when I found it I couldn't contain the savage grin off my face.

 **Raynare. Lvl 79.  
Captain Fallen Angel of Grigori.**

The black-haired girl approached me with a demure smile on her face and I noticed that it was the only thing different from her true appearance as she apparently had decided to go with her normal sinful body, which was hidden by a school uniform. "Are you Issei Hyoudou?" She asked softly, seemingly nervous as she averted her gaze and blushed.

I managed to control my laugh and nodded, putting a curious expression on my face. "I am. And who might you be?"

She smiled widely. "My name is Yuuma Amano. And I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me."

Well, I guess the tutorial is over, isn't it?

* * *

 **GUESS WHOSE BA- OH SHIT!**

 ***Ducks under various items thrown at him by furious readers***

 **Sorry for taking so long! Don't kill me!**

 **Blame Blade & Soul, Final Fantasy XV, laziness, the holydays and post med school burnout.**

 **Thankfully I managed to include everything I promised I was going to include in this chapter and more. Finally, canon has started and next chapter we are going to enter in some deep shit. It's going to be full of awesomeness and kinkiness on hopefully equal measures.**

 **Stats will be published a few minutes after the chapter is, along with Issei's harem current Harem at the end of each chapter. The Physical skills were shamelessly taken from Ryuugi's The Games We Play. All the credit goes to him for coming up with them. I say that before you accuse me of taking credit… which I am not.**

 **Love y'all!**

 **The Badass Writer.**

 **PD: The nurse that I mentioned is just a cameo from a Hentai I saw recently. Don't look too much into her as I doubt she will appear again.**


	6. No Such Thing As

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Gamer Manhwa nor do I own High School DxD or any other non-original concept I put on this. They belong to their rightful owners and I am not making a profit of this fictional work.**

* * *

 **Chapter six: No Such Thing As…**

* * *

 **Raynare. Lvl 79.  
Captain Fallen Angel of Grigori.**

 **HP: 12825/12825  
MP: 10000/10000**

 **STR: 197  
VIT: 195  
DEX: 190  
INT: 121  
WIS: 88  
LUK: 57**

 **Raynare is a Fallen Angel that fell from Heaven during the last Holy War because of the uncontrollable lust she felt towards powerful beings and the inability to control that lust. When she fell, she spent dozens of years raping and killing anyone she fancied before she was approached by Grigori, were her lust was managed to be controlled by their leader Azazel. Eventually Raynare became a high-ranking member of Grigori and she was given more leniency on how she controlled her lust. She currently is spying in Azazel's order, the only thing preventing her from going on a killing spree are her partners Kalawarner and Mitlelt keeping her lust at bay.**

 **Current emotions: Lust, Intrigue and Anger**

 **Opinion about you: She is unnerved and angered by the fact that you killed Dohnaseek but at the same time that caused for her curiosity about you to rise at the same time she begun to lust after you. She believes you need to die, however, but she is going to use you first for her pleasure first as the power she feels from you is intoxicating.**

I stared at the information provided my Observe as I sat on the living room of my house, Hana's head in between my leg as she sucked my dick eagerly. After I accepted the date with Raynare, posing as Yuuma, we decided to have it later tonight and that was the reason I was currently at home, Hana serving me as that was her new role, along with making money through her relations with the bank she used and the inversions she did.

Raynare was significantly stronger than Dohnaseek and I would've been worried if my stats had been the ones I had when facing him. But thankfully I had managed to raise my physical stats to fifty and along with my skill bonuses and the skill Reinforcement, my physical stats were above two hundred. And that was without considering that I could use Boosted Gear on top of that just in case I was overwhelmed. I had nothing to worry about. I grunted as Hana did a particularly skillful suck on the head of my cock and I patted her head, earning a pleased hum from her that did wonders to her fellatio.

Raynare's story was also interesting as it wasn't fleshed out in canon but that explained a few things about her and I amused by the fact that she wanted to fuck me, not that it surprised me since I just confirmed that all women here were attracted to power and the general disposition that came with having it. That just worked on my favor as I could use it to caught her off guard even more easily and while I could end this easily by killing her, there was the bonus part of the quest and its rewards and I would be lying if I said that I didn't want Raynare, Kalawarner, a Fallen Angel whose body's rivaled Akeno's and Mitlelt, a hot loli, as my servants.

Besides I was here to have fun and as long as I didn't leave Asia die, who according to the quest was also going to become a Harem member (I'm going to have to corrupt her somehow because I always found her innocent disposition kind of annoying but her healing abilities are why too useful to discard and that was without taking into account her Balance Breaker, which is just a cheat). And since I could count with the help of Rias and Sona I could easily have them hide Asia while I dealt with Raynare, Kalawarner, Mitlelt and Freed.

Freed was going to die as I was sure he had to be at least as strong as Dohnaseek and he could give me at least one level so I could increase WIS to one hundred and the power up that I was sure was going to come with it will assure I became strong enough to easily deal with the quest. And the other three, if I had my way, were going to become my loyal servants just like Aika, Mina, Miko and the woman currently deepthroating my cock.

I nodded my head and let go of Gamer's Mind as I dismissed the window detailing Raynare's info and focused on Hana's sucking. Eventually I reached the edge and came into her mouth. I smirked as Hana shuddered, apparently having a mini orgasm due to the taste of my cum. When I finished shooting my semen into her mouth I grunted and Hana happily opened her mouth to show me it was full of my semen before swallowing.

"Come here," I said and I picked her up and with an eager squeal she straddled me after impaling herself on my cock. She began to have an orgasm as she jumped up and down my cock and a gave her ass a smack and grinned at her. "I will be going on a date today mommy-slut. Also, I know that you have been looking for maid service. Focus on making more money and I will deal with that. Anyways, I'll be back late tonight so get some sleep early as when I arrive we are going to fuck, do you understand?"

Hana grinned in dumb delight, ahegao expression on her face as she got cross eyed and drooled. "Of course, sochi-sama!"

I smirked and began to match her movements, much to her squealed pleasure.

Yep. I was the man.

* * *

 **-DxD: Gamer-**

* * *

The date with Raynare had been surprisingly enjoyable and to my amusement I had seen that Raynare enjoyed it a little too. We first took a walk through the park in which she killed Issei in canon before we had gone to the Cinema to see a movie. In there we had made out a lot of times and her innocent mask little by little slipped as she became more aggressive in her demonstrations of 'affection' until she was behaving slightly like a slut, not that it surprised me, of course as my power had been affecting her more than she realized.

After the cinema, we had gone to a fancy restaurant to have dinner in which she had tested my self-control because she spent the entire time there massaging my cock softly with her feet, a devious and lustful smirk on her face. In response, I began to slow let my power leak so she could feel her more directly and I had been treated to the sight of her eyes widening and dilating before I smell her arousal.

The mix of human, elemental, draconic, dark and light signatures must've been indeed intoxicating. It was more than likely the reason why, after the meal was finished and paid for, we rushed towards a love hotel, and, well…

"Keep sucking my dick like that, Yuuma-chan."

I groaned in pleasure as Raynare's head bobbed up and down my shaft, taking the entire length of my dick with the ease of God only knows how many years of practice. I was sure that I had the biggest dick she had ever seen since they way her eyes had widened in shock was utterly genuine but that apparently didn't stop her from swallowing my dick whole after I sat on the corny bed of the even cornier room of the love hotel we were currently at.

Raynare moaned around my shaft as her tongue twirled around the head of my cock. She was completely naked and I drank in her sinful body as she knelt between my open legs. Her body was as sinful as Hana's but with the lack of softness that came with being a human, in fact, her ass and tits were firmer than even Mina's and Miko's and that was saying something as those two were fitness freaks.

Going back to Raynare, I rubbed her head and she mewled around my cock as she used one hand to massage my balls and the other one was furiously rubbing in between her legs as I used Gamer's Mind to both hold back my desire to cum and allow myself to concentrate on keeping a constant stream of my power that was enveloping her. I was sure it as acting like a drug and it was my hope that she went through something resembling withdrawal syndrome which will only make things easier for me.

Just like I had been expecting, Raynare began to suck my duck with more enthusiasm than before at the same time her hand became a blue as she rubbed her pussy. The magnificent suction and the knowledge that I was getting a blowjob from an enemy overwhelmed me eventually and I grunted as I began to empty my load into her mouth, making her shudder and moan around my shaft as she swallowed my spunk, her own orgasm rocking her body.

I made a show of looking up blissfully in pleasure as I slowly stopped leaking my power into her and I almost felt her comeback to her senses and remember the mission. While I could've waited until I fucked fully right now, I wanted to take her fully along with Kalawarner and Mitlelt, to make sure that there were no loose ends. Just as I did that I felt Raynare's entire demeanor change even if she was still riding the high of pleasure while kneeling between my legs.

"Ise-kun, would you do something for me?" She asked me sweetly and I looked down at her and thanked Gamer's Mind for giving me eno=ugh mental strength to not smirk at the fake innocent look on her face as she stared at me from around my still erect dick.

Instead I put a goofy smile on my face. "Sure! I'll do anything for you Yuuma-chan!" I declared eagerly but I had already activated Reinforcement and Iron Skin, ready to counter attack and give her the scare of her life.

"Would you die for me?"

"Nope."

I began to laugh in amusement as I took in Raynare's incredulous face as I stopped her pinkish spear of light inches away from reaching the skin of my abdomen. I gripped it tightly and lashed out with a kick directed at her head, forcing her to jump back. The features of her face changed into a more mature look and her black wings appeared as if they had been hidden by an illusion this whole time.

I stood up and willed my dick to soften, which was slightly difficult as Raynare was still naked, but Gamer's Mind helped immensely with that. I equipped my clothes, the necklace I got from Dohnaseek and the Cloak and I relished in her eyes widening even more as I nonchalantly held her spear. Due to my newly found Light affinity, holding into it didn't affect me anymore. If it had been more powerful, which I know Raynare could do, it would harm me easily, but this basic spear was more than easy to hold.

I grinned at her and crushed the light spear in my hand into many particles of light that dispersed around the room. "Do you really think I was just going to kill Dohnaseek after he said that he was on a mission to observe me?" I shook my head and wiggled my finger at her as if she was a child that needed to be reprimanded. "Don't think that just because I'm human means that I'm stupid…" I trailed off and grinned savagely. "Raynare-chan."

Her shocked expression turned into a sneer… that actually made her look sexier and more sinful. "If that's the case then you don't leave me any other choice. I will make sure there is nothing left of you," she snarled and with a buildup of energy two swords made of light magic.

My grin widened and under her still incredulous eyes I began to levitate, using Psychokinesis to lift myself up. Then I reached into my connection with darkness and shadows and from the corners and shadows off the room tendrils of dark energy reached towards me and turned into two miasmatic swords made of darkness. When her eyes scowled at me I grinned and pointed one sword at her. "If you wanted to dance so much you just needed to ask."

 **A new Shadow Manipulation skill has been created and added to the list of available Shadow Manipulation skills. The skill 'Shadow Sword' has been created.**

I dismissed the notification window mentally just in time to block Raynare's strike my putting my Shadow Swords over my head. Her eyes widened as I didn't even budge (Thanks to reinforcement my STR and my DEX were at 266.5 because of the 160% increase to those stats that Reinforcement gave me at Lvl. 30) and a shockwave of displaced air originated from the point of contact between our weapons of opposing nature. The walls cracked and the windows broke with a shield as everything within the room was sent flying away from us.

With a grin and a laugh I put one thousand MP into a Psychokinetic attack that nailed her in the stomach and I watched her eyes widening in pain and her mouth open in a silent scream before she was sent flying away through an already broken window. I followed her still using Psychokinesis to allow me to go after her. I was not expecting her to recover very quickly because I had just hit her with literally a ton of force focused on her stomach. And as durable as she was… there was no way she was going to shrug that off. My MP was already recovering and I felt more confident about this fight than with the one with Dohnaseek.

Eventually Raynare righted herself ten seconds later and I noticed that she had lost more than one thousand HP with that attack and I smirked at her. There a thin line of blood trailing down her mouth and thanks to my heightened senses I caught her growl before she flapped her wings and shot towards me, her light sword brandished to attack me. Less than a second later we met and a dance of light and darkness began.

I ignored the notification telling me that the Dual Wilding skill had been created ten seconds into the dance as I needed to focus to match Raynare. While I was stronger and faster than her by a lot, she was much more skilled and experienced than I was and thus she managed to match me even with my superior physical prowess. We slashed, locked, parried and feinted, pulled back for a second and then met again to continue the deadly dance.

Sense Danger, Detect Bloodlust, Dual wielding, Sword Mastery, Shadow Manipulation, Psychokinesis, Reinforcement and Iron Skin grew incredibly fast and constantly as I matched Raynare blow for blow. I could feel myself growing stronger as the battle progressed and thanks to my mental prowess I was also becoming more skilled as the fight progressed. I needed, however, to prolong the fight for as long as I could if I wanted to rip the benefits to my skills that fighting against an opponent with a superior level gave me.

I was glad that our fight gradually went up until we were above the clouds and there was no chance for normal humans that were not aware of the supernatural world to catch our fight. I was sure that Rias or Sona could erase their memories easily but I preferred if they didn't catch it at all on the first place. That reminded me that along with the Healing spell I needed that memory modification one and I made a mental note to focus on it.

Focusing back on the fight I raised my right arm to block a vertical slash from Raynare that was directed at my head and then leaned back to let a horizontal one that would've taken off my head pass in front of me by a few centimeters and used the momentum of my evasion to perform a backflip and my feet lashed out and connected with her chin sending her up. I looked at her with a smirk and she snarled in fury.

"Take this!" She roared and my eyes widened when, in a moment that reminded me of Gilgamesh from the Fate series, she created dozens of light spears behind her that she hurled at me and I cursed. I could evade them easily but they would undoubtedly reach the city below and cause an untold destruction of infrastructure and death of innocent people.

Seriously if you keep forgetting to wake me up every damn time you are fighting I'm going to give you a constant migraine.

"Not now Ddraig," I muttered as I looked up at the incoming barrage of light spears. "Don't you see I'm busy?" I turned my eyes to Raynare and I saw the smug smirk on her beautiful face. I was so going to enjoy making her a literal slave to my cock when the time came.

Ddraig scoffed. As if. Stop playing, partner. Turn up the heat.

I grinned at his suggestion. While I wanted to wait longer to reveal my elemental abilities it really didn't matter now because I was sure Raynare knew that I could harness the elements because of the feel of my magic. "That's a fantastic suggestion."

I quickly dismissed my Shadow Swords and backed up a little until I was right facing directly the barrage. I took a deep breath in, my chest expanding many times more than it should as I focused on my draconic fire. I locked eyes with the suddenly nervous looking Raynare before I unleashed my attack. "Red Dragon's Roar!"

From my wide open mouth a funnel a golden and red flames exploded forward, wider than the barrage of light spears that Raynare had created and I pumped enough MP into it to make to be just shy of starting to consume it faster than I regenerated it. I could feel the warmth of my flames and I saw the dark sky becoming a light blue because of the brilliance of my flames. I hoped that the clouds were thick enough to hide it from the people bellow.

I mentally smirked as I felt my attack melting, burning and consuming the light spears that Raynare created and I kept it up until there no more spears and the funnel of flames disappeared, leaving smoke and in its wake. Dark clouds were beginning to form around us and I was reminded that heat also changed the atmospheric pressure and if I made an accurate estimation of the amount of heat my attack generated then I might have caused a thunderstorm.

Oops.

Hm. That was acceptable. However, I don't think she was defeated. You should deal with this farce quickly because as strong as you are I doubt you can take an actual lightning bolt. When I was alive those _stung_ AND I am a Heavenly Dragon. I don't think you want to try how those are going to affect you as you are now.

I snorted, smoke coming out of my mouth and nose. "Duly noted." I feel Ddraig fade back into the confines of my mind and I quickly reached for Raynare and found her a few hundred feet away from her previous position and I grinned when I saw her sweating, skin red obviously from the hit and she was looking at me horrified eyes.

"You are a monster!" She screamed at me with wide eyes and she began to hurl light spears at me frantically to keep me from moving. I was not going to approach her as I already made my point clear to her and my plan needed for her to escape. I was sure that she wasn't going to stop her plans because of my presence, her pride was not going to allow her, but she was certainly going to be more discreet about it, which was what I wanted.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I prefer the term dragon," I told her loud enough for her to hear me and then activated Draconic Fire Aura around me and the same flames from my previous attack engulfed me in a fashion that slightly resembled when the KI of a super saiyan when they transformed. The light spears reached me and they burned into nothing even before they encountered the fire surrounding me. I looked round us and the black clouds were thickening. I looked at Raynare. "I'll end this now."

I made as if I was going to shot towards her but before I did Raynare gave me another scared look before she disappeared in a twirl of black feathers. I smirked and let my my Draconic Fire Aura fade and the forming of clouds slowed down. I was not going to take any risks, however, and I quickly descended until I stood in one of the rooftops of the tall skyscrapers that could be found in the City of Kuoh.

With my enhanced sight, I looked down to the streets and noted with relief that while they were a few confused people looking up I was sure that they were going to chalk up the flashes of light to the sudden thunderstorm that was going to form, so my accidental modification of the weather worked in my favor even if didn't plan it. I had a few minutes before the lightning show began so I focused on the skills I used to see just how much they had increased.

Reinforcement reached level thirty-five and it now gave me a one hundred seventy percent increase to DEX and STR when activated, which was neat. Dual wielding reached twenty-five while Sword Mastery went up to level thirty-five, their bonuses increasing. Iron Skin reached level twenty-five and it now gave me 4 DP per second and the cost stayed the same. Psychokinesis went up to level thirty and now could generate 6 pounds of force per MP. At some point, Sense Danger had reached Detect Bloodlust and both were now at level forty, their bonuses increasing. Shadow Manipulation increased by twenty fucking levels while Dragon fire just gained two levels because I barely used the latter while I constantly used the former during the fight.

Thunder rumbled in the sky and I looked up to see lightning bolts going from cloud to cloud and that was my cue to go down to street level, which I did with an application of flash step and psychokinesis to appear in an empty alleyway. I unequipped my cloak, trading it for a black hoodie that I pulled over my head to cover my face and I shoved my hands into mi pockets and I walked out of the alley and began to make my way back home, people walking more hastily than I was as they realized that there was an unexpected thunderstorm above their heads.

Now it was time for me to wait and improve myself further until Asia appeared. Thanks to my Eidetic memory I recalled where Issei and her met and exactly at what time it was so I was going to make sure to be there when she appeared. I perverted smirk appeared on my face.

Hana was waiting for me and I couldn't wait to shove my dick into her pussy once again.

* * *

 **-DxD: Gamer-**

* * *

For the next two days, I focused on bettering myself in every way I could and seeing that my skills grew faster when I used them in combat and successful combat result in getting more levels I decided to do just that. I spammed ID: Create and ID: Escape until they leveled enough to give me a second type of monster and just like I had been expecting, Ogres were the next ones on my ID.

On the first run I just barely got two because the Ogres were between level 35 and 40 and the boss was just level 50, but my close-range skills were the ones that grew the most along with Dragon Fire and Dragon Lightning because I used a Fire Sword in one hand and a Lightning Blade, which I renamed to Chidori by the way because it sounded like it and it was more practical to say Chidori than Lightning Blade, in the other. Physical stats also increased by five because I used the stone weights constantly while fighting and increasing their mass as I advanced, which made it so the amount of time between getting another point was the same always.

With that session, I managed to get Dragon Fire and Dragon Lightning to the same level as Shadow Manipulation because of the length of the session and the prolonged combat and because I was using swords on both hands and mixing my fighting with kicks, Sword Mastery, Dual Wielding and Hand-To-Hand Combat also increased their levels. Sword Mastery and Dual Wielding increased by five while Hand-To-Hand Combat increased by ten.

Also, because I a switched between Flash Step and Mana Shield when the Ogres attacked me I increased those skills fairly. Flash Step increased by ten levels while Mana Shield increased by five and because the Ogres hated me and were constantly attacking me Detect Bloodlust and Sense Danger increased by five levels too. Finally, because I got two levels from killing all those Ogres and the boss, I finally had enough points to increase WIS to 100 and even Ddraig couldn't fault me for getting a hard dick this time.

 **The skill 'Mana Regeneration' has become 'Mana Factory' by reaching 100 on WIS!**

 **The skill 'Basic Elemental Knowledge' has become 'Advanced Elemental Knowledge' reaching 100 on WIS!**

 **The skill 'Familiar' has been granted by reaching 100 on WIS!**

 **The skill 'Harmony' has been granted by reaching 100 on WIS!**

 **The skill 'Empathy' has been granted by reaching 100 on WIS!**

 **Mana Factory. Passive. Lvl Max. An ability given to those of special heritage that allows faster recovery of MP. Effect: 200% increased MP regeneration.**

 **Advanced Elemental Knowledge. Passive. Lvl Max. You have reached a deeper understanding of yourself and the world around you and through that understanding you have learned to instinctually harness the elements of wind, fire, lightning, earth and water. Elemental skills cost is reduced to a forth. Elemental skills damage output rises by 200%.**

 **Familiar. Active/Passive. Lvl Max. Through the binding of spirits, this ability allows the user to closely tie an animal to themselves, linking their souls. Once so bound, the animal's Aura reacts to changes in the user's own, responding or even mirroring it to achieve several effects. The user may call to their Familiar regardless of distance, at which point they will make their way to the needed location as quickly as possible. The Familiar is immune to all status effects that would turn it against the user and the intentions of the user may be freely conveyed. Whenever the user gains experience, the Familiar gains an equal amount of experience. The Familiar may never have a level higher than the user's. Once a Familiar is selected, it can only be changed after the death of the Familiar. Closeness with Familiar is greatly increased.**

 **Harmony. Passive. Lvl Max. An ability given to the few that are born with an exceptional insight into the patterns of mana and a great affinity for the elements. Elements may be combined into more complex forms through careful mixture. Elemental Affinities are equal to the average of all component Affinities. Grants resistance to Elemental Attacks. Resistance to a specific Element is equal to the average resistance to all component Elements. 50% less MP used for all Elemental attacks.**

 **Empathy. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. A skill granted to those born with a natural understanding of the people around them, this ability allows one to perceive the emotions of others. The range and depth of this ability increase alongside one's Wisdom. Range: 1 kilometer. Cost: 200 MP.**

Okay so let me explain what this meant for me. Mana Factory was self-explanatory as it tripled my base MP R and Advanced Elemental Knowledge increased the efficiency of use and results when I used elemental attacks. Familiar allowed me to tie any kind of creature to me as my familiar, allowing me to share experience passively with them along with skills and the ability to distribute their stat points. None of the familiars I saw in the Familiar Forest interested me and unlike in canon, I didn't want Ryuuteimaru as it was just a glorified carriage. While I was still going to acquire it in the future because it was useful I didn't want it as my familiar because I wanted something more… battle oriented.

Harmony made sure that when it came to elemental attacks I could spam them indefinitely without worrying about going out of MP. It will also allow me to combine elements and increase their properties easier than I would've done normally but that was going to wait for later. It also took the average of the sum of all my affinities and made that my base affinity for all my current elements, meaning that my base affinity to Fire, Wind, Lightning, Water, Earth, Darkness and Light were 33. And when you added up the bonuses from my equipment and skills… you get the idea. I don't even have to worry about the cost of Elemental attacks anymore.

I was thankful that Empathy was an active skill and not passive. Because it could be useful to know that anyone was feeling (Observe told me their current emotions, not all their feelings) during combat as that would allow me to partially predict their next movement, it could get tiring and annoying to feel everyone's emotions constantly.

The loot from the first run also gave me a few useful items. I got an Ogre Hammer, an Ogre Magical Club, a Ogre Stylish Magical Hat, a King Ogre's Magical Tiger Print Undies, a lot of MP and HP potions and finally half a million dollars. The Ogre Hammer while generic was plenty powerful so I saved it in my inventory. The Ogre Magical Club was even more powerful and gave the user the ability to use illusions and since that wasn't my style I also saved it as I did with the Ogre Stylish Magical Hat, which could render the user invisible, because it also wasn't my style. The King Ogre's Magical Tiger Print undies, however, I equipped right away because they increased my total HP amount by 10% and increased my resistance to physical attacks also by 10%. They were too useful not to use.

I was already prepared to deal with anything that could come at me right now… but there was no such thing as too powerful so on the second day I went and did another run to the Ogre ID and as expected the enemies were stronger (Normal Ogres were level 50-60 and the boss was level 70) but this time I focused entirely on my long range elemental skills and I gained three more levels along with reaching 60 on all my physical stats since I also used the weights even. Dragon Fire, Dragon Lightning and Shadow Manipulation reached level forty.

I finally went and used Dragon Wind until it reached level twenty I had it assimilate skills like Hurricane, Wind Funnel, Wind Barrier and Finally I recreated the Rasenshuriken… which was even cooler than what I thought it was when I used to see Naruto Uzumaki spam it as much as his clones. I didn't create new skills for Light Manipulation but I did spam the skills I already acquired from Dohnaseek until it reached level twenty.

And because I used Psychokinesis to use all the skills at the same thanks to the fact that I could create hand like constructs made of kinetic mind energy that in the form of hands, the skill reached level fifty, allowing me to generate ten pounds of force per MP used.

In the second run, from the loot I discarded the items I already had except for the potions and I earned one million dollars after I was finished by the way.

And did I mention that I kept Boosted Gear active during all that time? Well it was now at level thirty. I just hoped that I will get Balance Breaker when it reached level fifty and then I guessed that Juggernaut Drive will be given when I reached level Max, which I suspected was one hundred. So yeah. I was officially overpowered and I was sure I wasn't even done exploring the tip of the iceberg. Ddraig even admitted that he was terrified and excited at the same time.

I dismissed the status and skill window with a grin and a blissful sigh and slipped out of the Ogre ID, which again was a recreation of Kuoh but this time the city was completely destroyed and it didn't resemble the mighty city. The destruction disappeared around me as if I was seeing it through a magical glass that broke in millions of pieces and thanks to my eidetic Memory I appeared in the backyard of my house.

That reminded me… I had enough money to get new living quarters, a vehicle and start making money of my own even if with my mother's inversions we were already rich. Because there was no such thing as too much money.

I went into my house and grinned as I heard the moans coming from the master bedroom and I hastily made my way towards the sounds. I opened the thore and grinned perversely when I saw the debauchery happening on the bed. In the past two days, I just didn't focus on training. I made sure to cultivate my relationships with the girls and made sure that they knew each other and got along.

The four of them were al naked, their sinful bodies displayed before me. Hana and Katase were making out heavily as they rubbed each other pussies furiously and Miko and Aika were already pleasuring each other orally in a sixty-nine position. They apparently heard me opening the door and turned all towards me at once and they all smiled lustfully at me with devotion and love filling their eyes.

"Ise-sama!"

Ain't I lucky?

Wait a second…

I grinned as I began to discard my clothes. 'Note to self…' I thought as I took in the excitement growing in the eyes of the four girls that I have been fucking every day now 'Next time I get enough points, increase LUK to fifty. Because there is no such thing as too much luck.'

* * *

 **-DxD: Gamer-**

* * *

The day after my two days of grinding on the Ogre ID was when Asia was going to arrive so, after fucking Hana in the morning, going to school and fuck Aika, Katase, Miko and the nurse, and then going back home to fuck Hana, Aika, Katase and Miko and leaving them catatonic and covered in my semen, I went out to make sure I met her and I was the first person she interacted with just like in canon.

During my walk, I made sure I wasn't being followed by extending my senses for as far as they could without straining them and causing me pain and I wasn't, just I was expecting. Raynare was too scared of me to send someone to spy on me and Rias and Sona knew that I could take care of myself and deal with everything without getting them involved. I had complete freedom to act.

Just like I had been expecting I found Asia looking around with a lost look on her face as she held an enormous trunk in front of her with both her hands. While she was wearing a nun's outfit, I could steel see the lithe figure that was just slightly more filled out than Koneko's. I used Observe on her.

 **Asia Argento. Lvl 18.  
The Holy Priestess.**

 **HP: 1925/1925  
MP: 2075/2075**

 **STR: 7  
VIT: 5  
DEX: 9  
INT: 47  
WIS: 28  
LUK: 3**

 **Asia was abandoned by her mother when she was a baby and was raised in a church. Sometime during her childhood, she discovered her Sacred Gear Twilight Healing and became known as The Holy Priestess because of her ability to heal anyone and anything. Later on, she used her powers to heal a devil, showing her kind and loving nature, but this caused her banishment from the Church with people labeling her as a witch. With no place to go, Asia had to rely on the Fallen Angels as she wanted to keep praying to God, even if her belief had been shaken because of everything she had suffered.**

 **Current emotions: Sadness and nervousness.**

 **Opinion about you: None. She doesn't know you.**

I nodded and dismissed the window. It seemed like Diodora, that motherfucking son of a bitch cunt, still managed to fuck up Asia's live and while the quest gave me the clue to realize that, this information only gave me the confirmation I needed. I shook my head and got rid of those murdering thoughts for now. Diodora's time will come eventually and I will be the to take his live. Ajuka can fuck himself for all I care.

I put a smile on face, my hands in the back of my head and began to whistle Caillou's theme as I closed my eyes in a show of not paying attention to where I was going as I made sure to put myself directly on Asias's path. Eventually we collided with each other and Asia squeaked as she began to fall but I prevented her from falling, grabbing her around the waist and I have to say that I enjoyed more than I should her heated blush.

I smiled apologetically at her. "I'm sorry miss. I was not looking where I was going."

Asia shook her head hastily as she tightened her hold on her trunk. "That's alright. I too was also distracted because I was lost and I was looking to find the way to the place I'm supposed to be at." She spoke, her words distinctly Italian but I still perceived them as English. I shrugged that off since that had been happening since I arrived here. I also ignored the fact that I had been speaking English but everyone seemed to understand me perfectly even if they responded in another language.

I shook my head and let go off her. "None of that. I am the man here and as such I have to make sure that nothing happens to cute girls like you." Cue deepening of her blush. "My name is Issei Hyoudou and I will help you find the place you need to go to so you can forgive me for running into you."

I looked at her earnestly and she seemed like she was going to object again but eventually she smiled cutely in thanks. "Okay then. Oh! And my name is Asia Argento. Nice to meet you!" She said and bowed at the waist and I did the same, letting an amused expression to fall on my face.

After I took her trunk, under protests, she told me she needed to go to the, church of the city, which was abandoned. As I lead the way we made small talk in which I asked her why she was here in japan. She became sad but covered it up surprisingly well and told me she was ordered to take care of the church in Kuoh. I also asked her why she believed in God and unlike the Asia in canon, this one wasn't as enthusiastic about it but because of her ability to heal she still believed in him.

I told her that I wasn't a religious person, which was true. Actually, in my old life, I found religion pretty fucking stupid and the reason why humanity wasn't as advanced as it should be. Also, I found the God of monotheistic religions to be at best a sociopath who only cared for those that believed in him and wanted those who didn't believe in him to believe in him so he could get more power and influence and a sadist for causing others to suffer because he wanted to make sure they believed in him (That is if he exists) and other many reasons, all of them written the damn Bible. I never messed with religious people unless they tried to talk stupid shit but I never shied away from an argument, which always ended with the one I was discussing feeling stupid and with their 'faith' shaken. In this world, He and the other gods and beings talked in mythology and religion actually existed and they were even worse in this world if one could believe that.

I told Asia that I didn't need to believe in God to be kind and help others when they needed it and that I didn't need to expect a reward (Heaven) because of it. That I just did it because it was the right thing to do… which was complete and utter bullshit. My gamer ability made sure that I got rewards for almost anything I did. Hell, I was going to help her because I wanted to fuck her because she was hot, I wanted her loyalty and alliance, just because Twilight Healing. And the fact that she was a nun will allow me to shout the biggest fuck you to Christianity back in my world when I finally corrupted her into being my cute, loyal and lustful servant that only lived to please me and my cock.

My words left Asia pensive and we walked in a comfortable silence until the kid with the scrapped knee appeared and Asia went to heal him. When she did I congratulated her fr doing that without expecting a reward and she told me that it was thanks to God's blessing she managed to do it. I told her that it was she who did it because the kid had thanked her and not God for healing him. That left Asia thinking once again as she realized the truth of my words.

Eventually we reached the church and I frowned looking at it. I could feel the presence of Raynare, Mitlelt, Kalawarner and another one who I thought was Freed Sellzen. I was tempted not to let Asia even enter the church but for my plan to work I needed for them to begin preparing the ritual for the extraction of Twilight Healing. Thankfully my magic was suppressed and they couldn't detect me.

Asia turned towards me and she took her trunk back and bowed. "Thank you for aiding me and for your wise words, Issei-san. You have given me a lot to think about and appreciate that and your help like you wouldn't imagine," she told me earnestly and I believed her, because I recalled that Issei, in canon, was actually her first friend.

I smiled at her. "It was no problem Asia. I'm glad to help. We are friends after all." When I said that she looked up at me with wide eyes and I was sure she was going to start crying I happiness. "Say, when you aren't busy I will come visit you and I can give you a complete tour of Kuoh. Do you have a way for me to contact you?"

She stammered and without saying a word she pulled out a cellphone which I took and I put in the number of mine and handed it back to her. I smiled friendlily at her. "Whenever you are free give me a call. I'd like to talk with you for a bit but alas I'm expected at home. Mom needs me to help around the house." Help as in I was going to fuck her all over the house until I rendered catatonic… again. "I'll so later, Asia-chan."

I turned around with a wave and as I walked away I felt her eyes on me until I turned around the corner and I finally let the amused smirk appear on my face before I shoved my hands into my pants pockets and began to whistle the classic Super Mario Theme.

* * *

 **-DxD: Gamer-**

* * *

The very next after leaving the four women in my harem in a sex induced coma and covered in my essence I went towards Kuoh Academy to let Rias and Sona know that today I was going to start acting and they needed their alibi confirmed in case they were questioned for any involvement. The point of this thing was to not get Rias and Sona involved and that was further precaution in our part,

I made my way towards the school and from the top of a tree I noticed that the Student council windows were closed while the windows for where the main room of the Occult Research Club was located was open so I decided to be a badass and show off. I deactivated Mana Shield and slipped into Flash Step, which in a blink of an eye took from the tree branch, through the window and directly into the center of the room… were all the members of Rias' peerage where lounging around. The reaction was instantaneous and expected.

Kiba and Koneko shoot towards me, Kiba with a wicked sword in hand and slashing towards my chest while Koneko's tiny fist was already sailing towards my face. Akeno sent a lightning bolt towards me and Rias shot to her feet and was already charging up her Power of Destruction to erase me from existence. In a swift movement, I blocked Kiba's sword with one finger and let Koneko hit me… without her doing nothing visibly. Because I was immune to fire and lightning I let Akeno's bolt hit me and it only tickled a little.

Don't let the show fool you. Koneko and Kiba alone managed to take more than twenty thousand DP.

I deadpanned at Rias as I ignored the incredulous looks sent my way. "Is this how you greet those who help you?" I asked her with amusement. Kiba immediately got a sheepish look on his face as he scratched back on his head as he pulled back.

Koneko retired her fist from my face. She looked at me. Then at her red fist. Back at me. And then at her fist again. "Ouch," she said before she went back and took a seat on the couch to take small bites of her cookies. Damn. I already wanted her lips around my cock.

While Akeno kept staring at me, this time with unfiltered lust, Rias regarded me with guarded lust and fond exasperation as she dismissed her Power of Destruction and sat back on her chair. "We tend to get excited when someone suddenly appears in the middle of our room without warning. I apologize."

I shrugged my shoulders and walked towards her. I directed a smirk in Akeno's direction and I saw her whimper as she began to rub her thigh together. I saw Rias twitch and I was sure I was causing the same effect on her. "Don't worry about it. It was my fault anyways." I then looked at her in the eye and she turned serious but the lust was still there. "I'll start my plans tonight. Make sure you guys have an alibi ready that could be confirmed with trustworthy. Hell, if you can even arrange to be out of Kuoh all the better."

Rias nodded her head. "Going out of Kuoh won't be necessary as Rona and I just recently got a joint mission to exterminate some kind of group of stray devils. We have the perfect alibi, don't worry."

I don't remember that happening in canon but I guess that that not everything has to be exactly accurate. I nodded at her. "Perfect. I suspect that by tomorrow night everything will be dealt with and then after everyone knows that you and Sona had nothing to do with what is going to happen you can reincarnate me as a devil so I can help you with your issue, whatever that is. I gave my word so whatever happens I'm going to abide by it."

Rias blushed and gave me grateful smile as she nodded. Akeno gave me a sultry smirk and a wink that promised so many pleasurable things in the future. Kiba nodded at me with a thumb up and Koneko glared at me from behind her cookie as I noticed that she was rubbing her shaking on her muscular thigh. I smiled apologetically at her and she turned her head to the side with a huff. I shrugged my shoulders, waved and disappeared from there just as I appeared.

With an abundant use of Flash Step, I reached the house Issei would've gone to serve a contract only to meet Freed Sellzen for the first time when I saw the insane priest quickly making his way into the house. I used Observe on him.

 **Freed Sellzen. Lvl 44.  
The Insane Shitty Priest**

 **HP: 6250/6250  
MP: 2875/2875**

 **STR: 85  
VIT: 74  
DEX: 97  
INT: 27  
WIS: 10  
LUK: 12**

 **Freed Sellzen joined the church because he hated devils and all spirits, thinking that they were beneath humans and that it was his calling to rid the world off them. He was kicked out of the church due to his insane mannerism and actions and his pedophilic tendencies. He currently serves Valper Galilei and the Grigori, as they allow him to kill devils and don comment about his sexual preferences.**

 **Current emotions: Excitement, disgust and lust.**

 **Opinion about you: None. He doesn't know you.**

I was tempted to go and there and stop him from killing whoever lived there but I needed for Asia to see his true face before interfering so she could trust me. Eventually there was a scream from the house which was cut abruptly and the metallic scent of blood reached my nostrils. I didn't have to wait long before Asia came in running and went into the house. A few seconds later and I heard her horrified scream.

That was my cue to act.

I flash stepped into the house to hear Freed's insane babbling. "- so now let's celebrate this successful purge in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit over the corpse of this shitty devil sympathizer with holy sex! Amen!" He shouted insanely before he jumped towards the paralyzed Asia who was staring at the corpse crucified upside down on the wall of the living room, its abdomen opened and blood and their intestines spilling out on the floor.

I appeared between Freed and Asia and before Fred could do more than widen his eyes in shock I gave him a reinforced roundhouse kick on the chest that sent him flying back many times faster than the speed he had shot towards Asia. His body destroyed the wall and I smirked at the amount of damage I caused. Exactly 1996.3 damage because of my STR, DEX, momentum from Flash Step and the bonuses of my skills.

I turned to look back at Asia who was giving me a bewildered look. I smiled at her kindly. "I guess that I arrived just in time, Asia-chan. Don't worry. I will never let something bad happen to you. You are my friend after all."

"Issei-san?"

"Ugh… what… the… fuck…"

My eyes hardened and I turned away from Asia. "I'll explain later. I need to deal with this guy first." I focused on the destroyed wall to see a shaking and swaying Freed push himself out of the hole and into the room again. I grinned in satisfaction as I saw blood gushing out of his mouth as he coughed his lungs out… quite literally. I was sure all the organs on his rib cage were damaged and all his upper bones were at least cracked.

I knew that it wasn't going to prevent him from fighting though. Freed's insanity, along with the adrenaline that was sure to course through his veins, was going to make sure he kept on fighting. I needed to put him down for the count and I can admit to myself and anyone else that I will gladly do so.

Freed glared at me with dazed eyes as he snarled. "Are you… the shitty devil… that was going to… make contact… with this shitty pagan?!" He asked in between pants but he didn't wait for a response as he whipped out a holy pistol and fired off a round of holy bullets at me.

I didn't move and under his incredulous eyes the bullets bounced of my skin only doing decent damage to my DP. Honestly, I felt like the man of steel doing that. I rolled my eyes at Freed. "You wish I were a devil." I let the green feel my eyes completely and my pupil became snake like as I grinned at him savagely. "I'm something much, much worse."

Freed took a step back before he snarled and pulled out a pummel of a sword that, with a build of energy, generated a shining blade of light magic. Freed screamed insanely and he shot towards me with a war cry. I rolled my eyes again and I caught his wrist, broke it and relieved him from his Holy Sword and Holy Gun which I deposited in my inventory for later use and then focused in the cursing and screaming Freed.

"You are a horrible human being and you justify your actions using words that preach about love and understanding… even if they are no longer practiced and twisted to be used in the convenience to those who preach them… just like and all churches of the world are doing." I ignored the hypocrisy of that statement. Cut me some slack. I was at least a good guy… somewhat. "In the name of true justice… I sentence you to death, Freed Sellzen."

I ignited my fist with the skill Iron Fist of the Red Dragon and shoved it into Freed's body and the sick bastard began to burn from the inside out as I made him suffer for all the things he did through his live. Eventually all that was left of him was a burned skeleton that disappeared in particles of light after I deactivated the skill, leaving behind a necklace with a crux that was the same that I dropped from Dohnaseek and some cash. I used Psychokinesis to collect them and turned around to see that Asia was sweating profusely and looking at me with wide eyes full of fear.

I smiled at her kindly. "Come with me Asia and I will explain everything. I promise you on our friendship that I will not harm you." Instead of responding Asia just fainted and I sighed before shrugging and picking her up in a bridal carry. With a smirk, I felt Raynare, Mitlelt and Kalawarner rushing here.

I smirked and secured Asia. "ID Create: Empty."

Let the trolling begin in earnest.

* * *

 **Alright. That's another chapter. I didn't reach 10k because it was originally planned for Issei/OC to have full on sex with Raynare but I changed my mind in the last second since I wanted him to take the three Fallen Angels fully at the same time… which is going to happen on the next chapter more than likely.**

 **I delivered this chapter this fast because I'm going back to college tomorrow and while I will try my best to write during weekends to at least give you two chapters a month, I'm not going to be making any promises.**

 **For those who hate Asia, her innocence and general demeanor just bear with me for at least two more chapters as I will literally make her OOC. Her Twilight Healing is too useful to ignore and while some of you may argue that Issei/OC could kill her and take the Sacred Gear for himself… I find Asia pretty cute and having her in the harem just feels, I don't know, right or something like that.**

 **For those worried about Issei becoming a part of Rias' peerage: If you read carefully, you'll notice that Issei/OC never agrees to join her peerage, he only agrees to let himself be turned into a devil by her. While he's still going to help her with Riser, that particular arc is going to be quite different from canon because Issei/OC is not action on anyone's interest but his.**

 **I think that is all for now. Next chapter should be out on the Sunday before the next one. I will try my best to get the chapters ready by that time but, and I reiterate, I'm not making any promises.**

 **Love y'all.**

 **The BadAss Writer.**


	7. Servants First, Become A King Later

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Gamer Manhwa nor do I own High School DxD or any other non-original concept I put on this. They belong to their rightful owners and I am not making a profit of this fictional work. WARNING! For those afraid that Issei/OC will become Rias' servant, make sure to read until the end! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter seven: Servants First, Become a King Later**

* * *

In the end, I decided to not let Asia with Rias or Sona as that would make the need of keeping them out of this moot so I took her to my house. I deposited her on the bed of what used to be my room, which I didn't use since firstly, I didn't sleep anymore, and secondly, any time I used a bed it was Hana's to fuck her, Mina, Miko and Aika. I contemplated her beautiful and innocent features before shaking my head and moving out of the room before I violated her without her consent. That was the point where me and Diodora were different. In canon, he had intended to use Asia against her will. Me? I will let her become addicted to everything I am all on her own while _lightly_ influencing her… if you believe me or not, I don't care. That helps me deal with my moments of hypocrisy. Cut me some slack. At least I am a good guy… somewhat.

Anyways, I needed to plan how I was going to attack Raynare's base tomorrow. I'm sure she is not going to expect a direct attack immediately after what happened tonight. I'm sure I strike her as the kind of man that will let others worry for days before showing up. Sadly, for her, I am way more unpredictable than that and thanks to my Gamer Abilities I had a pretty good insight into people's thoughts and I could easily see what they were expecting me to do… so I knew what I was not going to. That ability was extremely helpful and in this kind of situation even more so.

I considered for a moment going into another ID-killing-spree but I shook my head after a second. I was over prepared for this task and everything was going exactly as I was planning. Freed and Dohnaseek were already dead and Asia was perfectly 'safe' with me. Now I only needed to go to the church, kill all the corrupted priests there and make Raynare, Kalawarner and Mitlelt my bitches after showing them who was boss. I didn't really care what Azazel thought about that, even if he could likely kill me with literally a glance, but I was sure he was more than likely going to shrug and say they had it coming for acting out of bounds. He was cool like that and I actually liked him.

So in light of those circumstances I decided to take it easy in partake in sinful debauchery with the mother of the body I was inhabiting, a girl that was more perverted than even myself, and two girls that practiced kendo. I grinned perversely and made my way into the room Hana used to call her own but it was unofficially mine now since I was the one that ruled this house after I took her for myself.

Just like I was expecting, the four girls were naked, sinful bodies in display as they slept and I could see dried cum on their bodies. I was not surprised as they enjoyed how my cum felt on them and I was pleased by that because it served to mark them as mine and it helped to prevent other guys from even approaching them, not like they had a sliver of a chance but my ego and pride and dragon side demanded I marked them as mates.

Damn right!

I ignored Ddraig's random comment. "Wake up sluts!" I called out loudly after closing the door. The reaction was immediate as the girls' eyes opened abruptly and they shot to their knees on top of the bed and once they realized it was me they all smiled sultrily, their eyes shining with love, lust and devotion for me. "I am back and is time for you to serve me. We are going to fuck all the way into the morning so I hope you enjoyed your sleep because I assure you that you are not going to be getting any."

I enjoyed the excitement in their eyes as they nodded eagerly and I began to unequip my clothes as I approached them. They knew not to question how my clothes were disappearing as they were completely 'under' my spell. I'm pretty sure I could start shooting fireballs and lightning bolts and they wouldn't bat an eyelash at it. I don't know if it was 'Game mechanics' or the fact that they were completely loyal to me but I was not going to complain as it just made things easier to me.

Soon enough I was in the middle of the bed, grinning in pleasure as the four women that belonged to my harem pleased me. Mina and Miko were eagerly liking my balls as they pleasured themselves by furiously rubbing their cunts. Aika was deepthroating my pole, wrapping her lips tightly around the flesh of my dick and suing her skillful tongue to lick whatever she could of it while she also pleasured herself.

I turned towards Hana who was pressed against my side, massive tits pushing into my flank while she rubbed the muscles of my chest and abdomen as she purred in pleasure because I was fingering her pussy. "Come here mommy-slut," I said before we started a duel of tongues that made hornier, if the way her vaginal muscles tightened around my fingers anything to by, likely because I was sure she was thinking this was very incestuous.

The best part was that before the week ended I was going to be adding at least three more girls to my harem while exponentially increasing the probability of having even more women addicted to me and my cock. It was good to be me right now.

* * *

 **-DxD: Gamer-**

* * *

Aika, Mina and Miko had already left to their houses to get ready for school and Hana was wildly and frantically twerking her hips and shaking her ass to fuck herself on my cock as she faced away from me, her hands on the floor in front of the couch when I felt Asia start to wake up. It was seven in the morning, meaning that I had enough time to explain what was happening to her before I went to school.

I had a few minutes before Asia came down so I focused on the woman I was having sex with. I grabbed her fleshy ass and urged her to fuck herself faster on me so I can fill her womb with my seed. I didn't want Asia to find me in this situation as I wanted her to see me in as a positive light as I could manage and I doubt seeing me having sex would be a good way to go about doing that.

Almost a minute later I emptied my load into Hana's pussy and miraculously she managed to stop herself from screaming as she came, instead she groaned very loud as she clamped her mouth close, somehow knowing that she needed to be quiet. I shrugged my shoulders with a groan as her pussy continued to milk me for my semen. It was probably 'game mechanics' doing its thing again.

Hana managed to get off me and she then kneeled in front of me and began to user her mouth to clean my dick off our mixed juices. I rubbed her head affectionately as she licked my cock. "When you are finished go to the kitchen and don't let Asia see you. You'll be able to sneak to the second floor once she is sitting on the couch and talking with me." Seeing a naked woman walking around was surely a bad impression too.

Hana finished cleaning my cock and she nodded with a devoted smile on her sweat and cum covered face. "Sure, Sochi-sama!" She declared before she stood up, giving me a wonderful view of her body and she skipped away into the kitchen, her assets jiggling in her wake. I chuckled and shook my head as I used psychokinesis to open my inventory and equip a casual set of sleep wear that consisted of black sweatpants and a plain white tank top.

I waited for almost two full minutes before Asia showed up. I made the show of looking up from my cellphone and I grinned at her in a welcoming fashion as she seemed extremely nervous and unsure of herself. "Good morning, Asia-chan! Are you hungry?" I motioned towards the sandwiches that I pulled out of my inventory while I waited for her a long with a jar full of orange juice that I also pulled out from my inventory.

"U-um…" Asia fidgeted in place for a second before she meekly nodded her head. "Yes. Thank you." She muttered with a small voice as she took a sit on the couch and began to eat. I waited patiently for her, my expression only changing when Hana hurried towards the second floor without Asia being the wiser.

When she was finished, I gave her a normal smile. "Now, I'm sure that you are confused and you have a lot of questions. Why don't you get them out of your chest and I'll do my best to answer them all, yes?" I told her kindly.

Asia adverted her eyes for a second before she looked back at me. "I'm sorry, Issei-san. I am very, very confused and afraid right now. I don't know what to think. Father Freed seemed a bit odd but he was so nice… and you also helped me and treated me kindly and even called me your friend… and then you killed Father Freed after he tried to… tried to..." She trembled as she couldn't bear the thought of what Freed would've done to her had I not arrived.

I sighed and gave her an understanding look. "I think I know what you are trying to say so you don't need to force yourself to remember something so horrible." I smiled and leaned back into the couch as I put a thoughtful expression on my face. "While I am normally a nice a guy." HAH! I love bullshit. "I don't think I am capable of condoning heinous acts like the one Freed Sellzen was about to commit. I must let you know that Freed was a rapist, a pedophile and a murderer. To tell you the truth, I did the world a big favor in getting rid of him permanently."

Asia's eyes were wide with horror and I knew she believed me as she had seen the proof last night. "But… but… but… how could go God let someone like that serve him, preach his word and act on his behalf?" She screamed with denial and shock.

I smirked mentally as I was about to start getting rid of her naivety. I made the show of giving a long sigh before giving her a sympathizing look. "I guess it's time you learned the truth of this world Asia-chan. Get comfortable because I am sure you are not going to like this and your believes are likely going to be shaken to your core. Before I begin, are you absolutely sure that you want to know, now that you know the risks?" This is were I let her choose, even if I already knew her answer.

Asia stammered for a second before she got a hold of herself and nodded her head softly. "Yes. I do."

I smiled at her. "Have you studied world history, Asia?" At her nod, I continued. "Do you remember all those stories about the Greeks and their monsters and gods? Do you remember all of those Asian myths, their demons and their gods?" She nodded and I was amused at her confused expression. My smile widened. "Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils… I'm sure you know about them as they are prominent beings in the Bible." She nodded again. "Well… the thing is… that everything I mentioned… is completely real."

Her eyes widened incredulously. "What?" She asked hoarsely with wide, dilated eyes as she looked at me.

I nodded seriously. "Yes. It is as you hear. Monsters? Real. Greek gods? Real. Shinto Gods? Real. Indian Gods? Real. Egyptian Gods? Real. Norse Gods? Real. Dragons?" Here I smirked and I manifested my version of Boosted Gear in only one arm under her trembling, shocked eyes. "Very, very Real. Devils? Real. Angels? Real. Fallen Angels? Real. The God of the Bible…" I trailed off for a second to build up suspense before continuing as I dismissed Boosted Gear. "Very much real too."

Asia was trembling in shock but she still had her voice. "But… but… if God is indeed real then why does he let all the suffering in the world go on when he loves us all? Why does he let wars happen when the Bible he inspired preaches about peace?" She gulped and continued in a pain filled voice. "Why did he abandon me, even if I prayed to him every waking second, when I needed him the most?"

I felt a genuine pang of empathy for the girl and I continued in a soft voice. She needed to hear this. "Because nothing is like it seems, Asia-chan. I assure you that God was nothing like he was described in the Bible. He was certainly not evil but also, he was certainly not 'perfect' as the Bible portrays him. In fact, The God of the Bible had a very 'human' disposition about him. He was selfish with those he loved. He was afraid of many things. He loved. He hated. He feared. And eventually… he died."

Asia's eyes were like dinner sauces as she stared at me with horror and dread. "Wha-what?"

I nodded. "Centuries ago, The Last Holy War was waged between Angels, led by God and his Archangels and Seraphs, Fallen Angels, led by Azazel and Baraqiel, and Devils, led by the four satans: Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan and Asmodeous. The reason behind the war is not clear but what is known is that the God of the Bible was afraid of losing his power station as at the time there were more Fallen Angels than Angels and the amount of people turning towards Devils for help was increasing. Tension turned into violence and war was waged. Bloodshed and chaos governed the lands until the Three Factions were forced to work together to kill the Two Heavenly Dragons, Ddraig and Albion. You could say that I am Ddraig's reincarnation, by the way."

You wish.

I ignored the dragon inside my head and continued with my slightly made up story. I needed to portray God in as a bad as a light possible (Not that it was difficult, mind you) will still sounding objective. "When that happened, the Fallen Angels pulled back from the war but God wouldn't let them as his 'children that he created' should always obey Him. They managed to escape, however, when the Four Great Satans engaged god in a final battle that resulted in their deaths. After that, the Three Factions stopped the fights and settled into a tense neutrality as their numbers were smalls and they needed to recover from their losses. Until know that tentative peace had not been threatened and had I not intervened when I did, another Holy War would've begun."

Asia seemingly calmed down but there was hollowed look on her face. "I don't understand," she said with a shake of her head, blond hair hanging limply and framing her cute face as she directed her gaze at the floor.

"Kuoh belongs to Devils." I began and she twitched but other than that it didn't seem to affect her more than all that I have revealed already. "That is a known fact for the Three Factions but despite this, some Fallen Angels decided that it wouldn't matter if they acted here. They came to Kuoh with two purposes: To kill me if I proved to be a threat, which I already proved I am, by the way. And to extract your Sacred Gear from you, which would've resulted in your death."

Asia raised her head and there was curiosity in her dull eyes. "Sacred Gear?"

I smiled at her. "While the God of the Bible might be dead." I ignored her flinch. "His power is not. Occasionally, humans are gifted with aspects of his power and that is what happened with you. Your Twilight Healing is a Sacred Gear that comes from God's ability to heal every injury. So, you were right on claiming that it was God that gave you that power… albeit very, very technically," I admitted very drily.

Asia looked down again. "So much good it did me," she muttered and I could hear her bitterness in her voice.

I stood up, approached her and grasped her shoulders in a comforting hold and she looked up at me with unsure eyes. "I am sure you have suffered a lot Asia, because of your power to heal others, and I can't in good conscience tell you to just forget about it and move on." I smiled at her. "What I can tell you, however, is that you have a wonderful power than can do wonderful things and that you shouldn't be ashamed or hateful of it. It may have brought you suffering, but it is still the power to heal. Don't forget what has happened to you as those experiences are what make you grow stronger as a person. You are a wonderful and beautiful girl Asia-chan. That sad look doesn't suit you. I already told you. We are friends and I am here for everything you need and I'm not about to let some Fallen Angels do whatever they want."

Asia looked up at me and some shine was back to her eyes as she smiled softly. "Thank you, Issei-san. I guess that I really needed to hear that. I will need to think about a lot of things but t least I'm sure that you will not abandon me as you even looked after me when you knew I was in danger," she said and she wrapped her arms softly around me in a grateful hug. A few seconds later she pushed away and she regarded me with a unsure and nervous look on her cue face. "What are you going to do about the Fallen Angels?"

I deduced that she had not been introduced to Raynare yet and that it was the reason why she hadn't made the connection. I let a feral grin appear on my face that showed a gleaming fang, enjoying the nervous way she gulped as her eyes widened.

"I will show them why you shouldn't poke a sleeping dragon."

* * *

 **-DxD: Gamer-**

* * *

When Hana had come down after getting decent, Asia had offered to help around the house as a way to repay me for my help. While I had told her that it wasn't necessary, she had insisted and I had let her do as she pleased. I had quickly gotten ready and gone to school because keeping appearances was necessary for the sake of preventing annoying questions being asked. It gave me the opportunity to grind non-flashy skills so there was that at least. There was also a lot of sexy girls to stare at, but that was besides the point.

Anyways, going to school also gave me the opportunity to keep Sona and Rias up to date with what was happening. After the school hours ended I had Kiba and Saji tell their Kings that I wanted to talk to them and that I was going to meet them on the roof after telling Aika, Miko and Mina to wait me in the infirmary as I wanted to have some good fun before going to deal with Raynare. And now I found myself looking at both, hands in my pocket and an easy grin on my face.

"So, is it going down tonight?" Asked Rias with a tilt of her face. She was leaning against the metallic fence that was built into the edge of the rood. Her arms were crossed under her gigantic tits, which were being pushed up, more than likely for my viewing pleasure.

I nodded at her. "Yeah. I managed to rescue their target and also deduced what was what they intended to do."

Sona raised an eyebrow as she cocked a hip to the side almost seductively as she peered at me with a sexy no-nonsense expression when and I refused to elaborate. "And…" she prompted me as she rested one hand on her cocked hip.

I grinned and shrugged. "Their target is Asia Argent. She possesses the Sacred Gear: Twilight Healing. It literally allows her to heal any injury she encounters as long as she has the power to do so. I believe that Fallen Angel Raynare wanted it for herself to boost her own abilities. Oh! The reason they were after me was because they wanted to see if I was a threat or not, by the way," I said cheekily.

Sona sighed.

Rias giggled and she looked at me with fond exasperation and open want. "I guess you proved to be more than just a threat," she purred as she approached me and she wrapped her arms around me and pressed her bountiful chest into my side. She licked her lips sensually. "I can't wait for this farce to be done so I can turn you into a devil."

I smirked down at her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "The feeling is mutual." Don't be shocked. I can be honest for a change, you know?

Sona suddenly coughed and I turned towards her with a grin. She was giving me and Rias an annoyed look full of jealously as she crossed her arms under her perky bust. "Don't you have even the barest sense of shame?" The question was spoken generally, but I was sure that it was directed more at Rias than me.

I shrugged uncaringly while Rias giggled and we responded at the same time. "Nope."

"You are not fooling anyone, Sona. We all know here that you want Issei as much as I do," Rias added cheekily and sultrily as she began to rub herself on me and it was taking everything I had not to take her and bend her over to have my way with her. I would normally jump at the chance but I needed to be sure that the moment a shoved my dick into Rias' pussy that she was going to be devoted to me. Now was not the time.

Sona blushed but didn't deny the accusation. I regrettably disengaged from Rias and I resisted the urge to kiss her when she pouted petulantly at me. I smirked when I saw her thighs rubbing together and some vaginal fluid going down her inner thigh. I loved extremely short school girl skirts.

I grinned perversely at them. "Don't worry you two. I promise that I will take the both of you and show you pleasure you have never reached on your own nor have ever even imagined before one I become a devil. We can use that to seal the deal if you want to. We need to wait, however, for things to settle down. But believe me, the only reason I haven't had my way with you is because I have four girls to fuck already. So, what do you say?"

Rias nodded eagerly, but with a curious look on her face as she pondered on the identity of the fourth girl as it was common news in the school that me, Aika, Miko and Mina were fucking each other on a regular basis. Matsuda and Motohama had given me shit about it but I ignored them easily.

Sona got redder in the face and she looked away for a second. She glanced at me, bit her lip, rubbed her thighs together more discreetly than what Rias had done, before she nodded almost meekly.

I grinned at them. "Nice. I'll see you tomorrow them and tell you how everything turns out. Make sure to be on your missions before 7:00 PM because that's the time I'm planning to start the fireworks."

They nodded at me and with a wave I walked off the roof and towards the infirmary. When I arrived there, it was to see Aika with her head shoved in between the nurses' cunt, said nurse was making out heavily with Miko while Mina sucked on her immense breasts like a baby starving for milk.

Shrugging, I unequipped my clothes and walked behind Aika, rubbed my dick on her ass to lube it and get it hard, prompting a moan from Aika that turned into a muffled scream of ecstasy that resulted in the nurse screeching her orgasm when I shoved my dick harshly into Aika's pussy and began to ram it in and out of her with animalistic enthusiasm.

I had four hours to kill and what better way to do so than by having hardcore sex in an infirmary bed?

* * *

 **-DxD: Gamer-**

* * *

After leaving the girls catatonic and covered in my semen I made my way towards the church, making sure that my power was suppressed so I could keep the element of surprise until I decided to reveal myself. When I arrived, I extended my senses and I smirked when I felt exactly forty-three presences inside the church, three of them significantly stronger than the other forty. Those three were obviously Raynare, Mittelt and Kalawarner. The others were the priests that for some reason had been there in canon and it seemed like they were also here.

Since I didn't want to cause untold damage to the actual world, I pressed my palm against the wall of the church and directed my mana into it and channeled through the entire structure. When I was sure I had a hold of it I grinned. "ID Create: Empty." I would've normally created a Zombie ID to get the full advantage of the Cloak's ability, which I had equipped already, but I wanted to take a more hands-on approach with this.

When I felt the transaction between normal world and parallel world along with the church and all of those that were inside of it, I shot to their air with a powerful psychokinetic leap and when I was on the apex of my jump I grinned and activated Draconic Fire Aura. My form was engulfed in gold and red flames and I began to fall directly towards the church. Using psychokinesis and gravity I accelerated my fall until I was a streak of red and gold.

 **A new skill has been created using Draconic Fire Aura, Psychokinesis and the help of gravity. What would you like to name it?**

I grinned as just before I collided with the church three black blurs shot out of the church.

"Draco Meteor!"

The effect was instantaneous as the moment I collided with the earth everything was consumed in flames in a expanding inferno of heat and brimstone. The earth shook violently, my kneeling form being the epicenter of the earthquake. I grinned was I watched and heard the 'Corrupted Holy Priests' screaming and wailing in agony as they were consumed by my flames. It was music to my ears and I let myself enjoy the sensation of power it brought me.

The moment was over when all the priests were killed and I got my head back in the game (Hah!) immediately after. Using psychokinesis, I shot myself back into their as from my still expanding flames smoke began to rise. I looked down and admired the kilometer-wide crater I created and I patted myself on the back for deciding to have this battle in one of my ID. I had to be extra careful when I first fought Raynare and for my plan to work I needed to cut loose.

I then turned towards my opponents and I smirked at them. Raynare was looking at me in horror (I hoped that with the smoke partially obscuring me, my eyes had the same effect as that of Dragonslayers with their circular, menacing red glowing eyes) and her companion weren't faring too much better. Mittelt was looking at the destruction in awe and nervousness while Kalawarner was looking around warily and fearfully, sweat already covering her absolutely sinful body.

Kalawarner was a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye, which matched her hair. Her attire consisted of a violet, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trench coat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and impossibly deep cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

Mittelt, on the other hand, was a girl with blonde hair styled into twin tails and blue eyes. She wore a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair.

I used Observe on them.

 **Kalawarner. Lvl 68.  
Fallen Angel of Grigori.**

 **HP: 10800/10800  
MP: 5825/5825**

 **STR: 173  
VIT: 160  
DEX: 179  
INT: 97  
WIS: 52  
LUK: 38**

 **Kalawarner is a Fallen Angel that fell from Heaven sometime after the Last Holy War because she refused to kill a Devil she fancied at that time. Her Devil lover was killed right in front of her eyes by Angels and she cursed them with all the hate she could muster, which resulted on her Fall. Kalawarner spent years hunting and killing Angels before she was recruited by Grigori, where her talents were put to good use by their leader, Azazel.**

 **Current emotions: Trepidation, Nervousness and Lust.**

 **Opinion about you: She wants to have her way with you before she kills you because she believes you are a threat.**

 **Mittelt. Lvl 67.  
Fallen Angel of Grigori.**

 **HP: 10500/10500  
MP: 5550/5550**

 **STR: 150  
VIT: 152  
DEX: 186  
INT: 88  
WIS: 49  
LUK: 42**

 **Mittelt is a Fallen Angel that fell from Heaven during the early stages of the past century because she killed a pedophilic priest that tried to rape her when she was sent to test his faith. After she was cast out of Heaven, rage and hate fueling her, Mittelt went on a self-entitled mission to kill every priest she as much as suspected lusted after children, enjoying causing them pain and suffering. Eventually she was recruited by Grigori, where Azazel put her skills to good use.**

 **Current emotions: Fear, Nervousness and Lust.**

 **Opinion about you: She wants to have her way with you before she kills you because she believes you are a threat.**

I grinned and used Psychokinesis to dismiss the windows and I licked my lips as I stared at the three hot fallen angels that were a few hundred feet away from me but I could still see them clearly. I waved merrily. "Raynare-chan!" I called out loudly as I called forth two Fire Swords and held them casually at my sides. "I hope you didn't think that I wasn't going to come after you after you gave me that wonderful blowjob! I want the rest of you! And since your friends are super-hot too I guess I'll take them too!"

The song 'Can't Be Touched' by Roy Jones Jr. began to blast on my ears. I loved these Battle Themes, man. And the best part is that I doubt that I have heard 'my' theme. I wonder how epic it is going be?

The three of them looked at me incredulously before Raynare shrieked and pointed at me. "Kill him!" When she declared that she created dozens of light spears that she hurled at me with recklessly but accurately.

With a smirk on my face I shot forward towards the spears but instead of dodging them I used my Fire Swords to destroy them in flashes of errant embers and dispersing light. None of the spears came close to hitting me, not that they were going to do much anyways, as I countered them all. When all the spears were destroyed, I had to cross the Fire Swords in front of me to form a protective 'X' as Kalawarner used a long spear of yellow light to try and pierce my chest.

When I didn't even budge after blocking her pierce attack, her eyes widened and I grinned. "You have to try better than that!" I yelled at her and opened my arms, sending her flying back due to the force generated with my action. I used psychokinesis to create invisible hands behind and above me and used them to send a barrage of Fire Twisters in her direction. I knew that they weren't going to kill her but I needed her attention occupied for a few seconds.

I turned towards Mittelt and I raised an eyebrow when I saw she was pointing a bow made of pink light at me. I was momentarily reminded of Quincies from the Bleach series before she began to shot pink arrows made of the same light as the bow she held on her hands. The arrows were moving many times faster than Raynare's speed but that meant nothing when my stats outclassed theirs by so much.

Like I did with Raynare's attack, I used my swords to block and destroy her arrows, which were weaker than Raynare's light spears even though they moved faster, which made sense as it had less matter and occupied less space, meaning that the arrows didn't have to deal with the same amount of air resistance as the spears. It also meant that they didn't have the same momentum, which translated into lesser amounts of damage output per arrow.

Mittelt stopped her attacks when she noticed they were doing nothing and I used the opportunity keep her occupied. I used psychokinesis to form the invisible hands but instead of fire twisters, I sent a barrage of Spiraling Fireballs in her direction. I saw her yelp before she used her wings to pull back rapidly as she began to shot the fireballs before they reached her, which resulted in fiery explosions.

I turned towards the enraged Raynare with a happy grin on my face. "What a party, huh?"

"You motherfucker!" She snarled and I smirked. She didn't have any clue whatsoever to how right she was… technically. "You have ruined everything. I'm sure that it was also you who killed that disgusting piece of shit Freed and took Asia away and hid her!"

I laughed and nodded. "Guilty of all charges, dear." My grin turned menacing and I saw her stiffen as her eyes widened and dilated with almost primal fear. "Now I will show you why it was a bad idea to come uninvited to my territory. You brought this on yourselves and you will reap the consequences of your action." I grinned perversely and that only seemed to add to her fear but I saw that there was also excitement in her eyes which she tried to hide and failed. "Mind you that this 'consequences' will likely be very, very pleasurable for you, Mittelt and Kalawarner!"

I shot towards her and Raynare flapped her wings, regenerating a strong wind that was completely ignored by me, and she pulled back as she began to hurl light spear at me. With a laugh I used psychokinesis to create hands of kinetic power and with them I created as many Lightning Spears as she created similar structures of light. Our attacks met and they generated explosions when they met, resulting in a wall of smoke that obscured her form from me.

Not that it meant anything as I put more power into my Psychokinetic flight and I shot through the smoke, dispersing it as I displaced the air, almost breaking the sound barrier. Raynare's eyes widened in greater fear as I was approaching her faster than she could've reacted. It was luck that saved, her, however, as apparently Kalawarner had already finished dealing with my attack and had timed her attack almost perfectly to meet me, even with my sudden increase of speed. I guess that experience did manage to even things out somewhat.

My attention shifted to Kalawarner as I blocked her strike with one sword and I grinned at her raw skin and sweaty body as she panted. "You look incredibly sexy like that, my dear," I said with a leer that had her shivering in lust and fear and I used my free hand to attack her. Kalawarner managed to shift her position to block the strike but with my superior Reinforced strength I still sent her away flying.

Turning towards the shocked Raynare I grinned cheekily. "I will deal with your friends first. Then I'll come for you. But to assure you that I can entertain and keep up with three women at the same time…" I trailed off and I used psychokinesis again help me create an untold amount of Fire Twisters and Spiraling Balls. Night became day and Raynare's eyes were filled with horror as she stared at the almost literal of golden and red fire that was directed at her. I smirked at her. "Have fun!" I flicked my wrist and directed my skills at her.

I turned away from her knowing that she was otherwise occupied and I turned towards where my other opponents and potential slaves where and I saw that Kalawarner had recovered and she had joined Mittelt in getting rid the Spiraling Fireballs the loli Fallen Angel had yet to destroy. When they were finished, they turned towards me, their eyes widened in fear and lust as they saw the inferno behind me. I could only imagine how it made me look.

The both glanced at each other and they flapped their wings to pull back when I shot towards them. I paused, however, when they created a wall of pink and yellow light weapons that floated behind them and with a movement of their arms they shot their spears towards them and I was reminded of Raynare's attack from a few days ago, only in a much, much bigger scale. Knowing that if I evaded the attack there was a good chance that Raynare could be hit and killed, which I didn't want as I also wanted her as my slave, I decided to instead block the attack. It was a good thing that they had moved out of the way to get a better angle to attack me in case their attack failed to defeat me.

The Flame Swords lost their shape as I brought my hands to my side after I bent my knees and cupped them, using the fire in them to create a spiraling ball of flames between them that increased in intensity as I put more mana into it and kept the size compressed. Tongues of golden and red fire leaked out from thhe cracks between my fingers as the technique was finally done and I roared deep as I shoved my hands forward, twisting my arms a little.

"Crimson Lotus!"

From my hands a colossal inferno of twisting golden and red fames almost two hundred meters in diameter shot forward, easily outclassing the one hundred meter in diameter barrage of yellow and pink light spears. The fire itself roared with power as it met the light spears and it didn't just burn the spears. It outright melted them before consuming them entirely. I kept the attack going until I felt all the spears disappearing which was when I cut the attack off, letting the flames disperse slowly as they continued to burn the very air of the ID.

For as far I could see the air shimmered with heat and I slowly turned my head towards where Mittelt and Kalawarner were. They were staring at me with incredulous eyes ful of primal horror and lust, panting and sweating with their clothes slightly burned and their skin blistering red because of the sheer heat of my attack. It made them look sexier than ever and I decided that I have played with them enough and that it was time I claimed them as mine.

I used Flash Step and appeared instantly in front of them and they flinched as they moved to attack me. I hand shot forward and I grabbed Mittelt around her neck tightly. "Shadow Bind," I said and from the sleeve of my cloak, tendrils of shadow shot forward and wrapped around her, restraining her successfully.

My other arm shot up and I caught Kalawarner's spear with my bare hands, making her eyes widen even further. I shattered her spear with a flex of my fingers and I grabbed her wrist and used the same technique I used on Mittelt on her and I restrained her too. They were both struggling futilely, trying to break their restraints. I amused myself with their pointless struggle before I decided to assess my dominance.

"Stop!" I commanded them and I pushed my power into them. Their eyes dilated as they began to pant as their eyes lost their horror and were only filed with submission and lust. "You know belong to me and from now on you obey me and only me. You live to please me only in any way I tell you. Forget about your previous loyalties, as they know belong to me," I said imperiously.

Kalawarner and Mittelt whimpered and with my draconic nose I smelt their increasing arousal and I smirked victoriously when they nodded their head submissively. Two down, one to go. I grinned at them. "Let's get Raynare now," I was still a little paranoid of letting them go without securing their loyalty with my cock so I kept them restrained and used Psychokinesis to take them with me as they nodded in agreement.

I floated towards where Raynare was still evading the Fire Twisters and Spiraling Fireballs she could and using light weapons to counter those she couldn't. She was burned in several places and she was sweating and panting profusely. I saw that her HP was just above of thirty percent full and I decided I couldn't risk her dying. With a mental command, I dismissed the fire trying to consume Raynare and the inferno still going down in earth.

Raynare looked around in shock as the attack suddenly stopped and she turned towards me only for her eyes in horror as she saw Kalawarner and Mittelt restrained, floating at my sides, not struggling and looking at me with submissive lust and growing adoration as I kept channeling my power into them, making them addicted to the feel of it to prepare them for when I fucked them and secured their loyalty.

Raynare shakily pointed her light spear at me as she trembled with fear and lust. "What did you do them?!" She shrieked.

I chuckled darkly. "The same thing I am about to do to you," I declared and I used psychokinesis to take a hold of her. She stiffened when she realized she couldn't move and I used the same power to destroy her spear before I brought her towards me until she was just a few inches away from me. I stared into her trembling eyes and directed into her twice the amount of power I was channeling into Mittelt and Kalawarner. "Submit and become my loyal slave, Raynare!"

The effects were instantaneous as she subjected again to the power she had become addicted when we had our 'date' when she was disguised as Yuuma Amano. Her eyes dilated and she shuddered in delight as she moaned deeply. I smelt her increasing arousal and I grinned victoriously when Raynare peered at me now with devoted submission and lust in her eyes. That was when many notification windows popped up and the battle music stopped.

 **Psychokinesis goes up by ten levels!**

 **Draconic fire goes up by five levels!**

 **Dual wielding goes up by five levels!**

 **Sword Mastery goes up by five levels!**

 **Reinforcement goes up by ten levels!**

 **Iron Skin goes up by five levels!**

 _ **Quest Completed: Saving the Holy Priestess!**_

 _ **You have earned 100,000 XP.**_

 _ **All bonus objectives completed!**_

 _ **You have earned 75,000 XP!**_

 **Your level goes up by one! Your level goes up by one!**

 **Fallen Angel Raynare now belongs to your Harem! Fallen Angel Kalawarner now belongs to your Harem! Fallen Angel Mittelt now belongs to your Harem! Daily XP gains will increase once you partake in inky intercourse with them!**

I began to cackle insanely as I dismissed the windows. I basked in the increase in power and the lustful and devoted looks being sent my way from the three Fallen Angels that now belonged to me before I got a hold of myself. I grinned at them perversely and they shuddered in excitement at the promise of pleasure that they surely saw in my slit green glowing eyes. "Why don't we go and make your servitude official?" Their eager nods of agreement couldn't have come any faster. I could only laugh in delight.

And once again you fail to wake me up for your fights. We are going to have a long talk after you are done claiming the birds, partner.

'Shut up, Draig.'

* * *

 **-DxD: Gamer-**

* * *

"Yeah! Just like that sluts! Worship my cock like the unworthy whores you are!"

We were back on my house but still inside the ID as I didn't want to involve Hana in this and possibly get Asia's attention while I subjugated this three with the might of my cock. I was sitting on the couch, legs wide open and Raynare and Kalawarner kneeling in between them, my gigantic cock sandwiched between their massive tits as they took turns between licking and sucking on the gland and the portion of phallus they couldn't cover with their tits. They were also furiously rubbing their aching and gushing pussies with a hand as they moaned deliriously from pleasure. Mittelt was pressed against my side, rubbing her still curvy and athletic loli body all over me as she moaned because I was furiously fingering her.

I turned my head towards Mittelt and our mouths met in a clash of tongues were saliva was our ammunition. I felt her shudder and tremble against my form as I turned up the intensity of my fingering and she moaned into my mouth with delight. I upped the output of my power and bathed the three Fallen Angels with it, making them completely addicted and dependent on it as they related pleasure with it. Their wings were not manifested as they would've gotten in the way.

We spent a few minutes like this, me making out with Mittelt as I played with her tight little pussy and with her perky little ass while Kalawarner and Raynare gave me a double paizuri, at the same time they licked and kissed my cock, occasionally making with the other as they rubbed their pussies furiously to keep the pleasure high. Eventually the situation became too much and I roared as I came when Raynare and Kalawarner were making out.

My semen shot up into their chins and the thick substance also covered their necks and tits as they continued to milk me. My orgasm caused in a sudden spike of my power and the three Fallen Angels screamed in delight as they also came because of it and the stimuli to their erogenous zones. They trembled and shuddered as we experienced the first of many orgasms of the night.

When I came down from my high of pleasure I ended the French kiss with Mittelt, who pouted as she panted, coming down from her own high. I saw the tits of Raynare and Kalawarner covered in semen as was their neck and chins. "Clean my cock. I will start with Mittelt. You can pleasure each other meanwhile," I commanded. The two of them nodded obediently and proceeded to clean my cock of the cum that covered it.

When they were done, they stood up and I watched as Raynare led Kalawarner towards the love seat. Raynare took a sit and opened her legs wide and an excited Kalawarner eagerly dove in and began to eat Raynare out as she furiously rubbed her pussy. Raynare began to moan and say encouraging words to Kalawarner as she used one hand to molest her own tit and nipple while the other one rubbed Kalawarner's hair tenderly while pushing her head further into her crotch.

I turned towards Mittelt to see her looking at my cock with open excitement and lust and I smirked at her before I grabbed her by her tiny waist and hefted her up until she was facing me, her quivering pussy right on top of my cock. I robbed my cockhead against her entrance and I marveled at the fact that it looked like my dick was not going to fit inside of her. As a matter of fact, her entire abdomen was barely longer than my cock.

Common sense and laws of nature didn't seem to apply here, however, as with a grunt I pulled her down and thrust my hips up and with a wet sound of flesh meeting flesh, I shoved my entire dick into Mittelt's pussy. I groaned as her impossibly tight walls wrapped around my dick almost painfully as she screeched like a banshee, an ahegao expression on her face as she orgasmed for a second time.

"I'm going to reshape this pussy," I promised with a dark and sick grin on my face and Mittelt could only nod in dumb agreement as she panted rapidly, her tongue hanging out of her mouth and her eyes crossed. I looked down and smirked at the fact that I could see the outline of my cock through her skin and the sight only served to make more excited. "Here I go, loli-slut!" I roared.

Mittelt became a limp, moaning and screaming mess as I used her as a glorified sex toy. She didn't have the strength to fuck me using her body so it felt to me to do the work for both of us, not that I minded. Grabbing her tiny waist, I fucked her on my dick as fast or as slow as I wanted, my cock stretching her pussy with impunity as she rose and down at my leisure.

A few minutes later I saw that she had become catatonic with pleasure due to the continues orgasm I caused her due to my dick constantly hitting her G-Spots as there was a stupid grin on her whorish flushed face as drool and tears and sweat smeared her face. Her eyes were wide open and she was also cross-eyed and from her grinning mouth, tiny little gasp escaped her in tandem with my fucking.

Eventually I had to cum and I did with a roar as I pressed Mittelt's body tightly against me as I filled her tiny womb with my semen. She screeched as her orgasm intensified and her expression became even more slutty if that was even possibly. She was still cumming when I was finished emptying my load but I didn't give her a respite as I turned her around and shoved my dick into her ass without warning.

She shrieked like a slut as I proceed to destroy and reshape her ass in the same manner as I did her pussy. She was constantly cumming as I fucked her hole that was even tighter than her physically underage pussy and I grinned as she squirted my semen instead of vaginal fluids as I overwhelmed her with pleasure. Her orgasm was strong that my semen was landing on the Kalawarner and Raynare, who were still on the same position than before.

I came faster with Mittelt's asshole than with her pussy as it was many times tighter than her vaginal love tunnel, which resulted in more intense pleasure for me. I filled her bowels with my semen and I noticed that even though she was still orgasming, Mittelt had passed out sometime during my reshaping of her asshole. I shrugged and pulled her off my dick and deposited her on the other end of the couch and I admired my handiwork with pride.

Mittelt was unconscious but her eyes were wide open and crossed over, her mouth was also wide open and her tongue hung out limply, resting against the couch as her head was turned to the side since she was face down, as sweat, tears and drool covered her flushed face. Her body was also flushed red and covered in sweat and because her legs were wide open and her unconsciously twitching hips were propped up in the air I could see her two gaping holes, both had my semen gushing out of them and forming a pool of it beneath Mittelt.

One down, two to go.

I turned towards Raynare and Kalawarner and I licked my lips as I saw Kalawarner's massive ass shaking from side to side as she munched on Raynare's twat. With my dick still diamond hard, I moved towards her, kneeled behind her, grabbed what I could of her firm, fleshy ass and shoved my dick into her tight pussy in one go. Kalawarner screeched into Raynare's pussy as she orgasmed because of my intrusion, and that resulted in Raynare herself having and orgasm.

While Raynare grinded her crotch into Kalawarner's face as she shuddered in orgasm, I focused on the Fallen Angel that had my dick inside of her and I groaned as her pussy gripped my dick deliciously. I kept both hands on her ass as I began to piston in and out of her with reckless abandon, prolonging her orgasm endlessly as my dick reshaped her pussy so it will only receive pleasure from it and no other lesser cock.

A few seconds later I was forced to release Kalawarner's ass and grip her by her hips as she began to grind her ass back into my thrusts and she looked back at me after Raynare stopped using Kalawarner's face to prolong her own orgasm. Kalawarner's face was contorted in shameless and stupid lust as she grinned at me like the slut she was, looking at me with worshipping eyes full of devotion and lust.

"YEAH! FUCK ME LIKE THAT MASTER! DESTROY MY SLUTTY AND SLOPPY CUNT! USE YOUR MIGHT COCK AND MAKE ME YOUR COCK SLEEVE AND CUMDUMP!" She screeched with a hoarse voice as she three her full body back into my thrusts as her pussy clamped even harder around my dick as her orgasm grew in intensity because I began to put more strength into my thrust, which she gladly matched with her.

Eventually I had to cum and I roared as I sped up until my form was a blur. "Take my cum you fucking slut!" I grunted as I emptied my fourth load into Kalawarner's womb. She began to shudder and shake violently as her orgasm reached its peak and she couldn't form coherent words as her hips slowly worked to milk me. I could see, however, the stupid ahegao expression of slutty happiness on her face as she felt my semen filing her vaginal canal to the brim.

When I finished cumming I pulled out of her and I shot towards a crouching position behind her and pointed my dick towards her asshole. I used one hand to grab her waist and with the other one I grabbed a fistful of her dark blue hair and used that as leverage to shove my dick up her ass in one go. "We are not finished yet!" I declared with a grin as I began to use my legs to give her a deep, intense and fast anal fucking.

Kalawarner was constantly shrieking in pleasure as she experienced the perfect mix of pain and pleasure from me fucking her ass. She even managed to work her hips up and down in tandem with my thrusts and clench her anal muscles in order to increase the amount of pleasure we were both feeling. Eventually I released her hip and I grabbed her hair with both hands and pulled on it harshly, throwing her head back as I continued to destroy her ass. Kalawarner's expression as I fucked her was even sluttier than before as her eyes were crossed and her tongue hung out from her mouth in pleasure as drool leaked out of her grinning mouth. She babbled and squealed incoherently as we fucked each other like animals.

Eventually I reached my limit and I emptied my load into her bowels, which resulted in Kalawarner screaming as her orgasm intensified even more than the one she had when I fucked her pussy. She worker her hips in slow circles as she milked me with her anal muscles as she moaned and groaned in incoherent pleasure. When I was done cumming I pulled out her ass and released my hold on her hair.

Kalawarner fell face first on the floor, legs sloppily open and my semen leaked out of both of her gaping holes. "Ise-sama… Ise-sama's cock… I love him… I love his big... fat... wonderful… cock…" She mumbled incoherently and dreamily as she subconsciously began to twerk her hips, imagining that I was still fucking her, I was sure.

Two down, only one left.

I looked at Raynare as I stood up and I smirked when Raynare looked at me with a slutty and lustful smile as she slowly opened her legs invitingly and rested them on the arms of the loveseat, showing her quivering pussy that was wetter than an ocean. She pouted at me as she rubbed her pussy slowly, looking at me with devout and lustful eyes. "Please fuck me, Ise-sama. I want you to erase any trace of Azazel of my pussy with your bigger and more beautiful cock. I will belong to you and you only, but only if you fuck me as hard as you can," she declared whorishly as she used two fingers to spread her pussy and show me her hole.

I didn't waste any time and before she blinked I was shoving my dick inside of her aggressively. My hands rested on the upper edge of the backrest of the love seat abd used my hold there as leverage to ram my cock in and out of Raynare's pussy as hard as I could. Raynare grinned stupidly in pleasure as she began to shriek while she worked her hips to meet my thrusts with movements of her own.

"YEAH! RESHAPE MY PUSSY ISE-SAMA! MAKE IT SO ONLY YOUR COCK WILL REWARD ME WITH PLEASURE! I'LL WOSHIP YOU AND YOUR COCK! I'LL BE YOUR SLAVE! I'LL BE YOUR DEVOTED PRIESTESS! I WILL GLADLY RECEIVE YOUR CUM AND BATH AND BASK IN IT EVERY DAY!" She screeched her pledge to me as I gradually increased the strength, speed and intensity of my thrusts while at the same time increasing the amount of my power she was being exposed to, making her existence completely dependent on getting regular doses of it.

Her mind broke further and her face contorted into a stupid ahegao as I grabbed her ankles and folded her in two while I continued to destroy her pussy with my dick, reshaping it completely, just like she had asked for. She even was making the victory sign as I fucked her stupid and that only filled me with pride and made me increase the pace of my fucking.

Eventually I reached the edge and with a powerful grunt I released my seed into her pussy. This resulted in Raynare screaming like a whore slut as she experienced pleasure she had never felt before and I filled her to the brim with my semen. My orgasm was prolonged for almost one fourth of a second as Raynare's tight pussy milked me for all that I was worth and I was more than willing to let that happen as it increased my own pleasure.

When we finished riding our orgasm I pulled out of Raynare and before she voiced her disappointment I turned our positions around so I was now the one sitting on the couch. I gave her massive ass a spank and grinned up at her when she moaned and looked back at me with a stupid grin on her beautiful, flushed and sweat covered face. "I want to fuck your asshole but you will be the one doing all the work," I declared and she understood immediately.

Her grin widened and she crouched on top of me, her feet on the armrest of the loveseat and she lined the entrance of her anal cavity with my still hard dick. "It'll be my pleasure, Ise-sama!" She shouted before she let herself be impaled anally by my cock. She put her hands on the back of her head as she began to use her hips to fuck herself anally on my cock with reckless abandon.

I grunted and grinned as grasped her rippling ass and squeezed it hard as Raynare continued to twerk above me, my dick disappearing into her asshole when she went down, only to reappear the moment she rose just to start the process all over again. She was also clenching and unclenching her anal muscles without a rhythm and it took everything I had not to come right away.

Eventually it became too much and with a roar I wrapped my arms around Raynare's narrow waist and kept her down as I emptied my seventh load of the day into her bowels, which triggered Raynare's orgasm as she shrieked and she began to grind back and forwards slowly to milk me of every drop of semen she could. I thrusted into her to make sure that all of my semen from that last orgasm was inside of her before pulling out with a wet pop.

Raynare fell limply on the floor in front of me and I admired her gaping holes gushing with my semen, forming a pool of the thick liquid right beneath her before I grinned as I looked at my cock that was still dirty and covered in my semen and the juices of all the girls. "Get up sluts! Your jobs are not done! We won't stop fucking until I am sure your pussies, assholes and mouths will only be filled completely by my cock!"

As if those were magic words, Raynare shot to her feet and she had her arms wrapped around my neck and she shoved her tongue eagerly into my mouth as we began to French kiss. I felt a tiny mouth, Mittelt's, somehow engulfing my cock completely and deepthroating it eagerly, bobbing up and down. And finally, I felt Kalawarner begging lapping at my balls as if she was some kind of bitch in heat. I grinned.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

 **-DxD: Gamer-**

* * *

I grinned as a smiling Hana and a shocked Asia stared at me.

Asia stammered as she pointed at the three girls standing slightly behind me. "I… I… I don't think I understand what's happening, Issei-kun," she said unsurely with a blush as she alternated from staring at me to the girls.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked back Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt. After I fucked them for six hours straight, securing more than just their loyalty in the process, I went and got some outfits that would fill their new roles. For Mittelt I just replaced her Gothic Lolita outfit with a skimpier and sluttier version of the one she used to wear. Raynare and Kalawarner were wearing extremely revealing maid outfits that instead of covering their bodies, the outfits only served to enhance and show their sinful curves. Unknown to Asia, they weren't wearing any undergarments in case I wanted to randomly bend one of them over and shove my dick inside of them.

"These are the Fallen Angels that wanted to harm you, Asia-chan." To prove my point the three revealed their black wings and Asia squeaked as her eyes widening and I know that if she had any doubt about what I told her yesterday being false, those doubts were crushed. "I went and confronted them about it and after a… heated… discussion… yes, after a, hehe, heated discussion we managed to come to an agreement. They will serve me and you from now on and they have promised to protect you with their lives as I way to ask for forgiveness." I turned towards the girls and grinned. "Ain't that right, girls?"

Mittelt and Kalawarner smiled and nodded their heads in agreement. Raynare walked forward and bowed deeply, her tits jiggling with the motion. "I'm very sorry for my attempt at your life, Asia-sama. I was in the wrong, but thankfully, Ise-sama managed to set us straight and I am deeply thankful for that. To repent for my sins against you, I will serve you to the best of my abilities and never question anything you tell me to do," she said sincerely and she looked up at Asia with a submissive smile that suited her as much as her sadistic smirk.

Asia seemed shocked but she eventually nodded her head unsurely. "Erm, um, alright, I guess? Thank you," she said and she sighed in relief when Raynare stepped back. She then gave me a tentative smile as she tilted her head. "So, what now?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "You can do whatever you want, Asia-chan. I have to tell you, however, that there are many people out there, many time stronger than these three that won't stop at anything if it means getting our Sacred Gear. I'll be honest Asia-chan. You are very weak at the moment and you can't really defend yourself." I was pleasantly surprised when she nodded her head in agreement and I smiled. "If you want to, I can help you train until you can get strong enough to defend yourself. If you want to stay here after that, then you are more than welcome to do it. We are friends Asia-chan and I want you to know that I'll be here for everything you need."

Asia got teary eyed and she lunged at me, her arms wrapping around my waist as she shocked her head into my chest. I chuckled and wrapped my own arms around her as she looked up at me with a brilliant smile. "Thank you, Ise-kun! I will work hard to not disappoint you and waste your time. I'll even help around the house to not be a burden for you and Hana-san."

I patted her affectionately on the head and I shook my head before pointing at the three standing behind me. "Don't you worry about that. These three will be now in charge of doing the chores and cooking. You will only need to focus on training and your studies as I will speak with a friend to get you enrolled in Kuoh Academy. The skills that I will be teach you need a sharp mind to be used in the most effective ways." I then turned towards Hana who was inspecting my three Fallen Angel slaves with critical and lustful eyes. "Mom, you can now focus solely on your business ventures. Soon enough we will be moving out and I kind of want a very big home." To house all the females that will be part of my harem, of course.

The five girls nodded their head in agreement and I grinned in delight. Everything was coming out better than I imagined or expected. But I was not complaining in the slightest.

* * *

 **-Gamer: DxD-**

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Rias asked curiously from behind her desk as she peered at me with green eyes that matched the tone of her voice. School had ended a few hours ago, and Aika, Miko, Mina and the nurse were thoroughly fucked in the infirmary. After that bit of fun I had come to the Occult Research Clubroom to speak with Rias and Sona about what happened and to let Rias turn me into a devil if it could happen today.

I stood without a care on the middle of the room. Sona, Rias and I were the only ones in there and the black haired Sitri heir was leaning against Rias' desk, her arms crossed under her perky bust. She was looking at me closely. "You are stronger than yesterday," she commented almost petulantly before giving Rias the stink eyes. Rias just took out her tongue cutely and gave Sona a cheeky victory sign.

I grinned at the cute interaction and shrugged my shoulders. "It went as I had been expected. I got there, killed all the corrupted priests and engaged the three Fallen Angels that were left. Eventually I overwhelmed them all and I subjugated them and made the three of them my loyal sex slaves." I grinned shamelessly as Sona shook her head with a sigh while Rias just grinned in amusement. "I hope that Azazel isn't too annoyed by that."

Rias giggled and shook her head while Sona rubbed her forehead. "Oh, don't worry about that. According to Ni-sama Azazel shrugged off what happened, claiming that they brought their fates upon themselves for disobeying his orders and that he washed his hands off her, even if they were good eye candy and Raynare was a good fuck. Ni-sama said that he was more annoyed about not knowing what your Sacred Gear was than anything else," she said with amusement.

I shrugged. "If he wants to know he can come by himself and ask me. I don't have issues with telling him," I said easily before grinning at them. "By the way, can I get Asia-chan enrolled here? She is a nice and intelligent girl and I don't want her to waste her intellectual potential. Kuoh Academy is one of the best schools in the country after all. Also if we can become close to her, Twilight Healing can be extremely useful once she becomes strong enough. I will start training with her, just so you know."

Sona nodded her head. "Of course. We must fabricate some fake documents to make it all go smoothly but is easily doable," she said before smiling softly. "Is the least we can do for possibly preventing another war from happening, after all."

I mockingly put my hands on my cheeks and averted my gaze in a bashful manner. "Aw, shucks. You'll make me blush, Sona-kaicho," I said with a soft, demure voice and I ended the act with a grin when Sona looked away with a hot red blush on her face as she squirmed.

Rias smiled with amusement and she stood up and began to walks towards me with purpose and I knew what was coming. "Yes. Thank you Issei Hyoudou for helping us prevent such a dire event," she said with a smirk on her beautiful face and she stood in front of me barely a foot away. "If you'll let me. I'll reward you with giving you more power, less inhibitions and more potential by turning you into a devil."

I smirked at her with a confident grin on my face. "Of course. Go ahead."

Rias nodded her head in excitement and I saw Sona giving me a longing look before she shook her head and proceed to look at what was happening with interested eyes. I focused on Rias as her hands glowed and I raised an eyebrow when she brought fourth eight pawns. It seemed like she knew that I couldn't be worth less than that. It was obvious, I deduced, since as a 'human' with one of the strongest Sacred Gears I was already capable of defeating multiple Fallen Angels at the same time. There was also the fact that they could sense my power and the knew how to calculate the worth of a person in peerage pieces.

The eight pawns pieces began to orbit around Rias' glowing hand as she pressed it against my chest. "I, Rias Gremory, as King of my Peerage, release you of your human shackles and command you to become a Devil. I will become your master. You will become my faithful servant. Become the best and worst version of yourself, Issei Hyoudou!"

I raised an eyebrow at the different speech and before I commented on it as Rias pushed her energy into me an unexpected window appeared in front of me.

 **Would you like to accept Devil power willingly into yourself?**

 **Yes/No**

I stared at the window, shrugged and mentally agreed. What happened next, was something I did not foresee.

A shockwave originated from me and it pushed Rias and Sona and everything in the room against the walls, cracking them. I looked around with wide eyes as the eight pawns pieces began to rotate around me but instead of going into me to transform me into a devil, tendrils of energy that looked like the Power of Destruction shout out from them and they were absorbed by me, making me flinch and the staggering amount of power. Then I saw Rias' pieces mutating as they absorbed back the mix of energies I was outputting before they floated back down to the floor and disappeared in a flash.

Then I grunted as I felt my body shifting to accommodate the new power I had absorbed. My bones became stronger as I grew taller to accommodate the also increased muscle mass and density. I looked down at my skin to see that it was regaining back the color it had before I had Ddraig turn it into Dragon Skin, but I could still see the tiny scales and they looked even stronger. I saw my finger nails turning into sharp small claws and finally I noticed, because of the bang of hair that was between my eyes, that my hair was now black with white highlights and I felt it now reached in between my shoulder blades.

After that I saw white and black miasmatic energy going out of me and coalescing into fifteen black and white chess pieces: A queen, two knights, two rooks, two bishops and eight pawns. They disappeared in a flash of light but I somehow knew how to summon them if I needed them. Then everything was suddenly back to normal and I wasn't giving off or absorbing mana anymore. That was when the windows appeared.

 **Shadow Affinity has become Darkness Affinity!**

 **Energy balance achieved! New form unlocked!**

 **Due to achieving a perfect balance between draconic, devil and light energies you have become a Draconic Nephilim!**

 **Due to the nature and the way you achieved your balance and subsequent transformation, the status Dragon Nephilim King has been given!**

 **Dragon Nephilim King [+100% HP, +100% MP, +100 to all physical stats]**

 **You have unlocked a new Game feature though a special action! Peerage System unlocked!**

 **A new title has been given for unlocking the Peerage System feature!**

 **[The King]  
Obtained by becoming King of your own Peerage  
As a King, you have the command, loyalty and devotion of your servants!**

 **Increases loyalty from Peerage members.  
Decreases chances of betrayal by Peerage members.  
Gives Peerage members a boost of +50 to all stats when all members of the current peerage are fighting.**

I stared at the windows with wide eyes and I felt something shifting in between my shoulders and I saw something new from the corner of my eyes. I turned my head and stared at the massive wing that even when folded still reached the end of the room. As I stared at it I realized that it was a mix of a Dragon's, a Fallen Angel's and a Devil's Wing. The 'bones' of my wings were colored a crimson red and they flared outwards and upwards for two feet, before they abruptly changed their direction and went straight for another two feet and finally they changed directions to go slightly downwards for another two feet… giving me a wing span of twelve feet when extended fully if my calculations were right. From the tip of my wings to where they emerged from my shoulders there were many rows of metallic black feathers that I knew were stronger than most metals and where the direction of my wings changed there were two green gems that resembled uncannily Ddraig's jewel.

I blinked and I turned towards the shocked Rias and Sona who were looking at me with incredulous eyes. I smiled sheepishly. "Um, I was not expecting this."

No shit, Sherlock.

'Shut the fuck up, Ddraig!'

* * *

 **Okay… so that happened.**

 **I told you that I was going to things differently. And while they might not make sense at the moment, they will in the future as Issei/OC discovers more about the gaming features.**

 **And yes, Issei will have his own 'Peerage'. He will turn those he chooses to be on his peerage into Nephilims instead of Devils. And yes. I have already chosen the members of his peerage except for one pawn which I am still looking for. Oh! If you have difficulty picturing how Issei's wings look, tell me and I will try my best to draw them and post it in DeviantArt to give you a better visual.**

 **Feel free to ask any questions! Review and point out any mistake you catch so I can correct them. I wrote this chapter between today and yesterday and I only skimmed through it and fixed the more obvious mistakes.**

 **From next chapter and onwards I'll start answering to reviews if you have any question that doesn't compromise the plot. As in actual plot. Not the 'plot'. If you know what I mean.**

 **Anyways, Love y'all.**

 **The BadAss Writer!**


	8. Selfish Sharing

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Gamer Manhwa nor do I own High School DxD or any other non-original concept I put on this. They belong to their rightful owners and I am not making a profit of this fictional work.**

* * *

 **Chapter eight: Selfish Sharing**

* * *

What the fuck just happened?

'Ddraig… can you give a hand?'

On it. I'm as shocked as you are. Something like this shouldn't be possible. Give me a minute and I see what I can gleam from your current body.

I nodded slowly as I stood in the center of the ruined room where Rias had attempted to turn me into a devil. THAT had been my plan from the beginning. I would become a member of Rias' peerage since they were tied to all the major events, which meant opportunity for me to get stronger and get more women for my harem. Thanks to Gamer's Mind, Rias was not going to be able to control me and make me do things I didn't want to do. I knew that my plans needed a massive adjustment now and until I didn't get all my facts right, I didn't know how I was supposed to adjust those plans.

That didn't mean, however, that this was completely a bad thing. As the initial panic I felt bleed away thanks to Gamer's Mind I became acutely aware of just how much my strength has increased. My 'base form' was many times stronger than my enhanced form from before, to start. I opened my status window and I quickly went through all the information it provided and after I made the calculations on my own, I reached the same conclusion that the numbers displayed: I was more than twice as strong as before due to my unexpected transformation. I felt like I could take on the entire world even if my logical mind reminded me that even with this massive increase in power I was still an ant compared to people like Sirzerchs, Rizevim, Azazel, Ajuka and so on.

Hm. This is interesting… and bizarre… in a good away.

'Don't beat around the bush, Ddraig! I need to know what happened.' I urged the overgrown lizard.

Ddraig sighed before he went to explain. Look, partner. I don't know what or why it happened. I only know the 'how' and it's more a possible speculation than a definitive answer. I sent him a mental nod of understanding and he took that as his cue to continue. From what I could see the process began when I turned you into a Dragon/Human Hybrid and you began to produce draconic energy. After that you acquired a lesser affinity to darkness and it began to merge with the draconic energy but it couldn't find the balance it needed. Then you absorbed the Light Magic of that first black bird you fought and the Draconic Energy, Darkness Magic and Light Magic began to merge but they couldn't find balance because of the uneven amount of each you possessed. When you absorbed the Devil Power, which is basically a branch of Darkness Magic, you brought balance to the three different powers inside you and I think that it was that which triggered the transformation.

That made a surprising amount of sense and after thinking about it for a few seconds I realized that it was likely what happened. The first comparison that came to mind was when Naruto Uzumaki merged his own chakra, Kurama's Chakra and Nature Chakra to go into Tailed Beast Sage Mode. The only difference is that my transformation was going to be slightly more… permanent than his.

Anyways, plans were already forming in my head and I deduced that this outcome, while unexpected, could possibly be better than my original plan. Not only this made me many times stronger than becoming a normal devil, it also allowed me to have more freedom to act. And there is that Peerage system I unlocked. I had an inkling to what it entailed, because it was obvious, but something told me that it was more than just giving me the opportunity to form my own peerage. I needed to study that as soon as I could.

"No…" I heard Rias muttering in dread and I turned towards her as she called for her Pawn Pieces. Her eyes widened when she saw they had mutated. "I can still feel my connection to them. Their energy signature is similar to Issei's… but… they are not connected to him." She turned towards me with shocked eyes. "What happened?"

Sona stood up and she fixed her glasses before looking at me pointedly. "I am also very interested on the fact that you absorbed unfiltered Devil Power into you, transformed into… something I have never seen before and then you created black and white Evil Pieces," she commented dryly but I could see the no nonsense gleam in her eyes.

I scratched the back of my head and my wings disappeared. "I am not completely sure why it happened but what me and Ddraig believe is that your Devil Power mixed with the Draconic Energy and Light Magic already in me, reaching balance, and triggering this transformation. Ddraig says that I could be called a 'Draconic Nephilim' due to the nature of my power. As for the Evil Pieces thing…" I trailed off and shrugged. "I have no idea. The best I can think of is that because my transformation happened due to me absorbing the Devil Power from Peerage Pieces but I doubt it'll be that simple."

Sona regarded me for a few seconds before she nodded slowly. "It does make a surprising amount of sense but we need to investigate this further and e need to find out how you created your own Evil Pieces," she blushed and squirmed as she looked away. "Your new energy signature is intoxicating," she commented idly as she rubbed her thighs together and I smelt her arousal with more ease than before.

Rias sighed with resignation as she stood up after dismissing her Mutated Evil Pawn Pieces. "Well, I guess I did keep my promise and made you stronger…" She trailed off and I saw tears of frustration gathering in her eyes. "But you don't own me your alliance now. You can say we are even. You… you… don't have to help me anymore," she managed gritt out as her fist tightened at her sides. Aw. She was so cute when she was trying to be noble. But fuck that.

I gave her an honestly confused look. "What are you talking about? I am still going to help you. Now even more that you have helped me achieve this amount of power and given me potential to gain more strength that I could ever imagine."

Their eyes widened but Sona smiled softly as she regarded fondly. "You may look like a delinquent and like an untruthful bastard… but you are a good person deep down, aren't you?" Um, I'm sure I am NOT a delinquent. I might be an untruthful bastard when I can twist the truth to suit my needs. And I am only a good person, or a bad person for that matter too, when it suits me.

Rias was still looking at me with wide eyes but her tears had become of happiness and she was starting to smile. "Do you really mean that?" She asked hopefully as she began to slowly walk towards me.

I shrugged my shoulders and nodded. "Of course, I already gave my word. Now, that doesn't mean I'm going to solve everything. I will give you the means to solve this issue on your own and if you don't manage it and I see that it is not going to affect me negatively I will interfere." I paused before I grinned perversely. "It also helps that you are extremely hot and impossibly beautiful and I wouldn't be a man amongst men if I let the opportunity of making a beautiful girl like you happy."

Just after I finished saying that, Rias threw herself at me and wrapped her arms around neck. She looked up at me with thankful eyes. "Thank you," she said throatily before she placed her mouth on mine. Knowing that this had been coming I returned the kiss and wrapped my won arms around her sensual form as our tongues began to duel inside each other's mouth and Rias moaned into my mouth.

Yep. This might turn out better than expected.

* * *

 **-DxD: Gamer-**

* * *

 **Peerage System**

 **A unique feature that can only be unlocked once you become the King of your own peerage. Normally you become a King by becoming a High-Class Devil and earning the right to have you own peerage, but you have managed to accomplish this through other mysterious means. Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of 15 Evil Nephilim Pieces and with them you can create your own personal court of fighters. The Members of your peerage will have a limited access to the Gamer Ability too. They will be able to assign stats points as they level up and learn and keep track of the growth of their skills.**

 **King – You are the King of the Peerage. As the King, you have the ability to reincarnate other races into Nephilims. Because they are using your power to become Nephilims, the members of your Peerage will be loyal to you. While you can't control their minds, you can prevent them from doing things you don't want them to do.**

 **Queen – A Queen is worth 9 Pawn Pieces. Queens possess all the characteristics of Rooks, Knights, and Bishops, making them the most balanced piece as well as the most powerful. He/She who becomes your Queen will become a Nephilim and will receive the following passive boosts: +100% to all physical stats. +100% to MP and HP amount.**

 **Rook (2) – A Rook is worth 5 Pawn Pieces. Rooks gain superhuman strength, leading to high offense and defense. However, they are not very quick usually. Those who become your Rooks will become a Nephilim and will receive the following passive boosts: +100% to STR and VIT. +30% to DEX. +100% to HP amount. +30% to MP amount.**

 **Knight (2) A Knight is worth 3 Pawn Pieces. Knights gain increased speed and mobility, enabling them to perform high-speed attacks and maneuvers. However, their main weakness is their low defense, making them vulnerable to powerful attacks if they are not careful. Those who become your Knights will receive the following passive boosts: +100% to DEX. +40% to VIT and STR. +40% to HP. +40% to MP.**

 **Bishop (2) A Bishop is worth 3 Pawn Pieces. Bishops gain enhanced magical abilities which they can use to conjure up a multitude of spells (offensive, healing, etc.) Those who become your Bishops will receive the following passive boosts: +30% to all physical stats. +100% to MP amount. +40% to HP amount.**

 **Pawn (8) The traits of Pawns is the ability to promote into a Queen, Rook, Knight, or Bishop in enemy territory or with the permission of their King. Those who become your Pawns will receive the skill 'Promotion' and for each pawn used on a person they will receive the following passive boosts: +20% to all physical stats. +20% to MP and HP amount.**

I closed the information window with Psychokinesis as I pondered what this meant to me. After making out with Rias, which would've ended in kinky sex had not Sona reminded us that there were more pressing matters to tend to before we could partake in intercourse, she had finally explained why she needed my help. After explaining the situation with Riser and telling me that she could end the marriage contract with a Rating Game, I told her that I could help her gain new members and help her train to become stronger in order to defeat Riser.

It was the reason why I was waiting for her the next day in the backyard of my house. Aika, Miko, Mina and Hana were with me and they all wore satisfied smiles on their faces as they talked amicably with the other. Raynare, Mittelt and Kalawarner were in the house doing chores, more than likely with the same satisfied smiles on their faces. I have had just had sex with the seven of them after all and with my new found form I had been more than easy to keep up with all of them. Asia still wasn't ready to join the debauchery as she still hadn't come to terms with her new perception of reality so I let her be. She was constantly reading books on history and mythology. According to Sona she was going to be able to start going to school by the next week.

Anyways, while I have been having sex with the four first members of my Harem, I came to a few realizations:

1) From now on, kid's gloves were undoubtedly off and that they will come to face danger. And even as powerful as I was there was no guarantee that I was going to be able to protect them when they were inevitably targeted because of their relationships with me. The girls might be members of my Harem, and I might see them as my possessions but I did care about them, and not only because of the pleasure they could give me. They had grown on me and I knew they had hopes and dreams. Aika wanted to be a successful scientist and even though her perverseness would tell you otherwise, she was incredibly intelligent, her INT stat being 45 as a normal human. Miko and Mina wanted to become the best kendo masters in the world. It was the reason they trained so hard every day. And Hana wanted to become a billionaire, funnily enough. And those dreams couldn't be achieved if they were dead.

2) Unknowingly, I have been affecting them ever since we started having sex. For some reason, and Ddraig claimed that it was because I always came inside of them, Aika, Miko, Mina and Hana were becoming stronger. I didn't notice before because I had never used Observe on them after the first time but then I noticed a significant increase on their HP bars and when I Observed them I had become shocked. Their physical stats were twice the one they had when they started having sex with me and their magical potential had increased exponentially.

3) And when I took the first two realizations into account I came to one conclusion: Rias and I could help each other. I in the matter of providing her with the means to defeat Riser and she could help me by increasing the chances of survival for those four.

It was a perfect plan.

Rias and Sona appeared in magic circle in front of me and like I had been expecting, the four behind me didn't bat an eyelash at the sudden appearance of the two female devils. I grinned at them in greeting. "S'up?"

Sona twitched and she regarded me emotionlessly. "I suspect there is a good reason why you have allowed four normal human females that have nothing to do with the supernatural world see us arriving in such a manner," she commented idly but there was an edge to her voice.

Rias didn't seem to mind as she smiled sultrily at me before she kissed me sensually in greeting. I saw Sona's eyes twitch as she began to glare at Rias and I could help but laugh. Shen Rias was satisfied she pulled back and licked her lips. "They probably have something to do with how he is going to help me become strong enough to defeat Riser, right?"

I nodded my head and smirked. "Yeah. Why don't you go ahead and check their potential?" I said with mischief as I pointed at the four girls behind me, who were looking at Rias with some jealousy because of the kiss she had given me.

Rias and Sona nodded before they focused on Aika, Miko, Mina and Hana for a few seconds. Rias gasped and Sona blinked in shock.

"Oh," that was what Sona said.

"Their potential is off the charts! I have never seen something like that in a untrained human!" Rias said with shock before she pointed at Aika, who was beaming in a smug fashion. "Her magical potential is incredible!" Then she pointed at Miko, who was smiling softly, and Mina, who was grinning confidently. "Their physical structure surpasses by far the ones belonging to Olympic athletes." And then she finally pointed at Hana, who was looking at her critically. "And she is like a mix of the other three but with less magical potential and physical prowess but still impressive!"

I nodded with a grin. "Yep. And they all have agreed to become members of your peerage."

Sona's eyes widened before she scowled at Rias. "I hate you."

The redhead devil for her part beamed at me. "And I am starting to love you," she said and I couldn't say if she was joking or not. It didn't matter anyways. Rias gave me another tongue filled kiss before she gave me a curious look. "I have a few questions: How can they have this much potential? And why are you allowing them to become my servants?"

I turned towards Sona first. "Don't worry Sona-chan. I will also help you get stronger as you also helped me a lot and you are making it possible for Asia-chan to attend Kuoh. That will not go unpaid," she seemed to ponder it for a second before she nodded, a placated smile on her beautiful face. I then turned towards Rias. "Admittedly, it is also for my own benefit. I have a feeling that things are going to get pretty hectic from now on and as they are now, those four will be in mortal danger. If they become devils under you they will become extremely strong and they will be able to defend themselves. And what you offer them goes nicely with what they want to reach in live, isn't that right girls?"

We turned towards them and Aika was the first one to nod and step forward. "Ise-sama is correct. I want to become a successful scientist in the future and for that I need to be alive in order to develop my mental capabilities, According to Ise-sama, those same capabilities will grow more than they would as human if I were to become a devil." She then began to drool; her glasses began to shine completely white and she began to make grabbing motions with her hands in Rias direction as she stared at Rias' massive bust. "It doesn't hurt that you have big tits I can play all day with," she declared before giggling.

Mina and Miko exchanged a look before Mina stepped forward. "Miko and I want to become the best kendo practitioners in the world and Ise-sama says that through you we can easily achieve that and more. We will gladly go along with anything you propose if it will help us achieve our goals," she said with a excited smirk on her face as she put her hands on her hips almost haughtily.

Hana shrugged her shoulders, her tits jiggling with the motion. "I honestly don't have a reason to join because my goal of becoming a billionaire doesn't need for me to become a Devil, however, Sochi-sama claims that if I don't, I will in extreme danger and I could end up dead easily so I will join your peerage. Although he told me that as a Devil I _could_ make money easier if I learned the right skills that come with it…" She mused, grabbing her chin with her thumb and index finger.

I grinned. "And there you have it! Go ahead and turn them into Devils whenever you want."

Rias nodded with an excited smile before she went towards Aika. Her hand glowed and I saw a Bishop piece appearing and I deduced that it was the right call as Aika had a staggering magical potential and being reincarnated as a Bishop will only increase exponentially that potential.

Rias pressed her glowing hand against a perversely grinning Aika before she began to chant. "I, Rias Gremory, as King of my Peerage, release you of your human shackles and command you to become a Devil. I will become your master. You will become my faithful servant. Become the best and worst version of yourself, Aika Kiriyuu!"

The Bishop Devil Piece began to orbit around Aika before it stopped right in front of her and began to float towards Aika, who was looking at the chess piece with interest. The chess piece encountered Aika's chest and the perverted girl began to shiver in apparent pleasure as the piece fused with her as if it was a ghost phasing through an object. I felt a shift in Aika's presence, it became more sinister and just as I did so, black bat wings appeared from Aika's lower back.

I used Observe on her to see just how much she had changed.

 **Aika Kiriyuu. Lvl 17.  
Bishop of Rias Gremory's Peerage.**

 **HP: 2925/2925 [+30%]  
MP: 3160/3160 [+60%]**

 **STR: 21 [+20%]  
VIT: 22 [+20%]  
DEX: 23 [+20%]  
INT: 45  
WIS: 23  
LUK: 20**

 **Aika Kiriyuu has been recently reincarnated after her lover, Issei Hyoudou, convinced Rias Gremory to do so in order to become strong enough to protect herself and help Issei help Rias deal with her problems. Aika has the dream of becoming a successful scientist and she knows that thanks to her interaction with Rias, she has more opportunities to achieving her dreams and becoming better than she could've ever hoped and/or imagined.**

 **Current emotions: Excitement, Awe and Lust.**

 **Opinion about you: Aika is utterly devoted to you and your cock. She will do anything you tell her to do and will continue to do so for as long as you keep giving her pleasure.**

"Woah!" exclaimed Aika as she looked at her hands, switching to stare at her palms and then the back of her hands. Then she looked back and saw her wings. Her faces scrunched up cutely as she concentrated and the wings flapped sharply after a second. Aika turned towards me and grinned perversely. "We are so having cosplay and roleplaying sex later," she promised before she was back to inspecting her new body and new found power.

While I was excited at the prospect of having sex with a literal Devil Aika, I, at the moment, was more focused on her increase in power and it had been bigger than what I had been expected. Along with increasing her magical potential and capacity, the Bishop piece had also increased Aika's physical prowess. It made sense as Devils were naturally stronger than humans and as a Reincarnated Devil, Aika should become stronger in body to a degree.

I also realized that while Rias and Akeno could help Aika in developing spells that went along with her new powers, it wouldn't hurt if I taught her skills like Mana Manipulation, Reinforcement, Flash Step, Spinning Mana Arrow and Mana Shield to get her started. I doubt I could teach her skill that I earned through reaching a milestone in a stat but I will also be trying that. I wanted to help Rias and make Aika, Miko, Mina and Hana stronger so they could defend themselves but that didn't mean that I was going to be holding their hands.

My musings were cut short when I saw Rias approaching Miko, Mina and Hana and I saw six Mutation Pawn Pieces swirling around her. She pointed her hand at Miko, Mina and Hana and began to chant. "I, Rias Gremory, as King of my Peerage, release you of your human shackles and command you to become a Devil. I will become your master. You will become my faithful servant. Become the best and worst version of yourselves, Hana Hyoudou! Mina Murayama! Miko Katase!"

Rias stepped back and the six pawn pieces shot forward and two began to orbit around each girl. After a few seconds, they stopped and just like happened with Aika, the pieces went inside their respective girls, two pawn pieces into each girl. I knew that they had incredible potential but to be worth two mutation pieces was worth taking note of. It didn't matter that they were pawn pieces because by estimation, one mutation pawn piece was worth at least fourth normal pawn pieces.

When their black wings were out and they began to inspect themselves in fascination I used Observe on them.

 **Hana Hyoudou. Lvl 18.  
Pawn of Rias Gremory's Peerage.**

 **HP: 3885/3885 [+40%]  
MP: 2000/2000 [+25%]**

 **STR: 38 [+30%]  
VIT: 39 [+30%]  
DEX: 35 [+30%]  
INT: 28  
WIS: 29  
LUK: 22**

 **Hana Hyoudou has been recently reincarnated after her son and lover, Issei Hyoudou, convinced Rias Gremory to do so in order to become strong enough to protect herself and help Issei help Rias deal with her problems. After divorcing her husband because she couldn't tolerate him anymore, she dedicated her life to take care of her son. After she realized that her son was more than capable of taking care of herself, she decided to dedicate her life into making money and staying beautiful for her son and lover.**

 **Current emotions: Excitement, Awe and Lust.**

 **Opinion about you: Hana is utterly devoted to you and your cock. She will do anything you tell her to do and will continue to do so for as long as you keep giving her pleasure. As your mother, she also loves you with all her heart.**

 **Mina Murayama. Lvl 21.  
Pawn of Rias Gremory's Peerage.**

 **HP: 4515/4515 [+40%]  
MP: 2094/2094 [+25%]**

 **STR: 47 [+30%]  
VIT: 45 [+30%]  
DEX: 41 [+30%]  
INT: 25  
WIS: 19  
LUK: 21**

 **Mina Murayama has been recently reincarnated after her lover, Issei Hyoudou, convinced Rias Gremory to do so in order to become strong enough to protect herself and help Issei help Rias deal with her problems. Mina has the dream of becoming the strongest Kendo Practitioner in the world and share the position with her best friend, Miko Katase. She now knows that by affiliating with Rias, they can achieve all that and much more.**

 **Current emotions: Excitement, Awe and Lust.**

 **Opinion about you: Mina is utterly devoted to you and your cock. She will do anything you tell her to do and will continue to do so for as long as you keep giving her pleasure.**

 **Miko Katase. Lvl 20.  
Pawn of Rias Gremory's Peerage.**

 **HP: 4340/4340 [+40%]  
MP: 2156/2156 [+25%]**

 **STR: 40 [+30%]  
VIT: 44 [+30%]  
DEX: 48 [+30%]  
INT: 29  
WIS: 20  
LUK: 19**

 **Miko has been recently reincarnated after her lover, Issei Hyoudou, convinced Rias Gremory to do so in order to become strong enough to protect herself and help Issei help Rias deal with her problems. Miko has the dream of becoming the strongest Kendo Practitioner in the world and share the position with her best friend, Mina Murayama.** **She now knows that by affiliating with Rias, they can achieve all that and much more.**

 **Current emotions: Excitement, Awe and Lust.**

 **Opinion about you: Miko is utterly devoted to you and your cock. She will do anything you tell her to do and will continue to do so for as long as you keep giving her pleasure.**

Hana looked at her hands and flapped her wings, an excited smile on her mature face. "Well… this is interesting," she uttered in delight as she marveled at the power she now wielded. Rias had been right. Hana was indeed the most balanced out of all four and thanks to being a pawn she can promote into Rook, Knight, Bishop or Queen to deal with any situation. There were some skills that I was going to teach her along with giving her an item from my inventory.

Mina grinned perversely in my direction, her wings flapping and twitching slightly. "Someone is getting a very big reward tonight," she purred as she looked at me with smoldering eyes. Mina was more focused on strength and stamina and she would've benefitted the best out of a rook piece but I think that Rias decided that it was best if she saved it, just in case. Besides, Mina could promote into a Rook whenever she wanted if Rias gave her permission, which was something she was going to do right away for all of her pawns if I have my way. There are also a few skills I want to teach her, including of course, Weapon Creation.

Miko smiled sultrily at me as she nodded in agreement. "You read mi mind, Mina," she said and licked her lips slowly and sensually. Unlike Mina, Miko focused slightly less and stamina but her speed was pretty good. She would've benefited more as a Knight but again, as a pawn, she could promote to Knight whenever she wanted and get the expected benefits. I was also going to teach her some skills.

I grinned at them. "I'll be eagerly waiting for that," I said with a waggle of my eyebrows before I turned towards Rias and Sona. Rias was smiling in satisfaction as she looked at the four new members of her peerage while Sona was giving her best friend dirty looks of jealousy. I chuckled, which earned me their attention. "Alright. Rias, Sona. Gather your peerages and meet me in the biggest clearing of the Kuoh Forest. I will be teaching them and you a few things that you might find quite… useful."

I grinned savagely and they shivered. Oh boy. They are going to love this.

* * *

 **-DxD: Gamer-**

* * *

Once they were all gathered in the clearing I created a skill using the Transfer ability of the Boosted Gear, bus instead of mana, I used Human Path, which also allowed me to manipulate thought process to an extent, I transferred knowledge with my new skill.

 **Knowledge Transfer. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. A skill created by The Gamer through combining to existing skill. The skill allows the user to manipulate his/her own thoughts and memories and pass them to another. There is no limit to the amount of knowledge one can transfer at one time but the user must take into account the mental abilities of the one he/she is going to transfer the knowledge to as it can be harmful to them if done carelessly. MP Cost: 250 MP.**

And after Saji complained loudly, only to be reprimanded and punished by Sona, I began to transfer them knowledge on skills, spells ideas and fighting styles, starting with Sona's peerage.

I began with Genshirou Saji, Sona's pawn (4), who was reluctant at first because his pride or something, I wasn't really paying attention so I had sighed before flicking him in the forehead painfully and using that to transfer the knowledge to him. I taught him how to increase his physical and magical powers along with giving him a few ideas for fighting styles and the skill Reinforcement. Unlike me, who could increase the bonus it gave me, Saji could only double his physical stats. I suspected that it was going to be the same for anyone that wasn't a 'Gamer'.

Then it was Ruruko Nimura's turn, and like Saji, she also was Sona's Pawn (1). Seeing that she was going to get an Artificial Sacred Gear that was going to give her armor focused on her legs, which were very, very nice I might add, I decided to give her knowledge on how to train her legs and transferred everything I had seen from One Piece's Sanji's fighting style, which focused on the use of his legs to quite the devastating effect. I also taught her the Reinforcement skill and how to increase her physical and magical powers. She had given me a heated kiss in thanks and I wondered if my presence here transferred her original crush on Saji to me… not like it was too surprising but it was still unexpected.

Seeing that Tsubasa Yura was Sona's only Rook (1) at the moment, and that Loup Garou was not going to be added until sometime in the future, it was only her that as a Rook got the knowledge that best suited her transferred. Seeing that her future Artificial Sacred Gear had an affinity to fire and lightning, I transferred her the idea of using those elements to augment her own Hand-To-Hand. I also transferred the theory behind Naruto's Tsunade's Superhuman Strength Technique and how to train her body correctly. Along with that I also taught her Reinforcement which was going to help her immensely. She, like Ruruko, also kissed me heatedly in thanks after I was done.

At the moment, Tomoe Meguri (1) was Sona's only knight, as Bennia was going to become part of the peerage more or less at the same time Loup Garou did, and thus I have her whatever I deemed best for her as a Knight and taking into account her future Sacred Gear. I gave her ideas to train her speed along with her reaction time and a few techniques that revolved around swords, katana's specifically. I also taught her the skill Reinforcement and Flash Step. As was becoming a costume, Tomoe also gave me a kiss in thanks.

Then it came the Bishops, Momo Hanakai (1) and Reya Kusaka (1). The two Bishops were incredibly talented when performing Magical Barriers so I gave them many shield ideas along with giving them the skill Mana Shield, which they could use to pay with and modify as they wanted. I also taught them how to apply the elements to their barriers, to make them more offensive in nature a long with teaching them methods to increase their magical powers. Naturally, the both kissed me in thanks and they even did it at the same time. It looked like their crushes were also transferred to me. Oh well.

Then it was Tsubaki Shinra's turn. She was Sona's Queen. I gave her knowledge on how to increase her physical and magical powers. I also gave her many ideas on how to develop techniques with her Naginata, along with mixing her close combat with elemental magic to make it more deadly and effective. Also, I gave her many ideas on how to best apply her Sacred Gear. I also taught her Reinforcement and Flash Step. Tsubaki also gave me quite the tongue filled kiss along with grabbing my package and whispering in my ear how much she wanted me to fuck her.

Then it was Sona's turn and I only transferred her all knowledge I had on Water Ninjutsu from the Naruto series along with the Reinforcement skill and Flash Step. Sona stared at me for almost ten seconds, before she muttered something, grabbed my face, shoved her tongue into my mouth, made out with me for almost a minute and when she was finished she told me that I could fuck her whenever I wanted, that I just needed to ask.

After that Sona left with her peerage, probably to start training in what I taught them, and then I focused on Rias and her peerage.

I first focused on Hana (2), Mina (2) and Miko (2), as they were her pawns.

The first thing I did with Hana was transfer her Reinforcement, Flash Step and the Hand-To-Hand Combat skill. Then I pulled out the Ogre Hammer and gave it to her to use as her main weapon and I transferred to her the knowledge I had on the many characters I had seen the used Hammers. I also gave her many ideas to trains both her body and her magical abilities and that she should find the elemental magic she was best suited for to implement it into her fighting style. For some reason also kissed heatedly, which earned some raised eyebrows as they thought she was my mother.

I gave Mina and Miko the Reinforcement, Flash Step, Hand-To-Hand Combat skill and Weapon Creation skill. They differed, however, in the styles I transferred to them. With Mina, I focused on giving her power and defensive styles while Miko got fast paced and aggressive styles, which was ironic seeing their personalities. I gave them ways to trains their bodies and magical abilities and suggested them to find their preferred element so they could add it to their fighting styles and become more effective fighters.

After them it was Aika, who was Rias' Bishop (1). I gave her the Flash Step, Hand-To-Hand Combat (Just in case), Reinforcement and all the long ranged mana skill that were basic such as Mana Shield, Spinning Mana Arrow, etc. Aika's role was to keep her distance and control a large amount of enemies to buy time for the other members that were more focused on CQC than her, but if she could there was nothing stopping her from defeating said enemies. Also, Aika needed to learn a healing skill (And I do need to learn one too) in order to make her the most effective Bishop she could be. After that Aika only really needed to find which elements were best suited for her and she was going to be someone that you couldn't take lightly.

Then it was Kiba Yuuto's turn and as he was a Knight (1) I gave him the Reinforcement and Flash Step skill. Then I stopped, remembering his Sword Birth Sacred Gear, and shrugged before I tapped him on the forehead… and transferred everything I knew about Shirou Emiya. Kiba looked at me with incredulous and trembling eyes for almost a minute before he bowed, muttered his thanks and walked away mumbling all the way.

For Koneko, who was Rias' Rook (1), I gave her the Reinforcement Skill and the theory behind Naruto's Tsunade's Superhuman Strength Technique and how to train her body correctly. I also transferred the theory behind the usage of Senjutsu in the Narutoverse and I had pulled out the Ogre Magical Club, which could make illusions along with being a weapon that suited her power type fighting style, and gave it to her. Koneko had looked at me with wide eyes, before she hurriedly bowed with some muttered thanks and walked away almost trembling. I didn't know if what I did was the correct thing but seeing Rias and Akeno smiling at me softly after they looked at Koneko after she turned away from me, I supposed that I had done the correct thing.

Had Gasper been there I would have taught him the Shadow Manipulation skill but I supposed that Rias deemed him not ready to come out of his almost self-imposed isolation but I was going to be read for when he did and even develop more techniques for the kid along with thinking a way to help him control Forbidden Balor View as that Sacred Gear was a complete cheat that could be extremely useful in the future.

Then it was Akeno's turn and along with giving her the Reinforcement and Flash Step Skills, I transferred her all knowledge on elemental techniques, but made sure on keep emphasis on the lightning ones. When we were done Akeno had tackled me to the ground and proceeded to dry hump me as she shoved her tongue down my throat in the heaviest make out session of that day. It was after almost five minutes that she separated from me and she had declared that whenever I wanted I could bend her over and cause her pain or pleasure with my cock without even asking her permission.

For Rias, along with giving her Reinforcement and Flash Step, I also gave her knowledge on what a Jinchuriki with complete control over their Biju was capable off. Since the Power of Destruction was at its most basic energy manipulation, Rias would benefit the most of learning the many ways she could manipulate her volatile power to make it the most effective and deadly. When Rias realized what the meaning of the knowledge I had given her was, she had done and said the same thing as Akeno.

Then Rias also disappeared with her entire peerage, wanting to make them proficient in the usage of their new knowledge before she was to challenge Riser to a Rating Game in order to dissolve the Marriage Contract between them. I stared at the spot the had been standing on for a few seconds before smirking and slipping away using Flash Step.

I had my own preparations to make after all.

* * *

 **-DxD: Gamer-**

* * *

"So… have you come to a decision yet?"

Asia fidgeted for a moment before she nodded slowly. "I… I… I think I have, yes. I'm still very shocked about everything that I have learned and everything that has happened ever since I came here. I doubt I'll ever stop believing in God despite the fact he is… dead… because, even if it was after dying and not consciously, it was Him who gave me the power to heal others and if I can bring happiness to others through this power, I will gladly do so," she spoke, hesitantly at first but her voice gradually became stronger as she looked at me with determined, almost fierce dare I say, eyes. "And to do that I must become strong enough to survive all threats. You promised me if that I wanted to become strong, you would help me, Ise-kun! Forgive my selfishness but please, make me strong!" She pleaded, bowing at the waist.

I laughed merrily and smiled in amusement. "You don't need to bow, Asia-chan. I would've insisted on training you eventually anyways but if you are doing it willingly and with enthusiasm then the results will be achieved faster and they will certainly be better," I said and she looked up with a grateful smile on her face as she rose from her bowing position. I gave her a serious look. "You have to know, Asia-chan, that I have a method which can give you incredible power instantly. You will, however, stop being human and become what is known as a Nephilim, which I'm sure you know what they are, right?"

She nodded with wide eyes and I continued. "The thing is that because I am using my power to do it, you will essentially be bound to me. I will not be able to control you, however, I will be able to stop you from doing certain things like, for example, if one day you want to eat hamburgers but I think shouldn't do that, you won't be able to eat hamburgers. And if in the same situation, I order you to eat pizza, if you don't want to eat it, you won't."

And for a change I was being completely honest. The Peerage System didn't give me complete control over the members of my peerage. It only allowed me to prevent them from doing certain things, unlike the Evil Piece System of Devils, who actually allowed them to have a significant amount of control over their members. That didn't mean, however, that in time Asia was going to be able to resist any request as I will make sure to secure her loyalty. I only have to be patient.

Asia seemed to ponder the offer seriously for a few minutes before she nodded her head in resolution and looked at me those determined green eyes of her. "I accept. I know you are a good person, Ise-kun, even if…" she trailed off and she looked at Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt, who were standing to the side, smiling devotedly at me as they waited patiently for when they were addressed. And about that good person thing? Oh poor Asia, I might being proactive in preventing eventual eternal damnation, but I am most certainly not a good person. I'm not bad either. Just a selfish pervert with the potential to become the most powerful being in existence. Cut me some slack. "Anyways, I know that you will not take advantage of me" HAH! "And that you have my best interest at heart. "That's true, at least. "And that you will not do anything I won't be willing to do."

I grinned at her with an incline of my head. "Alright, if that is your choice…" I trailed off and with a flick of my writs, I summed the black and white Bishop piece of my Peerage System. I instinctively knew that this piece was more than enough to turn Asia. I approached her and my hand began to glow as the Bishop piece shot from my hand and began to orbit around the awed Asia. "I, Issei Hyoudou, King of my Peerage, release you of your human shackles and command you to become a Nephilim with my power. I will become a part of you. You will become a part of me. Grow powerful. Grow strong. No one will be able to defeat you, Asia Argento!"

After I intoned the command phrase of 'turning' that suddenly shot into my mind as if I have known it through my whole life, I stepped back and allowed the Bishop piece do the rest. The black and white chest piece orbited rapidly around Asia for a few seconds, making a black and white blur of motion as it did so. Eventually it stopped right in front of Asia and slowly floated into her chest, phasing into her as if it was a ghost going through a wall.

Asia's eyes widened as light green energy mixed with black began to leak out of her. My eyes widened slightly when she gritted her teeth and I saw her growing a few inches with her bust increasing slightly in size and hips becoming slightly more wide. While she still looked innocent, there was a more mature aura around her, at least physically. The next thing that happened was that her pupils became slits, giving her a more feral look, and from the small of her back two giant wings appeared. Instead of being an angelic white wing and a black devil wing, what appeared was actually a mix of the two. It had the bones of bat wings, white instead of black, but instead of the membrane there were many black feathers that looked slightly metallic as they glinted, just like mine but Asia's were more rounded, while mine were more wicked and sharp.

I used Observe on her and I was further surprised.

 **Asia Argento. Lvl 24.  
The Holy Priestess.**

 **HP: 3815/3815 [40%]  
MP: 4850/4850 [100%]**

 **STR: 9 (7 + [30%] 2)  
VIT: 6.5 (5 + [30%] 1.5)  
DEX: 12 (9 + [30%] 3)  
INT: 49  
WIS: 30  
LUK: 3**

 **Asia was abandoned by her mother when she was a baby and was raised in a church. Sometime during her childhood, she discovered her Sacred Gear Twilight Healing and became known as The Holy Priestess because of her ability to heal anyone and anything. Later on, she used her powers to heal a devil, showing her kind and loving nature, but this caused her banishment from the Church with people labeling her as a witch. With no place to go, Asia had to rely on the Fallen Angels as she wanted to keep praying to God, even if her belief had been shaken because of everything she had suffered. After being saved by Issei Hyoudou and learning the truth of the world, she decided to the best she could with her ability to heal and has now become a Nephilim, knowing that the increase in power would allow her to do as she wants.**

 **Current emotions: Determination, Awe and Gratefulness.**

 **Opinion about you: Asia is extremely grateful about you but is embarrassed of the fact that she is starting to fall in love with you.**

Hmm, it seems like with the boost of power her level increased automatically. While it was a bit unexpected, it didn't surprise me that much because it made sense for her level to increase if all her stats and bars increased. I watched with a grin as Asia looked at her hands, which were glowing with the light green of Twilight Healing and the black power of the new magic power going through her. Her wings flapped lightly and she yelped and she looked back, her eyes widening as she looked at her wings for the first time. Damn, it was so fucking cute.

I cleared my throat and I got her attention. "Now that you are bound to me in this manner, you will be able to literally decide how to grow as you increase your 'level' and the same with your skills. It is designed to work like a game to make it easier to keep track of our advances," I said carefully. This was the farthest I was going to let anyone know about my Gamer Ability as it was my triumph card and the furthest I kept it a secret, the more I would keep other guessing about me and my strength.

T back up my words, a light green skin appeared in front of Asia and her eyes widened as she saw her stats and skills being displayed. She looked at them for a few minutes before she found the 'X' on top of the screen and tentatively pressed it, yelping slightly when it disappeared with a 'POP'. She turned towards me hesitantly. "They were surprisingly… accurate and specific?" She said unsurely and with a disturbed look on her face.

I nodded at her. "Of course. It is designed like that on purpose. We don't wat anyone to make mistakes for underestimating or overestimating themselves, don't we?" I asked rhetorically and she nodded with an embarrassed blush. I chuckled before I opened my inventory and pulled out the Holy Light Sword and the Holy Light Pistol I took from Freed, the Holy Necklace he dropped when I killed him and the Ogre's Stylish Hat and handed them to her.

Asia's eyes widened as she found herself now holding onto those items. She looked at them in wonder. "What are these?" She asked with interest.

I shrugged my shoulders. "The Sword and Pistol belonged to Freed Sellzen and I will teach them how to use them to give you more offensive option other than some spells I will help you develop and in case you find yourself facing someone that forced you to fight in close range. The necklace will give you the ability to use Light Magic, which is what the Sword and Pistol work on. And finally, that hat will allow you to become invisible at will if you ever need to escape from a situation you cannot handle."

While Asia began to look at the items I just gave her in a new light, I turned towards the three Fallen Angels and smirked. "I'm sure you heard everything I said to her, right?" They nodded and I grinned. "It is now your turn. You will become a part of my Peerage. You should be thankful that despite of everything you have done and attempted to do, I'm still giving you a chance to increase your power and through it, serve me."

The three of them smiled brightly at my words and bowed sharply. Raynare's and Kalawarner's tits jiggled enticingly with the motion. "Yes! Thank you for the opportunity, Ise-sama!" They chorused earnestly.

My grin couldn't get any wider as I approached them. With a flick of my wrist I summoned three pawns, knowing that one was more than enough for each and I began to chant. "I, Issei Hyoudou, King of my Peerage, reject your Fall and command you to become a Nephilim with my power. I will become a part of you. You will become a part of me. Grow powerful. Grow strong. Soar through the skies and destroy our enemies, Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt!"

What happened with Asia repeated itself, one pawn for each Fallen Angel soon-to-be Nephilim. When the pawn pieces went into them, Raynare began to glow with violet and black energy, Kalawarner began to glow with yellow and black energy and Mittelt began to glow with pink and black energy. Then their wings shot out form the small of their backs instead of from in between their shoulder blades and they were the same as Asia's. They also began to shudder and moan in orgasm as they became in direct contact with my power.

I used Observe on them.

 **Raynare. Lvl 81.  
Pawn of Issei Hyoudou.**

 **HP: 16740/16740 [20%]  
MP: 12150/12150 [20%]**

 **STR: 236 (197 + [20%] 39)  
VIT: 234 (195 + [20%] 39)  
DEX: 228 (190 + [20%] 38)  
INT: 121  
WIS: 88  
LUK: 57**

 **Raynare is a Fallen Angel that fell from Heaven during the last Holy War because of the uncontrollable lust she felt towards powerful beings and the inability to control that lust. When she fell, she spent dozens of years raping and killing anyone she fancied before she was approached by Grigori, were her lust was managed to be controlled by their leader Azazel. Eventually Raynare became a high-ranking member of Grigori and she was given more leniency on how she controlled her lust. Currently she is completely loyal to Issei Hyoudou and is a Pawn of his Peerage.**

 **Current emotions: Lust, Happiness and Awe.**

 **Opinion about you: She lusts after you and your power. She is devoted to you and will do everything to please you.**

 **Kalawarner. Lvl 73.  
Pawn of Issei Hyoudou. **

**HP: 14520/14520 [20%]  
MP: 7290/7290 [20%]**

 **STR: 207 (173 + [20%] 34)  
VIT: 192 (160 + [20%] 32)  
DEX: 215 (179 + [20%] 36)  
INT: 97  
WIS: 52  
LUK: 38**

 **Kalawarner is a Fallen Angel that fell from Heaven sometime after the Last Holy War because she refused to kill a Devil she fancied at that time. Her Devil lover was killed right in front of her eyes by Angels and she cursed them with all the hate she could muster, which resulted on her Fall. Kalawarner spent years hunting and killing Angels before she was recruited by Grigori, where her talents were put to good use by their leader, Azazel. Currently she is completely loyal to Issei Hyoudou and is a Pawn of his Peerage.**

 **Current emotions: Lust, Happiness and Awe.**

 **Opinion about you: She lusts after you and your power. She is devoted to you and will do everything to please you.**

 **Mittelt. Lvl 72.  
Fallen Angel of Grigori.**

 **HP: 14100/14100 [20%]  
MP: 6960/6960 [20%]**

 **STR: 180 (150 + [20%] 30)  
VIT: 182 (152 + [20%] 30)  
DEX: 223 (186 + [20%] 37 )  
INT: 88  
WIS: 49  
LUK: 42**

 **Mittelt is a Fallen Angel that fell from Heaven during the early stages of the past century because she killed a pedophilic priest that tried to rape her when she was sent to test his faith. After she was cast out of Heaven, rage and hate fueling her, Mittelt went on a self-entitled mission to kill every priest she as much as suspected lusted after children, enjoying causing them pain and suffering. Eventually she was recruited by Grigori, where Azazel put her skills to good use. Currently she is completely loyal to Issei Hyoudou and is a Pawn of his Peerage.**

 **Current emotions: Lust, Happiness and Awe.**

 **Opinion about you: She lusts after you and your power. She is devoted to you and will do everything to please you.**

I closed the windows with a smirk and waited until they finished orgasming before I addressed them. "Your power and potential has increased exponentially and that is just the tip of the iceberg. Also, unlike Rias, I'm not going to wait for something bad to happen so from now on you three have permission to promote to whatever you want if you are facing an enemy you cannot overcome in your 'base' state."

When they nodded, I turned towards Asia and I noticed the Light Necklace was around her neck and the stylish had had for some reason morphed to become hat that resembled the one used by Tayuya from the Naruto anime. Asia had the pistol in her right hand and the sword on her left. She was giving me an excited and determined look.

My grin couldn't get any wider.

I equipped [The King] tittle and turned towards me new four Peerage members.

"Let's grind! ID Create: Ogres!"

* * *

 **-DxD: Gamer-**

* * *

"Yeah! Work those hips Raynare-chan!"

Raynare looked back at me, tongue hanging out of her mouth, eyes crossed, face flushed and tears of pleasure smearing her face and she nodded stupidly. "YES, ISE-SAMA!" She shouted and she began to fuck herself on top of me on a reverse caw girl position. My cock disappeared into her pussy, only to reappear again as she used her powerful hips to grind her crotch into mine, resulting in shrieks and squeals of pleasure.

It had been a week since Rias turned Hana, Aika, Miko and Mina into Devils and members of her Peerage and I turned Asia, Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt into Nephilims and through that, into members of my Peerage. In the past week, all of us have increased our strength incredibly I could say that we were more than ready to deal with Riser. I don't know about Rias beating him because honestly it was a throw of a coin but I was sure _I_ could beat him if it came to that.

I grunted as Raynare began to work her hips forward and backwards and I grabbed her waist as I began to math her movements, much to her shrieked pleasure. We were currently in the master bedroom of my house and I had been fucking my girls for the best part of the night. Raynare was the only one conscious as Hana, Aika, Miko, Mina, Kalawarner, and Mittelt were all around us, covered and filled with semen with fucked stupid expression on their faces as they rested. While their stamina had increased a lot in the past week, they were still no match for Raynare and I. At least not yet.

In the past week, my Pawns had not increased in level as they had focused more in increasing the efficiency of their battle styles and that was achieved through shamelessly rip off Quincy techniques that were modified to better suit the needs and styles of my pawns. The only skills from my repertoire that I taught them were Flash Step and Iron Skin. The other they knew I only had transferred them everything I knew about Quincies and they did the rest on their own.

It was Asia who grew the most from the members of my Peerage. She was, also shamelessly I might add, power leveled by me and my pawns in the Ogre ID and she has reached Lvl. 38 in the past week because of it. She has put all her points into INT and her magical power has increased by a lot while her physical stats were routinely trained in the same manner I did though less intensely. She has also become decent using the Sword and the Pistol, enough that she can defend herself for a decent amount of time in close quarters. I taught her a lot of ranged techniques she can use with mana and while she mostly uses raw mana, she is starting to incorporate the Wind and Water elements into her attacks.

She still hasn't lost her inhibitions enough to start having sex with me, or even kiss me, but she is comfortable enough with innocent flirting and making it obvious she was interested in me in a romantic and physical fashion. I will let her decide when she becomes ready to receive everything I can give her.

I also improved by quite a bit. While Asia, Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt spent their time in the Ogre ID, I had leveled ID Create enough to get another ID. This one filled with Vampires and Werewolves, in which Dracula from the movie 'Van Helsing' and Michael Corvin from the 'Underworld' series were the bosses. They were a bitch to fight one-on-one and it was actually easier to fight them at the same time because the also attacked each other. I had a lot of close calls in which I almost died but thanks to my Gamer Ability I managed to come on top. I went through the ID almost ten times and I managed to reach Lvl. 42 and increase my main skills by quite a bit along with my physical stats.

The two of them had dropped a few skills, of course, but I couldn't learn them because I wasn't a vampire or a werewolf. It was annoying, as the skills were incredibly overpowered and useful, but there was nothing I could do about it. I decided to give the Vampire skills to Gasper the moment Rias deemed him ready to start controlling his Sacred Gear and I will see how can I give the Werewolf skills to Loup Garou once Sona made him a part of her peerage.

I also increased my LUK to 50, but other than an exponential increase in money (A fucking lot of money!) and item drops and an increased frequency of Critical Hits, nothing else happened. It hadn't given me a skill and it kind of made sense since you couldn't really keep track of luck. I had gotten luckier when I increased my LUK but I didn't control the amount and quality of the drops I got nor when I wanted to have a Critical Hit.

To sum it all up it had been a very productive week. I was even just two levels away from getting Boosted gear to 50, which was when I believed I will achieve Balance Breaker. Yeah. Very productive indeed.

Turning back to the matter at hand, which was fucking Raynare doggy style on the ass while she screamed obscenities about being my whore and devout cumdump and wanting to have my children. I was about to fill her bowels to the brim with my cum when a red magic circle with the Gremory crest appeared next to the bed of the master bedroom. I continued to savagely fuck Raynare while I stared at the circle as Rias appeared.

She took in the scene and other than her eyes filling with jealousy because of the fact she had not been able to fuck me, she didn't give another reaction. I saw that her eyes were also desperate and there was a sense of fierce determination there that spoke of a woman willing to do anything if it meant achieving what she wanted.

"Ise-kun! Fuck me and take my virginity!"

"Sure! Let me finish with Raynare-chan."

"Huh?!"

I grinned. It was time to prepare the stove because I'm in the mood for some fried chicken.

* * *

 **Woohoo! I'm on a roll baby!**

 **Ahem. Time to address a few things.**

 **Sorry about the lack of action and full lemons in this chapter. I hate transition chapters as much as you guys but they are necessary to advance the story without spending 5k words explaining what happened and why some characters can suddenly whoop some ass *cough* Asia *cough*. I think next chapter is going to be longer and will take some time because I will include a lemon with Rias (Finally!), some more specialized training for Rias and her peerage and the Rating Game between Rias and Riser.**

 **Some people claim that Issei is too OP… and while that isn't necessarily false, it's not like it matters. Serafall, who is only an Ultimate Class Devil (Albeit the most powerful one and is just shy of being a Super Devil), can destroy Japan many times over by just fucking** _ **glittering.**_ **What do you think Super Devils will be capable of doing? What do you think the top tier Gods can do? What do you thing Great Red and Ophis can do? What do you think** _ **Trihexa**_ **is capable of doing?**

 **I think there is no further need of pointing out that Issei/OC is getting to OP and that it will get boring to read.**

 ***Issei/OC is not affected by your flames as his Dragon Fire makes him immune to fire weaker than his* Lol.**

 **That is all for today. I think I will post a chapter for Harry Potter: Ultimate Wizard next or I will continue writing for this. I don't know. Please review. It is what fuels my muse. Yes. Even the flames. Because if someone takes ten minutes to write about how much the hate something and claim that because I am Dominican I am thus a pervert as are all Latins then it means that I'm doing something right. The bit of me being a pervert is true but it has nothing to do with my ethnicity so that is kind of Racist. I bet that guy voted for Trump, lol.**

 **Love y'all!**

 **The BadAss Writer!**


	9. No Fucks Given

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Gamer Manhwa nor do I own High School DxD or any other non-original concept I put on this. They belong to their rightful owners and I am not making a profit of this fictional work.**

* * *

 **Chapter nine: No Fucks Given**

* * *

As Rias began to grin in lustful excitement after the initial confusion wore itself off from her beautiful face, I focused on Raynare who was almost catatonic with pleasure. I increased the intensity of my thrusts and after a few I seconds I grunted as I began to empty my balls deep into Raynare's ass. The ex-Fallen Angel shrieked in pleasure as her back arched and she twerked her hips slowly and deliberately to milk me and prolong our mutual orgasm.

After I finished emptying my load into Raynare's rectum and beyond, I pulled myself out of her and Raynare fell into the bed if the master bedroom with a satisfied and happy moan of pleasure as semen leaked out from her gaping anus. I have her gigantic ass a harsh slap, rendering the already flushed skin there and even angrier red. Then, I jumped off the bed, my dick still hard as a diamond and walked towards Rias.

I smiled down at her as she bit her lip in wanton lust as she looked up and down my body, not that I could fault her. The increase in magical power was not the only benefit that came with my transformation after all. I was also taller, easily over six feet, my muscles had gotten bigger and more defined and somehow my cock had gotten even bigger, reaching a length of one foot and a girth of three inches. I was not only a fighting machine… I was also a sex machine. Deadpool would be proud.

"Let's give that marriage contract the middle finger," she said with a lustful grin before she stepped towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck. My dick poked her on her abdomen, dirtying her uniform with semen and vaginal fluids but she didn't seem to mind as she marveled at the size of my man meat.

I chuckled and directed my hands towards her ass, which rivaled the Raynare's and more likely surpassed it, and groped it firmly, getting a happy moan from Rias. "What the princess wants, she shall get," I said in amusement before I tilted my head down and started kissing her with passion and lust being the more prominent emotions I channeled through it. Rias moaned in delight, her arm coming up to wrap around my neck as she eagerly responded to my actions with fervor.

We continued to make out heavily for a few moments before I pulled back from the delicious kiss, our mouths still connected by a strong of saliva. I smirked as Rias sensually licked her lips, staring up at me with quivering eyes full of lust. I grasped her shoulder with my hand and directed her to get on her knees. "Clean me up. I doubt you want a cock covered in the juices of a former fallen angel to take your virginity, right?" I asked rhetorically with an eager smirk on my face.

Rias nodded her head and she directed a glare at the bed behind me, where all the women officially in my harem were passed out, covered in cum and wearing unconscious pleased grins on their faces. Rias looked up at me, a smirk that surely matched my own settling on her face. "You are damn right about that!" She declared before she went to her knees before me.

Pride swelled up in my chest as I saw Rias looking at my mighty cock in wonder before she reached forward almost hesitantly with her hand and tried to wrap it round the base, only for her to gasp when she realized that her hand couldn't wrap completely around my girth and I chuckled at her, which resulted in a sexy pout. My dick twitched in her hand and Rias rolled her eyes before shrugging and with more confidence that I had been expecting she began to work my shaft with her plump lips and playful cute little tongue.

I groaned in delight as I began to scratch Rias hair as if she was some kind of pet as she licked and kissed along my shaft, collecting the mixes juices of my other lovers and I and not seeming to mind, even occasionally swallowing as she continued to lick across the length of my cock. When my dick was clean, I was about to pull her up so I can fuck her but Rias seemed like she had her own plans.

When she realized that my cock was clean, Rias pulled back until my dick was level with her mouth and she looked up at me with an impish grin before she winked and opened her mouth wide and in one fell swoop she swallowed almost 3/8 of my cock in a movement that all but told me that she had been practicing giving blowjobs for quite some time. I groaned deeper in pleasure as Rias' tongue swirled around the head of my cock and her lips constricted my phallus as she worked her head to suck my cock.

When her crimson hair got in the way I used my hands to pull them back and I held them away as she continued to worship my cock, every few seconds going further and further until she was slightly past half of my length, which was apparently her limit. To me it didn't matter because thanks to Raynare, Kalawarner and Hana I knew how it was to be deepthroated so it was not a feeling a was desperate for. What mattered to me was that Rias fucking Gremory was on her knees, sucking my cock like an eager slut, just because she was desperate to get out of a marriage contract that was issued without her consent.

Eventually, Rias' efforts bore fruits and the warmth and tightness of her oral cavity along with quite a skillful use of her tongue was enough to give me enough pleasure to overwhelm the effects of Gamer's Mind. "I'm gonna blow," I announced and after grabbing her head with both hands I let myself orgasm, grunting as semen began to shot out of my dick in spurts and sighing in relief as Rias began to milk me with her mouth.

I looked down at her with a pleased smirk, grinning when I saw how erotic she looked as she languidly worked her mouth up and down my shaft as she milked me for all I was worth. When I was finished spurting semen, Rias pulled back completely, releasing my still hard cock with a wet 'POP!' sound. She looked up at me with delighted eyes as she opened her mouth, showing me that her mouth was full of semen before she closed it and visibly swallowed it all in three dep gulps.

"That was very fucking sexy," I commented as she stood up.

Rias smirked in pride as she set her hands on her curvy hips. "Of course it was, Ise-kun. I had thought that cum would have an unpleasant taste but yours, while slightly salty, is very pleasant to my taste buds. I couldn't resist swallowing everything you gave me after my hard work," she said, her smirk turning into a sultry grin just like her voice went from prideful to seductive and sultry.

I chuckled, my eyes blatantly undressing her and she preened at the obvious lust she caused on me, not like she needed that to confirm it since I made it clear to her the first time we talked. "I'll give you another thing you won't be able to resist after you try it. Let's go to another room as there is no space on the bed," I said and I grasped her hand and led her out of the room and the one that used to be Issei's… ah ironies, you've got to love them. Anyways, I wasn't worried about Asia discovering us since 1) She was already sleeping and 2) Her room was isolated from any sound coming from the house.

Eagerly, Rias followed me and we made it into the room and I grabbed Rias, who squealed with laughter, and I shoved her towards the bed. She turned around to face me sensually as I climbed into the bed and she parted her legs, showing me the black thong she wore, which was soaked along with her entire crotch because of how turned on she was. "Whenever you are ready Ise-kun. Make me yours," she whimpered as she opened her legs further, inviting me to do whatever I wanted with her.

Instead of just shoving her panties to the side and shoving my dick right away, I decided to have some more fun so I reached forward and slowly took off Rias' underwear, with a little help from her when she raised her hips. After I admired her very pretty wet pussy and the fact that she was indeed naturally crimson haired, I grabbed her shirt and ripped it off, getting another squeal from her, and revealing her massive tits and admired her sinful (HA!) body. She was easily more voluptuous than Hana or Raynare but she still had some years before she could match Kalawarner.

Rias groaned as she began to massage her tits almost desperately and she sent a glare my way. "Ise-kun! I know I'm beautiful but please fuck me! I can't wait any longer!" She moaned and begged me as she opened her legs so they were forming a 'V' and I could see all the feature of her quivering pussy. I was planning to go down on her to return the favor from earlier but if what she wanted was to get fucked, who was I to deny the Princess of Destruction?

I laughed as I aligned my cock with the entrance of her pussy and Rias gave me a delighted and eager look. However, just as I was about to shove my dick into her pussy after warning her to brace herself for when I broke her hymen, a red magic circle appeared and I was distinctly aware of Rias groaning in disappointment as she too noticed the circle. I didn't move away from my position as a very female figure appeared from within the glowing circle and my dick twitched almost painfully, making Rias moan because it was in direct contact with her warm pussy lips.

She was a beautiful woman, her figure easily surpassing Kalawarner's and Akeno's, appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flowed all the way down to her back, featured a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest was let down, ending in twin braids. She was wearing a blue and white french maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head. Her familiar appearance matched the name that hung over her head:

 **Grayfia Lucifuge. Lvl ?  
?**

What did not match, however, was that instead of looking censorious and moving to stop me from taking Rias' virginity was the fact that she merely raised an elegant eyebrow at Rias the moment she noticed out compromising position. "So… you actually went with it? I didn't think you actually had the gall to do it, Rias-sama," she said with amusement and I groaned as my dick twitched at the naturally seductive sound of her voice and I could only imagine how she would sound like when having sex.

Sirzechs, you are one of the few men from the DxD Universe I like, but fuck you man. Fuck you.

Rias gave Grayfia an exasperated look. "Of course, I was going to do it. Riser is pressing for the marriage to happen before the month ends and one of the ways to break the stupid engagement Otou-sama and Nii-sama arranged is for me to lose my virginity and Ise-kun here promised to help me however he could with that and he had already provided me with four powerful new members for my peerage and numerous ways of training to get stronger on a short amount of time. I wouldn't have taken it this far, at least not at this point in time since I would've taken Ise-kun as a lover eventually since we are attracted to each other. I refuse to marry Riser. He is a perverted arrogant asshole that uses his power over his peerage to force them to do whatever he wants, only his sister being exempt of his despicable practices. Ise-kun may be perverted… and somewhat of a bastard…. But he is mostly honest and he wouldn't do anything against other people's wishes and if he is the way out of a path in life I didn't choose then so be it."

I blinked at Rias' vehement words and I had to rein in my amused laugh. While I felt some anger at the confirmation that Riser controlled his servants to have sex with them, which basically was rape, I was amused at Rias opinion of who she knew as Issei Hyoudou, the body of whom I was inhabiting. I am indeed perverted, I am indeed a bastard and I indeed wouldn't do anything against other people's wishes as long as they weren't assholes… or evil doers hellbent of total damnation… but I was anything but honest. Hell, I have been deceiving everyone since I arrived here but that was something I was going to take to the grave, along with the true nature of my powers, with only those who became members of my peerage having an idea of it because of the Peerage System feature.

Grayfia gave Rias a blank look before she smiled. "I see. Go on then."

Rias blinked in astonishment. "What?"

Grayfia giggled in amusement and my dick twitched again, making Rias moan. "You should know, Rias-sama, that Venelana-sama and I are both against the actions of Sirzechs-sama and Zeoticus-sama but there wasn't anything we could do as Zeoticus-sama is the Head of the Gremory Clan is Sirzechs-sama is the Maou Lucifer. Both of us were trying to find ways for you to break engagement without looking like we interfered but it seems like you already have it under control. I was sent here to stop you from doing it, as Sirzechs overheard our conversation but I guess I arrived too late to stop you," she said, a mischievous smile on her face that actually fit her more than the serious expression she normally wore on the anime.

Rias was now looking at Grayfia in awe. "You are the best sister-in-law ever," she declared with conviction.

Grayfia _preened_. "Of course I am, Rias-sama," she said as if Rias had been stating the obvious before she smirked and she finally looked at me, rather more precisely, she looked at my cock, which twitched again at her look and the erotic way she licked her lips. "I have to admit, Rias-sama, that I am jealous of you. Your partner for your first time has the biggest cock I have ever seen in my long life," she commented, her voice thick.

Rias looked offended and she huffed, her massive tits jiggling. "What would you expect? I only settle for the best and Ise-kun has both the equipment and the experience to make this a memorable moment that I am going to enjoy very much and will continue to do so every time I have the chance."

Since they were talking about me I decided to chime in and I looked at Grayfia with a raised eyebrow. "Wanna join?" There was a terrified voice in my mind that told me that I just dug my own grave and Rias' terror filled wide eyes told me that I possibly did the stupidest thing I could, not that I cared. Gamer's mind squashed the voice and I told myself that since Grayfia certainly lusted after me, it was a perfectly reasonable question to ask after she interrupted Rias and I, even if she was going to let us continue.

Grayfia shook her head with a smirk. "As tempting as the offer is, I will have to refuse, Ise-sama. I am a married woman after all," she said and I could hear the disappointment in her voice. I was disappointed myself but I think I know the reason why she refused. Sirzechs was still more powerful than me and as such she couldn't go against her nature of getting with a less powerful partner than her current one. Heh. I guess that's another reason for me to rise in strength. I definitely want to fuck her.

I shrugged my shoulders, giving her a disappointed look. "If that's your choice. You can watch if you want though," I said and I saw Grayfia moving towards the chair and sitting on it, elegantly and erotically crossing one leg over the other, showing us that she wasn't wearing any underwear and that she was a natural silver-haired woman, a move that reminded me of Sharone Stone in the movie 'Basic Instinct'. Grayfia looked at us with a lustful smirk on her face as she patiently waited for the action to start. My dick twitched again and Rias moaned and I could hear the need she had for having my dick inside of her.

She looked up at me with a glare that promised pain if I didn't do as she wanted. "Fuck me!"

I grinned at her and with practiced ease I shoved my dick into her pussy, stretching her walls and breaking her hymen in one smooth move. Rias screamed and my eyes widened slightly as her walls constricted my dick in an obvious orgasm as she shuddered and her face contorted into a pleasured grin and her eyes trembled and her tits jiggled. Hm, who would've thought? Rias likes pain during sex. It seemed like Akeno rubbed off on her more than I thought.

The moment Rias' orgasm was about to stop I began to pump in and out of her non to gently, making her orgasm comeback with enough force to send her back to screaming like a banshee as she thrashed deliciously, a continuous state of ultimate ecstasy at the forefront of her mind as I piston my dick in and out of her, stretching the gripping warm ad velvety-like walls of her vagina.

After almost a minute Rias seemed to get used to the feeling somewhat and she began to match my thrusts with movements of her hips and the pleasure increased many times over a we both worked the other over in the most delicious of ways. I looked down at Rias and I smirked as she was staring up at me with a slutty grin on her beautiful face and eyes full of addiction to the pleasure she knew only I could give her.

It was in that moment that I knew that Rias Gremory was already mine. That realization, along with the fact that Grayfia fucking Lucifuge was eagerly massaging one tit as she rubbed her thighs together as she stared at her younger sister-in-law while I fucked said sister of her husband, erotically biting her lips and visibly stopping herself from joining, was what sent me over the edge and with a pleased groan after a grunt I emptied my balls and bathed Rias' insides with my cum.

In response, Rias quivered and screamed as her orgasm intensified tenfold and the walls of her pussy wrapped around my dick so tightly that I for a moment thought that she was going to rip it off. I continued to languidly thrust into her to prolong our highs of pleasure for as long as they could but eventually we sopped orgasming and with a wet pop I pulled out my hard dick, covered in both of our juices and my seamen began to leak out of Rias' gaping entrance of her pussy.

I turned towards Grayfia and raised an eyebrow at her. "So… how long until Riser decides to show up to demand answers?" I asked and I looked back at Rias when the bed shifted as she hurried to her knees and kneeled in front of me in a way that allowed her to suck my dick and clean it off. She began to moan in delight as she tested herself mixed with my cum.

Grayfia, who continued to please herself, answered easily. "I'll report what happened in a moment so I say that in about nine hours."

I nodded. "Alright. That's more than enough time."

Rias released my cock from her mouth but continued pleasuring it by furiously jacking it off while giving me a curious look. "Enough time for what?"

The only warning Rias got was my grin before she squealed as I turned her around and settled her so her upper body was pressed against the mattress and her gigantic firm, fleshy and plump ass was high in the air, my cum freely flowing out her pussy and trailing down her inner thighs. I crouched behind Rias and aimed my cock towards her entrance and pressed the head of it against Rias' pink asshole.

I gave her right ass cheek a harsh slap, which resulted in a loud smacking sound and the skin there being rendered a color that almost matched Rias' hair. I grinned down at her as she looked back at me with shock. "Do you really think I was going to leave any of your holes stuffed? I already filled your mouth and pussy, so your ass is next. Brace yourself."

I heard a groan that didn't come from Rias as I began to push my dick into the rectum of the crimson haired she-devil and I turned towards Grayfia who was now massaging both of her massive tits as she glared at the new member of my harem. "You are one lucky bitch, Rias-sama."

 **Congratulations! Rias Gremory has officially joined your harem! Daily XP gains increase by 15000 XP!**

I was sure my grin split my face at that moment.

* * *

 **DxD: Gamer**

* * *

A few hours later it was mid-morning and Rias, Grayfia, Akeno and I were waiting in the main room of the Occult Research Club, waiting for Riser to make his predictably enraged, insulted and underwhelming appearance. I was sitting behind Rias desk, on Rias comfortable chair, and said woman was sitting across my lap, a triumphant grin on her face as she looked smugly at a seemingly at ease Akeno, but the lightning that would arch frim her fingers and the increasing smell of ozone reflected on how she really felt about Rias beating her in the matter of who fucked me first.

Grayfia just looked on amused.

As we waited, I enjoyed the exquisite feel of Rias body against mine and thought about what I knew about Riser Phenex. He was a perverted asshole who was also arrogant because he inherited the powers of the Phoenix: a form of immortality, instant regeneration that was dependent on the amount of magical power he possessed and Pyrokinesis. I could see why he would become arrogant but after I was exposed to the Absolute Cheat of the Gamer Ability… Riser's abilities disappointed me in a sense.

Because of my skills, the only way to injure me was to first deplete all of my Defense Points (Which were on the six millions by this point) IF you managed to break my shields which would only happen IF you managed to hit me on the first place and finally I possessed Dragon Fire which was easily stronger than Phoenix Fire, but not by much but it didn't matter. As long as my fire was stronger, I was invulnerable to any flames. If Riser thought that he was going to get it easy, he had another damn thing coming to him.

My thoughts were interrupted when a yellow magic circle appeared in the middle of the room and from it appeared the man-that-would-become-fried-chicken. Riser was a tall young man with short blond hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer was a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned, giving a slight view to his chest. I rolled my eyes at the typical I-AAP (I Am A Prick) look and used observe on him.

 **Riser Phenex. Lvl ?  
?**

 **HP: ?/?  
MP: ?/?**

 **STR: ?  
VIT:?  
DEX: ?  
INT: ?  
WIS: ?  
LUCK: ?**

 **Riser is the third, and youngest, son of the Phenex Family and the second-youngest sibling in the family, Ravel Phenex being the youngest. A few years ago, Riser pushed in favor for an arranged marriage with Rias Gremory, believing that with marrying her he would also have access to her Queen, Akeno Himejima.**

 **Current emotions: Humiliated anger and hate.**

 **Opinion about you: He doesn't know you but he is about to.**

While I couldn't see Riser's level, his bars and his stats, I could still use my perception and detection skills to gather up accurate information about him and what I got only fully cemented that the only thing Riser had that worthy of note was the fact that he was possibly higher than Lvl 100, and that was only because the nature of his powers and his status as a High-Class Devil, nothing more, nothing less. My magical power was above his in my new base form and I had all the skills I needed to beat him without even using Boosted Gear.

Riser glared at me heatedly the moment he took in Rias position on my lap. "Get your filthy hands of her!" He declared hotly as he took what he assumed was a threatening step forward. "And who the fuck are you anyways, mongrel?"

I gave him an honestly amused look and wrapped my hands around Rias midsection, getting a blissful sigh and a happy smile from her. "I am the guy who took her virginity, of course," I said with a grin as he grew enraged and I saw that his opinion about me changed to 'He hates you'. I raised a not so honestly confused eyebrow at him. "What of it?" I ignored Akeno's twitch and Grayfia's amused giggle which she managed to hide from the Phenex with a demure hand in front of her mouth.

Riser snarled as he took another step towards. "You stupid trash! Do you know what you have done?! You have rendered years of planning and expectation useless! And you!" He turned to address Rias. "What the fuck was going through your mind, bitch?! The marriage contract clearly stated that you needed to be a virgin for it to have effect! DO you have any fucking idea of the opportunity you have wasted you fucking slu-!"

"Now, now," I said pleasantly with an easy smile on my face as I began to saturate the air with my magic power and used Psychokinesis to slowly but steadily increase the gravity of the room, making sure to only affect Riser in a negative way. As his eyes widened in shocked horror as he was sent to his hands and knees because of almost ten tons of weight pressing on his shoulders I saw the air itself become thick with my power but I ignored that in favor of staring Riser directly in the eyes. "You can insult me all you want but the moment you try to insult Rias, or anyone I hold dear, you might find out just… how unpleasant… I can be."

 **A new skill has been created through Psychokinesis and projecting your power into the environment surrounding you! The skill 'Magical Pressure' has been created.**

 **Magical Pressure. Active. Lvl MAX. An intimidation skill in which the user projects their power in the form of seemingly increasing the surrounding gravity. Only beings with commendable magical power can use this skill. Cost and range varies depending on the will and magical power of the user.**

Hm? A Spiritual Pressure rip off? I dig it. After a few seconds, I stopped using the skill and Riser gasped in relief as he ungracefully fully fell to the floor. I looked down at him with a questioning look. "I thrust that we can debate this topic as civilized people, right?" When Riser shakily nodded as he slowly got back to his feet I frowned and looked at him in the eye. "What the fuck is your problem then?"

Riser scowled as he pointed at Rias. "She was in an arranged married with me which she deliberately broke by… sleeping… with you," he said with gritted teeth and in a whiny voice which sounded curiously enough like Draco Malfoy's whenever he declared that he his father was going to hear about something that was done to him which he felt was an insult.

Rias finally deigned it time to speak and she stood up from her seat, which Akeno eagerly took with a contented smile. Grayfia looked more amused and even more amusing was the fact tht both Rias and Riser seemed annoyed by the action as I wrapped my arms around Akeno, who began to slowly grind her delicious rear into my crotch, something that only Grayfia could catch since our lower bodies were covered by the desk.

Rias ignored us and she walked until she was standing in front of Riser and looking at him directly in the eye. "Yes, I did Riser and the reason I did it was because the marriage was arranged without my knowledge! Had you actually courted me in a normal fashion I would've given you at least a chance, which would've served nothing as I despise everything about you. The contract states that one of the ways for it to be broken is if I lose my virginity which I decided to do with a man I found worthy of it," she directed an almost loving look my way and I grinned at her with w wink, as I grabbed Akeno by her hips and began to move my own crotch against her covered pussy, making Akeno give a small moan in response. Rias didn't catch this as she turned towards the enraged Riser. "I refuse to marry you!"

Riser suddenly smirked as he gave Rias a smug look. "It doesn't matter what you want. Lord Sirzechs and Lord Gremory can just arrange another marriage contract! I can easily ignore your transgression and the will accept my proposal. You must understand, Rias, that the union between the Phenex and the Gremory will only make s Devils stronger. Don't you see it?"

Rias shook her head. "I don't care about that. I only care about my own happiness and my ability to make my own choices," she declared strongly before she smirked smugly. "And I know Nii-sama and Otou-sama can just rearrange the marriage but that becomes null if I manage to beat you in a Rating Game."

Riser began to laugh. "You? Beat me? In a Rating Game? Don't make me laugh, Rias! You have never participated in Rating Game! I have already participated in many and have only lost one! You don't have a chance!"

Rias raised an eyebrow at him. "Can you put your money where your mouth is, Riser?" She goaded him, crossing her arms under her bust and Riser's eyes were directed towards them. As Akeno began to move faster and more intensely, her little moans becoming pants, I decided to do nothing about Riser's look. He could watch and fantasize all he wanted. It was never going to turn into reality for him.

Riser shrugged. "It doesn't matter. In fact, I will indulge you and because I am kid I will give you ten days to prepare your peerage."

Rias smirked but didn't say anything about Riser's stupidity. "If you win I will marry you, no contract needed. If I win, however, you will have to give up any plans o that involve me getting married to you."

Riser smirked as his magic circle appeared beneath him. "I suggest you buy your wedding gown, Rias. Because in ten days you are going to need it," he declared before he leered at her as he disappeared back to where he had come from.

Rias turned towards me and she raised an eyebrow as she saw a flushed Akeno grasping the edge of her desk as she used the leverage to grind her pussy and ass against my hard crotch. She shook her head with fond resignation and she looked at me with some worry. "Do you think ten days is enough time to make us strong enough to beat him? As much as I hate to admit him, Riser is a formidable opponent and he has a full peerage."

I continued to grind against Akeno, this time grabbing her ass (Which was bigger than Rias' I might add) as I responded to her in an offhand fashion. "Yeah, yeah. Ten days is more than enough. By the time we are done you will be more than strong enough to beat him and his peerage many times over. I suggest we start this very same afternoon if we want to get the most out of those ten days."

As a matter of fact, a quest appeared right at that moment.

 _ **New quest! Rias' Contract Invalidation!**_

 _ **Rias Gremory has successfully broken the marriage contract with Riser Phenex by having kink sex with you, however, there is still a chance for the contract to be renovated and the only way to prevent that is if she manages to beat Riser Phenex in an official Rating Game! Help her win through any means necessary as that will mean her happiness, and by extension, yours!**_

 _ **Objectives: Help Rias and her peerage train and become strong enough to win against Riser Phenex and his peerage in a Rating Game**_

 _ **Rewards: 150000 XP. Greatly increased closeness with Rias Gremory. Greatly increased closeness with Akeno Himejima. Greatly increased closeness with Rias' Gremory's Peerage. Greatly increased closeness with Sona Sitri. Greatly increased closeness with Grayfia Lucifuge. Greatly increased closeness with Venelana Gremory. Increased closeness with Sirzechs Lucifer. Increased closeness with Zeoticus Gremory.**_

 _ **Failure: Rias is no longer part of your harem. All the ones mentioned above will hate you and make your life impossible. Self-hatred. Guilt. Suicidal thoughts. Eventual despair which will lead to an early death.**_

 _ **Time Limit: 9 Days, 23 Hours, 58 Minutes and 10 Seconds and counting.**_

I rolled my eyes and dismissed the quest with a thought. One had to appreciate the sense of humor, though.

Rias nodded. "Agreed. I'll go tell the others to be ready."

Grayfia stepped forward and addressed us all. "I will be going now to tell the news to the Gremory Household and Sirzerchs-sama as they would likely want to know about the outcome of this discussion. I will see you all in ten days. Good luck," she said, winked at us and disappeared in the same way Riser had done.

Rias looked at the thrashing Akeno and then at me before she sighed and moved towards the door. "Make sure to clean after you are done," she said as if she was talking about the weather before she looked back at us, threw a wink and a smirk in Akeno's direction and gave me a thumb up. After that she walked out of the room and closed the door, and she used her key to lock it if the sound I heard was anything to go by.

The moment we were alone I gave Akeno's ass a very hard slap and she moaned in delight as I caused her pain. "So, you wanna fuck now?" I asked her even if I ripped her skirt off and threw the remains away. She was wearing a barely-there thong and the ass cheek I had hit was already turning an angry red and she continued to grind against my visibly tented pants.

Akeno looked back at me and there was an almost crazed look on her face. "For fucks sake, yes! Fuck me you stud! Destroy all my holes!" She said whimpering sexily as she bit her lip and pouted at me.

"It'll be my pleasure."

With that said I proceeded to rip off Akeno's underwear, revealing her wet and quivering pussy, at the same time I unequipped my pants and I forcefully grabbed Akeno's ass and raised her until the entrance of her pussy was directly above my erect dick and without warning I forced her down and shoved my entire length in go into her depths. Akeno screeched and even though she began to orgasm she began to work her hips like a slut as she began to experience the perfect mix of pleasure and pain.

I matched her movements with my thrusts, intensifying both the pain and pleasure she felt and it took playing roughly with her rippling ass and the Gamer's Mind making me concentrate enough to not cum right away as Akeno's tight walls and her voice screaming obscenities were enough to send me over the edge even if I already was more experienced than most men in matters like this.

"Fuck this slutty cunt, master!" She bellowed at the top of her lungs as she looked back at me with a stupid grin on her face as her tongue hung out of her mouth and drool trailed down from the corners of it. Her face was flushed and was smeared with tears of pain and pleasure as she upped the intensity of her movements, forcing me to do the same with the strength and speed of my thrusts.

After a few minutes of this I stood up and forced Akeno's upper body to press against the desk roughly by putting a hand on her slender back and applying pleasure. My other hand began to smack Akeno's ass wit enough strength to render her skin crimson right away. Akeno screeched at her orgasm intensified and she began to push back against my thrust with her entire body, wanting to increase both the pleasure and the pain.

After another few minutes, I lifted the hand on her back and I grabbed her ponytail and began to harshly pull on it, pulling her head back and making it so all the muscles directly beneath the skin of her neck were visible. Akeno only seemed to love this as her orgasm intensified even more and I continued to ravish her, much to her vocal approval. Eventually I had to cum because the sensations and the situation itself became too much and with a grunt I emptied my load deep into her.

"Yeeeessshhh," muttered Akeno in a slutty voice as she milked me for all that I was worth at the same time she rode her own orgasm. She worked her hips slowly, her pulsing walls of warm velvet wrapping around my cock in the most delicious of ways. "I want more, Ise-sama!" She shouted, looking back at me with a crazed grin on her face as slowly she began to work her hips faster.

I smirked at her. "If you want more…" I trailed off and I pulled my dick put of her overflowing pussy, getting a disappointed groan from her, which turned into a squeal as I used Psychokinesis to turn her around, deposit her on top of Rias' desk and fold her in half with her knees pressing her tits together and her calves framing her face. With Psychokinesis, I ripped off her shirt and her gigantic tits jiggled. I approached Akeno once more and took in the sight of my semen leaking her pussy and into her ass crack, conveniently lubricating the entrance of her asshole. I smirked at Akeno who was giving me an eager grin. "You'll get it, bitch."

Without further ado, I neared Akeno and just waited to correctly align my dick with her puckered hole to shove it right in with one movement. Akeno screamed like a whore as I began to hammer her anus and rectum with all mi might, causing her the pain and pleasure she so much desired. There was a happy grin on her face as her entire body rippled with my movements.

I continued to fuck Akeno in the ass for a relatively long time, the only thing helping me was the fact that I had just came because Akeno's ass was certainly tighter than her pussy. Since I had to rest my hand on her thighs to help with my jackhammering, I managed to somehow use psychokinesis to stimulate her tits with both pleasurable actions like massages and slight pinches and painful ones like slaps and pulling her nipples. Akeno, naturally, loved it as at some point she had even begun to do the victory sign with both her hands, making her look both sexy and stupid.

In the end, I couldn't hold it any longer than ten minutes and with another grunt I painted Akeno's rectal walls white with my semen and she eagerly flexed her rectal muscles to milk me for all I was worth. After an orgasm that almost lasted a minute I pulled back and my hard dick popped out with the customary wet sound and I stopped using psychokinesis on Akeno to keep her in that degrading and erotic position and her legs fell limp over the edge of the desk and she was still smiling like a pleased whore as she stared at the ceiling.

A few seconds later my dick twitched and I growled. I was still horny. "Come here, slut," I said and used psychokinesis again to lift Akeno and deposit her kneeling in front of me. "You are mine, you hear me? The only other person that can order you around is Rias and that's because she is your King, do you understand? You belong to me now, bitch!"

Akeno grinned at me and nodded happily. "Of course! I always wanted a master to use me as a cocksleeve and a cumdump! And you are perfect for the role, Ise-sama! Please cause me pain and pleasure for the rest of our lives, master! Thank you for your kindness, master! May this underserving slut clean your might cock?" She asked with an eager expression on her face and my dick twitched at her words, which I couldn't tell if they were real or still part of the unspoken roleplay.

I grinned savagely at her and nodded. "Yes, you may. Open big."

Akeno did so, even adding a cute 'AHHH' that was abruptly cut off as I shoved my dick into her mouth and began to fuck her face as if I was fucking her pussy or her ass. My balls harshly slapped against her chin and her face was smeared with our mixed fluids. I looked down at her and I saw her looking up at me with happy tears trailing down her face and her eyes full of devotion, lust and the beginning of love towards me.

 **Congratulations! Akeno Himejima has officially joined your harem! Daily XP gains increase by 13000 XP!**

Yep. If I wasn't thee man amongst men, then I didn't know who was more deserving of the title.

* * *

 **DxD: Gamer  
Warning: From now onwards it will be mostly info dump, more telling than showing and technical stuff. I advise you read it because it is going to be relevant for how things develop in the future.**

* * *

A few hours later we were all standing in the territory Rias had used in the anime to train Issei for the Rating Game against Riser and ironically enough we were going to train for the same team, only that the roles were reversed with me, posing as Issei, being the one training Rias and her peerage to fight against Riser, a fight I will not be a part off. Didn't I say when I first arrived that I was going to stick as close as possible to canon? Yeah, fuck that. I like my version better.

Anyways, when I said we, I mean my peerage which consisted of Asia, Raynare, Kalawarner and Mitlelt and Rias' which consisted of Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Aika, Hana, Mina and Miko. It seems like she still doesn't deem it time for Gasper to make an appearance but I hope she does earlier than in canon. Forbidden Valor View was a fucking cheat, man. Going back on track, I decided that this ten days could be useful to train everybody so I brought my peerage with me since they could also help Rias'. There was some distrust at first from Rias and her group since three of them used to be Fallen Angels but after I assured them that they were completely loyal to me they accepted them easily.

I clapped my hands and successfully grabbed the attention of everyone. "Alright, let's get started." I turned towards Rias, who was dressed in a track suit and pointed towards further away in the field. "Take your peerage and warm up with the exercises you have been doing ever since I transferred some knowledge to you. I will direct my peerage on into training and give them some task before I start with yours, okay?"

Rias nodded. "That's acceptable," she said before she walked towards me and exchanged a sensual kiss. Akeno did the same, only the kiss was more lustful than anything else and she was followed by Aika, Hana, Miko and Mina. I noticed that Kiba didn't seem to care of that and that Koneko was blushing slightly with a curious look on her cute face. Hm, interesting. Rias then turned to address her peerage. "You heard him! Let's go warm up and he will eventually address us individually!"

When they walked away I turned towards my peerage and regarded them. Raynare, Kalawarner and Mitlelt looked their erotic and sin inducing selves in their maid outfits but they had barely changed ever since they had been turned into Nephilims. At least physically, mentally and in magical power is was another matter altogether. The three of them where unquestionably loyal to me and the pleasure I gave them every day and there was nothing they wouldn't do if it meant pleasing me and I was glad because in the future they were going to be incredibly useful. Their magical power had also increased and with it their potential. While my actions were selfish in their execution and what I wanted to get from those actions, in the end it will end up helping everyone else eventually.

Then I looked at Asia and pride swelled up in my chest as I regarded her with a smile on my face. She had changed a lot in the past few days and it wasn't only physically. Both mentally and magically Asia had grown by leaps and bounds. She was clothed in a sport bra and shorts under robes that reminded me of the ones used by Jedi and her the Ogre Hat covered her hair stylishly, in a manner like Tayuya from 'Naruto'. Her face sharpened some but due to her bone structure she will always be soft faced, which suited her. Also, her body had become sexier with her growing visible muscles beneath her milky white skin. Her Light Sword was clipped on a belt on her right side while her Light Pistol was on her left.

I approached them and the four of them gave me eager looks and I chuckled. "Alright you four, I will send you to the Ogre ID. Raynare you will help Asia level up until she hits Lvl 40, after which you are going to help her develop her combat skills by teaching her technique and having her spar with you. Don't go all out on her but make sure to push her enough so chan steadily grow. After that Raynare, Kalawarner and Mitlelt will spar with each other, going all out, so you can further develop your skills. Make sure to don't heal yourselves and let Asia do it so her Twilight Healing also advances."

They all nodded in understanding and I smiled before I walked forward and grabbed Raynare and gave her a deep, lust filled kiss that had her moaning in delight and I did the same with Kalawarner. When it was Mitlelt's turn she eagerly jumped and wrapped her legs around my waist and dry humped me as we made out, childlike moans of ecstasy leaving her muffled mouth was we waged war with our tongues.

After I was done I turned towards Asia who was looking at me with a blushing face. I smiled in amusement and raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you want one too, Asia-chan?" I asked her as I approached her and stood looking down at her from more than a foot higher.

She looked up at me before she looked down, nodding meekly. "Yes," she said in a small squeaky embarrassed voice, I chuckled and she squeaked when I gently grabbed her face and tilted her head up so I could press my lips gently against hers. She moaned and responded to the kiss clumsily, trying to emulate my actions and she was partially successful. I finished the kiss and pulled away from her and she looked at the ground again. "Thank you," she muttered and refused to look at me.

I laughed before I sent my power to wrap around them and channeled ID Create: Ogres through it and they were teleported away. Through some experimentation with the transfer aspect of Boosted Gear I managed to develop a away to send people to IDs without me needing to get to the ID itself. It was very convenient and it had a lot of applications. The only drawback was that I couldn't open a different ID of the same type, meaning that if right now I tried to open an Ogre ID I will be transported to the ones the girls were at. I had to admit that it actually made my life easier since to pull them out I just needed to create the ID, come in contact with them and use ID: Escape.

After a few seconds, I nodded to myself and made my way towards where the members of Rias peerage were. I had nine days to turn them into BAMFs and damn me if I was going to waste the opportunity to get the opportunity to in the future fuck Grayfia, and if I was lucky, Venelana Gremory too.

* * *

 **DxD: Gamer  
Hana, Miko, Mina and Aika**

* * *

"I will start with you mom. Attack me."

She nodded her head with a smile. "Here I go, Sochi-sama!" She declared before she slipped into Flash Step and charged at me in order to show me how far she had come in Hand-to-Hand Combat. Her hammer was glued to her back with a skill that Rias had apparently taught her and she was wearing some of the clothes I had seen her use to go to the gym. Just by looking at her you could tell that Hana was different from before. She looked younger, more vivacious and her body, which had been incredible for humans standards before, was a cut above of even that.

For a minute, Hana attacked me using her entire body to try and deliver damage in any way she could and I made sure to be just above her in skill and physical prowess to push her to do her best without risking me injuring her too badly. I noticed that Hana favored her upper limbs when attacking, using her legs to try and throw me off rhythm. It was a very efficient tactic and she only needed to increase her physical stats in order to make it deadly to fight against.

I raised a hand and stopped the fist that was coming towards my face with a smile that she returned, only panting slightly but already sweating. It was only because of Gamer's Mind that I managed not to bend her over and fuck her right there. That could come later in the night when we were done with skill and power training and began to focus on… _endurance traning._ Heheheh.

"You have advanced greatly in that area of combat, mom. I'm proud. Let's see how you use that hammer of yours."

Hana smiled eagerly and said nothing as she reached for her hammer and she suddenly launched into the air, her hammer high above her head as she fell towards me, her intentions clear as she gave me a wicked look that almost resembled mania for battle but not quite. I jumped back, easily evading the attack but my eyes widened when I saw the earth rippling ad breaking as many boulders the size of motorcycles shooting to the air. Then, Hana began to use her hammer to strike those boulders and send them screaming towards me at speeds that would have troubled a lesser being.

So, she had an affinity for Earth, huh?

For the next few minutes I engaged Hana in the use of her hammer and there was no denying the fact that she was more deadly using her weapon than using her fists and feet to fight. She swung the monstrosity around as if weighed nothing, occasionally using it as a medium to manipulate the earth around her in order to up the efficiency of her fighting style. As she was now, she could've beating Viser on her own with minor difficulties and that was saying something.

I called for a stop and the stone covering her hammer immediately fell to the ground and she stood in front of me, her Ogre Hammer hanging limply from her hand as she panted more harshly than before but there was no questioning if she could go for a while longer. I smirked at her. "You certainly didn't waste your time, mom. You did a pretty damn good job training on your own and following the advices of others. You only need to grow in physical and magical power along with developing more skills and techniques and all of them can easily be achieved through constant training."

Hana nodded her head. "I understand Sochi-sama. I will put my all into becoming the strongest I can be so I can useful to both you and Rias-sama," she promised with determination as her usefulness to us was directly tied to whether she will be able to accomplish her dreams or not.

I grinned at her. "That's what I like to hear. Now, I want you to use your Earth Affinity to create weights for your arms, mid-section and legs and I want you to go through your katas for Hand-to-Hand Combat and the usage of your hammer. This will help you increase your speed, strength, ability to concentrate and the control you have over your magical power and your Affinity."

She nodded and walked away, but no before I gave her flesh ass a slap that had her moaning and squealing delight as she walked away to follow my instructions. I then turned towards Miko and Mina, who were looking at me with smirks, and I shrugged at them. "You should be used to that by now. Anyways, come at me using your weapons. I tested mom on both unarmed and armed combat since there is a chance she can lose her weapon but since you two create your own there is no chance of that happening."

They nodded and I raised an eyebrow as Mina created the damned Kubikiribocho and Miko created the Nuibari before both of them charged at me, Mikoto noticeably faster than Mina but when they both engaging me the fell into a seamless team work that would've made Kakashi Hatake wet his pants. Their styles surprisingly complimented the other, Mina would use powerful and wide swings to keep me defending and Miko would fall back in piercing attacks coming from different angles to break my concentration.

If I wasn't who I was I would've died many times over because the combination was impossible to evade completely: you either evaded one attack to run into another or you focused completely to defend, which was what I did. I was sure that alone they would be formidable opponents but together they could face whoever they wanted… that couldn't just vaporize them by flexing their power, of course. They could always get better, however, by increasing their physical stats and magical power along with implementing more techniques and developing their affinities. Essentially the same as Hana.

After a few minutes, I stopped the spar and I regarded them with pride, which they noticed and they swelled up with satisfaction, their tits jiggling and testing my self-control but thanks to Gamer's Mind, I managed to do so and addressed them. "The only thing you two need to do is increase your physical and magical abilities along with developing your affinities and implement them in your fighting styles. Here." I signaled with my hand and weights made of stone for their arms, legs and mid-section appeared and wrapped around of them, visibly affecting them as they slumped slightly. "Spar against each other for a few hours. Stop fighting if you must rest but don't stop moving. We will work on your magical abilities later, understood?" They nodded and I sent them off with smack to their asses, which they loved as they grinned at me in delight before the sauntered off to start their training.

I turned towards Aika ad she smirked as I took in her new body, which was just shy of being comparable to Mina's and Miko's in tightness. Such was the effect of becoming a devil and training regularly for a week. She was wearing clothes designed to have exercise on them and she had a black wooden staff with a purple colored jewel incrusted into it on the upper part of it. Rias had acquired it for her and it helped her with her casting and even increased the strength of her spells.

"Alright, Aika-chan. I will test the strength of your shields and the power of versatility of your repertoire of spells. Let's start with your shields. Whenever you are ready."

When Aika brought up her magical shields I used Wind, Darkness and Light skill to attack her since my Dragon Fire and Dragon Lightning were too strong and they would definitely destroy her shields without contest and I was impressed when her shields held strong against my basic wind attacks and all my darkness attacks. They were naturally overwhelmed by the light attacks because of the natural weakness Aika now had to the holy element but they still gave a good fight before they fell.

I nodded at her with a prideful smile on my face. "Your shields are excellent, Aika-chan. But they can be better and we will focus on strengthening them along with teaching you how to dodge in a heartbeat in case they are suddenly broken. Now, give me everything you've got until you are out of magic power."

Aika smirked and raised her staff. "Gladly, Ise-sama!"

Aika's attack were basic at first, bolts, blasts and arrows of raw mana that did some decent damage against my DP but I raised an eyebrow when she began to attack me with the elements of Fire using balls and twister made of it, Lightning using bolts and arrows made of it and Wind using blades and twisters made of it. I was of course invulnerable two them but I estimated that when she was finished she had given me 20000 damage to my DP and that wasn't a small feat when you considered for how long she had been training in her magic.

I raised an eyebrow as she panted in exhaustion. "You can use three elements already?"

Aika smirked as she slowly recuperated. "I can actually use all five of the basic ones. Fire, Lightning and Wind are easier to attack directly while Earth is betters used to defend and indirect attacks and Water is better for healing. Akeno-sempai says that she had never seen a reincarnated Devil with as much talent for magical abilities as me. She even told me that my talent with the elements surpassed her own with Lightning being the only exception,' she said, preening as she puffed up her chest, making her big tits jiggle with the motion.

I matched her expression eagerly. "Is that so? Then along with working on your shields and your ability to dodge we will focus on increasing the amount of magical power you have and how you best apply and use it. You will be a force to be reckoned with in the future, Aika-chan."

Aika gave me the victory sign. "Only the best of the best for Ise-sama!"

I laughed. "Damn right."

* * *

 **DxD: Gamer  
Kiba**

* * *

After helping Aika with dodging practice and then instructing her on ways she could increase her magical power without increasing her INT, I moved towards the original members of Rias' peerage and the first one I came across was Kiba and when I did I shuddered in slight nervousness. He was holding two very familiar short twin swords, Kanshou and Bakuya, and he was standing in the middle of a field with many blades he had more than likely created with his Sacred Gear, Sword Birth.

It was fucking creepy as hell, man. When I transferred everything I knew about Emiya Shirou to him, I made it so he relieved the memories if it was him and because of that I think Kiba became 'broken', just like Emiya Shirou had been. I did this with one purpose only: Unlimited Blade Works. Sacred Gears responded to the desires and psych of the user so I deduced that if Kiba began to think like Emiya Shirou, the Balance Breaker of his Sword Birth would become Unlimited Blade Works instead of Sword of Betrayer.

And I think I was successful… too successful, for that matter.

I approached him and cleared my throat to announce my arrival. He turned towards me with a serious look on his face but it turned into a small smile as he regarded me. "Ah, Issei-san. I was wondering when you would come to assist me."

I scratched the back of my head. "Yeah, sorry about that. I took more time than I thought to help mom, Miko, Mina and Aika but now I'm here. What did you need?"

Kiba shook his head as he dismissed his twin swords… just like they would in the Fate series. Oh shit. "Don't worry, Issei-san, my inquiries have nothing to do with technique or skill development since I think that I have those aspects mastered. Also, thanks to what you did I have a lot of… _ideas_... for swords I can create so I also don't need help with that. What I would like some help is with developing a manner to use my swords to attack from a distance since I lack that. Bows could be an answer but I find that they don't match well with my fast paced fighting style."

I nodded my head in understanding and mentally told myself, fuck it. Kiba was already a monster because the change his psych suffered the moment he was exposed to Emiya Shirou's life. Might as well make sure that he becomes the most efficient and scary monster he can be.

"Ever heard of psychokinesis?"

Kiba shook his head. "Can't say I am familiar with the term."

I nodded and used the skill to mold the earth behind me into a perfect sphere and made it flow behind me without effort. As Kiba looked on with interest I explained to him. "Psychokinesis is the ability to interact with the environment using the power of your mind aided by your magical power. You can do pretty much whatever you want if you have enough power."

Kiba nodded. "Hm, I can see how can use that in conjecture with my swords. Could you please transfer the knowledge on how to use it? I would like to start practicing right away so I can become proficient enough in it to use it in spars I order to merge it with my fighting style." When I did just that he turned towards one of the swords imbedded in the ground and idly noticed that it was Flame Delete. After a few seconds the blade was slowly lifted, turned around until it was pointed towards one of the trees and was sent at slow speeds. It hit the tree and completely froze it. Kiba turned towards me with a smile. "I can work with that perfectly, Issei-san. Thank you. I would like to request a spar when I'm ready to use all my new find skills."

I smiled nervously. "Um, yeah. Sure. Just hit me up and we can fight whenever you want."

He inclined his head and he turned towards his swords again and slowly began to back away as this time two swords began to slowly rise from the ground. When I was sure his attention wasn't on me anymore I turned around and began rapidly make my away from there and towards the woods, but not before whispered words from Kiba reached my overly sensitive Dragon ears.

"I am the bone of my sword…"

I shuddered and my pace hastened. What have I created?

* * *

 **DxD: Gamer  
Koneko**

* * *

After I successfully… tactically retreated… from close proximity to Kiba Yuuto, I made my way into the forest and found Koneko, gracefully swinging her magical club around, her strength enough to create winds strong enough to affect the leaves of the trees that surrounded the clearing she was at. I watched as she ran around, creating several illusions of herself to confuse her imaginary opponent and while I could see the illusions I could also see Koneko moving opposite from her illusions and attacking from the blind spot of her imaginary opponent.

When she stopped, I clapped as I approached her with a smile on my face. "It didn't take you too long to add the use of the club and its abilities to your fighting style, that speaks very well of your talent, Koneko-chan. If you master Senjutsu then there will be a few people able to beat you."

Koneko suddenly glared at me. "I will never use those cursed techniques," she hissed with hatred.

I sighed. It seemed like she had ignored the knowledge I had given her and still clung to her fear of the Sage Arts. "May I ask why you are denying the use of skills that you were literally born to use without the drawbacks a being not attuned with nature would face if they attempted the same?"

"That's none of your business," she hissed again as her hackles raised and her cute cat ears flattened against her head and the fluffy white cat tail that emerged from her tailbone began to flail around erratically in her anger.

"Koneko-chan," I began with patience as I decided that she couldn't be going around wasting her potential because uneducated assumptions based on false perceptions of events of her past. "You are a nekoshou, a subspecies of Nekomata, the strongest one and you are literally meant to use the nature around you to fight. Nekoshou are not negatively affected by Senjutsu, it is impossible so I don't see why you are against it."

She bared her teeth at me with a snarl and with her cat like eyes it was actually slightly intimidating but it didn't affect me. After dealing with a Emiya Shirou influenced Kiba Yuuto, I doubt I will be… disturbed… by anything. "You know nothing! I saw my sister going mad and killing her King before she took me away and abandoned me! Senjutsu is evil!"

I deadpanned at her. "Senjutsu doesn't make practitioners mad, Koneko! That's a wrong assumption. The only drawback practicing Senjutsu has for those that do it incorrectly or ar not attuned to nature is becoming part of nature itself, usually a tree or into stone. Who told you that?"

"I saw it happen to my sister!"

I shook my head. " I doubt that, Koneko. Senjutsu doesn't work like that. I doubt, however, that you will believe my words so I think you should see it for yourself. Take the nature energy of this clearing into yourself and see if you become mad. Let's make a little wager even. If I am right, you will practice with Senjutsu. If I am wrong I will buy you all the sweets you want for the rest of your life. Deal?"

Koneko calmed down and she seemed interested at my proposal. "All the sweets I want?"

"Yes."

Koneko thought about it for almost five minutes before she nodded slowly. "Alright. I will give it a try but only because I want you to realize how stupid you are and I want all those sweets," she said before she closed her eyes and concentrated. I saw purple pigmentation appear on her eyelids, meaning a perfect usage of Senjutsu and when they did her eyes shot open in shock. "I am in full control of myself…" she muttered in shock as she looked at her hands. "Wait! That means that my sister…"

"Was in perfect control of herself when she killed her King. Now…" I hastened to explain as with empathy I detected her hatred for her sister start increasing. "I think you should talk to her and hear what she has to say, Koneko-chan. Tell me, did your sister ever behaved in a way that would suggest she would kill someone on a whim?"

Koneko's eyes widened and she looked at the ground. "Not really. She was always very caring and loving, even if she teased me a lot," she muttered and I saw tears beginning to trail down her face as her world views was flipped upside down.

I walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her, actually feeling bad for her. "Shh, now, Koneko-chan. We all make mistakes but the important thing is that we learn from there and work hard so we don't make them again. I am sure your sister loves you and that she didn't abandon you. I think everything she did was because she wanted to protect from harm, even if it mean endangering herself. Now that you can use Senjutsu without fear, you should be on the look out for her so you can get your answers. Okay?"

It took her a few minutes of silent crying but eventually Koneko wrapped her arms around my waist and she nodded against my stomach. "Thank you… Ise-kun. You are a good guy," she told me and I could hear her small smile on her voice that was thick with emotion.

I smiled mischievously at her. "Aw, does that mean that Kone-chan likes me, already? I'm so happy!"

"You are still a pervert though."

"Ouch. You wound me, Koneko-chan."

"You are a disgrace. It's what you deserve."

"But you still like me, right?"

Koneko looked up at me and nodded with a bright smile as her arms tightened around me. "Yes! And even though you won I want all those sweets you promised me if I won!"

I grinned down at her and waggled my eyebrows. "Only if you sit in my lap and let me pet your ears."

Koneko nodded with a serious expression on her face. "Deal."

"Deal."

* * *

 **DxD: Gamer  
Rias and Akeno**

* * *

"ID Create: Empty!"

Me, Rias and Akeno slipped into the empty alternate dimension that was a copy of the real world as we had decided that the best way for me to see how much they had grown in the past week was for me to see them spar going all out and since their powers were quiet… destructive… the best option was to have the spar happen in a place were any damage that was caused could be ignored and my IDs were perfect for that.

The moment the ID was fully created Rias and Akeno displayed their wings and shot into the air and I pulled back immediately as lightning struck down from the sky and enveloped Akeno and with it she transformed into her Priestess of Thunder persona and there were arcs of lightning flying away from random parts of her body as she smiled sadistically at Rias, who was glowing with the black and crimson Power of Destruction as she created perfect spheres of that power that orbited around her.

"Whoever wins this fight gets to suck master's delicious cock first," declared Akeno and I face palmed at her one-track mind even if my dick twitched in approval. While I was the first and biggest hedonist of our group, even I knew when was time for thinking about sex and when was time to be serious… somewhat. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm loving this very much.

Rias grinned eagerly as she nodded. "You've got yourself a deal!" She shouted before one of her Power of Destruction balls shot towards Akeno at incredible speeds, to which the Queen of Sadism responded with ball of electricity that moved even faster than Rias' attack. That didn't matter, however, as the Power of Destruction obliterated Akeno's attack and forced her to dodge.

Not looking surprised, Akeno pointed at Rias with both of her index fingers and twin lightning beams were sent at Rias at breakneck speeds. Rias, however, seemed to have been prepared for it as her two remaining spheres of Power of Destruction were put in front of her and morphed into a square barrier that covered her completely. The beams of lightning stroke Rias' defense and they were completely negated.

I watched as Rias and Akeno began to exchange attacks and after I few minutes I nodded and extended my own wings and flew away to begin my own training. Rias and Akeno at the moment only needed to develop more ways to use their current abilities along with getting more experience in fighting different opponents and that could be easily achieved thanks to the amount of people participating in this training trip.

As I made my way towards the ocean I thought about what I needed to train. While as I was now I could beat Riser without too much difficulties he had given me a chance to grow even stronger and I wasn't about to waste it. For some reason, I believed that I will inevitable be fighting Riser after his Rating Game with Rias since I was the reason why the contract was broken in the first place so I needed to prepare so I could curb stomp him and announce my presence to the Three Factions and anyone that was interested. It was time to go public.

I reached the ocean and I looked at the blue behemoth of water beneath me. I decided to come here in order not to accidentally interrupt Rias' and Akeno's fight since what I was planning to do involved my more… widespread… and destructive… skills.

"Meditation."

As my HP R and MP R doubled I thought about one of the skill with the more useful passive bonus and how much I have been neglecting it in favor if increasing skills that only increased my physical stats. Even though my mental stats were higher than my physical ones, after all my bonuses were applied I was left with higher physical stats than mental ones. And while it wasn't a bad thing per see, it was a complete waste of potential and bonuses.

The only drawback of the skill was that it couldn't be activated during combat and while I felt like I could still fight while in the meditative state, it made sense if it was like that because fighting rarely required concentration as you needed to let your body flow and respond, like Bruce Lee once said: Feel, not think. Normally, that would be a bad thing since I needed to fight to increase my level and my skill but my Gamer Abilities had a way around that.

My harem. Yes. Every day, I would get a passive amount of XP depending on the amount of sex I have with the girls on my harem and the number of girls my harem has. At the moment, there were nine girls in my harem, some of them worth more XP than other for various and obvious reasons but that didn't matter. What mattered was that thanks to them I would be getting passively, and every day, 64000 XP, which was enough to take me to Lvl 43 right away since I needed 43000 XP to increase my level and so on. And that was the amount of XP I would get without taking into account the XP actively having sex with them amounts, which is obviously slightly more than the passive amount. I was literally the perfect perverted protagonist of an eroge and I was not complaining one bit.

Because of this I could focus solely on increasing my skills and with Meditation HP R of 7638 I did the only sensible thing…

… and activated ALL my skills at once, with aid of Psychokinesis.

I'm so going to abuse the shit out of this system and guess what?

I don't give a fuck.

* * *

 **What is up loyal and sexy readers? How are you all doing? I hope you are all doing well. Todays is my country's Independence Day and you can say how much I care about it if I'm uploading this today. Yeah, I'm not very patriotic. It is not like I dig the customs here in the DR… except maybe the food, which is delicious. You should try our 'Sancocho'. It's freaking dope.**

 **Anyways, I'm sorry for not including the Rating Game like I promised but I think I got carried away with Rias' lemon and the one with Akeno just happened and I had to write it as that was how the scene developed naturally.**

 **Next chapter is going to include a threesome, the Rating Game, an epic fight between Issei/OC and Riser and the results of the whole ordeal. And if I must write 20k+ words to do it I will but the chapter might take a little longer to come out.**

 **One last thing I have decided to focus on this story and DEN so I will try to alternate uploads, meaning that the nexr update should be for Deus Ex Naruto. I will update my stories bimonthly, meaning that my stories will have a month way between chapter published, wich gives me enough time to flesh them out correctly to the best of my abilities for your enjoyment.**

 **Stay savages my friends and remember to review. That is the fuel that keeps me inspired to write this chapters.**

 **Love y'all!**

 **The BadAss Writer.**


	10. Roasted

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Gamer nor High School DxD. The belong to their respective owners. I only own my OCs and the original plot points or devices I implement in this piece of fanfiction to further it along. Enjoy the chapter. I don't have anything funny to add since I am dead tired and I only want to sleep… which I can because I have to learn all the bones, muscles, tendons, nerves, arteries and veins that make up the foot. It is more stuff than you might think it is. Do not underestimate the power of Human Anatomy.**

* * *

 **Chapter ten: Roasted**

* * *

"Hah."

That was the satisfied sound that escaped my lips as I leaned into the fancy couch of the master bedroom that was located on the top floor of Rias' country mansion where we were staying through the ten-days training trip that Riser had oh so thoughtfully given us to prepare Rias for a Rating Match that would decide whether she was going to marry him or not. It was surprising that he was still going after her even when it had been stated to him that Rias was no longer a virgin, spoiled goods if you want to be crass, but it had been explained to me that Riser's desire for Rias went further than her appearance, and Akeno's, for that matter. While that was like forty percent of the reason, marrying Rias also meant that Riser would have access to the more than substantial resources of the Gremory Clan, be it liquid money, properties, territories, political influence, etc.

It made me realize that what Riser had of idiocy, stupidity and arrogance, he also had it of ambitiousness, at least. Not that it meant that it was going to change a damn thing about how all was going to end.

It was because now I knew what Riser desired, and why he desired it, that I could enjoy with sick amusement what Rias and Akeno were doing between my parted legs. Kneeling there, with my erected cock sandwiched between their massive tits as they looked up at me with devoted adoration ad lust, the two of them had never looked so beautiful and sexy before. They shifted their bodies and pressed their tits together to bring me the highest amount of pleasure, heightening when they would wrap their luscious lips around the head of my cock and suck on it along with swirling their tongues around it and occasionally making out with the other with my gland in between the, just like they were doing know.

I sighed again and smirked almost evilly as I rubbed their silky hairs tenderly, grunting as their purrs increased the amount of pleasure I was feeling. I took my eyes away for a moment and turned towards the King-sized bed, where another seven reasons for me to feel proud of myself were in a catatonic state of euphoria, covered in my semen as they grinned stupidly in their unconsciousness. My harem and I had decided to end the training trip with a bang and boy was the orgy a BANG! I was immensely thankful for Gamer's Body because it prevented me for ever having friction burns, and the inherent toughness of my girls also prevented that for them. Those were NOT fun, believe me.

Anyways, the only females here that hadn't been a part of the fun were Koneko and Asia, who were sharing a room a in a floor below and there were reasons for that. While Asia was comfortable with kissing me, very passionately might I add, and with the fact that I had a harem, her mindset wasn't ready for what we got up to daily, now religiously for reasons I'm going to explain in a bit. Back to Asia, it wasn't like she needed to mature, because the things she had gone through had made sure that she was more mature than people twice her age. It was her perspective that needed to change but thankfully her new environment was making sure of that and I chuckled as I recalled her giving all my harem girls looks of enviousness and desire. It was amusingly cute.

I estimated, however, that it was not going to take long before Asia herself asked me to make her an official member of the harem by fucking her. It was a foregone conclusion and she was growing constantly, not only mentally and emotionally, but also physically. Thanks to the constant training I had her go through, her physical stats were in the sixties and she had reached Lvl 50, along with increasing her abilities in combat with her Light Pistol and Light Sword and the usage of Twilight Healing. Honestly, she was a very innocent and sexy terror when it came to fighting and she would only grow further. While her cheat of a Balance Breaker was not going to be attained in a long time, she became proficient enough with her Sacred Gear that he could, with some effort and a few minutes, regrow entire limbs. We tested it on Nazi Zombies, of course.

And the reasons for Koneko were obvious: She had opened up to me ten days ago, and while she was very clingy, flirty and cold be found more often than not sitting on my lap with her athletic lithe body pressed against mine as I petted her head or gave her massages to help her relax from training, we haven't expanded on that. The reason was because through Empathy, which I had running constantly on the background now, I felt that she still had some insecurities about herself and that she needed to sort them out before she could develop our relationship further, at least physically, because emotionally and mentally we have grown closer thanks to the time I spent with her helping with her Senjutsu training.

She had grown in leaps and bounds in the usage of Nature Arts and her mastery over it had taken her already monstrous strength to new heights. While she could use Senjutsu in conjunction with her club to make one of the strongest illusions I have ever seen, she could also use Senjutsu to strengthen her body and increase her perception abilities just like in 'Naruto'. Senjutsu also allowed for easier use of the elements, though Koneko didn't seem very kin on using them for some reason he refused to elaborate on and she had instead focused on recreating Tsunade's Superhuman strength… with varying degrees of success depending if she used Demonic Energy, Ki or Senjutsu… all of them terrifying. Koneko had been very happy with her progress and she even told me she felt ready to confront her sister Kuroka now, just in case things were really as she suspected them to be, which I knew they weren't and was the reason why I set her straight as soon as I could.

That had nothing to do with the fact that Kuroka more than likely would like to thank me for being the driving force behind her fixing her relationship with her dear Shirone nor the fact that her gratefulness was surely going to involve favors of the sexual kind. No sir, it had nothing to do with that at all.

The two of them, however, were not the only ones that grew a lot in the past ten days. All of us had grown a lot and the only male apart of me was not exception and I had to admit that even if I felt ambivalent, and almost scared, about that fact. Apparently, Kiba Yuuto had been more affected by Emiya Shirou's memories and if you took his past and mixed it with Kiba's own messed up past, then you've got yourself an individual that was more broken than even Emiya Shirou, and Kiba embraced that brokenness wholeheartedly. What scared me, was the fact that unlike Shirou, Kiba was not magically and physically limited because of him being a devil, a reincarnated Knight at that. His potential with his new mindset was practically limitless and those who fought him were going to get a very nasty surprise.

When Rias witnessed the effects of me meddling with her knight's psyche she had been ambivalent about the whole thing and more than slightly angry at me. While she couldn't deny that the results of what I did where more than what she desired for her peerage, to her it didn't justify the means I had gone through to get them. While Kiba was still his polite and charming self, there was now something distinctly… fake… about the way he acted. By no means Kiba was now a sociopath that was constantly dreaming about killing everyone, and all of us knew it, but it was like Kiba didn't care about the world or whether he lived or died, and that unnerved everyone that interacted with him now. To me it didn't really matter much since the stronger Kiba was the more useful he was going to be in the future, and while Rias realized that, it didn't stop her from being mad at me.

On a completely unrelated note, Angry sex with a she-devil was fucking awesome.

Now moving onto the ones occupying the room and the first ones that came to mind were Rias' pawns: Hana, Mina and Miko. Hana, who was had worked mainly on increasing her fighting experience, abilities with her Ogre Hammer and her newfound Earth Affinity, had managed to implement all of that into an effective fighting style that she could use both fighting alone and/or in tandem with her fellow peerage members. When she promoted, she usually did so into a Queen, because like that she kept the balance of abilities that were characteristic of her. Also, since she was only tied to 'The Game' loosely because she was part of my harem, she couldn't increase her skills independently from her level, which meant that both of them were tied. Because of this, Hana was currently Lvl 47.

Miko and Mina managed to become even more deadly due to their increase in speed, strength and experience as the training regime I worked out for them focused on those points in their training. They were virtually unbeatable and the had seemingly finally settled for the swords they were going to use. Miko decided to use the Nuibari or a non-descript wakizashi, as those types of blades complimented her speed-type fighting style and her newly found lightning affinity. Mina, surprisingly, had a fire affinity and she used the Kubikirihocho or a zweihander of her own creating to deal explosive amount of damage that highly complimented Miko's precise style. When they promoted, unsurprisingly, Miko promoted usually into Knight and Mina into Rook, because while the Queen Promotion gave boost to STR, DEX and MP, Knight gave slightly more DEX and Rook gave slightly more STR, which they preferred. They were both Lvl 48.

Aika also grew a lot and I daresay that she was the one that grew the most. Like she had claimed, she had an average affinity for all the main elements and if you mixed that with her strategical mind and the enhancements that came with daily sex with me, you got one hell of a Bishop. She used the elements of wind, fire and lightning to directly attack her opponents from a distance and the earth element to also attack and defend, along with defenses of pure mana. She was also working on magical barrier and enhancements for her fellow peerage members but she needed to study more if she wanted to become proficient enough in those areas. She had reached, like Asia, Lvl 50, because of sheer versatility and her mindset. To put into perspective, Aika could beat Hana, Miko and Mina individually, she could fight two of them at the same time into a stalemate, yes even including the perfect duo of Miko and Mina, and it took a while for the three of them to beat Aika.

Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt had not grown in Lvl, since they were a part of the 'Game' now as members of my Peerage and they needed to kill monsters and complete quests to increase their levels, but they had certainly increased their effectiveness and the amount of skills available to them. I was going to start increasing the Lvl of ID Create in order to have stronger enemies which we could use to increase our levels, fighting ability and experience. That was going to start after I dealt with Riser.

I smirked and looked down to see Akeno and Rias only using their mouths and tongues, with Rias bobbing up and down her head languidly as she looked up at me with lust filled eyes while Akeno lapped at my balls like some bitch in heat… which wasn't too far away from the truth. Anyways, while that filled me with a huge amount of pride, it was the words above their heads that really drove home how far I've come ever since arriving here.

 **Akeno Himejima. Lvl 107.  
The Masochist Priestess of Thunder**

 **Rias Gremory. Lvl 109.  
The Ruin Princess of Destruction**

Both of them had grown a lot, Akeno more than Rias but the latter was still more powerful and dangerous than the former just because of the powers they held. Akeno's lightning abilities had shoot to the roof and along with creating new spells and improving the effectiveness of old ones, she had also managed to use lghning to increase her reflexes and cognitive responses, making her an absolute nightmare to face. She had also increased her abilities to fight in close quarters after I pointed out how she was never sure to keep her distance when fighting. Currently she was working on recreating Lanza del Relampago, the Raiton no Yoroi and Kirin. Eventually, I was going to convince her of using Holy Lightning, but I was going to wait for the ordeal Baraqiel to happen so the convincing would go more smoothly.

And finally, Rias increased the amount of magic she possessed by quite a lot, which resulted in the number of things she could do with her incredibly versatile Power of Destruction. Like Akeno, Rias was also a long-range fighter mainly because her power gave her that option naturally. I, however, managed to convince her to increase her abilities in close combat and gave her a lot of ideas on how she could apply her powers. And I only had two words to describe it in a way you could understand what she could do now: Chakra Cloak. Also, like Aika, Rias had an average affinity for all the elements and I not so subtly recommended her to combine her Power of Destruction with the elements she could use. Rias had been rather happy with the possibilities and she had expressed her sentiments… thoroughly… heheh.

And speaking of girls expressing their feelings of happiness and satisfaction towards me through sex, had also allowed me to grow in an extent I previously thought to be implausible. I deduced that because this was the DxD world, the Gamer Ability, which interacted with reality itself, was inherently perverted, meaning that I as 'The Gamer' was rewarded through doing perverted acts, like having a Harem and having kinky orgies daily with the members of said harem. Because of this I managed to focus only on increasing the level of my skills and my stats and still gain more XP in a day because actively having sex with the members of my harem gave me XP along with the XP that having a harem gave me passively. At the moment, the amount of daily XP I received was 134,000, 64,000 passively and 70,000 for actively having sex with all of them, which I did. That amounted for 1,340,000 XP in ten days.

I grunted and then groaned as Akeno and Rias tenderly massaged my balls as my dick spammed with my orgasm, thick boy milk shooting from my dick and covering their happy faces in semen and they cooed happily when it landed on their waiting tongues. After my orgasm ended, Rias and Akeno turned to face the other and began to languidly make out, swapping semen and saliva in a sexy lesbian display that was done both for my benefit and the fact that Rias and Akeno were attracted to the other.

It was at that moment that the clock in my HUD hit 00:00 hours and a series of notifications appeared in front of me and my smirk widened.

 **Quest Completed! Rias' Contract Invalidation! Congratulations! You have gained 150,000 XP!**

 **Your level goes up by one! Your level goes up by one! Your level goes up by one!**

I sighed in content as the increase in power settled and I was glad of the fact that the quest only needed for me to help Rias and her peerage become strong enough to beat Riser, not that they needed to beat him in order for it to be completed. And even I could see it: Rias and her peerage were strong enough to beat him if they played it smart and since I had been working on strategic and tactical thinking with all of them, victory was more than assured. I just hoped that Rias could force a 'Checkmate' on Riser. It was a technical victory and the most insulting way one could win a Rating Game. And to force it you just needed to leave the King as the only opposing piece alive. After that, Riser's pride would do the rest the moment he becomes aware of that fact that Rias beat him because of me, the same person that took her virginity and the reason why the marriage contract between them was voided in the first place. I hope you are proud of my scheming and manipulations, Aizen-sempai!

As Rias and Akeno finished making out and went back again to serving me orally, I turned towards the mirror and my smirk turned into a fanged grin as my green eyes glowed ominously, something I could see because of the reflection. What really had my attention, though, were the words that hung over my head.

 **Issei Hyoudou. Lvl 69.  
The King**

What a wonderful level to have after spending ten days grinding XP through orgies, wouldn't you think? Anyways, why don't we go further in detail so you know what kind of shit-storm is heading Riser's way?

Let's start with my stats and the skills that affect them passively. I had managed to increase my stats to almost 100 through physical exercise and while I had the points to finally give them the last push, I wanted to save them for later. Anyways, my base STR was 96, my base VIT was 98 and my base DEX was 97. However, because I increased the skills Hand-To-Hand Combat to Lvl 80 which gave STR and DEX a passive bonus of 80% now, plus all the other unimplied bonuses to them, I had now a 150% bonus to both DEX and STR. And then in came Meditation with its bonuses to VIT, INT and WIS. The skill turned out to be better than what I expected because when it had reached Lvl 50 it had become easier to level with the more skills I used while the skill was activated. Because of that, I managed to increase the Lvl of meditation to 90 and reaped all the bonuses that came with it. Now VIT had a bonus to its base of 180%, INT had a bonus of 120% and WIS had a bonus of 110%. That translated to me being OP as fuck for my Lvl and I am still not giving any fucks about it. Also, I increased Iron Skin to Lvl 75, which resulted in the skill giving me 13 DP per second it was activated. And since I had it running for ten days straight, well, you do the math.

All my other, combat oriented, skills grew a lot and they were close to reaching Lvl Max, which I believed was 100. None of my skill had reached that threshold, well, except for the ones that were already at Lvl Max when I acquired them, not even Psychokinesis which was basically my go to skill nowadays. I just hoped that going from Lvl 99 to Lvl Max wasn't like that Strategy MMORPG, Dofus, in which you had to gain all the XP you gained from Lvl 1 to Lvl 199 to go from Lvl 199 to Lvl 200. It was bullshit and something told me that maxing out my skills was going to be just like that. I could smell it and taste it. The Gamer Ability was too god to be true and it needed to have some drawbacks.

But well, if I could beat a fucking immortal devil chicken on steroids without using Boosted Gear's Balance Breaker, which I already achieved, I couldn't really complain too much, right?

* * *

 **DxD: Gamer**

* * *

"I know that this is an important event for the Gremory Clan and the Phenex Clan, but I didn't think it would merit making a show out of it unless…" trailed off Sona Sitri idly as she crossed her arms under her perky bust as she stood next to me on one of the observation box of the gigantic coliseum that was going to be the location for the Rating Game between Rias and Riser. Tsubaki was standing next to her as she was Sona's Queen but there was no sign of her peerage since they had stayed in the Human World to watch what transpired from there.

I gave them a look and momentarily looked at the words above their heads.

 **Tsubaki Shinra. Lvl 106.  
Reflection of the Mirror's Edge**

 **Sona Sitri. Lvl 108.  
The Flowing Water Devil Princess**

It seemed like Rias was not the only one that grew stronger in the past weeks.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It is to be expected, I guess. It's a politically savvy move from both the Gremory and the Phenex. If Riser wins other clans would know not to mess with them and that they always got what they wanted in the end and If Rias wins then the Gremory will get demonstrate that they didn't seek the marriage out of desperation but rather out of sympathy and to truly strengthen the Devil Race, since Rias will prove to be capable on besting a Devil many years her senior that has a complete peerage and years of experience as advantages. Nothing too shocking, really."

Sona nodded her head with small, excited smile on her beautiful face. "I though as much. I love politics."

I shook my head with an amused chuckle and a shake of my head. "You are the first person I hear saying that who actually means it. Anyways, thank you for bringing me here as a special guest. I really wanted to be here."

Sona turned towards me, her smile turning slightly sultry. "Of course, Ise-kun. It is the least I can do for the man that helped my best friend and rival get the opportunity to decide for herself what she wanted. It took a few favors but I hope the compensation you are going to give me more than makes up for it."

I smirked at her, inclined my head in agreement and chuckled when both Sona and Tsubaki shivered at the promise that my gaze held. Unlike in canon, the Rating Games was going to be held in the Underworld and it had become a public thing. I was sure this was because how the events turned out in the first place with my interference and how Rias reacted to them. The Phenex's pride had been hurt and they wanted retribution while still getting what they wanted. The Gremory were not amused by that or the way Rias conducted herself, and the new arrangements worked in favor of everyone except Rias' if she lost, which she was not going to do. The Underworld was an unforgiving place, even if it was run by a siscon like Sirzerchs.

Speaking of the Underworld, even if I was expecting it, it was still amusing to see that what Human knew as Hell was very different from how it was depicted. Instead of a barren wasteland filled with fire and brimstone and ugly demons and devils gangraping 'sinners', the Underworld looked pretty much like the Human world albeit more industrialized, with a purple sky with two red (And surely artificial) suns and no large bodies of water to speak off. The little I could see while going from the Sitri State to the Coliseum was quite beautiful and I wouldn't mind moving to the Underworld after everything was solved. That was a few years into the future unfortunately and there were still a few bad guys to kill and more than a few women to acquire for my harem.

Today, however, I was going to take a step further into becoming a known force in the Supernatural World. The Gremory and The Phenex knew of me because me being directly involved in the messing up of the marriage contract between Riser and Rias, but they knew jack shit of I was capable off. I was sure that Rias had not told anyone, both because there wasn't a reason for her to do so and because I had asked her not to so I could reveal myself on my terms. And I was sure that Riser's pride was not going to let him admit what he had felt when we had met and I had used Magical Pressure on him. For that I needed Rias to win and then announce that I was the reason behind her win.

Riser was going to do the next on his own.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome!"

I looked up at the sound of the powerful and youthful voice and my more than sharp eyesight focused on the crimson haired and admittedly handsome man that stood grandly on the highest viewing point of the stadium. He had green blue eyes and was wearing golden and black armor over a white shirt and black pants. I knew exactly who that man was and the fact that Grayfia stood behind him in silent exasperation as he spread his arms and the words hanging above his head only served to confirm what was obvious.

 **Sirzechs "Lucifer" Gremory. Lvl ?  
?**

I focused my Mana Sense skill on him and my eyes widened at the absurd amount of magical power this guy had. Many times my own couldn't even start describing the amount of power Sirzechs held and that made me feel even more jealous of him for a second before Gamer's Mind squashed the unnecessary emotion. It was going to take a few more months to become powerful enough that I could steal Grayfia away from him and have her join my harem, though. A fact that made me pout in an admittedly childish fashion.

I ignored the raised eyebrow Sona directed my way and turned towards Sirzechs as he continued to address the thousands of devils that had come to watch the Rating Game. "We have gathered here today to behold the outcome of the feud between Riser Phenex and my cute little sister Rias Gremory! As you should know, Rias was engaged to Riser, a decision that was taken to secure my sister's wellbeing in the future along with advancing the Devil Race! Rias, however, was against it since she felt we were taking away her right to choose, which while true, was not an excuse for her to have committed the actions she did to compromise the engagement contract," he said and I could see he was amused by everything if the grin on his face was anything to go by.

"Anyways, Riser refused to not marry my Ria-tan, and with good reason as she's the cutest!" He began to gush and I think everyone in the stadium sweat dropped when Grayfia smacked him harshly over the head with a deadpan look on her beautiful face. Sirzechs coughed into his fist and got back in track. "Ahem, as I was saying: Riser decided he could ignore Rias' transgressions and requested for the marriage contract to be re-enacted and as you would guess it, Ria-tan refused, claiming that she already choose someone as her lover and that someone is standing right next to Sona Sitri! He is the one with the strange magic signature!"

I thanked Gamer's Mind as the attention was called my way as Sirzechs pointed directly at me and I found myself at the end of more than five thousand curious stares. I looked at Sirzechs passively, my face giving away nothing and I thanked my lucky stars that Sirzechs wasn't mad at me for deflowering his precious little sister. Should that been the case, notifications windows about bloodlust would've popped out like crazy as it levelled. I honestly thought that Sirzechs was more amused at the whole ordeal than anything else which spelled god news for my continued existence.

"At least he is confident and strong! I approve, Ria-tan!" He turned towards his Queen when she coughed into her hand and gave him a pointed look that had him laughing nervously. "Erm, yeah, Rias refused to the reenacting of the marriage contract and both parties agreed to having a Rating Game to decide whether Rias marries Riser or not! This way, Rias will also prove to our family that she has become strong enough to not need our meddling in her life! With that said, let the Rating Game begin!"

The crowd roared as Sirzechs pulled back with a grin as he ignored his exasperated Queen's scolding. I turned my attention to the Arena, which was at the moment a plain black terrain that stretched across the circumference of the stadium. I leaned forward when I saw two metallic automatic doors opening and from them stepped the participants of the upcoming fight. Leading her peerage was Rias, looking confident and defiant, and leading an almost robotic group was Riser, looking arrogant and smug., as if he had already won. Boy, was he for a rude awakening.

Rias and her peerage looked ready for war, something which I had suggested in order for them to show that they were taking this seriously, which gave them points in their favor. Rias was wearing a tight, block tracksuit and her elbows and knees were covered in pads that matched her hair and she was also wearing crimson and black sneakers. Akeno was wearing her 'Priestess of Thunder' outfit and she was already sporting a sadistic smile and a blush on her face. Koneko was wearing tight red shorts and a white tight shirt, her forearms and hands were wrapped in bandages and her club was strapped to her back as she looked on impassively. Kiba was wearing a vest made of silver over a blue sweater and over his black pants were other protective equipment also made of silver that made him look like an actual knight. Aika had wrapped around her a dark purple robe and on her head was a magician's hat that matched her robe and she was holding her staff loosely. Miko and Mina had on their kendo clothes sans helmet and Hana was just wearing sport clothes, her hammer strapped to her back.

As Rias and Riser stepped forward in order to exchange pre-battle shit-talk, I focused on Riser's peerage and smirked as I saw their levels. Just like I had been expecting, really, and I didn't even bother on using Observe since I was already aware of what they could do.

 **Mira. Lvl 40.  
Riser's Pawn.**

 **Shuriya. Lvl 44.  
Riser's Pawn.**

 **Bürent. Lvl 43.  
Riser's Pawn.**

 **Marion.** **Lvl 43.  
Riser's Pawn.**

 **Ni. Lvl 48.  
** **Riser's Pawn.**

 **Li. Lvl 48.  
Riser's Pawn.**

 **Ile. Lvl 46.  
Riser's Pawn.**

 **Nel. Lvl 46.  
Riser's Pawn.**

 **Xuelan. Lvl 62.  
Riser's Rook.**

 **Isabela. Lvl 63.  
Riser's Rook.**

 **Siris. Lvl 63.  
Riser's Knight.**

 **Kalarmine. Lvl 67.  
Riser's Knight.**

 **Mihae. Lvl 65.  
Riser's Bishop.**

 **Ravel Phenex. Lvl 95.  
Fieriest Phoenix Tsundere**

 **Yubelluna. Lvl 105.  
Riser's Queen.**

To sum it up, while Riser definitely had Rias beat in quantity, she more than made up for it in quality and as I brought up the more detailed status pages of the fifteen members of Riser's peerage, I realized that Rias only needed to follow the plan we came up with and she was easily going to win this. The only ones that were going to present an issue were Ravel, Yubelluna and Riser himself, but if all went according to plan, Riser was not even going to launch an attack before he lost.

When Rias and Riser finished exchanging 'pleasantries', which resulted in Riser still looking smug but a tad annoyed now, while Rias looked focused and sure of herself, which she should, to show that she was confident in her abilities, Grayfia floated to the middle of the arena as many projected screens appeared, all of the showing the participants from an 'over the shoulder' view, just as if it was a videogame in third person. In the middle of the arena, right next to Grayfia, there were four screens that showed the entire arena from different angles, which I was sure would change to show the action depending on the theme that was chosen for the battleground.

Grayfia raised one hand above her and the crowd grew silent. "I will be acting as proctor! The Rating Game between Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex will follow the standard rules! To the participants, remember to not use immediately lethal techniques, as this is not a Death Match! If that is understood, then let the Rating Game begin! The battleground will be…" she trailed off as she turned towards the screen next to her, which suddenly showed a city with many buildings. It honestly resembled New York from my world, I have to admit. "Urban!"

The moment she declared that, the arena rippled and it suddenly looked bigger than before. It previously had a radius of 1km but it was now easily three times that. As buildings and streets started to appear, I used Observe on the Arena and it told me that the phenomenon that just happened was due to a magic seal that could alter a prepared and linked space to make it bigger than it was. Basically, an expanding charm from Harry Potter, but in seal mode. It was very convenient and with Observe I think I could replicate it. I was, however, going to loom in acquiring a seal making skill first in order to maximize the effectiveness of it.

"Begin!"

I focused all my attention on the Rating Game the moment Grayfia declared the official start of the battle and luckily for us, Riser acted the way we predicted. He arrogantly sent his Pawns in pairs to scout ahead with orders to engage any member of Rias' peerage in order to sacrifice them with the purpose of tiring Rias' peerage, so his more powerful pieces could deal the real damage. It was an acceptable strategy in most circumstances, and outright deadly against Rias' peerage had I not trained them. However, since I did train them for ten straight days, something this basic was never going to work.

Just like we planned, Rias sent Hana, Miko, Mina and Aika to deal with the pawns, using Akeno's and Rias Familiars to scout and find their targets for them, and they did so spectacularly, picking them off two by two in a matter of less than two minutes. The first ones to fall were Mira and Shuriya and they did so in less than five seconds because they were caught off guard. Then Bürent and Marion followed, taking a few more seconds because they were warier after the defeat of their fellow pawns. After them were Ile and Nel, who took even longer to defeat but they still fell as they were overwhelmed by three pawns and a bishop and the same happened with Li and Ni. It was so fast that Riser couldn't react before all of his pawns were defeated and forced out of the game.

Now he only had his Bishops, Knights, Rooks and Queen and his pawns were defeated before they could cause minimal danger. Riser was understandably angered, so he sent all his remaining pieces except for Ravel and Yubelluna, who stayed by his side, trying to calm him down before he committed a mistake but it was already too late.

Rias responded by sending out Koneko and Kiba, both of whom could easily take on two enemies at the time. For some reason, Kiba went directly to face Siris and Kalarmine, Riser's Knights, while Koneko went to face Xuelan and Isabela, Riser's Rooks. While that happened, Hana, Miko and Mina used promotion into their preferred pieces and with Aika they went and faced Mihae, one of Riser's Bishop. Kiba and Koneko easily dealt with their opponents, Koneko thanks to the use of her Magical Club and new Senjutsu abilities and Kiba due to his new skill with swords and the ability to use psychokinesis to basically do whatever he wanted with his swords. Mihae was also defeated but not before she knocked Hana, Miko and Mina out of the fight, which was taken into account in our planning, meaning that things still were going as we were expecting.

Seeing this, Riser became understandably enraged so he charged forward, Ravel and Yubelluna hot on his tail and that was Rias' and Akeno's cue to act. While Aika, Kiba and Koneko engaged Ravel, Akeno went after Yubelluna and Rias faced Riser directly, her purpose was to distract him long enough for the remaining members of her peerage to beat Riser's last two members to force the Checkmate.

The fight between Aika, Kiba and Koneko and Ravel was closer than what I was comfortable with. She managed to defeat Aika practically at the beginning of the fight and she also beat Koneko before she was subdued by Kiba, who used his Flash Freeze sword to cancel her fire momentarily and then he knocked her out while she was distracted, using his speed to manage it before she was back to burning everything around her. Thankfully, Akeno managed to handle her fight better as she matched Yubelluna's explosive attacks with her own lightning ones, slowly increasing the power without Yubelluna noticing until it was too late and she was it by a beam of lightning that distracted her long enough for Akeno to finish her off with a literal lightning bolt that fell from the cloudless sky.

Rias grinned the moment Yubelluna's defeat was announced and she pointed at the pale Riser. "Checkmate," she declared victoriously as Kiba and Akeno appeared by her side. While Akeno's fingers began to cackle with electricity as she smiled sadistically at him while hundreds of swords suddenly appeared floating in the air, all of them pointing at Riser, after Kiba waved his arm around. Rias smiled cheekily at him. "I do believe this is my win, right?"

Riser began to tremble in rage as the destroyed urban world around them began to disintegrate, all the screens declaring Rias the winner of the Rating Game as the crowd howled in approval for the intense but clearly almost one-sided match, which had showed just how superior Rias was to Riser in every aspect, which was our goal.

"How… how… how is this possible?! I am stronger than you! And I am more experienced than you! This doesn't make any sense!" He screamed in rage, spittle flying from his mouth as all over his body embers began to appear, letting smoke trail towards the sky as Riser's rage increased.

Alright, Rias. Do your part and help Riser dig his own grave.

Rias scoffed as she crossed her arms under her gigantic bust as she gave Riser a condescending look. "While you might be stronger than me, Riser, my peerage, despite being incomplete and missing one of its members, is significantly stronger than yours. The only members of your peerage that could pose a real threat are Ravel and Yubelluna, and we planned accordingly for that, using your own arrogance against you," she then grinned lustfully and she directed a look in my direction and I made sure to share her smile and wave cheekily at Riser the moment he followed her gaze. "It also helped that Ise-kun was more than willing to help me. I am one of his girls after all," she declared without shame, shocking everyone that was not aware of the fact that it had been with me that Rias had broken the agreement between the Phenex and the Gremory.

Riser snarled as he finally snapped as his wings of fire appeared as his magic power rose in accordance with his anger and hate. Several pop ups of bloodlust detected appeared and I mentally dismissed them as I focused on Riser, waiting for him to do what I was expecting someone like him would do if they were faced with a similar situation.

"YOU! YOU MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF MEDDLESOME SHIT! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING FOR ME! NOT ONLY ONCE YOU STOPPED ME FROM GETTING A HIGHER STANDING IN THE DEVIL RACE AND STOLE MY PROMISED WOMAN AWAY FROM ME ONCE, BUT TWICE! I WILL SHOW YOU! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DEATH BATTLE! RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW!"

I cocked my head to the side as I felt almost everyone looking in my direction, waiting with batted breath for my response. While on the outside my poker face was fooling everyone, on the inside I was grinning a 'Joker' grin. Gamer's Mind helped me control my facial expression thankfully, but it became rather difficult when a quest pop up appeared in front of me.

 _ **New Quest! The Not So Epic Fall of the Immortal Chicken!**_

 _ **Riser Phenex, in a fix of righteous and indignant anger, has challenged you to a Death Battle, in which, obviously, the only outcome is the death of one of the two involved in the challenge! Riser, however, made a terrible miscalculation and it is time for you to reveal yourself as a force to be reckoned with! It is time for the world to know that the Red Dragon Nephilim Emperor King is not to be messed with.**_

 _ **Objectives: Kill Riser Phenex in the most flamboyant and epic manner possible.**_

 _ **Rewards: 200000 XP. Riser's Peerage and everything he owns becomes yours. Greatly increased closeness with Devil Faction. Greatly increased closeness with Fallen Angel Faction. Greatly increased closeness with Riser's Peerage. Greatly increased closeness with Gremory Clan.**_

 _ **Failure: Death.**_

I used psychokinesis to hit the accept bottom as I shrugged my shoulders almost uncaringly. "Sure. Why not?"

* * *

 **DxD: Gamer**

* * *

Riser and I stood in the middle of the arena, which stood unchanged as the battleground themes only were used for Rating Games. While Riser stood there, a mix of a snarl and an arrogant grin on his face, as fire would suddenly flare randomly from different parts of his body in a clear attempt of intimidation, which didn't work whatsoever, I stood a few dozen yards away from him still looking like I couldn't care less, even though on the inside I was shaking with eagerness. I was wearing my cloak over a long sleeved white shirt and dark blue jeans, knowing that I needed everything I had if I wanted to beat Riser.

I used Observe on him and I wasn't surprised at what I saw.

 **Riser Phenex. Lvl 117.  
The Phoenix… Not… Almost… But Not.**

 **Special Trait: Immortal. As long as Riser has MP he cannot be killed.**

 **HP: 22000/22000  
MP: 8075/8075**

 **STR: 420  
VIT:412  
DEX: 245  
INT: 89  
WIS: 43  
LUCK: 21**

 **Riser is the third, and youngest, son of the Phenex Family and the second-youngest sibling in the family, Ravel Phenex being the youngest. A few years ago, Riser pushed in favor for an arranged marriage with Rias Gremory, believing that with marrying her he would also have access to her Queen, Akeno Himejima.**

 **Current emotions: Humiliated anger and hate.**

 **Opinion about you: He hates you, plain and simple. Oh! And he wants to kill you, too.**

There was not denying that Riser Phenex was strong, but, his strength was relative a completely dependent on his status as an Immortal and all the benefits it gave him. While he was more durable and strong than my base form without my passives, even without enhancing myself I would be capable of defeating him because of my higher mental capabilities and higher speed (DEX) along with the amount of choices I had available to me, along with the versatility that The Gamer ability bestowed upon me.

Riser was already dead, he just didn't know it yet.

Cue the start of "Anger – Naruto OST".

"I'm going to enjoy this," he said, grinning arrogantly as he crouched, obviously preparing to charge at me headfirst. I cocked my head to the side. "After I'm done killing you I'm going to make Rias and her queen… MINE!" He shouted before his muscles flexed, the earth beneath him cracked and the air rippled as he shot towards me at speeds that two weeks ago I would've been hard pressed to even comprehend. Now? It disappointed me.

Riser reached me in less than a second and threw a wild punch towards my face with his right hand and I just tilted my head the side to avoid his attack, my hair being ruffled by the pressure created by his punch. Riser then attempted a kick towards my mid-section but I evaded it easily enough by stepping back once. A reverse punch was also evaded by ducking under it and taking another step back to keep the distance between us.

"STAY STILL! MOTHERFUCKER!" He bellowed his insult as he began to deliver a barrage of punches and kicks, trying to pummel me into the ground. As I evaded his attacks graciously ad with a fluidity only seen in dancers, I wondered why he wasn't attacking me with Fire or even Wind magic and after a second I realized the answer. I shoved my hands into my pockets as a roundhouse kick passed over my head. It was pride, Riser didn't want to be seen as forced to use his most powerful weapon against someone he already declared inferior to him. It was expected of someone like him so it didn't surprise me.

Riser growled and I felt the air growing warmer as the air heated around me and the Phenex Heir because his anger was making him lose control of his magic because he realized that I was toying with him. It was obvious to anyone who was watching the fight. Riser was trying to attack me with physical attacks using all his might and I, without any visible strain, was evading all of his attacks with my hands on my pockets and my expression not changing from the blank look I decided I would adopt from now on. It served to unnerve the enemy and also keep them guessing on what I was going to do, since facial expressions could give away your intentions in a fight.

Since I want to prolong this fight for as long as I can to show everyone here that I am the real deal, I began to respond to Riser's attacks after it was clear that I was just humoring him. I blocked a kick he directed at my left midsection by lifting my left leg and letting h our two appendages meet with each other with a meaty thud that kicked off some dust and generated a small shockwave. I capitalized on Riser's shocked and pained face at what I suspected was him feeling like what a normal human would feel like when they hit a brick wall and with the same leg that I had up I directed a frontal kick towards Riser's stomach.

The blond heir of the Phenex Clan was sent flying away, dust railing on his wake as he bounced off the dirt of the arena until he managed to right himself and I smirked a little as I saw his strained expression as he hunched over and cradled his abdomen. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Can't take a little love tap, birdie?" I asked with fake concern, not being surprised when after a second Riser seemed to have regained his health and his HP bar confirmed it as it grew back to full after some of his mana was used.

Riser snarled and I saw the air shimmering with heat as anger and hate began to overtake him. "Do you dare mock me, mongrel?!" He bellowed and I raised an eyebrow when his wings of fire and wind exploded from his back and scorched the earth beneath him as the air in the arena grew warm. I noticed that some spectators were uncomfortable due to the heat but to me it was only enough to be aware of it. I put all my attention back to Riser as he crouched like at the beginning of the fight. "Do not believe yourself my equal!" He shouted and using his wings like rockets, he launched himself towards me at speeds that while impressive were nothing that I couldn't handle.

Cue end of "Anger – Naruto OST".

Cue start of "Inside the Fire – Disturbed". Man, I love these BGMs.

I locked eyes with Riser and finally let the smirk I had been feeling ever since I arrived to the arena appear. "I never said I was your equal, Riser Phenex." I laughed deeply, almost like in the beginning of the song that was playing in my ears and I saw his angered face becoming unnerved as he saw my lack of concern over what was an admittedly powerful attack. That uneasiness turned into shock when I, with a loud bang and a shockwave that cracked the earth, stopped his charge with my bare palm meeting his flaming fist. I lost 1% of my DP but there wasn't visible sign of any other thing happening as I held Riser's fist with my hand.

With our eyes still locked and the crowd silent in what I hoped was awe at a completely unknown being handing his ass to a prominent member of the Phenex Clan, one of the remaining 72 Pillars of the Underworld, my smirk widened as my hand tightened around Riser's fist and his eyes widened in pain as the bones of his hand broke, unable to handle my gripping force. "Let me show you that it is you who is not my equal."

I activated Dragonic Fire Aura, my crimson, orange and yellow flames outmatching the output of his and I laughed as I saw my fire _start burning his_ , clearly showing that I wielded the stronger flames by far. I let go of Riser and he was not stupid enough to stay close to a flame that burned others with its strength. I saw Riser with an horrified look on his sweaty face and burning hand, which was healing, and I hoped that he was seeing the Dragonslayer effect in which only a black shadow of my body could be seen with glowing, menacing round eyes staring directly at him.

With my control over the flames, I directed them to form a twisting storm of fire around me that obscured me from sight. I turned inwards and contacted Ddraig. _"Are you ready, partner?"_

I heard an annoyed grumble as after a second Ddraig answered my question. Yes. I am. I have been ready ever since you manifested the Boosted Gear the first time, You know? It was kind of insulting that you only deigned to use it to train and while it is impressive that you achieved Balance Breaker in less than a month, and the fact that making your base form stronger will only make the use of Boosted Gear deadlier makes sense, it doesn't excuse your neglect, partner!

I rolled my eyes. _"Alright, alright, you big baby. I promise that from now on if I can see the Lvl of an opponent I will use the Boosted Gear immediately. Happy?"_

Ddraig huffed. For now. Let's do this, then. Ugh. Ddraig, I love you, really, I do, but can be such a spoiled brat sometimes.

I rolled my eyes but otherwise continued on. "Boosted Gear." I intoned, purposely making my voice be heard all over the arena and with such an ominous tone to it that I was sure than more than one shuddered. Unseeing by everyone else, my version of the Boosted Gear appeared around me, the vest and gauntlet portions of it were covering the upper part of the cloak, only leaving the hood of it free to perform its purpose if needed. The flaring ends of the cloak were undisturbed by the wicked boots of the set.

Then, to add to the image I wanted to create, I used Magical Pressure with enough MP to make the earth around the entire arena tremble and make my magical presence be felt from kilometers away. As I did that, I dismissed the flames, revealing my form to the masses. I heard gasps of shock and mutters of awe as they saw the sleek and wicked Boosted Gear covering my form but the reaction I enjoyed the most was Riser's shaking body and the suddenly pale tone of his skin as he finally realized just how much he had fucked up. But, oh well, it was time for him to assume the consequences of his actions and words.

And for him, the consequence was death.

I flexed my clawed fingers and turned towards Riser. "Boost," I said clearly and slipped into Flash Step. From the perspective of everyone except from more than likely Sirzechs, Grayfia and the ones that were close to the Ultimate Class Devil level, I disappeared and appeared behind Riser with a crack of displaced air, the thing was that I was holding Riser's right arm in my hand which I had ripped off from its socket. It took Riser a few seconds to realize what happened and when he did, he screeched in pain as flaming blood gushed from his wound but even now I could see his regeneration working to heal him.

Even though it was going to be pointless for Riser, I was not going to let him Recover so I slipped into Flash Step again and appeared crouched in front of him with another crack, and before Riser could even realize it I delivered a rising kick to his chin in the same fashion Rock Lee from Naruto would and I sent him flying directly upwards, the earth cracking and a shockwave generating due to the force of the attack. I also heard a few of Riser's neck bones cracking because of his head being thrown back with such force and so unexpectedly. His HP declined rapidly until it was at 20% before it began to go back up as his MP depleted rapidly.

That was his regeneration working but I have to admit that Riser was a tough one but that was as far I was going to go in complimenting him. I looked up as he continued to rise and I made a show of displaying my magnificent (In my humble opinion) wings and flapped them once before I disappeared with another Flash Step and appeared with another crack a few dozen yards above Riser, who was still going but since I managed to put myself going in his opposite direction with the enhancement of Flash Step, I met Riser halfway and grabbed him by his face and broke his neck again as I forced another abrupt change of direction.

I watched as his HP bar reached 15% before it began to refill again before I chuckled and shook my head as I looked down at the helpless Riser, whose eyes were still glazed over because of the pain even of his arm was already regenerated a few centimeters pass his elbow. "Flaming Claw of the Red Dragon," I uttered and my hand ignited in a swirling maelstrom of flames that due to the speed I was forcing us to go down back to earth, covered us in a twister of crimson, orange and yellow fire.

Riser screamed in pain for a few seconds as he was burned with Dragon Fire but his cries of pain ended abruptly as he finally reached the ground and I shoved him head first towards the clod hard grown of the arena, breaking his neck for the third time in less than ten seconds. I dismissed the lingering flames and with my hand still wrapped around Riser's neck I hefted him up until I was holding him by the neck without his feet touching the ground. His whole body was suffering from second and third degrees burns that were already healing but his MP was pitiful low so the healing was going slow and was not being as effective.

I stared into Riser's glazed over eyes as I dismissed the Boosted Gear and then the Cloak, only keeping Reinforcement activated just in case. I shook my head at Riser as I began to talk in a condescending tone. "Riser, Riser, Riser. You believed yourself immortal because you regenerate from very much anything, and while that is impressive, it is not, and by far, real immortality. Being immortal suggests that ya can't either die nor be killed." I smirked at him darkly. "Let me show you that those two are entirely possible for you. Human Path."

Immediately after I said that, I began to absorb into me Riser's life force and memories and the process took less than twenty seconds. When I was done, Riser was nothing but dry skin and brittle bones and I discarded him aside, his body turning into dust the moment it hit the ground. I took a deep breath and let it out as I revived Riser's memories in quick succession, thankful of Gamer's Mind and Eidetic Memory for allowing me to sort out the new knowledge perfectly without suffering brain damage or something like that. After that was done, I heard multiple pings going off and I focused on the new windows, idly noting that the song was already stopping.

 **Fire Affinity has increased by 20!**

 **Wind Affinity has increased by 20!**

 **Phoenix Attribute has been added to Dragon Fire! You now possess Dragon-Phoenix Fire at your disposal!**

 **Phoenix Attribute has been added to Dragon Wind! You now possess Dragon-Phoenix Wind at your disposal!**

 **New skills imported for Dragon-Phoenix Fire and Dragon-Phoenix Wind! Please check the skill window for more details.**

 **A new special skill has been imported! You have learned the skill "Regeneration"!**

 **Regeneration. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0]. A skill The Gamer stole from Riser Phenex the moment he was killed. The skill allows for the Gamer's MP to start automatically heal injuries the Gamer has suffered, by increasing the amount of HP the Gamer's has, since that is how the Gamer's health is monitored. Cost: 1 MP spent equals 1 HP regained.**

 **Quest Completed! The Not So Epic Fall of the Immortal Chicken, Completed! You have earned 200000 XP!**

 **Your level goes up by one! Your level goes up by one! Your level goes up by one! Your level goes up by one! Your level goes up by one! Your level goes up by one!**

The increase in power settled up and I just took a deep breath to assimilate it. I will check the skills I have gotten from Riser later. I opened my eyes after I did that and mentally dismissed all of the announcement windows and focused on the reaction of the crowd. Needless to say, they were all shocked and I was actually starting to feel slightly nervous but soon enough one began clapping and like in movies, everyone else joined him, roaring and cheering for the incredible if short battle.

I grinned and shoved a fist into the air, making the crowd go nuts as they screamed and stomped on the ground. Well, at least I wasn't hated for killing one of them, even if the challenge had been ensued publicly and carried out in the same manner shortly thereafter. I had nothing to worry about in the manner of someone getting payback against me, except from the Phenex of course but I was not opposed to the idea of somehow placating them since it was I who killed their son. I was not going to let them walk over me of course, but that didn't mean I couldn't address a problem before it became one, did it?

* * *

 **DxD: Gamer**

* * *

"What are you, Issei Hyoudou? You don't feel like anything I've sensed before."

That was the first thing they said to me the moment I stepped into the luxurious office of the Demon King Lucifer. He was sitting behind his desk with serious expression on his face as he regarded me with shrewd and calculative eyes and I was not surprised since this was also a part of his personality. Grayfia was standing behind him and she was also looking at me speculatively and there was more than a lustful glint in her eyes. Still, that didn't mean that I was still able of taking her for myself since I was nowhere strong as the man that had just questioned me. But eventually, I will, and she will be mine.

There were other occupants on the room whom also seemed interested in me and I was more than sure that it was for different reasons. Zeoticus and Venelana Gremory were also there. Zeoticus was looking at me with a pondering expression on his face as he seemed to think about whether what I had done would benefit him or not and if it was going to affect the relationship he had with the regal looking blond man standing next to him, a man that was looking at me with a neutral expression on his face. This man was the Lord of the Phenex Clan, Ravond Phenex. Venelana, who looked like a slightly older version of Rias but with brown hair and amethyst eyes, was standing next Rubeline Phenex, the Lady of the Phenex Clan. While Venelana had already sent me a few grateful and lustful looks since I stepped into the office, Rubeline was just like her husband, looking at me with an even expression on her beautiful face.

I couldn't see any of their Lvls of course and that made me more nervous than I wanted to admit. Thankfully Gamer's Mind allowed me to keep my composure without too many issues and think logically about the situation. After I killed Riser, I was called to meet with these people since they wanted to talk with me for obvious reasons and I agreed, taking the opportunity to start cementing my position in the Underworld.

I locked eyes witch Sirzechs and shrugged my shoulders elegantly. "I was born human as far as I know, if that is what you are asking, Lucifer-san. I would say that everything changed a month ago more or less when I came in contact with Ddraig, The Welsh Dragon and the Red Dragon Emperor, and he told me that I was the wielder of the Boosted Gear, something that Rias later informed me was a Sacred Gear with the potential to kill gods, a Longinus. After I found out about Boosted Gear, Ddraig has been training me and he turned me into a Human-Dragon Hybrid to make me more compatible with his power. After that I faced a Fallen Angel and using the technique you saw today I absorbed his powers, gaining an affinity for Light Magic. A few days later Rias tried to make me a member of her peerage but I accidentally absorbed the Dark Magic of her evil pieces and it mixed with the Draconic Energy and Light Magic already in me, which resulted on what I am today: a Draconic Nephilim."

I could admit that much to them since I was only telling them the basics and what I wanted them to know about me, which was enough for them to realize that being in positive relations with me was in their best interests. I probably was the only being capable of using light, dark and dragon magic along with being the wielder of the Boosted Gear. Not aligning themselves with me was not something they could give themselves the luxury of.

Sirzechs gave me a pondering look as rubbed his chin in thought. "I see," he commented, but said nothing as he turned his face towards the other people on the room.

I saw Ravond and Rubeline exchange a look before they adopted a resigned but accepting expression on their faces, quickly realizing that I was more important than Riser in the grand scheme of things and that it wasn't my fault that he died even if it was me who killed him since he was the one who issued the challenge to the death. I might have orchestrated the whole thing but that was something they did not need to know.

Ravond stepped forward and inclined his head. "Hyoudou-san, right?" I nodded at him and he continued. "I would like to apologize for all the inconveniences our idiotic son has caused you. While his death is something that emotionally affects my wife and I, we both know that it was not your fault since you only responded to a Death Battle he ensued himself because his pride had been wounded. All the blame falls on Riser, not anyone else. That said, I would like you to know that we are going to honor the fact that everything that Riser once owned is yours and the House Phenex holds no ill will towards you or anyone you relate with."

I smirked mentally but on the outside I nodded my head while keeping a neutral expression on my face. "I understand, Phenex-san. We might have started with the wrong foot, but I am willing to let bygone be bygones if we can work on a relationship of mutual benefits between us."

Ravond nodded, looking interested in what I could offer, but he stepped back and allowed his wife to take the stage. She looked at me directly in the eye and while I could see the lust gleaming, it was obscured by the resignation and the sadness of seeing her son being killed because of his own foolishness. "I am glad you hold no grudge against us, Hyoudou-san. I want to inform you that Riser owned mansion located in Kuoh and we will be transferring the percent of the family fortune that belonged to him to you. Also, his peerage will is officially yours from now on… however, if I might so bold, I have a request to make."

I nodded at her with an encouraging smile on my face, which returned tentatively, before she bowed, her gigantic tits jiggling with the motion as her golden locks of hair obscured her face from view. "I would like to formally exchange your Bishop, Ravel Phenex, with a Bishop Piece of my own. While I know that you wouldn't hurt her, or any other member of Riser's Peerage, since Rias-chan has chosen you as her partner and it has been proven that she is a very good judge of character, I still would like for my daughter to stay here with me so we can make sure she doesn't grow to be like her foolish brother."

I considered her request and the reason behind it for a moment and shrugged my shoulders, smiling as she sighed in relief and rose back to a normal standing position. "Of course. I don't have a problem with that and I understand your reasoning. I will be staying in the Underworld for a few days so there is no pressure in making the exchange."

She smiled gratefully at me before stepping back to stand next to Venelana, who was looking at me with approving and lustful eyes as she smiled at me saucily and I was surprised her husband, who was now looking at me with approval and he also seemed relieved that I knew how to think long-term, was not noticing. Sirzechs also didn't seem to notice as he looked at me in the eye. "So… are you going to stay for a while? Where are you going to be staying?"

I nodded at him. "Yes, I am. Sona Sitri told me I could stay with her in the Sitri Household while I conducted my business deals here, which was the reason I came to the Underworld in the first place: to set up a business trade of goods and materials in exchange of human currency and information when I required it."

Sirzechs nodded and Zeoticus stepped forward. "Hyoudou-kun, allow me to be the first one you establish your business with. I am sure that you are someone to take seriously after today demonstration and that you are not surely going to be wasting our time. Besides, you are possibly going to be my son-in-law in the future, so its best if we develop a working relationship between us."

Venelana's smile widened and she spoke for the first time, her eyes not leaving mine. "I agree completely with you, honey."

Sirzechs smiled, now looking like I normally pictured him whenever I read the novels. "Perfect! Also, Hyoudou-kun, do you think you will have time to meet a friend of mine in order to discover how was it that you managed to evolve in the way you did by combining energies that are different to their core from each other?"

I raised an eyebrow at him but nodded with a shrug. "Of course. Knowing how it was possible might help me discover new things about my powers and I could use that knowledge to grow stronger. Who is your friend?" I already knew that The Gamer ability was intrinsically tied to how mixing those energies didn't end up in instant death, but a more scientific approach never hurt anyone.

Sirzechs' smile widened. "Ajuka Beelzebub."

Oh boy, here we go.

* * *

 **In my defense, you guys know that I am in Med School and that it takes priority over writing. It was my fault for making that promise (Which is null and void by the way) last chapter. I don't really have a lot to say other than for next chapter Issei/OC will be meeting Ajuka, he will bang Sona and Tsubaki, he will set up some meeting transactions with several prominent figures of the Underworld and he will then move into the mansion he got for killing Riser. I estimate that we are going to have two or three filler chapters before the Excalibur Saga.**

 **On another note, I promise that the next update is going to be to DEN in probably… you know? I'm not going to say, since I learned my lesson. What I can promise, however, is that is going to be released before the end of April. The chapter has already 12k words but I want to include everything I promise before releasing it. Longer chapters are more satisfying to read. As a reader myself, I know that.**

 **I love y'all.**

 **The BadAss Writer.**


End file.
